The Crown
by Heels and Fun
Summary: AU Sessho/ Kagome El peso de la corona sobre cae en sus hombros, no era para lo que fue educada, sin embargo ahí estaba, a punto de ser coronada, con un compromiso matrimonial por política, con el demonio mas frío y poderoso del país. Ella una reina sin poder, y él un heredero sin reino, una pareja de lo mas inusual...¿o no?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Finalmente, de regreso con esta historia. Había querido subir algo desde hace un rato, pero empezaba algo y no lograba terminarlo, o continuarlo, empecé historias sobre Sesshomaru como militar en la actualidad, una historia de Inuyasha y Kagome, quizás, si la inspiración llega, logren ver la luz todas esas historias, mientras tanto, les dejo esta historia.**

 **Se desarrolla en un Universo Alterno, algo parecido a la realeza en Inglaterra en la actualidad, en este universo los humanos y los demonios conviven en los tiempos modernos, y tengo que admitir que la historia comenzó por la serie de Netflix, pero al momento de escribirla, salió algo totalmente diferente así, que espero les agrade, y ya saben, si les guste comenten!**

En toda la historia de la corona hubo una serie de escándalos, siempre había algo, un hijo ilegitimo, una esposa no muy agraciada, un matrimonio con el instructor de tenis, siempre había algo, y era su trabajo, como asesor real, el evitar que esos escándalos afectaran de más a la familia real. A veces bastaba con un viaje extendido, y otras había que hacer una serie de acciones para reivindicar a la corona.

Sin embargo, había veces en las que el escándalo sería tan grande que las acciones a tomar cambiarían el curso de la historia, justo como en ese momento. Estaba demasiado viejo para esto, pero de nuevo, había visto demasiado como para no ayudar a la corona.

Camino a paso veloz hasta llegar a la sala de lectura de la reina. Usualmente las audiencias eran en la sala real, o en el cuarto azul, pero esta vez la noticia era tan grande como para tener que interrumpir a la reina.

Anunció al lacayo su llegada, y este a su vez anunció su deseo de hablar con la reina al mayordomo quien en persona le diría a la reina que el asesor real quería verlo en calidad de urgente.

Dos minutos después, se le dejó pasar a la habitación, donde la reina le esperaba de pie, con un libro entre ambas manos.

Al verlo llegar, la reina le extendió una mano y él beso el aire, a escasos milímetros de la piel del dorso de la mano.

-Myoga – dijo la reina sentándose - ¿Qué es tan urgente que tienes que interrumpir mi sagrada hora de lectura? Espero no sea otro de los caprichos de Lord Onigumo, ese hombre me tiene harta.

-No su majestad, temo decirle que esta ocasión, es mucho mas grave – dijo el anciano.

-Bien, ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la reina seria.

-Hace una semana la doncella de su alteza, la princesa Kykio, atrajó mi atención diciendo que hacía dos meses que no abastecía a la princesa de enseres femeninos para su, bueno, ya lo entiende, no lo consideré importante, pero aún así solicité que en su prueba anual de salud se incluyera un examen más.

La reina le vio detenidamente, sabía que es lo que quería decir, pero no podía pronunciar la palabra, era demasiado ilógico y estúpido para ser real. Su hija no podía ser tan descuidada y egoísta, no podría ser y sin embargo todo apuntaba a que lo había sido.

-Esta mañana los resultados llegaron, y temo decirle su majestad, que la princesa Kykio tiene dos meses de embarazo – dijo el anciano Myoga.

Ya se había dicho, no había vuelta atrás. Lo primero que pensó fue en deshacerse del bebé, pero de inmediato rechazó esa idea, sería un miembro de la familia, no se desharían del bebe, tampoco podían organizar una boda real, no con la heredera del trono, no en menos de 9 meses.

-¿Y…que sugiere? – preguntó la reina sintiéndose por primera vez después de muchos años, pérdida.

-La única opción que se me ocurre es la abdicación, si la princesa renuncia a su derecho de ser la reina, entonces la princesa Kagome podría asumir el trono, tiene una reputación intachable, esta en edad, y el pueblo la ama.

-¿El padre es…

-Si su majestad, ¿desea que le llame al duque del oeste?

-De manera urgente Myoga – contestó la reina poniéndose de pie. – Si mi hija no es la heredera al trono se podrá organizar una boda de manera mas rápida, luego podrían tener una luna de miel extendida.

-Es una buena idea, su majestad.

-Tengo que hablar con mi hija – dijo la reina – No le avisen de mi llegada, Kykio no ha dicho nada por que temo que piensa en otras opciones, no dejaremos que eso ocurra.

-Como usted diga su majestad – dijo Myoga - ¿Quiere que llame a la princesa Kagome?

La reina se detuvo por un momento, parecía pesarosa.

-Si, por supuesto – dijo la reina.

…

Si su madre le viera estaba segura que le daría un ataque, las princesas siempre debían estar impecables, no solo eran niñas, humanas, eran entidades especiales, designadas por Kami para gobernar su tierra. No podían tener manchas de tierra en los vestidos, tenían que dirigirse con decoro en todo momento, su piel tenía que estar tan blanca como la porcelana, el tener una piel bronceada por el sol no era para la realeza, sus movimientos siempre tendrían que ser delicados, pero firmes.

Y ahí estaba ella, trepada en un árbol, leyendo un buen libro, y de paso, viendo mientras la guardia real hacía sus ejercicios. Kouga, su amigo de toda la vida estaba ahí, su rostro era toda seriedad, pero Kagome podía ver como la veía de reojo. Sus instintos demonio servían a la perfección, así que su aroma la identificaba a la primera, bastaba con que estuviera en un rango exacto de 1.5 km para que la detectara. Hicieron experimentos cuando eran niños, ella corría y medían exactamente cuando dejaba de detectarla.

Si Kouga terminaba pronto podrían ir a cabalgar un rato. Su madre no le permitía relacionarse con él por no ser de la nobleza, pero a ella no le importaba demasiado, siempre la hacía reír, la cuidaba cuando lo necesitaba y era un gran amigo. A él le gustaría ser algo más que un gran amigo, ya una vez habían hablado al respecto, ella en un futuro no tendría tantas dificultades eligiendo un esposo, no era heredera al trono, por lo que Kouga podría ser un candidato, pero ella no estaba segura de querer que fuera un candidato.

Se divertían juntos, la hacía reír, la cuidaba cuando lo necesitaba, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber como se sentía sin preguntar, pero ella estaba enamorada de Inuyasha.

Era estúpido, lo sabía, Inuyasha era su amigo desde pequeños, y desde esa tierna edad el amaba e idolatraba a Kykio. Mientras que con ella podía gritar y correr, mojarse, con su hermana, era totalmente diferente. Kykio era delicada, bonita y femenina, por supuesto que no podía correr, así que cuando salía Inuyasha caminaba a su lado, tampoco podía trepar los árboles, así que Inuyasha trepaba por ella y bajaba las frutas que quedaban.

Cuando crecieron las cosas empeoraron, Inuyasha la cortejaba, le llevaba flores y era su acompañante oficial en los bailes. A esas alturas ella debería de haber olvidado a Inuyasha, sin embargo cuando a su familia le robaron la corona, a quien acudió fue a ella, le había contado como los sacaron del palacio por la noche, adjudicando que el verdadero heredero era su tío Seichiro, su familia salió del palacio, y nunca volvieron a pisar un pie dentro. Ella lo supo todo, y no Kykio.

Quizás eran esos momentos los que la hacían permanecer enamorada de su amigo.

-¡Princesa Kagome! – gritó alguien debajo del árbol. Kagome volteo al suelo y vio a su doncella personal, Sango, llamándola. - ¡Su majestad, la reina desea verla a la brevedad en el salón azul!

Kagome cerró el libro, algo muy grave debió de haber pasado para llamarla a esa hora durante el día. Bajo del árbol y al llegar al piso sacudió su vestido y Sango le arregló el cabello lo mejor que pudo.

-¿Sabes qué pasa? – preguntó Kagome caminando a paso veloz.

-No tengo idea señorita, pero una doncella cercana a su alteza Kykio, la escuchó gritar, hay un alboroto – dijo su doncella.

Kykio gritando si era una novedad, siempre trataba de hablar con decoro, y de comportarse correctamente, si su hermana estaba gritando es que algo había pasado para que se alterara hasta ese punto.

Entró apresurada al palacio, pasó por el área de la cocina, donde le aseguraron que le llevarían un postre en cuanto pudieran, Kagome asintió y subió las escaleras de la manera mas correcta y decente que pudo.

Al llegar al salón azul, su hermana abrió la puerta y por primera vez en su vida le vio sin el glamour que le caracterizaba. Kykio iba con los ojos llorosos, la falda que llevaba parecía arrugada y la blusa manchada de algo, al verla, le dirigió una mirada de odio que encogió a Kagome.

-Espero lo disfrutes – le dijo Kykio para después salir de la habitación y subir las escaleras, seguida de dos lacayos.

Kagome pasó al cuarto, donde su madre estaba sentada con todo decoro, su cabello lucía perfecto, y todo parecería normal, pero Kagome podía ver las cosas que los demás ignoraban, y la piel enrojecida alrededor del cuello de su madre decía que había estado gritando, o enfadada por algo.

-Siéntate Kagome –le pidió su madre. Kagome se sentó en una silla mullida, enfrente de su madre.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Kagome confundida.

La reina le vio con atención y frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-¿Has estado trepando los árboles de nuevo? – preguntó en un tono resignado.

-Un poco – admitió Kagome avergonzada. – Me aseguré que nadie me viera.

-Ese no es el punto Kagome, y menos con lo que estoy a punto de decirte – dijo su madre cruzando sus manos enfrente, en su regazo, postura que tomaba cuando algo le causaba estrés.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué Kykio estaba enfadada?

-Me he enterado de una situación delicada con tu hermana, al parecer el coqueteo que lleva de años con Inuyasha escaló a otra situación.

-¡¿Se va a casar?! – preguntó Kagome sorprendida.

-No querida – dijo su madre sonriendo con tristeza – Al parecer, tu hermana esta embarazada, lo acaba de admitir, y dijo que el bebe era de Inuyasha Taisho.

No podía ser cierto. Kykio era muy cuidadosa, no se arriesgaría a quedar embarazada, tenía que ser un malentendido. Si Kykio estaba embarazada entonces tendría que casarse con Inuyasha y…

-Debe ser un malentendido – dijo Kagome débilmente – Kykio no se arriesgaría a…

-No hay malentendidos querida, con esto sabes que se vienen una serie de cambios, tendrá que casarse con Inuyasha, pero no podría subir al trono, por lo que tu hermana va abdicar al trono, y se va a casar con Inuyasha, tu subirás como heredera al trono.

Heredera al trono.

No, ella no podía ser heredera al trono, había sido educada para ser la princesa, su destino sería definido por ella y no por la corona, ella no podía ser heredera del trono.

Kagome se puso de pie sin saber realmente que hacer, había tantas cosas en su cabeza que incluso llego a sentirse mareada, se sostuvo de la silla en la que había estado sentada y se llevó la otra mano a la frente, tratando de digerir todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-No puedo ser heredera al trono – dijo después de unos minutos.

-Kagome…

-No me educaron para ello, no tengo ni los modales ni la educación, se supone que yo sería la princesa, cuando Kykio se casara y subiera al trono entonces yo podría elegir con quien pudiera casarme.

-Kagome, contrólate – le dijo su madre seria. Kagome vio a su madre desesperada.

-¿Qué me controle?, acabas de decirme que la vida como la conozco se hizo pedazos y…y me pides que me controle, como si hubiera recibido el reporte del clima, o algo así, yo me niego a ser heredera del trono.

Su madre se levantó del asiento, y se dirigió hacía ella con una mirada furiosa. Al estar enfrente de ella, levantó la mano y le dio una cachetada que dejo perpleja y en silencio a Kagome.

-¿Quién crees que eres?, Tu apellido es Higurashi, y los Higurashi servimos al país y a la corona, tu destino nunca fue tuyo, y servirás al país con la dignidad y seriedad que se merece, no eres una niña para no entenderlo Kagome, ¿me escuchaste?

Kagome se llevó una mano a la mejilla y vio a su madre desencajada.

-¿Crees que yo quería que esto pasara?, Tu hermana ha echado a perder años de educación, y de cualquier manera ya no hay nada que hacer, tu asumirás el cargo, llamaré a un tutor y mañana mismo comenzarás con las clases de decoro y modales que se requerirán para la ceremonia, y no quiero escuchar mas quejas y lamentos.

Su madre salió de la habitación sin decir nada más y Kagome se permitió soltar en llanto, su corazón se había roto en mil pedazos, por la noticia de su hermana, por la pérdida de Inuyasha, y sobre todo por la pérdida de su libertad.

Unos minutos después escuchó la puerta abrirse y pensó en levantarse para recuperar la postura, pero no podía, no tenía la fuerza. Afortunadamente una mano en su hombro y una voz ya conocida le hizo saber que era Kouga quien había entrado.

-Kagome, ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó preocupado, olvidando el trato formal.

Kagome le abrazo con fuerza y Kouga pasó una mano sobre su espalda de manera reconfortante.

-Voy a ser heredera al trono – le dijo Kagome para después sollozar.

Kouga no cesó de reconfortarla con su mano en la espalda, sin embargo en su mente era un caos. Kagome como heredera al trono era algo ridículo, ella era todo lo contrario a la realeza, era un alma libre, cariñosa y con un corazón de oro, no podía ser la heredera del trono.

-Vamos, te llevaré a tu habitación – dijo Kouga ayudando a Kagome.

Kagome se dejo guiar por su amigo hasta su habitación, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie por lo que en cuanto estuvieron enfrente de su habitación agradeció a su amigo y entró en su habitación sin voltear a verle.

Mañana tendría que enfrentar a todos, entonces pondría buena cara, asumiría el cargo con dignidad y nadie se enteraría de lo que realmente quería. Entonces solo tendría esa noche para llorar, y después tendría que levantarse.

Solo esa noche.

…

Kykio le había marcado para indicarle que era urgente que se vieran. Lo cual era raro, Kykio no era de las personas que llamaba y decía urgente sin que algo realmente serio hubiera decidido. Pudo escuchar en su voz, que algo le estaba afectando y se preocupo por ella, por lo que en cuanto colgó salió de la mansión.

Podría ir en moto pero las autopistas a esa hora eran un caos por lo que podría cabalgar hasta el palacio y entrar por la entrada secreta.

Cruzó el jardín de rosas hasta llegar a los establos, donde estaba el chico que usualmente limpiaba a los caballos. Al verle, Shippo se levantó de un salto y saludo alegremente a Inuyasha.

-¡Lord Inyasha! – dijo el chico contento - ¿Va a dar una vuelta?

-Ensíllame mi caballo enano – dijo Inuyasha mientras se ponía los guantes de piel.

-¡Por supuesto! – dijo Shippo notando lo tenso que estaba su amo. Si ponía atención, ni siquiera estaba vestido para ir a montar, quizás era una emergencia.

Después de unos minutos, el caballo de Inuyasha estuvo listo y Shippo se lo llevó a la entrada de los establos.

-Aquí tiene señor – dijo serio. Inuyasha le despeinó el cabello y subió al caballo.

-Gracias enano.

Salió cabalgando a toda velocidad. Usualmente disfrutaba de la velocidad, del viento en su cara, y la despreocupación que le llenaba cuando montaba, pero en esta ocasión tenía en mente a Kykio y su voz tensa, juraría que incluso algo quebrada, como si hubiera llorado.

Aún recordaba cuando le había conocido, aún eran niños, pero incluso a esa tierna edad pudo reconocer al agradable aroma de esa niña, de hecho no tardo demasiado en querer estar con ella todo el tiempo. Sus padres le hacían burla, incluso su hermano, pero no podía evitarlo, se había enamorado de Kykio desde hacía muchos años, y se había encomendado su protección, aún cuando su familia fue echada del trono, el decidió quedarse en el reino de Astria para estar a lado de Kykio.

Aguantó el despreció de sus parientes, los malos tratos, todo hasta que tuvo la fuerza para defenderse, y entonces solo quedaban los fríos tratos y la indiferencia. Si eso significaba estar para Kykio no importaba demasiado.

Al llegar al palacio amarró su caballo a un árbol y entró a través de una puerta escondida entre la maleza.

Al estar ya dentro del palacio localizó la habitación de Kykio y como usualmente lo hacía saltó en los tejados hasta llegar al balcón de Kykio.

Entró en la habitación solo para encontrarse para su sorpresa a Kykio y a la reina.

En cuanto la vio se inclino de prisa, sabiendo que la reina había ocultado su aroma de manera que lo tomara por sorpresa sabía que no era un buen signo.

-Su majestad – dijo en el tono mas respetuoso que tenía.

-Inuyasha – dijo la reina – Me alegra saber que la salud y el bienestar de mi hija están entre tus prioridades.

-Por supuesto majestad, el bienestar de su alteza siempre ha estado entre mis prioridades – dijo Inuyasha viendo de reojo a Kykio. Disimuladamente analizo su aroma, solo para encontrarse algo diferente en él.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Inuyasha viendo directamente a Kykio quien le evito la mirada.

-Mi hija se encuentra indispuesta como podrás ver, pero estoy segura que tu olfato puede decirte más que yo – dijo la reina viendo a Inuyasha detenidamente.

-Es…diferente, pero no logro definir qué es exactamente –admitió Inuyasha.

-Antes de decírtelo, quiero preguntarte, ¿Qué significa mi hija para ti?, te lo preguntó como madre, no como soberana.

Inuyasha volteo a ver a Kykio, la cual se encontraba sentada en su cama, con la mirada fija en la pared y los puños cerrados. No era uno de sus mejores momentos, pero aún así, para él, ella era hermosa.

-Todo – dijo Inuyasha de manera simple.

La reina asintió satisfecha para después ver por un instante a su hija y volver su mirada a Inuyasha.

-Bien, Kykio tendría que haberte dicho esto, pero seré yo quien te lo diga – dijo la reina poniéndose de pie y cruzando las manos – Mi hija esta esperando un hijo tuyo Inuyasha.

Un bebe, Kykio y él no habían tenido el suficiente cuidado y ahora estaba embarazada. Aunque debió haber sido una noticia impactante lo cierto es que lo único que pudo sentir fue felicidad.

¿Cómo no sentirse feliz cuando la mujer que ama estaba esperando un hijo suyo?

-Como sabrás, Kykio no puede ser heredera al trono en estas condiciones, por lo que abdicará al trono, la razón será su deseo de casarse contigo, se celebrara una boda lo más rápido posible, y se irán a recibir al bebe lejos, Kagome asumirá el trono.

Inuyasha le vio sorprendido. Kagome era la menos ideal para ser reina, pero a estas alturas ya no tenían opciones. Su prioridad era Kykio y el bebe que venía en camino.

-Si eso es lo que desea su majestad – dijo Inuyasha – Estoy a su disposición.

-Me alegra saberlo – dijo la reina en un tono que daba a entender que no había tenido opción en aceptar o rechazar los planes. – Los planes ya están llevándose a cabo, te pediré que arregles lo necesario, de igual manera enviaré una carta a tu hermano.

-Por supuesto – dijo Inuyasha tenso. Sesshomaru era el jefe de familia, sus padres ya no estaban presentes, por lo que su hermano era duque, por supuesto que tendría que enterarse de todo.

-Perfecto, entonces te pediré que acompañes a mi hija a los jardines, supongo tendrán mucho de que hablar – dijo la reina antes de salir de la habitación seguida de dos lacayos.

El silencio lleno la habitación, por un instante Inuyasha espero a ver la reacción de Kykio, sin embargo no tuvo que esperar demasiado. Kykio tomó una almohada de su cama y se la llevó a su rostro. Entonces gritó tan fuerte como pudo.

…

Tras la muerte de su esposo, Sakura Higurashi había quedado como protectora del reino, hasta que su hija Kykio se casara y tomara el poder. Desgraciadamente eso ya no podría ser, había planeado una boda con algún príncipe extranjero, y ahora ya no podría serlo.

Se sentó en la soledad de su habitación y se permitió cerrar los ojos por un instante.

Sabía que estaba haciendo infelices a sus dos hijas. Kagome odiaría la corona, las responsabilidades, la frialdad de carácter que se necesitaba para llevar un país, y Kykio odiaría ser eclipsada, pasar a segundo plano.

Aún así no tenían otra opción, antes que una madre era soberana, y el país necesitaba una corona estable.

Pensando en esto había mandado investigar la situación del reino del oeste, por el momento era gobernado por el insoportable Lord Onigumo, quien no paraba de solicitar audiencias para solicitar su apoyo, al parecer un golpe de estado estaba por venir, lo cual no era raro, no después de la pobre política que se había aplicado y la usurpación de la corona a la familia Taisho.

El casar a Kykio con Inuyasha era algo delicado, podría verse como una postura hacía la familia Taisho.

Sin embargo, sus fuentes le habían comentado que el pueblo del oeste estaba a favor de la familia Taisho. Si esto era verdad entonces aliarse con la familia Taisho sería beneficioso, si se establecía una alianza temprana con ellos, ambos reinos quedarían en una buena posición.

Si este era el caso, quizás el matrimonio de Kykio no sería suficiente.

Tendría que enviar a Totosai que investigará, formar una alianza con el reino del oeste era importante, pero podría tardar tiempo, por el momento lo primordial era conseguirle un tutor a su hija.

Internamente lamentaba quitarle su preciada libertad a Kagome, pero había sacrificios que tendrían que hacerse por la corona, y Kagome no sería la excepción.

…

No podía dormir, el ver así a su amiga le partía el corazón. Kagome era la persona menos indicada para ser reina, y sin embargo así sucedería.

Sabía de su dulce personalidad, de su bondad, su afición a la lectura, a subir a los árboles, era un espíritu libre, que en otras condiciones o circunstancias el habría abrazado con amor y la hubiera hecho su esposa.

Sin embargo si antes era imposible debido a su condición de princesa, ahora estaba a kilómetros de estar a su lado.

No podría ser.

Aún así lo que podría hacer era protegerla.

Por la mañana se encargaría de solicitar su cambio.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola a todos!**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leerme, hasta el momento han hecho algunas preguntas, y bueno, para dejar claro, si este es un Sesshomaru x Kagome.**_

 _ **Yo también pienso que Kagome será una gran reina! Obviamente se interesará más por ayudar al pueblo que su hermana.**_

 _ **La historia de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, posiblemente se explique con mayor claridad en un futuro, pero en resumen es: Ellos eran herederos al trono de, Reino del Oeste, o Westfield, como gusten llamarlo, pero hace unos años, les arrebataron el trono, por su propio tío, un golpe de estado, su padre murió durante este periodo y ellos lograron salir con vida, hacía el Reino de Astria, que es el origen de la madre de Sesshomaru, quien formaba parte de la aristocracia. Esa es la razón por la cual Sesshomaru es duque.**_

 _ **Otra de las aclaraciones es que aquí la palabra mayordomo, no se refiere a ser un sirviente, es más como un asistente personal. La reina, la madre de Kagome tiene a Myoga, y Kagome bueno, ya lo verán.**_

 _ **Finalmente aquí esta la primera aparición de Sesshomaru, y prometo que el próximo capítulo será el primer encuentro entre nuestra pareja favorita.**_

 _ **¡Disfruten!**_

Había recibido una llamada inesperada. Como duque de Richmond recibía llamadas todo el tiempo, tenía múltiples obligaciones, aunque generalmente eran sus asistentes quienes atendían las llamadas, y en pocas ocasiones él respondía, en situaciones especiales, como esta.

Era el mayordomo de la reina Sakura, de Astria. Lo cual ya podía considerarse raro.

Al contestar y escuchar la razón de la llamada, solo su férrea disciplina le permitió no mostrar sentimiento alguno, sin embargo podía sentir esa sensación de inmenso calor que usualmente acompañaba a la furia. Durante años había estado trabajando para recuperar el reino del oeste, les había sido arrebatado, pero confiaba en que algún día podría tenerlo de vuelta. El relacionar a Inuyasha con alguna princesa era de vital importancia, pero ahora, el error de su hermano le había costado mucho.

Kykio era princesa, si, pero perdería el trono debido a su situación.

El negar que Inuyasha se casaría con la princesa solo dañaría el honor familiar, por lo que no podría negarse.

Sabía de la estúpida obsesión de Inuyasha por la princesa. Estaba seguro que Kykio solo había estado jugando con su hermano, y aún así ahí estaba el resultado. Un embarazo, una abdicación al trono y planes frustrados.

Se llevó las manos a la frente en afán de disminuir el dolor de cabeza que sabía era inminente.

Necesitaba ejercitarse.

-¡Jaken! – llamó a su mayordomo, quien se acerco con premura.

-Si, su excelencia

-Llama a Jean Pierre, necesito ejercitarme – le dijo Sesshomaru.

-Pero acaba de ejercitarse hoy en la…- comenzó a decir el mayordomo cuando recibió una mirada gélida del duque - ¡Por supuesto!, de inmediato.

Tendría que acudir personalmente al palacio a hablar con la reina para arreglar los desperfectos de su hermano.

Si lo pensaba suficiente quizás podría encontrar algún beneficio a la situación, solo esperaba que fuera así, de lo contrario Inuyasha pagaría muy caro el haber dañado los planes a futuro.

…

Inuyasha se había marchado después de múltiples gritos y una promesa vacía de descansar y verlo al día siguiente.

Daba gracias a que había aceptado el hecho sin dudas. Inuyasha siempre fue confiable, por eso lo mantenía cerca todo el tiempo, sin embargo era un asunto diferente el mantenerlo cerca a casarse con él.

¡Ella tendría que ser reina!, había sido criada para ese papel, simplemente no permitiría que le arrebataran lo que le correspondería.

Afortunadamente ya había contactado al verdadero padre del bebé. Era un hombre poderoso, y le había ofrecido ayuda para deshacerse de él, como ella lo esperaba.

Su madre se arrepentiría de tan siquiera mencionar la palabra abdicar. Ella sería la reina, su hermana no tenía material de reina, no dejaría que se quedará con el trono.

Había revisado todo el personal y el palacio, justo en cinco minutos se haría el cambio de guardia, y entonces podría huir.

Dejaría celular, y todo en la habitación, no dudaba que su madre las tuviera rastreadas, pero ella era mas inteligente.

Correría, huiría y se desharía del problema antes que Kagome pudiera anunciar la noticia. Para ese entonces estaría ya de vuelta, sin bebe, sin compromisos y lista para tomar el trono.

Vio a los guardias moverse de su lugar y aprovecho para echar a correr a los arbustos mas cercanos, donde un hombre la esperaba con un coche encendido.

No era del tipo atlético, pero logró correr los metros que separaban al palacio en poco tiempo.

En cuanto vio al hombre sonrió, una reina tenía que hacer lo necesario para servir al país, y ella lo haría.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó el hombre en cuanto ella subió al coche.

-Nadie me vio – dijo Kykio sonriendo – Vamos.

El auto arrancó y Kykio pudo ver como se alejaba del palacio por primera vez sin guardias, sin ningún protocolo, y encontró que la experiencia tenía una sensación liberadora.

Después del viaje de una hora llegaron a una parte de la ciudad la cual ciertamente no había visitado nunca.

Las calles estaban desiertas, los edificios parecían viejos y sin vida, apenas había alumbrado en las banquetas, todo parecía sucio.

Volteo a ver al hombre que la acompañaba y este percibió su descontento al instante.

-Tu madre tiene contactos en todo el país, esta es la única clínica que acepto hacer el procedimiento sin decir una palabra.

Kykio sabía que era cierto, sin embargo al ver el edificio que en algún punto había sido blanco sintió escalofríos.

-No voy a entrar –dijo segura. No podría.

-¿Quieres ser reina? – preguntó el hombre.

-Por supuesto – dijo Kykio en tono ofendido.

-¿Entonces la frase "haré lo necesario por el país" solo son palabras vacías? – preguntó el hombre - ¿Todo se acaba cuando ves dificultades? Miles de mujeres se realizan abortos en clínicas como estas todos los días, ¿crees que todos tienen el dinero para pagar las clínicas a las que la realeza va? No seas ridícula.

Había jurado hacer lo necesario, era verdad. Nadie más le haría el procedimiento, y sin no lo hacía esa noche el embarazo continuaría y después sería muy tarde.

-¿Dejarás que Kagome se quede con el trono? – preguntó el hombre – Tu y yo tenemos muchos planes querida, no podemos dejar que nos arrebaten lo que nos pertenece.

Era cierto, una vez fuera reina podrían casarse, no habría nadie que se lo impidiera, había estado esperando por el momento, y si Kagome subía al trono nunca podrían estar juntos.

-Lo haré – dijo al mismo tiempo que se bajaba del coche.

-Esa es la decisión correcta querida – dijo el hombre dulcemente – Vamos, me quedaré a tu lado todo el proceso.

Kykio tomo la mano del hombre al que amaba y entró a la clínica.

…

Aún parecía como si todo fuera un sueño, se despertó por la mañana creyendo que lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Sin embargo cuando entró su doncella, Sango, le entregó un vestuario un poco más formal que lo usual, su instructor le esperaba.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, cerró los ojos esperando que todo desapareciera, sin embargo sabía que no sería así, las palabras de su madre resonaron en su cabeza toda la noche, y le hizo ver lo malcriada y egoísta que había sido.

El problema era que toda su vida había creído que sería libre, nunca pensó en lo que tenía que cargar Kykio, o en las responsabilidades que tenía.

La noche anterior lloró, se permitió llorar por la pérdida de su libertad. En cambio hoy tendría que dar lo mejor.

-¿Podrías decirle al personal de cocina que me tenga preparado el desayuno en 30 minutos? – preguntó Kagome al levantarse – No podemos hacer esperar a mi instructor.

-Como usted diga su alteza – dijo Sango con una leve inclinación.

-Y Sango…no quiero que cambie nuestra forma de tratarnos cuando estemos solas, somos amigas, ¿no? – preguntó Kagome sonriendo.

Sango sonrió y asintió.

-De acuerdo Kagome.

El tutor designado por su madre resulto ser un mujeriego de primera, o esa era su primera impresión, al verla llegar, hizo una inclinación perfecta, para después arruinarlo todo con un beso en la mano y una frase muy cursi.

Pensó que no serviría de nada aprender de alguien así, pero al final, Miroku, sabía cosas que ningún otro instructor, por lo que muy a su pesar descubrió que las clases con él serían sumamente útiles.

-Su majestad – dijo Miroku extendiéndole un libro – Debe leer esto para mañana de ser posible, tenemos poco tiempo y aunque nos enfocaremos en lo primordial para la ceremonia, es poco el tiempo.

-Supongo que mi hermana ya se sabía todo esto de memoria – dijo Kagome viendo el libro.

-Tengo entendido que su alteza aprendió el discurso de aceptación y coronación desde la tierna edad de 8 años – dijo el instructor sonriendo.

-Maravilloso – masculló Kagome.

Se levantó para poder retirarse cuando entró Myoga, el mayordomo de su madre.

-¡Su majestad! – dijo con voz entrecortada – Algo terrible ha pasado.

-¿Qué sucede Myoga? – preguntó Kagome preocupada.

-Su hermana, ha huido – respondió el anciano con voz entrecortada – Dejó una nota en su habitación.

Kagome olvidó el decoro y los buenos modales y salió de prisa de la habitación, recorrió el gran salón a paso demasiado veloz para considerarse de buen gusto y al llegar a las escaleras las subió corriendo.

Al llegar a la habitación de su hermana la abrió de par en par, encontrándose con los sirvientes buscando pistas entre sus cosas.

Tomó la carta que el anciano Myoga le indicaba y la leyó con temor.

 _Cuando encuentren esta nota ya estaré lo suficientemente lejos del palacio, buscarme será inútil, me he asegurado de no ser encontrada hasta que sea inminente mi regreso, les aseguro que mi partida es en pos de servir mejor a la corona, por lo que les sugiero no hacer el anuncio de mi abdicación al trono, regresaré a tomar mi lugar._

Tuvo que leerla otras dos veces para creer lo que su hermana acababa de hacer. No podía creer que acabara de huir.

-¿La reina ya lo sabe? – preguntó Kagome preocupada.

-Su majestad acudió a una junta con la Cámara, regresará por la tarde – dijo Myoga - ¿Mando por ella?

-No – dijo Kagome – Nadie puede saber de esto, tendremos que esperar a que regrese, manda buscar a Lord Inuyasha, y que un grupo de hombres busquen en los alrededores.

-Por supuesto su majestad – dijo el anciano partiendo para realizar sus tareas.

-Kagome – dijo alguien desde la entrada.

Kagome volteo, y se encontró a Kouga en la puerta. Suspiro aliviada y dejó que este se acercara. Podía ver en su rostro la preocupación que sentía por ella. Seguramente su olfato ya le había dicho que ella estaba bajo contante estrés, así que no hacía falta que le dijera que estaba al punto del colapso nervioso.

-Escuché lo de su majestad – dijo Kouga con preocupación – Me tomé la libertad de enviar a alguno de mis hombres a buscarla.

-Muchas gracias Kouga – dijo Kagome con gratitud – Cuando mi madre vuelva le va a dar algo.

-No, su alteza es mucho mas fuerte que cualquiera de los que esta aquí – dijo Kouga confiado.

-Lo sé – dijo Kagome.

-No te preocupes, la encontraremos – dijo Kouga seguro.

-No sé, es muy obstinada – dijo Kagome.

-Si pero no conoce el mundo real – dijo Kouga – Tu tampoco lo conoces a decir verdad.

-No, pero para eso te tengo a ti ¿cierto? – preguntó Kagome sonriendo muy a su pesar.

-Por supuesto – dijo Kouga carraspeando algo sonrojado – De hecho, estaba por pedirle algo a la reina, pero supongo que dentro de poco tu serás a la que tenga que pedirle algo.

-¿De que hablas? – le preguntó Kagome.

-Quiero presentar mi solicitud para ser el asistente a la heredera del trono – dijo Kouga – En cuanto la reina decida ceder el trono, Myoga se retirará como su mayordomo y asistente, en su lugar quiero ser yo quien este cubriéndote la espalda.

Kagome le vio sorprendida. Kouga amaba la vida militar, entrenar, ayudar a sus hombres, aspiraba a ser general dentro de unos años, y estaba por renunciar a todo eso, por ella.

-Kouga, no, tu…

-No, escúchame – dijo Kouga – La seguridad de la futura reina es mas importante que mi carrera militar, ya lo decidí, hablaré con tu madre cuando pueda.

Kagome reconocía esa mirada en su amigo. Era la mirada que había tenido cuando saltó al río en pleno invierno como un reto, era la mirada que le dio cuando le declaró su amor, era la clase de mirada que hacía de las intenciones de su amigo irrevocables.

-Bien, si eso es lo que quieres, te estaré agradecida de contar contigo – dijo Kagome asintiendo.

Kouga asintió satisfecho, para después besarle la mano en señal de despedida, se dio la media vuelta y desapareció del salón.

Kagome sabía que sería un día difícil, dio la instrucción de seguir buscando, podría regresar a sus clases, pero ahora estaba demasiado nerviosa como para poner atención.

…

Inuyasha le había llamado frenético, era media noche cuando su celular había sonado, lo cual ya era raro, pocas personas tenían su número y cuando vio el nombre en la pantalla se le ocurrió una pésima hora para pedir disculpas por su estúpido error, pero después de contestar se dio cuenta que no solo no se disculpo, si no que le pedía su apoyo, al parecer la princesa no era tan inteligente como parecía, y había huido del palacio.

Como jefe de la familia Taisho no podía ignorar el caso, tendría que mandar a buscarla, sin embargo, si no aparecía favorecería a la familia.

Una deuda de honor era grande, y la reina tendría una con ellos, si su hija no aparecía, por lo que la buscaría rogando no encontrarla.

Inuyasha se escuchaba desesperado, y él le ordeno calmarse y esperar a que él llegara. Después de haber recibido la noticia mandó investigar a la princesa, y en pocas horas tuvo resultados no muy favorecedores para la corona.

Al parecer la princesa había tenido un romance con alguien más a parte de Inuyasha. El nombre del hombre estaba pendiente pero las pruebas que le habían dado así como las fotos eran irrefutables.

Kykio parecía estar facilitándole el zafarse del compromiso. Una prueba de ADN sería suficiente para ver si el hijo sería un Taisho o no, eso durante el embarazo, y si le era negada, de todos modos al nacer el olfato de Inuyasha sería la prueba definitiva, por lo que había grandes posibilidades para ellos.

Al parecer el destino les sonreía. Por la mañana la reina seguramente quería verlo, y él se aprovecharía de restablecer el honor familiar y crear una deuda de honor con la corona.

…

Había sido la noche mas larga de su vida, no había podido dormir después de todo el alboroto. Cuando su madre llegó por la tarde y recibió la noticia de su propia boca, Kagome no pudo mas que admirar el temple de su madre.

Notó que se puso mas pálida de lo normal, y su boca se frunció ligeramente, pero fuera de eso no mostró nada más. No enfrente de la gente del servicio.

Solo cuando estuvieran a solas, se permitió gritar y preguntar acaloradamente el que se había hecho, y como es que su hermana pudo haber sido tan estúpida.

Tuvieron que crear un plan de emergencia, si la prensa notaba la ausencia de Kykio tendrían que notificar que se encontraba enferma y ella tendría que acudir a los eventos reales.

La abdicación tendría que esperar, y su madre dijo categóricamente que aunque su hermana regresara sin embarazo, la abdicación tomaría lugar. Una mujer que tomaba decisiones egoístas e irracionales como esa no podría ser soberana de Astria, jamás.

Se le notificó a Miroku, que tenían un plazo extendido para sus clases, lo cual les daba un mayor rango de cosas que aprender.

No había podido leer más de 10 páginas del libro que se le había dado, y estaba segura que eso le traería problemas.

Aún así, cuando su madre le dio las buenas noches antes de retirarse a su dormitorio le pidió que durmiera un poco más, y Kagome lo agradeció. El estrés le había hecho mella y aunque no pudo dormir, agradeció las horas extras dentro de su dormitorio.

Sango, su doncella entró en su habitación a las 10 de la mañana y abrió las cortinas.

-Buenos días Kagome – le saludó. Inmediatamente otra doncella dejó una bandeja de comida en su mesita. – Te traje el desayuno, su majestad ordeno que te vistieras para la visita del duque de Richmond, está a punto de llegar, y después de tener una audiencia con su majestad, tendrás que reunirte con ellos.

Kagome gruño un poco. Esas reuniones eran tediosas, y lo peor es que dentro de un tiempo ella no podría negarse a asistir. Se levantó y se dirigió a su mesita, mientras que Sango sacaba un vestido verde de gaza y mangas largas que nunca usaba por su odiosa formalidad.

-Vendré dentro de 30 minutos para ayudarte con el peinado y maquillaje.

-Gracias Sango – le dijo Kagome suspirando.

Deseaba que su hermana apareciera y por lo menos una parte del estrés desapareciera.

Sango abrió la puerta para salir cuando Kagome escuchó una voz conocida afuera de su habitación. Escuchó a su doncella y amiga negarle la entrada pero ella sabía que si no le dejaban pasar entraría por la ventana del balcón.

-Déjale pasar Sango, si no lo haces seguro entra por otro lado – dijo Kagome alisando su cabello y revisando que su pijama de algodón no revelara demasiado.

De inmediato, Inuyasha pasó a su habitación.

Al verlo Kagome sintió como su corazón se estrujaba, lucía cansado, desganado, desesperado por encontrar a su hermana.

-Kagome – dijo Inuyasha. Y solo eso tuvo que decir para que ella le abrazara y olvidara su pijama y todo lo demás.

Sintió los brazos de Inuyasha rodearla, y por un instante saboreo el estar en los brazos del hanyou, sabiendo que tenía pocas oportunidades. Unos segundos después la culpa le llenó por estar pensando en eso cuando su hermana estaba desaparecida.

-No puedo encontrarla – dijo Inuyasha desesperado – Ya la buscamos, y no hay rastro, es como si se hubiera desaparecido, no hay rastro de aroma más allá del palacio, tu hermana no sabía ocultar su aroma, ¿ o si?

-No, nunca le interesó aprender – dijo Kagome. Ella había aprendido, pero solo por diversión. Solían jugar a las escondidas, Kouga, ella e Inuyasha y tenía que ocultar su aroma para no perder.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de a donde pudo haber ido? , ¿algo?

-No, lo siento, sabes que no hablamos mucho – dijo Kagome lamentando todo – Desearía haber hablado más con ella, quizás así me hubiera contado todo.

-Quizás – dijo Inuyasha aunque sabía que Kykio era difícil – Voy a seguir buscando, en cuanto sepa algo, te llamó.

Kagome asintió y dejo que Inuyasha se fuera, si el seguiría buscando ella pondría todo su empeño para ayudar como pudiera.

…

No podía negar que la sala azul estaba exquisitamente decorada, la reina Higurashi era conocida por su buen gusto, por lo que no le sorprendió encontrar todo perfecto hasta el mínimo detalle.

El te que le sirvieron estaba perfecto, y la reina al entrar lucía serena, lo cual le sorprendió tomando en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraba siendo madre.

El se levantó y le beso la mano.

-Su majestad – le dijo Sesshomaru.

-Lamento haberle llamado en estas circunstancias – dijo la reina – Pero ya sabrá la situación.

-Mi hermano me puso al tanto- dijo Sesshomaru – Y lamento informarle que el honor de los Taisho se ha visto afectado.

-Confiamos encontrar a Kykio antes que haga una tontería – dijo la reina

-Me he enterado que la princesa, ha mantenido una aventura a parte de la que tenía con mi hermano – dijo Sesshomaru mostrándole las fotos a la reina.

En ellas se mostraba a Kykio besando a un hombre desconocido, un hombre con el cabello castaño. Había varias de esas fotos en diferentes días y lugares.

Sesshomaru esperó ver alguna reacción por parte de la reina, pero le admitió ver que después de ver las fotos, levantó la vista y dejó las fotos en la mesita que tenía de un lado.

-Comprendo – dijo la mujer bebiendo un sorbo de su té – Si estamos siendo francos, puedo decirle que se de sus actividades…extras.

Sesshomaru ocultó su sorpresa, nadie sabía de las reuniones o de las pláticas que había tenido con miembros del parlamento. Muchos ofrecían su apoyo, pero siempre pedían algo a cambio, y por el momento no tenía mucho que dar.

Comprendió entonces que la lealtad que mostraban muchos de los miembros del parlamento seguramente no era debido a fe ciega en su soberana, si no a su astucia e información que tenía.

-Ya veo – dijo Sesshomaru. No tenía punto el negarlo.

-Por lo que comprenderá estamos en un punto muerto, sin embargo estoy dispuesta a negociar, verá Lord Taisho, mi hija acaba de cometer un error que le puede costar mucho a la corona, tenemos poco tiempo para remediar todo esto.

-¿Y como lo propone usted?

-El matrimonio entre Inuyasha y Kykio no podrá ser, pero eso no significa el que no haya una boda real pronto.

Una boda. La reina estaba proponiendo un enlace matrimonial entre él y la otra princesa, Kagome. Un enlace matrimonial beneficioso para él más que para la reina. Por supuesto que con esto podrán manejar mejor la situación, se podría encontrar la manera de manipular la información y ganarían tiempo desviando la atención del pueblo hacía otra noticia de mayor importancia.

Sin embargo, no podría ser ese el único motivo por el cual la reina perdería la mano de su hija. Tendría que haber otro, quizás algo relacionado con el reino del oeste.

Estaba seguro que la mujer no le diría sus verdaderos motivos.

-Comprenderá que al casarse con mi hija obtendrá el apoyo total de la corona cuando la familia Taisho retome el poder en su país.

Una boda, finalmente había sucedido, como duque sabía que su tiempo soltero no duraría mucho más, sin embargo, esperaba el elegir a la mujer que considerara mas apta, y aquí estaba, sin salida alguna y con una posible prometida muy lejos de lo que el consideraba la mujer ideal para esposa de un duque. Una mujer que estaba destinada a ser reina.

-Bien, me encargaré de arreglar todo – dijo Sesshomaru.

-Perfecto, tenemos un trato Lord Taisho.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome bajó hacía el cuarto azul, su madre estaba tomando el té sola, entró, aunque le desconcertó no ver al duque de Richmond. Su madre suspiro pero al verla le sonrió y le invitó a sentarse a su lado.

Pocas veces su madre se mostró como una mujer cariñosa o comprensiva. Por esta razón, Kagome sabía que esta no sería una visita normal.

-¿Y el duque de Richmond mamá? – preguntó Kagome.

-Kagome, ¿Cuántos años tienes? – preguntó su madre, ignorando la pregunta de Kagome.

-22 – respondió de inmediato.

-Cuando tomes el poder tendrás 25 – dijo su madre – Yo a tu edad ya estaba casada con tu padre, un matrimonio arreglado, pero termine enamorándome de él, era un gran hombre.

-Lo sé madre – dijo Kagome. Su padre había muerto cuando ella era muy pequeña, no podía decir que le había conocido, o que sabía de lo que hablaba su madre. Pero de alguna manera la ausencia de un padre la hizo extrañar esa presencia toda la vida.

-Se que los tiempos han cambiado, a veces pareciera que la corona se ha estancado, pero no es así, solo significa que avanza más lento – dijo la reina – Y tu serás quien lleve la corona a otro nivel, sin embargo, hay cosas que no podemos evitar.

-¿De que hablas madre? – preguntó Kagome.

-Se que he puesto demasiado sobre tus hombros, pero es el deber de un Higurashi – dijo su madre – Y espero que tomes esto con aplomo, y elegancia.

-Madre, solo…solo dilo – dijo Kagome nerviosa.

-Debido a lo que hizo tu hermana Kykio, necesitamos tomar acciones preventivas, y como heredera del trono, necesitas casarte – dijo su madre, viéndola a los ojos – Por eso he arreglado tu compromiso con Lord Taisho.

Kagome escuchó la noticia con sorpresa, se levantó de su asiento y dio algunos pasos para alejarse de su madre. Casarse era lo último que tenía en mente, pero tomar la corona tampoco había estado en sus planes y ahí estaba. Su madre le había dejado muy claro que por ser una Higurashi tenía la obligación de servir a su país, cosa que aparentemente se le había olvidado, aún así, su corazón se rompió un poco al saber que tener un esposo que la amara, y que ella amase con locura estaba fuera de cuestión.

Una lágrima rodo por su mejilla y Kagome la quitó de prisa con su mano derecha.

-Kagome – dijo su madre levantándose y tomándola del hombro – Tu padre y yo fuimos muy felices, y tu abuela también, se que no es lo ideal, pero no somos personas comunes.

-Lo sé – dijo Kagome levantando la cabeza- Haré lo que sea necesario.

-Estás haciendo lo correcto Kagome – dijo su madre orgullosa – Tu prometido se encuentra en el solar, mandaré bocadillos.

Kagome sintió nauseas al escuchar la palabra prometido de la boca de su madre, aún así sabía que escapar no serviría de nada.

Trató de recordar lo que sabía del duque. Todo era negativo debido a que lo había escuchado de Inuyasha, pero estaba segura que no todo era malo, su amigo y su hermano nunca se habían llevado muy bien, por lo que sus descripciones no podían ser muy imparciales.

Suspiró, ya no podía soñar con estar con Inuyasha algún día. No podría, de ninguna manera. No sería correcto soñar con su cuñado. Su mente lo sabía, pero su corazón dolería por un tiempo. Ni siquiera sabía si algún día se recuperaría.

Llegó enfrente de la puerta del solar. Los cristales de las puertas dejaban ver al duque sentado tomando una taza de té. Su cabello largo y blanco por un segundo le hizo dar un brinco, siempre relacionaba el plateado con Inuyasha, pero esta vez no era él. So postura rígida pero elegante no sería él.

Abrió la puerta y el duque se puso de pie.

-Buen día su majestad – dijo el duque en un tono educado pero frío y distante. Kagome le extendió la mano y este le beso el dorso.

-Buen día Lord Taisho – dijo Kagome sentándose en una silla acojinada y la doncella le sirvió el té. – Supongo que mi madre ya le ha puesto al tanto de nuestro compromiso.

Lord Taisho dejó su taza en la mesa y la volteo a ver con calma. Su mirada era color ámbar, mucho más claro y a la vez intenso que el de Inuyasha. Kagome carraspeo y sintió sus mejillas enrojecer.

-Así es – dijo Lord Taisho – Disculpará que no traiga un detalle en señal de mi compromiso, esta noticia me tomó por sorpresa justo como a usted.

Kagome asintió. No sabía que decir, ¿Cómo dirigirse a un prometido que no conocías? La fría formalidad era algo horrible.

-Sesshomaru – dijo sin pensarlo demasiado. Lord Taisho le volteo a ver con una ceja levantada – Vamos a estar atados de por vida, preferiría que nos trataramos de tú, por lo menos cuando estemos solos y no lo requiera el decoro.

El duque pareció pensarlo por un momento, después de unos segundos, asintió.

-Como quieras Kagome – dijo serio, después se puso de pie – Me temo que tengo que retirarme, he demorado demasiado y como sabrás son muchos los preparativos que tengo que hacer.

-De acuerdo – dijo Kagome poniéndose de pie.

-Regresaré en un par de días – dijo el duque para después darse la media vuelta y salir del solario.

Kagome se sentó y suspiró. Al parecer el duque era perfectamente cortés y educado, su perfil era el de un Dios griego, delicado y fuerte al mismo tiempo, elegante, y con un sentido del estilo adecuado a su estación. Muchos podrían decir que era un partido envidiable, su educación había sido extendida, estudió en Harvard, actualmente llevaba los negocios de su familia y no solo vivía de su ducado, si, era un buen partido.

Era una lástima que Kagome estuviera buscando algo más, y tuviera que conformarse con lo que muchas dirían un buen partido, sin corazón.

…

Llegó a la mansión Taisho por la tarde. No había pensado en hacerlo, pero pasó con su joyero de confianza a comprar un adecuado anillo de compromiso. Sabía que todo sería precipitado, no le gustaba tener pendientes por lo que tendría el anillo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Pasó a su estudio, solo para encontrar a Inuyasha paseando de un lado a otro desesperado. Bien, esto era algo que no podría retrasar.

Cerró la puerta de la oficina y su hermano le volteo a ver.

-No está – dijo Inuyasha – Mandaré un equipo a buscarla.

-No mandarás nada – dijo Sesshomaru dándole a Inuyasha las fotos que le habían enviado antes de Kykio – Tienes que ver esto.

Inuyasha le vio desconfiado, aún así vio las fotos y mientras las veía, Sesshomaru pudo ver como su rostro palidecía y su corazón se aceleraba.

-No puede ser, ella nunca me haría esto – dijo Inuyasha.

-Si hubieras puesto atención, quizás hubieras notado algo, y no estaríamos en esta situación.

-¿Esta situación?, Me dices que Kykio me ha engañado, ¿y quieres que guarde la maldita compostura? – gritó Inuyasha tirando las fotos al piso - ¡Esto no es verdad!, a ti nunca te agrado.

-No seas tonto Inuyasha – dijo Sesshomaru – Que la futura reina hubiera estado esperando un hijo tuyo le beneficiaría a la familia, desgraciadamente la reina es mas inteligente que su hija mayor, y ha decidido no mandarla al trono, lo cual nos afecta.

-Tengo que encontrarla – dijo Inuyasha mas desesperado aún.

-El hijo que espera puede que no sea tuyo, si ha escapado con ese hombre posiblemente no lo sea – dijo Sesshomaru. Inuyasha le vio con rencor y se acercó a él.

-Ese hijo es mío – dijo Inuyasha furioso – La voy a encontrar y todo esto se solucionará.

-La reina ha decidido callar la noticia – dijo Sesshomaru. Inuyasha le vio incrédulo.

-¡Si se conoce la noticia habrá mas gente y…

-Entiende – dijo Sesshomaru tomando a Inuyasha del cuello de su camisa – No puede haber desestabilidad en el país, he logrado beneficiarnos de todo esto, si todo sale bien, la reina nos apoyara para recuperar Westfield a su debido tiempo.

Inuyasha le vio sorprendido. Desde que habían sido echados de su país, Sesshomaru se había encargado de realizar planes para volver. Tenían el puesto de duque gracias a su padre, pero al parecer no era suficiente para su hermano. No, era uno de los demonios con mas poder en el país, pero no era suficiente, tenía que tener la corona.

-¡No vamos a regresar a Westfield jamás! – gritó Inuyasha - ¡Ya no es nuestra vida!, No vamos a tener ninguna corona, nada.

-Al parecer la reina piensa diferente – dijo Sesshomaru.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Kagome, subirá al trono en unos años, y al parecer la reina considera que esta familia es adecuada para ser el consorte de la futura reina.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Inuyasha – No voy a casarme con Kagome, es como mi hermana.

-Tú no, pero yo si.

Sesshomaru. El demonio mas frio e insensible que conocía se casaría con la humana mas sensible y amable que había. La destruiría, estaba seguro. Kagome no era tan fuerte como Kykio, siempre necesito protección, subir a la corona ya sería la muerte para ella, y estar a lado de su hermano solo daría el tiro de gracia.

-No puedes hacerle esto – dijo Inuyasha – Kagome es…demasiado humana para ti.

-Su madre no lo piensa, es una Higurashi, el servicio a la corona va primero, y tu como un Taisho debes entenderlo – dijo Sesshomaru – Así que espero que seas discreto en cuanto a todo esto.

Inuyasha se dividió, necesitaba buscar a Kykio, estaba cargando a su hijo, o al que podría ser su hijo, quería escucharle, quería que le aclarara todo, y aunque las imágenes hablaban por si mismas, tenía que hablar con ella.

Sin embargo tenía que ver a Kagome, quería estar para ella, era su mejor amigo desde siempre, había visto como crecía, jugó con ella, y la cuido cuando fue necesario, y ahora, sabía que le necesitaba más que nunca.

-Vete a la mierda – dijo Inuyasha.

Salió de la mansión, sin saber realmente a donde iría, simplemente necesitaba correr, olvidarse de todo. El dolor que sentía por la traición era demasiado para superarlo. Si Kykio le había engañado, si todo era verdad…

…

Tenían una reunión con un especialista de relaciones públicas. Provenía de la agencia que siempre había prestado el servicio a la corona. Entre más días pasaban mas rumores vendrían por lo que era necesario contrarrestar los rumores con la noticia de la abdicación. Kagome se sentó en un mullido sofá, con una taza de English Breakfast y un bizcocho de fresa, amaba los postres y las cosas dulces, sabía que en cualquier momento le sería interrumpido ese pequeño placer, pero mientras tanto lo disfrutaría.

Le dio un sorbo a su té y sonrió.

La puerta se abrió de par en par, y un lacayo entró en la habitación.

-Bankotsu Shishintai, su majestad – dijo el lacayo. Kagome, dejó su taza en la mesita de lado y se puso de pie.

Un hombre joven, con cabello largo y trenzado, entró en la habitación. Su cabellera larga podría dar pie a desorden pero estaba pulcramente peinado, y llevaba un traje que Kagome estaba segura era Armani, de manera perfecta.

Al verla, el hombre hizo una corta reverencia y le besó la mano izquierda.

-Su majestad, vine en cuanto pude – dijo el hombre sentándose en un sofá justo enfrente de Kagome.- Su alteza la reina me ha informado de la situación, y me ha pedido que converse con usted acerca de las posibilidades para afrontar la situación.

-De acuerdo – dijo Kagome cruzando ambas manos en su regazo.

-Primero, la noticia que saldrá al aire será la de la salud de su hermana, trataremos el asunto como una enfermedad espiritual, problemas de ansiedad, y estrés, con eso explicaremos su retiro del medio por un tiempo.

-Para la abdicación es necesario la presencia de mi hermana – dijo Kagome tomando su taza de nuevo.

-No necesariamente, nuestros abogados están buscando la forma de hacerlo, si su presencia, de hecho, si se considera poco apto para asumir el trono, se puede conseguir la abdicación – explicó el hombre abriendo su carpeta – Se planearan eventos, en los que usted, y el duque serán vistos conversando, para después tomados de la mano y al final, se establecerán como una pareja.

-¿Entonces el compromiso no será anunciado de inmediato?

-No su majestad, puede ser contraproducente, por lo que comenzaremos de poco en poco, nos aseguraremos que salga la información correcta, tenemos dos años para establecer una relación firme, antes que usted tome el trono.

-Ya veo – dijo Kagome aliviada de no tener que casarse de inmediato – La boda se llevará a cabo cuando cumpla 24, supongo.

-Así es, iremos planeando la evolución de su compromiso, su reputación tiene que ser intachable para poder tener una respuesta positiva del pueblo ante la toma de poder.

-Mi reputación no es intachable, he tenido algunos accidentes en público – dijo Kagome sonrojada.

-Al contrario su majestad, las encuestas del año pasado demuestran que el pueblo aún la ve como una niña, es fácil perdonarle errores a niños, la cosa es hacer ver que usted ha madurado lo suficiente como para enamorarse.

Kagome lo entendió, el reto sería hacerla ver mayor, hacerla ver que ha madurado para después desarrollar una relación con el duque.

-¿Y que sugiere? – preguntó Kagome

-¿Qué tal están sus habilidades para montar? – preguntó Bankotsu sonriendo.

Y por primera vez Kagome sonrió. Cabalgar era algo que disfrutaba, era buena, su madre nunca le hizo practicar demasiado, pero ella practicaba a voluntad, amaba dar saltos y sentirse libre.

-Soy buena – dijo Kagome esperando no haber sonado demasiado pretenciosa.

-Perfecto, entonces tenemos un evento que podría ayudar, hay un evento de demostración en equitación, si usted es lo suficientemente apta, podremos inscribirla, cambiaremos su traje antiguo por uno nuevo, y comenzaremos con todo esto.

-De acuerdo, ¿Cuándo es la demostración? – preguntó Kagome ansiosa por el cambio de rutina.

-En una semana.

Kagome sonrió. Ahora tenía una excusa para practicar todo lo que quisiera, de hecho podría cabalgar con Kouga, el la ayudaría a pulir sus habilidades, una semana sin eventos ni complicaciones.

Una buena semana.

…

Llevaba dos días practicando, se sentía bien, un poco adolorida, pero bien. Kouga era un buen entrenador, conocía a la perfección a los caballos, y disfrutaba pasar el tiempo con ella, así que habían sido dos días muy buenos. Si no fuera por la ausencia de su hermana todo sería perfecto.

Se preguntaba donde estaba escondida, su madre fingía estar bien, pero ella le conocía lo suficiente para saber que cada día que pasaba sin saber de Kykio era mas y más estresante.

No podía negar que el escape de su hermana le había cambiado toda la vida. Y no precisamente para bien, por lo que aunque amaba a su hermana, en esos momentos estaba enfadada con ella. Si vida había sido sencilla, y ahora nada de lo que había planeado sería.

No podría seguir pensando en eso. Solo le hacía daño, el futuro que pudo ser, no tenía cabida en su mente. Tenía que concentrarse en la demostración, seguramente sería de igual manera el primer contacto con el duque, por lo que todo tendría que salir bien.

Esa noche, la modista de la corona se presento con su nuevo atuendo para montar. El pasado era bastante cómodo, el saco le quedaba un poco suelto, y los pantalones negros eran ligeros. En cambio este nuevo atuendo, el saco le quedaba como un guante, era azul marino, con el símbolo de la corona en un lado, y el pantalón de color beige, le hacía destacar. Usualmente no era fan de llamar la atención, pero considerando que esa era la misión, podía decir que cumplía el objetivo.

-Su majestad – dijo un lacayo abriendo la puerta – El duque de Richmond.

Sesshomaru entró en la sala, y Kagome suspiró, no tenía pensado verlo tan pronto, pero al parecer el duque tenía otra idea.

-Me han informado que nuestro primer encuentro público será en la demostración de equitación. – dijo al momento de pasearse por la habitación, analizando cada aspecto, incluida ella.

-Así es, ¿participarás? – preguntó Kagome olvidando a propósito las formalidades.

-No, no suelo participar en eventos de este tipo – dijo Sesshomaru deteniéndose junto a la ventana.

-Bueno, no todos saben montar de la manera que se requiere – dijo Kagome sonriendo internamente. Pudo ver como el duque le volteo a ver con algo parecido a molestia.

-Se cabalgar mejor que muchos de aquí, eso hace el haber estado en el ejercito – dijo el duque ofendido.

-Oh bueno, los demonios viven vidas muy largas, quizás se olviden una que otra cosa, no lo culparía, no pasa nada – dijo Kagome quitándose el saco y dándoselo a la doncella la cual le veía sorprendida.

-Confío en que no me este llamando viejo y senil – dijo el duque molesto. Kagome le volteo a ver, parecía avergonzada.

-Disculpa, estoy un poco nerviosa, soy buena cabalgando, pero nunca he estado en una demostración – dijo Kagome sinceramente avergonzada por su comportamiento, por alguna razón deseaba obtener una reacción del duque.

Sesshomaru asintió y se quedo en silencio por un momento mientras que Kagome analizaba otro traje de montar que la modista le había dejado.

-Podemos negociar mi participación en la demostración – dijo el duque – Supongo que sería un buen comienzo mostrar un hobby en común que tenemos.

Kagome le vio sorprendida.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó

-Sacarán fotos de nosotros compitiendo amistosamente, y cuando demos a conocer la relación, serán las primeras fotos de nosotros en un mismo evento – dijo Sesshomaru

-Es una buena idea – dijo Kagome - ¿Y que quieres a cambio? Dijiste que negociaríamos.

Sesshomaru vio con interés a Kagome. Era joven, si, pero no tonta como otras damas de la aristocracia.

-Es un favor que me cobraré a su debido tiempo – dijo el asintiendo – Por el momento debes estar satisfecha con saber que participaré en la demostración.

Kagome odió no saber cual era el precio, pero con su suerte, necesitaba de todos los elementos para que la demostración saliera bien, así que acepto.

-De acuerdo – dijo consciente que después pagaría el precio.

Sesshomaru asintió satisfecho.

-La negociación no era mi tema para venir al palacio – dijo sentándose en un sofá – Vine a avisarte que Inuyasha salió en busca de Kykio, de incognito por supuesto.

Kagome le vio por un instante y después asintió.

-¿Y no hubiera sido más fácil el llamar, o escribir?

-Las redes siempre están vigiladas, su majestad comentó que es un asunto de estado, por lo que consideré mi presencia de suma importancia, además, mientras más nos familiaricemos el uno con el otro, mas natural se verá en público.

-Estas tomando todo esto demasiado bien – dijo Kagome mas como un reproche que como un buen comentario. Había esperado la fría actitud de su ahora prometido para retrasar un poco las cosas, no esta cooperación.

-Si he decidido hacer las cosas, tienen que salir a la perfección, un Taisho nunca hace nada a medias – dijo orgulloso. Kagome no dijo nada más, sin embargo pudo observar el brillo de orgullo al decirlo, y supo que el honor y el respeto eran un asunto de suma importancia para su futuro esposo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por comentar. Veo a algunos que me siguieron en mi historia pasada, les agradezco seguir aquí conmigo en esta nueva aventura.**

 **Respecto a sus comentarios, Kykio aún no aparecerá, pero ya no tardará mucho en hacerlo. En este capitulo comienza un poco más la interacción entre nuestra pareja preferida, por lo que espero les guste el capítulo**

 **¡Disfruténlo!**

El ambiente festivo era algo que por primera vez no mejoraba su humor. Estaba nerviosa, su aspecto era inmejorable, la estilista había acomodado su cabello en un elegante moño, ningún cabello fuera de su sitio. Su maquillaje era suave, pero acentuaba sus pómulos, y su mirada era diferente. Frente al espejo estaba una mujer que le era desconocida. Nunca su aspecto había sido tan maduro, y nunca se sintió tan fuera de si.

Quizás por eso estaba nerviosa, porque era todo menos ella.

Su madre había recalcado la importancia de la demostración, y eso solo aumento su nerviosismo. Kouga estaba a su lado, veía a los guardias con una mirada fija, y Kagome estuvo a punto de preguntarle si lo extrañaba, pero sabría la respuesta y sería incómodo.

-Estarás bien – dijo Kouga sonriendo. – No puedo negar que muchas de las concursantes son atletas pero tu tienes el nivel, solo que nunca te presentaste.

-Supongo – dijo Kagome suspirando – Al menos yo tendré la ventaja de la corona.

-Eso te hace casi la ganadora – dijo Kouga sonriendo, y Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír también.

Volteo hacía la pista, estaban entrando los participantes masculinos. Todos perfectamente ataviados, casi la mayoría formaba parte de la aristocracia o la clase alta. Había un par de demonios, y entre ellos Sesshomaru era el que exudaba mayor poder.

El duque de Richmond salió con un traje de la mas alta calidad, con su cabello plateado trenzado en su espalda. Kagome pensó que era el participante más atractivo que había. No es que realmente se sintiera atraída por el, pero eso no significa que no apreciara el atractivo.

En general todos los participantes hicieron el circuito de manera excelente, pensó que no habría forma que Sesshomaru sobresaliera, pero estaba equivocada. Cuando Sesshomaru salió, la gracia y elegancia con la que hacía los ejercicios hacía ver a los demás como novatos, el caballo y él eran uno, se movían a la par, parecía como si no costara trabajo el hacer los saltos, Kagome era buena, pero no estaba segura de estar a la altura del duque.

-Bien, esta por terminar su rutina, te toca enseguida – dijo Kouga caminando hacía Altimus, el precioso caballo que estaría montando Kagome.

-De acuerdo – dijo Kagome acariciando la cabeza del caballo – Tu y yo haremos un buen papel ¿cierto?

Altimus un semental, era un caballo de primera categoría, no tenía mucho en los establos, y Kagome lo ocupo un par de veces en la semana, parecía correr más rápido que los otros dos que había usado, y su lustroso pelo negro lo hacía lucir increíble. No dudó en elegirlo para su participación.

-Suba ahora su alteza – dijo Kouga volviendo a su modo formal al estar presente de varias personas alrededor.

Kagome subió al caballo y se ajustó su atuendo. Todo saldría bien. Había hecho el circuito muchas veces.

En cuanto salieron a la vista del público, la gente aplaudió y grito, ella saludo con la mano derecha, sosteniendo las riendas con la mano izquierda, sonrió hacía la gente, quizás no era tan buena como Kykio pero sabía como fingir una sonrisa.

Volvió a tomar la rienda con ambas manos, y le dio una palmadita a Altimus, harían esto bien, y después podrían irse a otro lado.

Comenzaron con los saltos, todo iba bien, ella y Altimus eran uno, ella saltaba y Altimus la seguía, era una buena rutina.

La gente aplaudía, y ella comenzó a pensar que todo estaba por salir bien, que por primera vez no se equivocaría y haría las cosas mal.

Confiada, realizaron dos saltos más. Altimus estaba inquieto, el ruido de los aplausos le ponía nervioso, por lo que Kagome decidió darse prisa. Soltó la rienda con la mano derecha y saludó mientras se acercaba al último obstáculo.

Tomó la rienda con ambas manos, y al momento de saltar, supo que no iban a caer bien. El impulso de las patas de Altimus no había sido suficiente, tomó la riendas con fuerza y cerró los ojos esperando el impacto.

…

La mujer que había salido hacer las rondas no era la misma Kagome que había conocido en el palacio. El atuendo y estar en su elemento la hacía lucir mucho mas refinada y elegante. No podía negar que Bankotsu había hecho un buen trabajo al recomendar la muestra de equitación.

La vio saltar y supo que quizás era tan buena como los primeros lugares de las competencias reales.

Esperaba terminar con todo el circo pronto, no soportaba estar entre la multitud por mucho tiempo, aunque ciertamente tendría que acostumbrarse si se casaría con la futura reina.

Vio el último saltó y al momento supo que no caería bien.

No lograría llegar antes de la caída, aún así su cuerpo se movió sin pensarlo, saltó de las gradas de los concursantes y salió al campo antes que cualquiera de los paramédicos y asistentes.

Kagome estaba levantándose cuando el llegó, parecía tener dificultades con su pie derecho, pudo ver la mueca de dolor al querer pisar con el pie.

-Ya se me hacía raro que todo fuera tan perfecto – masculló Kagome mientras se limpiaba el rostro lleno de tierra.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó Sesshomaru al llegar e hincarse a su lado.

-Mi pie derecho, creo que esta torcido, por lo demás solo es mi orgullo el que salió lastimado – dijo Kagome sintiéndose humillada.

Tenía un maldito trabajo y no pudo hacerlo bien. Hizo el circuito mil veces en la semana, todas perfectas, y ahora que tenía que repetir su éxito caía como una novata en el último obstáculo.

No solo eso, ahora era el foco de atención por las razones equivocadas, Sesshomaru estaba ahí, examinando sus opciones y se dio cuenta que lo había puesto en una posición incomoda.

-Lamento haberte puesto en esta incómoda posición – dijo Kagome viendo como los paramédicos se acercaban.

-¡Su majestad! – dijo uno de los hombres preocupado - ¿Esta usted bien?

-No es nada – dijo Sesshomaru de pronto. El hombre le vio pálido.

-Su excelencia – dijo con respeto – Nos gustaría revisarla, su pie podría estar lastimado y…

-No aquí – dijo el duque. Y el hombre lo entendió.

-Por supuesto – dijo dando un paso hacía atrás.

Sin previo aviso, Sesshomaru ayudó a levantar a Kagome quien evitó pisar y se apoyó en el cuerpo del duque forzando una sonrisa al público el cual al verla sonreír y saludar con la mano aplaudió feliz.

-¿Y Altimus esta bien?- preguntó Kagome preocupada.

-Ya esta bien, no se lesiono – dijo Sesshomaru llevando a la princesa hacía dentro de los camerinos.

El estruendo de los aplausos y del comentarista se fueron perdiendo. Fue entonces cuando nadie los vio, que la levantó en brazos y el depósito en una de las bancas de los vestidores.

Le quitó la bota del pie derecho y entonces pudo ver la inflamación, intentó mover el pie un poco pero Kagome soltó un gemido de dolor.

Los paramédicos llegaron y entonces pudieron revisarla sin ojos curiosos.

-Es una torcedura su majestad – dijo el hombre después de unos minutos – La voy a vender, no creo que necesite mayor atención, pero si gusta puede ver a un médico para que le recete algunos analgésicos.

-Gracias – dijo Kagome avergonzada y enojada.

Los hombres salieron del vestidor. Kagome podía escuchar a gente intentando entrar, y justo en ese momento no quería que nadie estuviera alrededor, lo único que quería era gritar y desquitarse con alguien, pero como siempre, los modales y el deber como Higurashi ganó y puso buena cara cuando Bankotsu y Miroku entraron preocupados.

-¿Esta bien su majestad? – preguntó Bankotsu.

-Estoy bien, es solo una torcedura – dijo Kagome – Esperaremos a que los demás se retiren para poder irnos.

-De acuerdo – dijo Miroku – Iré a hacer recopilación de las primeras impresiones.

-Quizás tengamos que adelantar el romance – dijo Bankotsu – No estaba planeado, pero todo se vio muy dramático, no sería prudente desaprovechar todo esto.

-Me alegra que mi accidente haya sido de utilidad – dijo Kagome perdiendo la paciencia.

-Fuera – dijo Sesshomaru con una voz llena de autoridad.

-Su excelencia…

-La princesa necesita paz por unos minutos, fuera – dijo Sesshomaru.

Bankotsu y Miroku asintieron y antes de lanzarle una mirada de disculpa a Kagome salieron del vestidor.

Una vez ellos estuvieron fuera, Kagome pudo suspirar, podía sentir que si se lo permitía podría llorar de coraje. Sin embargo no podría hacerlo enfrente del duque por lo que simplemente le agradeció el haberle dado unos minutos a solas.

Sesshomaru se acerco y le levantó la cabeza, le vio fijamente a los ojos y le dijo.

-La realeza nunca se disculpa y nunca baja la cabeza, no importa que haya pasado – dijo serio.

Kagome le vio sorprendida. Había pensado en salir escondida, por que no quería ver a nadie, ni que nadie la viera, pero se dio cuenta que su vida ya no podría ser así, no podría esconderse de la gente y ser invisible.

Saldría del reciento con la cabeza en alto, sonriendo, como lo había hecho en el campo y después en la soledad de su habitación podría gritar y llorar.

-Tienes razón – dijo Kagome suspirando.

-Llamaré a tus asesores, y nos veremos en la semana – dijo Sesshomaru – Si no me equivoco hay una opera en la que debemos coincidir esta semana.

-De acuerdo – dijo Kagome – Y muchas gracias, de verdad.

Bankotsu y Miroku ayudaron a Kagome a ponerse en pie, con uno de cada lado, la princesa pudo cojear hasta el coche, con la frente en alto y una sonrisa que se sentía menos falsa que al principio.

Al llegar al palacio, se decidió llamar al médico, quien le dio el mismo diagnostico que el paramédico, bastaría con una semana de reposo o de actividades no extenuantes. No había problema con su visita a la opera, siempre y cuando no pasara mucho tiempo de pie.

Ahora el problema era la percepción que habían tenido. Kagome suspiró, había tratado de verse sofisticada y madura, como Kykio sin embargo no había logrado ni lo uno ni lo otro, su torpeza siempre le jugaba sucio, y ahora pagaría las consecuencias.

Por la mañana, se levantó, Sango le aviso que sus dos consejeros estaban esperando por ella en el salón amarillo. Kagome se dio un baño con ayuda de su doncella y cuando salió una silla de ruedas le estaba esperando. Le pareció ridículo, pero su curiosidad por saber que resultado habían obtenido pudo más.

Afortunadamente el salón amarillo no estaba muy lejos, así que al entrar vio a sus dos consejeros sonriendo. Supuso que no había sido tan malo si podían sonreír, o eran extremadamente buenos en fingir sonrisas.

-Buenos días caballeros – dijo Kagome tensa – Supongo ya tenemos una respuesta del evento de ayer.

-Buen día su majestad – dijo Miroku sonriendo – Le trajimos los periódicos del día.

Kagome tomó el primero de la mesa, una foto de ella cabalgando, era la primera, no podía negar que lucía bien, para después seguir de otra foto de ella cayendo y otra más del duque corriendo en su auxilio.

Suspiro, el siguiente periódico ni siquiera se digno a sacar la foto de ella cabalgando a la perfección, sin embargo tenía muchas mas fotos de ella en el suelo y de Sesshomaru a su lado.

-No logramos lo cometido – dijo Kagome resignada.

-Al contrario su majestad, lo logramos y nos excedimos – dijo Bankostu – No se guíe solo por las fotos, en cada artículo habla del desafortunado accidente que tuvo la princesa, error de cualquier jinete, incluso de los mas experimentados, pero también hacen hincapié en la rapidez que el duque la asistió.

-Algunos refieren a esto como "demasiada atención del duque" – dijo Miroku sonriendo.

-Y se levantan sospechas de que algo pasa entre ustedes – dijo Bankotsu.

Kagome les vio estupefacta, esa no era la meta, se suponía que tendrían que hacer que la gente le viera como alguien digno de tomar el trono, no de una telenovela.

-Pero la meta era el que me vieran de alguien digno de tomar el trono, de un buen remplazo de Kykio –dijo Kagome sin comprender.

Miroku le vio con una sonrisa sincera.

-Su majestad, la meta nunca fue hacerla una copia de su alteza la princesa Kykio, cada miembro de la realeza tiene su personalidad y obligarla a ser una copia de su hermana no sería bueno – dijo Miroku

-Así es, nunca se dijo que usted no fuera digna, solo que el pueblo aún la veía como una adolescente, nuestra meta era que el pueblo pudiera ver que usted ya es una mujer, y una mujer capaz de atraer la atención del duque – explicó Bankotsu – Como puede ver, aunque fue un accidente, la meta se ha logrado, usted ya no es una adolescente, es una mujer, y como se puede ver en las fotos, atrajo la atención de uno de los solteros mas codiciados del reino.

Kagome les vio sorprendida, volteo a ver las fotos, y en lugar de ver su fracaso, vio al duque corriendo en el campo, llegó antes que cualquier paramédico, y las fotos de el arrodillado a su lado podían interpretarse como interés, el duque mantenía una reputación de frio e insensible, por lo que esto era útil.

Se sonrojo y se vio bajo otros ojos. No esperaban que fuera una copia de Kykio, o que se comportara igual. Por alguna razón esto le tranquilizó un poco y respiro mas serena.

…

Durante tres días estuvo en paz, pudo descansar y disfrutar de unos días en santa paz, su madre estaba de gira por lo que algunas veces le preguntaban de asuntos oficiales, pero fuera de eso, fueron tres días bastante tranquilos. Medio esperó la visita del duque, pero esto nunca paso, y sabía que era demasiado pedir, tenía que recordar que el duque no tenía un verdadero interés por ella, todo era fingido, sin embargo le tranquilizó el saber que estaban en mejores términos, y que podían contar el uno con el otro cuando era necesario.

Esa tarde, sacaron uno de sus vestidos de gala. Uno nuevo, color dorado, a diferencia de los antiguos, los cuales tenían un corte recatado, con cero escote o amplios. Este vestido, era en forma de sirena, con hermosas incrustaciones de cristales, marcaba su figura, y al final del vestido dejaba espacio para ocultar sus zapatos de tacón casi inexistente.

Le colocaron un collar de diamantes de la corona, uno de los mas pequeños, sin embargo impresionante, su pequeña tiara y su cabello recogido en un moño de lo mas sofisticado.

-Te ves hermosa Kagome – dijo Sango sonriendo – El duque no va a poder quitarte los ojos de encima.

-Recuerda que es un matrimonio fingido, no pasa nada, lo tengo bien presente – dijo Kagome.

Sango suspiro, desearía que su amiga tuviera algo más que un matrimonio fingido, era una romántica de corazón, y el fingir amor y atracción por alguien acabaría con eso.

-¿Se sabe algo de la princesa Kykio? – preguntó Sango.

-No, el equipo sigue buscando, pero es como si hubiera desaparecido – dijo Kagome suspirando – No entiendo, para este momento debió de haber sido vista en alguno de los lugares mas exóticos y lujosos, no es como si le gustara la vida humilde.

-Ya la encontrarán Kagome, no creo que demoren mucho – dijo Sango esperando que fuera verdad.

Kagome asintió, estaba lista, tomó su pequeña bolsa y salió de su habitación lista para la opera.

Llevaba su séquito normal, subieron al coche y manejaron hasta el teatro de la ciudad.

Los beneficios de ser de la realeza eran que siempre tenía un lugar guardado en el estacionamiento, sin hacer fila de espera, y el palco siempre estaba listo y preparado.

Bajo del coche y sonrió a las cámaras que había.

Tratando de cojear lo menos posible subió las escaleras y llegó al palco de la realeza.

Se sentó y cruzó las manos en espera que todo comenzará.

Bankotsu le dijo que en el medio tiempo, el duque le visitaría a su palco, le acompañaría a tomar un refrigerio y la regresaría al palco. Algo sencillo pero significativo, nadie era admitido en el palco de la realeza sin invitación.

La opera fue una maravillosa interpretación de Romeo y Julieta. Kagome se vio inmersa en la potente voz del protagonista, el vestuario era hermoso, y aunque era un compromiso obligado, se encontró disfrutando del evento.

Para cuando llegó el medio tiempo, se lamento el tener que detener el espectáculo.

Antes que pudiera decir algo, las puertas del palco se abrieron y entró el duque que al verla le hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza y ella le invitó a sentarse.

-¿Cómo sigue su pie alteza? – preguntó el duque en tono formal. Frente a todos tendrían que seguir las formalidades hasta que fuera un compromiso real.

-Muy bien, muchas gracias Lord Taisho, solo es una pequeña molestia, agradezco su oportuna intervención – dijo Kagome sonriendo. Miles de ojos les veían de lejos, se sentía como en una obra propia.

-No fue nada, me gustaría pedirle que me acompañara a tomar un refrigerio – dijo el duque.

Kagome sonrió y asintió.

El duque extendió la mano y Kagome la tomó, sabiendo que todo el teatro estaba al pendiente de todo.

Caminaron unos pasos, se habían encargado de poner una sala de refrigerios cerca para evitar que ella caminara demasiado.

Entraron y por unos segundos las voces de los demás se silenciaron.

Después de unos segundos, continuaron como si nada, y Kagome pudo respirar un poco mas tranquila.

Sesshomaru le ofreció un asiento, y ella lo tomó agradeciendo el gesto.

El duque le ofreció un plato con tres pequeños refrigerios, y ella lo tomó, aunque no tenía mucha hambre, de hecho tenía el estómago hecho un nudo, estaba nerviosa, no era buena actuando, y todo esto era como una obra.

Sin previo aviso, el duque se inclino hacía ella y le susurro al oído " Si estas demasiado nerviosa los demás lo verán, sonríe, mantén la cabeza en alto"

Kagome asintió, estaba ligeramente sonrojada, la voz de Sesshomaru en su oído le provocó mariposas en su estómago, aún así el tenía razón, por lo que sonrió tratando de verse alegre y despreocupada.

En pocos minutos el receso terminaría, por lo que el duque la guió hasta su palco. Entraron juntos, y al depositarla en su lugar Sesshomaru tomó su mano y le beso el dorso.

Kagome le vio sorprendida, eso no estaba planeado, y sin embargo no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse ante el contacto.

-Hasta después su majestad – se despidió el duque.

La obra seguramente fue un éxito, los aplausos al final fueron estruendosos, sin embargo la segunda mitad Kagome no pudo concentrarse en la obra, su mente divagaba en lo galante y atractivo que se veía el duque con tu esmoquin y su cabello recogido en una trenza formal.

Si no estuviera segura que hasta hace unas semanas tenía un enamoramiento por Inuyasha, el hermano de su actual prometido, juraría que estaba desarrollando una atracción hacía el duque.


	5. Chapter 5

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

 _ **Lamento la tardanza, mucho trabajo, mucha tarea, ya saben, pero aquí estamos, con nuevo capítulo. Espero les guste!**_

 _ **Saludos!**_

Dos salidas al ballet, un evento real, y miles de fotos comenzaban a confirmar la teoría de la relación de Kagome con el duque. Al principio solo sacaban fotos de ellos en eventos en los que coincidían, pero poco a poco comenzaron a sacar fotos de sus eventos a solas, de su vestimenta, de su comportamiento y lo refinada que se había vuelto, de cómo había roto el protocolo para saludar a un grupo de niños que le aplaudían, y de los eventos del duque. Estaban al pendiente de sus movimientos, y lograron desviar la atención de la desaparición de su hermana hacía ella y su romance.

Bankotsu y Miroku querían adelantar todo, decían que la aceptación del pueblo había sido positivo, que podrían sacar fotos subiendo un nivel, quizás un paseo en las playas de las afueras, por supuesto sería un paseo intimo, por lo que los paparazzis tendrían que hacer el trabajo.

Un paseo en la playa sonaba muy romántico, si tan solo no fuera un baile orquestado y coreografiado.

Miroku le había explicado cómo sería todo. Ella iría a la playa acompañada de su equipo de seguridad, y allá se encontraría con el duque, caminarían por la orilla de la playa, y se les vería hablando animadamente, sonriendo, bromeando, y tomados de la mano.

Su primer romance y sería todo coreografiado. Lo peor es que estaba nerviosa, estaba segura que el duque no sentía nada por ella y sin embargo tendría que fingirlo. No se podía permitir el emocionarse por sus atenciones o sus visitas, todo era planeado, nada era espontaneo, por lo que constantemente tenía que recordarse eso.

Esa tarde estaba empacando junto con Sango sus cosas para la visita a la playa. Como recompensa le permitirían quedarse un día más en la casa de playa de la familia. Eso si era algo a que esperar.

Podría nadar y leer algún libro, estar en calma al menos por unas horas.

-Lleva el traje verde completo – dijo Kagome a su doncella – No quiero fotos de mi en bikini.

-¿Te pongo algún vestido?

-Uno, por si acaso, ya sabes cómo es esto – dijo Kagome, consciente que viajar ligero no era una opción para ella por mas que lo deseara.

Sango se movía de un lado hacia otro, guardando cosas, y maquillaje, tenía muchas cosas que hacer ya que también viajaría, así que faltaba su equipaje.

Kagome volteo cuando la ventana se abrió de par en par e Inuyasha entró.

-¡Hey! – dijo Kagome - ¿Qué hubiera pasado si me estaba vistiendo?

Inuyasha señaló sus orejas y su nariz.

-Sabía que estabas haciendo la maleta, no cambiándote – dijo Inuyasha exasperado – Además, como si quisiera verte desnuda.

Kagome se sintió profundamente herida, sabía que Inuyasha no sentía nada por ella, pero eso no hacía más fácil escuchar los comentarios de Inuyasha.

-De todos modos no tienes derecho a verme desnuda, ni nada – dijo Kagome sonrojada

Inuyasha le vio de reojo mientras se sentaba en el suelo de la recamara.

-Si claro, mi hermano es quien tiene ese derecho ahora ¿no? – dijo Inuyasha.

-Si ya lo sabes entonces para que preguntas – dijo Kagome exasperada.

-Mujer, no se puede conversar contigo – dijo Inuyasha. – Vine a decirte que encontramos una pista acerca de Kykio.

Kagome le vio en forma de disculpa. Inuyasha suspiro y bajo las orejas, no eran buenas noticias, Kagome lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuando tenía malas noticias.

-Hay una clínica clandestina que puede la haya atendido – dijo Inuyasha – No están seguros o mejor dicho no quieren decir nada, pero una enfermera jura haberla visto hacía unas semanas, es una clínica de aborto Kagome.

Kagome se tapo la boca con las manos, lo sospechaban pero de alguna manera no quería que fuera verdad. Esas clínicas eran peligrosas, no tenían la higiene suficiente, siempre había accidentes o muertes, y su hermana había pasado por eso.

-¿Y no saben nada más? – preguntó Kagome - ¿A dónde fue?, ¿Cómo salió del procedimiento?

-La enfermera dice que no han tenido muertes en algunas semanas, por lo que Kykio saldría viva, pero dice que muchas veces hay complicaciones después, por lo que no podemos asegurar nada – dijo Inuyasha con la voz rota - ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

-Lo sé – dijo Kagome triste.

-Aborto a mi hijo – dijo Inuyasha dolido – Estaba embarazada y abortó a mi hijo sin consultarme si quiera, sin decirme.

Kagome se acerco a su amigo y le abrazo sabiendo que estaba pasando por un mal momento. Si ella se sentía mal por la elección de su hermana ya se imaginaba a Inuyasha. Lo peor es que los rumores que había escuchado del equipo de investigación es que no estaban seguros que el bebe fuera de Inuyasha, se había marchado con otro hombre, uno que todavía no tenían claro quien era.

No sabía que decir, si le decía a Inuyasha esto podría ayudarle a sobre llevar el dolor, no había perdido ningún hijo, o de lo contrario, aumentar el dolor de pérdida.

Inuyasha le abrazó de vuelta y se quedo ahí, en brazos de su amiga, Kagome siempre había estado para él, en las buenas y en las malas, siempre le vio como una hermana pequeña, aunque en los últimos días antes de la partida de Kykio había comenzado a ver cambios, en algún rincón de su mente sabía que Kagome hubiera sido una opción mucho mas segura para él que Kykio.

-Ojala me hubiera enamorado de ti – dijo Inuyasha mientras dejaba escapar una lágrima. Solo enfrente de ella.

Kagome sintió su corazón romperse ante esta oración. Ahora su vida era otra muy diferente, pero en algún punto de su vida se imagino como hubiera sido si ella e Inuyasha se hubieran enamorado. Serían una pareja que se la pasarían peleando, eso era un hecho, tendrían múltiples escándalos, por que ninguno sabía controlarse, posiblemente tendrían dulces escenas, pero serían una pareja que estaría en los periódicos, y en las noticias, al menos una vez al mes, y eso siendo optimistas.

Ahora que podía verlo con mas objetividad, no hubieran sido una buena pareja. Eso no quitaba el dolor del sueño perdido, y del dolor de su amigo.

-Oh Inuyasha – dijo Kagome acariciando su cabello – No hubiéramos sido una buena pareja, somos demasiado impulsivos.

Inuyasha muy a su pesar asintió, con algo parecido a una pequeña sonrisa.

-Nos la pasaríamos peleando – dijo imaginando una de sus pelear a mayor escala.

-Estaríamos en las noticias siempre – dijo Kagome

Inuyasha se separó un poco de su amiga y le vio tratando de consolarlo, Kagome hubiera sido una pareja explosiva para él. Y de alguna manera no estaría tan mal, le ponía en su lugar cuando era necesario, y le divertía cuando pasaban buenos momentos juntos. Si su corazón no se lo hubiera entregado a Kykio, podría haber sido feliz con Kagome.

-Y aún así, te hubiera amado por completo – dijo Inuyasha sorprendido de la verdad en sus palabras – Solo que no era nuestro destino.

-No, no lo era – dijo Kagome conmovida por las palabras de su amigo - ¿Sabes que aún así te quiero verdad?

Inuyasha asintió y por alguna razón se sintió mejor al contarle todo a Kagome. Se sentía mas ligero.

-Gracias por escucharme – dijo Inuyasha levantándose del piso – Tengo que dejar que te apures, se que mañana tienes un encuentro planeado en la playa.

Kagome asintió y se levantó del piso.

-Estoy nerviosa, ya sabes, siempre que hago algo tiene que pasarme algo que me haga hacer el ridículo, tu hermano no parece muy consciente de esto.

-Bah , que pase una o dos vergüenzas le hará bien, tiene demasiado inflado el ego – dijo Inuyasha sonriendo. – Solo se tu misma, vas a casarte con él, no puedes pasarte la vida fingiendo ser otra persona.

-Lo sé – dijo Kagome sonriendo – Gracias, te llamaré en cuanto llegue.

Inuyasha asintió, se detuvo un momento para estar seguro que no habría nadie en los alrededores y salió de un salto de la habitación de Kagome.

Los jardines del palacio no eran desconocidos para él, por lo que no tuvo ningún problema para escabullirse y salir sin ser visto. Kagome siempre era muy buena escuchando, el dolor que sentía por la traición de Kykio estaba ahí, pero de alguna manera se sentía mas ligero al habérselo contado a Kagome.

Correr de camino a su casa fue bueno para sus nervios. Le permitió llegar mas calmado a la mansión y no tener que ver a su hermano con los nervios a flor de piel. Aunque prefería no verlo en lo absoluto.

Entró a la mansión por la puerta delantera, si subía las escaleras en silencio, su hermano le ignoraría y podría pasar la noche sin verlo.

Desafortunadamente no tuvo mucha suerte. Se encontró a Sesshomaru de frente en las escaleras. Esperó por el comentario irónico, o el desprecio que usualmente le dirigía, pero en lugar de eso, pudo ver e incluso oler el enojo de su hermano.

De un momento a otro, su hermano estuvo enfrente de él, apenas conteniéndose.

-¿Por qué tienes el aroma de Kagome en tu ropa? – preguntó Sesshomaru enfadado. Inuyasha le vio sorprendido.

-¿Estas molesto por que…- no termino de preguntar ya que Sesshomaru le tomó del cuello y lo estrelló en la pared.

-Te hice una pregunta – dijo Sesshomaru.

Celos. Su hermano estaba celoso, e Inuyasha no podía creerlo. Su hermano no solía demostrar pasión ni emociones fuertes por nadie, ni por nada excepto por su regreso a Westfield.

-Fui a verla para contarle de su hermana – dijo Inuyasha. Sesshomaru le soltó después de unos segundos.

-Estoy al tanto de los resultados, ¿Te anunciaste para visitarla?

-No

-¿Alguien te vio entrar o salir por la puerta?

-No

-Fue una visita de incognito – dijo Sesshomaru finalmente. Inuyasha sabía que si le llegaba a preguntar donde la había visto, no saldría muy bien parado.

-Si – dijo sin remedio – Es mi amiga, antes de ser tu prometida ya era mi amiga, y eso no va a cambiar.

Sesshomaru le vio enfadado. Le tomó del cuello y lo estrelló contra la pared y soltó un furioso gruñido.

Inuyasha le vio estupefacto, trató de zafarse pero la fuerza de su hermano siempre había sido superior a la suya.

-Compromiso arreglado o no, ella es mi futura compañera, más te vale no volver a cometer esa imprudencia, ¿entendido? – le dijo furioso.

Inuyasha asintió solo para poder respirar un poco cuando Sesshomaru le soltó. Se llevó una mano al cuello y le vio enfadado.

-Eres un bastardo.

-Esta es la única advertencia – le dijo Sesshomaru antes de dar la media vuelta y salir de la vista de Inuyasha.

Una vez pasado el shock del ataque Inuyasha analizó lo que acababa de pasar. No era muy observador, pero lo que Sesshomaru le acababa de decir significaba que pensaba hacer el proceso completo, no solo la boda humana.

Esto cambiaría la corona para siempre. Kagome no tendría el tiempo de vida de un humano, sería de al menos 600, 700 años, y eso por muy poco. No entendía cómo es que Sesshomaru había decidido que Kagome sería su compañera, sabía que uno decidía por voluntad quien sería su compañera, la madre de sus hijos, su hermano podría ser muy frio, pero no sabía si el elegirla como compañera era una forma de garantizar que la corona cumpliera su promesa, tarde o temprano y quedarse en el poder por mas tiempo.

Sesshomaru siempre fue controlado, preciso y predecible, por una vez se pregunto que demonios estaba pensando su hermano.

…

Jaken le había explicado como se encontrarían este fin de semana. Todo tendría que ser casual y dejar la formalidad de lado para poder fingir que algo se estaba desarrollando entre ellos. No le parecía mala idea, el problema es que desde que percibió el aroma de Kagome en la ropa de Inuyasha le costó trabajo el mantener el control.

No es que de pronto hubiera desarrollado una atracción por la joven princesa. Era lo mas alejado a lo que había esperado para una pareja, para ser su compañera, pero desde pequeño siempre había sido regido por la cabeza en cuanto a política se trataba, y no podía perder la oportunidad de obtener el poder de Westfield, y del reino de Astria. Podría sonar ambicioso, pero Westfield era su herencia, su padre había trabajado mucho por levantar el reino y hacerlo uno de los países mas prósperos de la actualidad. Kagome era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo.

Recuperar el poder de un país no era fácil, sabía que tomaba años, si se casaba con la princesa y ella moría a la edad común de los humanos, no lo lograría, o al menos tendría menos posibilidades de lograrlo en ese tiempo. Además estaban los herederos, estaba ya en edad de tener herederos, no podía negar que hubiera querido una mujer demonio, pero Kagome no era una mala elección, era de sangre noble, tenía un historial limpio, y podía ver que algún día sería una buena madre. El podría ser muy frío, así había sido criado, pero sus hijos necesitaban algo mas que disciplina, entre sus padres siempre hubo un equilibrio muy parecido, y hasta su madre que había muerto en batalla, la recordaba sonriendo, y cuidando de él a pesar de sus negativas.

Kagome, era una candidata ideal para ser su compañera, y una vez lo decidió no había marcha atrás.

Decidió partir hacía la casa familiar de la playa. Su visita estaba planeada por la mañana, pero no tenía por que obedecer a nadie, por lo que aviso a su personal de su partida. No iría para calmar a su youkai interior, iría por que el, el duque de Richmond, quería ir a su casa de playa justo en ese momento, planes o no planes.

Trató de convencerse de eso, pero una vez había dicho las palabras en voz alta sabía que su youkai interior había marcado a la princesa como suya.

No imagino que esto le costara tanto trabajo.

…

La playa era hermosa en esa época del año, la arena se sentía divina debajo de sus pies descalzos, y el cálido viento sobre su rostro era todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento para ser feliz.

Bankotsu y Miroku habían pensado en un hermoso vestido floreado y un sombrero para encontrarse con el duque. Kagome los rechazó, se suponía que era un encuentro casual, y un vestido floreado y un sombrero es algo que nunca se pondría para un paseo en la playa.

En su lugar se puso su par de jeans favoritos, esos que su madre le prohibía usar por que las princesas nunca deberían usar jeans, pero, si realmente buscaban una interacción casual, esta es la forma en la que la que ella se vestiría para un paseo en la playa.

Cuando salió de su habitación con los jeans, y un suéter largo, Bankotsu hizo una mueca y Miroku suspiro.

-Sigo creyendo que la idea del vestido es mejor – dijo Miroku – Le daría un aspecto mas refinado, su alteza.

-Estoy con él.

-Yo creo que te ves hermosa Kagome – dijo Kouga sonriendo. No eran necesarias las formalidades, no con ellos dos y solo Kagome.

-Usaré esto – dijo Kagome decidida – Si vamos a casarnos, no le voy a dar una falsa idea de quien soy, no hoy.

-De acuerdo – dijo Bankotsu resignado.

Kagome suspiró y sonrió. Era hora de salir a la playa, era temprano, ya estaba descalza, aún así llevaba sus sandalias en la mano derecha y por un instante encogió los dedos de los pies, la arena aún estaba un poco fría, pero en unos minutos cuando el sol comenzará a quemar de verdad, entonces no podría soportarla, así que disfrutaría del momento mientras tanto.

Caminó hacía el este, que es como habían quedado, se sentía un poco estúpida, estaba nerviosa, aunque ya sabía que es lo que pasaría. Se preguntaba cual sería la definición de atuendo casual del duque, estaba segura que serían muy diferentes.

Siguió caminando recto, disfrutando del mar que le llegaba ligeramente a sus pies. El sol comenzaba a subir en el cielo.

Levantó la vista y vio al duque caminando por la playa.

Bien, estaba por comenzar el show, los fotógrafos estarían cerca, había visto a un par fingiendo ser turistas justo detrás de ella.

Mientras mas se acercaba, Kagome se dio cuenta que el duque por primera vez le vio fuera de su atuendo rígido y formal. Llevaba unos pantalones de lino, y una camisa azul cielo, parecía demasiado casual, parecía estar cumpliendo su papel. Su cabello estaba suelto, y el viento hacía un precioso efecto. Kagome pensó que no era justo que hubiera seres como él.

Dejó que el se acercara y cuando le vio sonrió, como se supone debería de hacerlo.

-Hola –dijo sonriendo. No podrían escucharlos, así que podrían hablar sin la formalidad requerida. Sesshomaru le tomó de la mano y le beso el dorso. Como se supone debería de haberla saludado.

-Hay tres fotógrafos – dijo con una expresión suave, como si estuviera diciendo otra cosa. Kagome asintió y vio hacía el mar.

-Fingen ser turistas – dijo llevándose una mano a los ojos para poder ver hacía el horizonte.

Sesshomaru comenzó a caminar a su lado, y Kagome se encontró nerviosa, los movimientos estaban organizados, pero la conversación no.

-No debes estar nerviosa – dijo Sesshomaru – Estos encuentros se repetirán con mas frecuencia.

-Disculpa, pero tenía la idea que una cita en la playa sería romántica, y me encuentro de pronto tratando de recordar los movimientos a seguir, como si fuera un baile – dijo Kagome un tanto molesta.

-En las fotos así se verá – dijo Sesshomaru – Personas en nuestra posición no se pueden permitir ideas románticas de esa clase.

Kagome lo sabía, solo que su corazón no podía asumirlo aún.

-Lo sé – dijo resignada. – Miroku y Bankotsu querían que usará un vestido y un sombrero, ¿lo hubieras preferido?

Sesshomaru le vio con atención, su atuendo era de lejos elegante, si no le conociera no sabría que era de la realeza, pero después de todo de eso se trataba esta farsa, el fingir que habían ido a descansar, y sospechaba que Kagome no era del tipo que usaba vestidos todo el tiempo.

-Encuentro difícil creer que usarás un vestido en tu tiempo libre.

Kagome le vio sorprendida y sonrió gratamente satisfecha.

-Lo mismo les dije, se trataba de un encuentro casual, en la vida usaría un vestido para caminar por la playa, Kykio posiblemente si pero…

-Pero no me estoy casando con la princesa Kykio – dijo Sesshomaru – No debemos darle al pueblo una imagen falsa de nosotros, mantener una falsa imagen toda la vida es imposible.

-Pero estamos fingiendo una relación, ¿no es lo mismo?

-No, el compromiso fue pactado, pero al final, el matrimonio será real, tu serás mi esposa, y mi responsabilidad, cargaremos con los deberes de la corona juntos – dijo Sesshomaru serio.

El matrimonio será real. No había pensado en eso, se había enfocado en la farsa, en las citas planeadas, pero no en lo que si sería real. Se casarían y eso sería real, compartirían cama y eso sería real, y eventualmente quizás tendrían hijos, y también serían reales.

-Discúlpame, creo que estoy demasiado inmersa en la farsa que no me puse a pensar que al final el resultado sería real – dijo Kagome un poco avergonzada.

Era muy joven, de eso el estaba seguro. Era joven, ingenua e inexperta, demasiado protegida, y quizás, precisamente por eso, sería una compañera ideal. No tendría vicios, o malas intenciones, como su hermana Kykio, era confiable, y algún día sería una buena madre. Kagome Higurashi no estaba hecha para ser reina, pero por alguna razón el destino ha decidido que así tendría que ser, quizás era ese el motivo de tan enmarañado camino que se le había presentado enfrente. El tenía experiencia, no era inocente, y sus siglos de edad le ayudaban a percibir una traición, un mal paso y un mentiroso a kilómetros de distancia.

-No hay que perder de vista lo real y lo importante de lo demás – dijo Sesshomaru Y Kagome asintió sonrojada.

-Cierto – dijo ella volteando hacía el cielo. Se quedo en silencio unos minutos antes de añadir – Va a ser un hermoso día.

Sesshomaru pudo ver la luz del sol reflejada en su piel, su cabello ondeaba libre con el viento, y por alguna extraña razón le pareció el momento ideal para terminar con la farsa y las apariciones coreografiadas.

Le acomodó un cabello que había escapado de su agarre, y lo colocó detrás de la oreja de Kagome, en un gesto íntimo que no pasaba desapercibido por los fotógrafos. Dejó su mano en su mejilla y sintió como el ritmo cardiaco de la princesa se elevaba, haciéndola sonrojar.

-No voy a besarte para una farsa – le dijo en un tono firme, podría pasar por frío, pero Kagome comenzaba a pensar que no era así – Por que cuando lo haga, será real, y los únicos testigos seremos tu y yo.

Kagome le vio sorprendida, esperaba ese tipo de frase de todos menos de él, el duque que era conocido por su frialdad y corazón de hielo. El, parecía satisfecho, le lanzó una mueca y se separó finalmente.

-Cenaremos hoy, en mi mansión, ocho en punto – dijo Sesshomaru al darse la media vuelta.

Kagome pudo notar su pulso acelerado y sus mejillas enardecidas. Había sido un encuentro planeado, casi coreografiado, pero sin querer, y sin saber en que momento se había vuelto algo real y emocionante. No podía creer que estuviera nerviosa y ansiosa por una cena con un duque que era conocido como frío y sin corazón, y de alguna manera sabía que había mucho más debajo de esa fría fachada.

Al regresar a la casa de playa, Miroku y Bankotsu le atacaron para saber cómo había salido todo. Ella sonrío mientras se quitaba los zapatos y dejaba el sombrero en el perchero.

Los interrumpió cuando volteo y ellos guardaron silencio.

-Caballeros, les agradecería me ayudarán a elegir entre los vestidos que traje, tengo una cena en la noche.

Bankotsu y Miroku sonrieron y comentaron cual de los tres vestidos sería el apropiado. La princesa había insistido en que con uno era suficiente, pero ellos sabían mejor así que incluyeron tres vestidos, y ahora tendrían que elegir que atuendo debería de usar.

Kagome se sentó una tumbona en la terraza de su habitación, el sol comenzaba a pegar en la zona, y sonrió al escuchar las olas. Era un buen día, sin duda alguna.


	6. Chapter 6

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

 _ **Gracias por todos sus comentarios, la verdad es que ahorita que ando de vacaciones es más fácil escribir algunos capítulos, por lo que espero poder escribir bastantes.**_

 _ **Con respecto a este capítulo, espero les guste, la primera cita de Kagome es un suceso importante, por lo que ¡espero comentarios!**_

 _ **Saludos**_

Estaba nerviosa, la cena sería una cita, su primer cita para ser mas específicos. Nunca antes había tenido una cita, de hecho como se había fijado en Inuyasha, y este nunca le hubiera pedido una cita, en realidad nunca tuvo una. Contemplaba desde su cama los dos vestidos que llevaba. Se alegró de llevar pocas opciones de lo contrario quizás estaría pensando en que ponerse mucho más tiempo del debido.

El verde era un vestido sencillo y de tela vaporosa, le gustaba como le daba brillo a la cara, en cambio el vestido rojo era uno de sus nuevas adquisiciones, si bien nunca le dejarían comprar un vestido demasiado revelador, este era por mucho el mas corto que tenía, sus hombros los llevaba descubiertos, y le daba una apariencia mucho mas madura que cualquier otro vestido.

Llevar el verde sería lo seguro, se sentiría cómoda, y tranquila, pero tenía la impresión que en una cita estar segura y tranquila no era la idea. Había escuchado a Sango cuando tuvo su primer cita, todo eran nervios, mariposas en el estómago, emoción, y eso es lo que ella quería para su primer cita.

En contra de la pequeña voz de su cabeza, eligió el vestido rojo, se colocó unos tacones a juego y se levantó el cabello en un sencillo moño.

Bajó exactamente cuando estaban dando las ocho. El primero en verla fue Kouga, quien estaba abriendo la puerta principal. Kagome se sonrojo por la intensidad con la que la veía su amigo, segundos después escuchó un tenue gruñido y volteo para ver a Sesshomaru en la puerta viendo a Kouga de manera altiva y molesto.

-Llegaste puntual – dijo Kagome llegando a la puerta.

-La puntualidad es la señal de lo serio que se esta tomando el compromiso pactado – dijo Sesshomaru más tieso y correcto que en otras ocasiones.

Kagome suspiró y tomó la mano que le ofrecía.

-Kouga, regresaré en unas horas – dijo Kagome tratando de no escucharse demasiado nerviosa. Era una tarea inútil sabiendo que Kouga y Sesshomaru eran youkais con un oído excepcional, seguro podían escuchar el acelerado ritmo de su corazón.

Sesshomaru desvió su atención de Kouga a Kagome. Extendió su brazo y Kagome lo tomó sin dudarlo. En un movimiento impredecible, Sesshomaru tomó la mano de Kagome y besó su dorso, un beso ligero, casi al aire, podría parecer insignificante, pero el gesto no le pasó desapercibido a Kagome, quien se sonrojo y sintió como su ya acelerado corazón latía aún más de prisa.

Salieron de la casa, y Kagome subió al auto del duque.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió como una chica normal saliendo en una cita con un hombre atractivo. Claro que si ella hubiera sido una chica normal, Sesshomaru nunca se habría fijado en ella. Pero era firmemente creyente que las cosas pasaban por alguna razón, así que si estaban en ese momento juntos, es por que así tendría que ser.

Llegaron a la casa de playa del duque, una mansión, no tan grande como Kagome hubiera pensado, pero elegante e impresionante.

-Pensé en cenar en la terraza – dijo Sesshomaru – El comedor es para doce personas, lo encuentro demasiado formal para la ocasión.

Kagome asintió, y se dejo guiar hasta el segundo piso, donde había una pequeña terraza que daba a la playa. Era el lugar mas hermoso que hubiera visto jamás, la luz de las luces tenues, la luna en el cielo, las estrellas, el sonido de las olas golpeando la playa, era mucho más de lo que hubiera pensado.

-Esto es hermoso – dijo emocionada – Gracias Sesshomaru.

-Aquí no hay fotógrafos, ni nadie a quien impresionar, pero entiendo que la primera cita de una mujer es siempre importante – dijo el duque abriendo la silla para que Kagome se sentará.

-¿Cómo sabes que es mi primera cita? – preguntó Kagome sentándose.

-No me comprometería con alguien sin antes investigarlo, como te aseguro, la reina lo hizo conmigo – dijo Sesshomaru.

-Mi madre puede ser un poco dura – admitió Kagome desdoblando la servilleta de tela finamente doblada en el plato.

-Tu madre tiene que ser dura por que gobierna sola, tu en algún punto tendrás dos opciones, o hacerte mucho más dura, o confiar lo suficiente en mi para ser tu fortaleza – dijo Sesshomaru abriendo una botella de vino blanco.

-Es una carga muy pesada – dijo Kagome.

-Una carga para la que fui criado – contestó Sesshomaru.

Kagome suspiró y si hubiera podido se hubiera dado un golpe en la cabeza. Por un momento olvidó que Sesshomaru en otra vida, en otro tiempo estuvo en su lugar, heredero a un trono, que después le fue arrebatado.

-Lo siento, lo olvidé – dijo Kagome avergonzada.

-Fue hace mucho – admitió Sesshomaru – Inuyasha no recuerda mucho de todo por que aún era pequeño, pero yo recuerdo, nunca olvido.

-Tengo entendido que los youkais viven vidas muy largas, ¿este es tu primer matrimonio? – preguntó Kagome

-Muchos youkais se casan muchas veces, no le toman la importancia que tiene, yo no me casaría sin que fuera algo realmente importante, entrelazar mi vida, y mi tiempo de vida no es algo a la ligera.

-¿A que te refieres? – preguntó Kagome confundida.

-Cuando nos casemos compartiré el ritual youkai contigo – dijo Sesshomaru viéndola fijamente – El ritual para elegir mi compañera es algo privado, solo entre tu y yo, y haciendo eso, extenderé mi línea de vida contigo.

¿Compañera? Kagome sabía bien a lo que se refería, solo que nunca se lo espero del duque. Tomarlo como compañero era un compromiso mucho mas serio, extender su línea de vida sería algo sin precedentes en la corona, nunca, ningún rey o reina tuvo una línea de vida youkai.

-¿Estas seguro? – preguntó Kagome.

-Cuando me comprometo es algo completo – dijo Sesshomaru – Tu tienes el potencial para ser mi compañera y la madre de mis hijos, aún eres joven, pero con el tiempo entenderás que encontrar una persona con las características que buscas para vivir tu vida a su lado no es fácil.

Características para vivir su vida a su lado decía. Kagome se había visto inmersa en todo esto, y a decir verdad nunca se había puesto a pensar que buscaba en realidad en un hombre para casarse. Obviamente Sesshomaru había tenido mucho tiempo para hacerlo.

La pregunta era si merecía la pena el que ella lo pensara siendo que el compromiso con Sesshomaru era un hecho.

¿Qué pasaba si el no cumplía con esas características?

Se sentiría frustrada por saber que quizás alguien más podría tener lo que ella quería, pero que se quedaría con alguien que no tenía todo lo que ella buscaba.

¿Y que es lo que Sesshomaru buscaba?, ¿Por qué ella?, ¿Tenía que ver por que ella era una princesa o por sus cualidades como mujer?

Kagome se encontró nerviosa y pensativa el resto de la cena. No estaba acostumbrada a decir todo lo que le venía a la mente por deferencia y respeto, pero la cabeza le daba vueltas, y tenía muchas cosas que pensar.

Cuando terminó la cena, Sesshomaru acompañó a Kagome a su mansión, al llegar a la puerta, le tomó del mentón y le levantó el rostro.

-Una reina difícilmente podrá decir lo que trae en la cabeza todo el tiempo, pero espero que entre nosotros pueda haber esa claridad – dijo Sesshomaru.

-Me diste muchas cosas que pensar – admitió Kagome sonrojada.

-Yo he tenido siglos para eso, puedo esperar a que tus pensamientos sean mas claros – dijo Sesshomaru. Kagome le vio aliviada y sonrió satisfecha.

\- Me parece justo – dijo sonriendo – Fue una excelente primera cita Sesshomaru, gracias.

El duque asintió, le tomó la mano y le beso el dorso en señal de despedida.

Kagome le vio partir, y supo que al menos esa noche no dormiría, los nervios y los pensamientos confusos no se lo permitirían.

Los diarios dieron la noticia al día siguiente, las fotos de ellos en la playa eran lo suficiente para decir que tenían una relación. Miroku no podía creer lo real que parecía todo, en las fotos, la princesa sonreía de manera tímida, mientras que el duque lucía sinceramente enfocado en ella, y en prestarle atención. Si no fuera porque había formado parte del equipo que orquestó todo eso, creería que la pareja de verdad se atraía.

Las fotos de ellos caminando y ellos en el coche camino a la casa del duque fueron perfectas. La prensa no sospechaba que todo fue premeditado, sacaron la noticia como si fuera un escándalo. Se quedarían sin dar ningún comentario por un par de días, hasta que la princesa y el duque dieran una conferencia de prensa, donde anunciaban su relación.

Todo parecía perfecto. Demasiado de hecho. Le preocupaba cuando aparecería la princesa Kykio, sabía que pondría el grito en el cielo cuando se enterase que el decreto real donde se informaba del cambio de heredera estaba ya firmado, y sellado, ya no había vuelta atrás. La reina madre lo había firmado hacía ya una semana, y ahora estaba en resguardo en el palacio, esperando el mejor momento para hacerse público.

La princesa Kagome estaba haciendo todo de manera correcta, muy a su manera. Podrían enseñarle etiqueta y modales refinados, pero su carisma y su carácter siempre salían a flote. Tenía un aura cálida y agradable, quizás por eso el pueblo la aceptaba tan bien como lo hacían, no la veían tan distante como a la princesa Kykio.

Estaba ya por retirarse de su estudio en el palacio cuando el teléfono sonó. Contestó sabiendo que no habría ya nadie más que le ayudará con la llamada, para su sorpresa era la reina madre quien estaba del otro lado.

-¿Su majestad? – preguntó Mir0oku sorprendido.

-Miroku, quiero encargarle que escriba el decreto real donde Kykio dimite de su trono, y Kagome sube al trono, para las imprentas el día de mañana – dijo la reina madre. Miroku vio su reloj de pulsera, eran las ocho de la noche, ya era tarde, tendría que hacer muchas llamadas.

-Su majestad, el plan que se había pensado era en esperar unos meses para…

-Tiene que ser mañana Miroku, había pensado en esperar, pero lamentablemente tiene que ser mañana, que Kagome y el duque lo confirmen durante su conferencia de prensa, arregla que de igual manera sea mañana por la tarde.

-De acuerdo su majestad – dijo Miroku confundido. Algo debió de haber pasado para que todo se adelantara. La reina, incluso desde lejos, tenía un férreo control de todo lo que pasaba en palacio.

Miroku suspiró, y supo que esa noche no dormiría. Llamó a Bankotsu, quien al escuchar las noticias le dijo que estaría en 15 minutos ahí para ayudarlo.

Tenían que escribir un decreto real.

…

 _ **¡PRINCESA KYKIO HIGURASHI, HEREDERA AL TRONO, RENUNCIA A SU CARGO!**_

 _La Familia Real, ha publicado hoy por la mañana, un decreto real, donde la princesa Kykio Higurashi, renuncia a su derecho al trono, por cuestiones de salud, a una mucho mas saludable Kagome Higurashi, quien pasa a ser heredera al trono de manera inmediata._

 _Durante los últimos días se estuvo especulando de la falta de actividad por parte de la exheredera al trono, Kykio siempre fue muy activa socialmente, por lo que se sospechaba que padecía de alguna enfermedad, o estaba siendo escondida por otra situación, y ahora la noticia real, pasa a confirmar todo._

…

Kagome se levantó pensando que tendría un día libre por delante, cuando una muy apurada Sango entró en su habitación y le comentó del cambio de planes que hubo durante el transcurso de la noche. Kagome leyó el periódico sorprendida, su madre había decidido sacar el decreto de una vez por todas, y ella no podía imaginar por que. Dejó el periódico en la cama, y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Tendría que dar una conferencia de prensa, preparar un discurso, y estaba nerviosa por todo lo que de pronto recaía en sus manos.

Sango comenzó a sacar algunos trajes opcionales para ese día, algo elegante y maduro, el fin de semana quedaba atrás, ahora tenía que representar el papel de la princesa responsable. Por alguna extraña razón tuvo el impulso de llamar al duque y preguntarle que pensaba de todo. Habían compartido sus celulares privados en caso de ser necesario.

No sabía si llamarlo o no, al final sería el único en el cual pudiera apoyarse, pero no por eso lo hacía todo más fácil.

-¿Kagome me estas escuchando? – preguntó Sango mientras sostenía dos trajes en la mano. Kagome le vio asintiendo – Te preguntaba si prefieres el verde esmeralda o el verde jade.

-El que tu quieras Sango – dijo Kagome levantándose – tengo que hacer una llamada.

-¿Kagome? – preguntó Sango confundida. Kagome se metió en el baño y cerró la puerta.

Se sentó en una esquina de la ventana y marcó el número del duque. Mientras sonaba el tono, deseo no haber marcado, y pensó seriamente en colgar, pero sería estúpido, quedaría registrada su llamada.

Al tercer tono, el duque le contestó.

-Ya te enteraste – dijo sin saludar y directo al grano.

-¿Qué vamos hacer? – preguntó Kagome nerviosa – Apenas estaba mentalizándome para todo esto, no entiendo por que mi madre apresuraría todo.

-Tu hermana ya apareció – dijo Sesshomaru – Se le vio en Dover, no tarda en regresar al palacio, para entonces la noticia debe haber sido esparcida.

Su hermana, Kykio había regresado, y estaría furiosa. Kagome sabía que la conferencia de prensa sería clave para que todo resultara.

-Puede que interfiera – dijo Kagome.

-No lo hará, no hoy – dijo Sesshomaru – Si hace algún comentario será después, en otra conferencia de prensa propia, sería muy desesperado.

Kagome quería creer eso, sin embargo conocía lo suficiente a su hermana como para saber que amaba ser el centro de atención, no sabía que antepondría primero, si la corona, o su necesidad de resaltar en todo momento.

-Estaré ahí en dos horas – dijo Sesshomaru – Debemos prepararnos.

-De acuerdo – dijo Kagome nerviosa.

A partir de ahí la carrera comenzó. El estila llegó y eligieron un conjunto que decía "soy responsable" y que al mismo tiempo anunciaba modernidad y juventud. Kagome no podía importarle menos, el maquillaje sería perfecto, y mientras la peinaban y maquillaban, Miroku y Bankotsu repasaban con ella el discurso que daría en la rueda de prensa.

-Escribimos esto durante la noche su majestad – dijo Bankotsu entregándole la hoja del discurso.

Kagome comenzó a leer, pero para su mala suerte no recordaba más allá de la primera línea. Sintió como su cabeza daba vueltas, y tuvo que respirar profundo. Comenzó a leer de nuevo, era por mucho el discurso más elaborado que daría hasta el momento. Desearía que su madre diera el discurso, era excelente en los discursos, ella en cambio no tenía nada de su madre, los nervios siempre le ganaban, ¿Cómo demonios iba a ser ella la reina?

Repasó el discurso hasta que pudo repetirlo como robot. Bankotsu le vio exasperado.

-Su majestad, necesita decirlo con emoción, sentimiento – dijo sentándose de nuevo enfrente de ella.

-Si la saturan no va a funcionar – dijo Sesshomaru desde la puerta.

Kagome volteo a verlo, llevaba un traje a la medida, se veía muy bien, su corbata roja, y su cabello amarrado le iban bien. Lucía tranquilo, Kagome deseo tener su serenidad.

-Para el pueblo debe ser una buena noticia, estabilidad – dijo Sesshomaru – Están acostumbrados a que Kykio sea la heredera, necesitas hacerles ver que aunque nunca se pensó en ti para ser reina, podrás hacerlo, necesitan ver que pueden confiar en ti.

-Ni yo misma confío en mi para ser reina – dijo Kagome exasperada – No estoy lista para esto, se supone que deberían de ser unos meses más.

Sesshomaru le vio a los ojos y le dijo.

-¿Qué crees que piensa el pueblo cuando ve a tu madre?

-Fuerza- dijo Kagome de inmediato. Su madre había sobrevivido a una multitud de cosas, era la viva imagen de la fortaleza.

-¿Qué imagen crees que Kykio proyectaba?

-Perfección – dijo Kagome de inmediato. Kykio no tenía errores, o no le gustaba hacer ver que tenía, o que tan siquiera era una humana.

-¿Qué imagen quieres proyectar? – preguntó Sesshomaru.

Kagome le vio sorprenda. Su madre era la fortaleza, y Kykio la perfección, ambas eran imágenes fuertes, pero alejadas de todo, casi inalcanzables. A veces pensaba que el pueblo necesitaba más que eso. Una imagen fuerte, pero cercana. Alguien con corazón.

-Corazón – dijo convencida – Mi madre es fuerte y Kykio es buena siendo perfecta, pero yo pienso que hace falta más, alguien con un corazón capaz de entender a la gente y ayudarles.

-Alguien con un corazón así, sufrirá mucho en el poder – dijo Sesshomaru.

Kagome le vio, y de pronto todos los nervios y ansiedad desaparecieron. Podía hacer esto, no tenía que hacerlo como ellos querían, lo haría a su manera.

-Bueno – dijo Kagome poniéndose de pie viéndose al espejo. – Para eso te tengo a ti, ¿no es cierto?

Sesshomaru le vio ligeramente sorprendido. Eran polos opuestos en todos los sentidos, aún así, no había dudado al considerarla como su compañera de vida, el no se tentaba el corazón para tomar decisiones, no importaba el medio, lo importante era llegar a la meta. Sabía cual era su objetivo, y al parecer Kagome acababa de descubrir como quería que fuera su camino.

Ser un líder empático, con corazón dolería, cada decisión que involucrara vidas sería el doble de difícil para Kagome, pero para él no. El la protegería cuando ella no pudiera hacerlo. No había otro camino, el aceptar estar con ella conllevaba esta responsabilidad, y sin embargo se encontró calmado y decidido a hacerlo.

-Es el mismo camino – dijo Sesshomaru – Recorreremos el mismo camino.

Kagome asintió y sonrió al espejo. Su sonrisa aún lucía un poco falsa, pero lo lograría, tener a Sesshomaru a un lado le daba fuerzas, y de alguna manera encontraría su fuerza interna para pasar por todo.

…

Las conferencias de prensa, siempre tomaban lugar en un salón especial del palacio. Generalmente bastaba para todos los reporteros y fotógrafos, pero en este caso, el lugar se encontraba abarrotado, la noticia soltada en la mañana desató un caos enorme en todos los lugares de noticias, la princesa Kykio, la perfecta heredera, renunciaba al trono, y en su lugar quedaba la princesa Kagome. El pueblo le tenía aprecio, siempre se había visto mas cercana al pueblo que cualquier otro heredero, el problema es que también era imprudente, y algo infantil, o eso pensaban. La noticia de su romance con el duque de Richmond estaba cambiando la percepción que se tenía de ella.

El duque era considerado uno de los solteros mas codiciados. Era rico, tenía porte, era un demonio de alta clase, no solo estaba de adorno en su puesto, sabía pelear, había ido a guerras, y al mismo tiempo era refinado, y educado. Todo en un paquete donde él era guapo y atractivo, su frialdad parecía solo atraer a las damas, y las últimas fotos de él con la princesa eran la noticia mas esperada.

Yura sacó su cámara y se aseguró que todo estuviera listo. Su compañero Jakotsu, estaba ya con la videocámara lista.

-Asegúrate de tener todo grabado – dijo Yura viendo hacía la entrada de la familia real. Debemos captar cuando entré, con quien entre, como viene vestida.

-El anunció lo hará la reina – dijo Jakotsu viendo sus uñas sin pintar. Tenía que ir al salón de belleza cuando pudiera.

-No, lo hará la princesa Kagome – dijo Yura – Todo es acerca de ella últimamente, la estaban preparando.

-Querida, ¿Por qué tienes esta obsesión con la familia real? – preguntó Jakotsu – Siempre tienes que estar al tanto de todo.

-No pueden ser tan perfectos – dijo Yura – La reina parece impecable, y su hija Kykio también, ahora, Kagome, ella es harina de otro costal, ella, en algún momento va a tropezar.

-Ya lo hizo la semana pasada ¿no la viste? – preguntó Jakotsu sonriendo.

-No fue un tropiezo, ¿no viste como acudió el duque a ayudarla?

-Bueno, si lo pones así, yo también me hubiera caído para ser recogida por él – dijo Jakotsu – Es un bombón.

Yura iba a comentar algo cuando escuchó la puerta abirirse. Jakotsu volteo la videocámara hacía donde la princesa Kagome entraba ataviada de un vestido verde esmeralda, y su cabello recogido, seguida de sus asesores, y para su sorpresa, del duque de Richmond.

-¡Viene con el duque! – susurro Yura.

La princesa se acomodó enfrente del podio, y sacó sus tarjetas.

"Buen día a todos, apreció su presencia en este día, es muy importante para nosotros, el tener constancia de todo lo que esta por pasar. Como saben, por la mañana se anunció la salida del trono de mi hermana, la princesa Kykio, esta noticia, nos conmociona a todos de una manera especial, mi hermana, ha renunciado por cuestiones de salud, y yo, retomó su ardua labor, como heredera al trono. Tomó este lugar como un gran honor, servir a mi país de esta manera es algo especial para mi, quizás puedan pensar que soy muy joven para esta tarea, pero en mi corazón, la labor y responsabilidad por mi país, es mas grande que cualquier cosa, espero Kami me ilumine en este camino que estoy por recorrer, y me de la sabiduría para tomar las decisiones que sirvan mejor al pueblo"

Inmediatamente la princesa Kagome terminó el discurso, decenas de manos se alzaron en el aire, esperando poder tener la oportunidad de preguntar algo.

Le dieron la palabra a una reportera de la primera fila.

-Disculpe su majestad, nos indica que la princesa Kykio esta mal de salud, ¿Podría ser mas especifica?

-Lamentablemente, la salud de mi hermana es algo que tenemos como prioridad, y para su mejora, necesita estar en reposo, por lo que no podemos entrar en detalles – dijo la princesa amable.

-Princesa – dijo otro reportero - ¿tomará el poder al cumplir los 25 como estaba pactado con su hermana?

-Es la tradición, ambas recibimos educación especial, por lo que no estoy menos preparada para la tarea –contestó la princesa.

-Su alteza – dijo Yura alzando la voz – En los últimos días se le ha visto acompañada del duque, ¿se puede asumir que tienen una relación?

Yura vio como la princesa desvió por un momento su mirada hacía el duque.

-El duque de Richmond ha sido un gran apoyo en estos días – dijo vagamente la princesa.

-Princesa – dijo otro reportero – Se rumora que puede haber un compromiso mas serio entre ustedes.

-Esta conferencia de prensa no tratará el tema de mi…

-Pero princesa, su relación con el duque es de importancia para el país.

-Princesa ¿la reina esta al tanto de todo?

-¿Van a casarse?

Yura sabía que la presencia de la princesa no sería suficiente, los reporteros estaban ansiosos por noticias, por tener algo de información. Podía ver como palidecía, no era una demonio con un gran oído, pero no era necesario, seguramente el pulso de la princesa estaría acelerado.

Estaba pensando en el titular perfecto para el fracaso de conferencia de prensa cuando sintió la opresión del youki del duque. Volteo a ver a todos los presentes, e incluso los humanos guardaron silencio. Una opresión de este tamaño no solo era percibida por demonios.

-La princesa no contestará mas preguntas – anunció el duque en una voz firme – Cualquier información posterior que la familia real quiera dar a conocer será de manera oficial.

El duque volteo hacía la puerta y el lacayó abrió la puerta. La princesa asintió y salió del recinto, en medio de un silencio sepulcral, le siguió su séquito de asesores, y al final, el duque dio la media vuelta y salió del recinto.

Unos segundos después pudo volver a respirar con facilidad, y vio al rostro aliviado de los demás reporteros.

-Y esa es la razón del porque una conferencia de prensa con el bombón es una mala idea – dijo Jakotsu suspirando – Demonios, voy a tener que ir a mi masajista.

-Usar gran parte de su youki para callarnos fue demasiado – dijo Yura molesta. Jakotsu soltó una carcajada.

-¿Todo su poder?, querida, ese no fue todo su poder, fue una pequeña parte, cuando el duque suelte todo su poder creeme, lo vas a saber – dijo Jakotsu guardando la cámara en su estuche.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Yura sorprendida.

-Que sea gay y que hoy en día disfrute más de un manicura que una pelea no significa que no haya ido a guerra cuando fue necesario, yo lo vi pelear, se que hoy en día luce muy refinado, pero cuando el duque decide luchar no te conviene estar en su camino.

Yura volteo hacía la puerta cerrada y suspiro, la entrada de un demonio a la familia real era significativo, apostaba a que nadie había puesto atención a que si la princesa se convertía no solo en la esposa, si no en la compañera del duque entonces sería la primera vez en la historia que una monarquía podría extenderse durante siglos.

…

Kagome se encontraba en la sala de cine con Sango, Miroku, Bankotsu, Kouga e incluso Sesshomaru había decidido quedarse a revisar las reacciones de cada emisora. En realidad le habían pedido a Kagome que fuera a descansar, pero ella se empeño en quedarse, sabía que había sido un desastre, su incapacidad para manejar a la prensa se había dado cuenta de que tanto le faltaba por aprender. Noticiero tras noticiero pasaron la conferencia de prensa, muchos indicaron que se había salido de control hasta que el duque se hizo cargo de todo.

No le gusto en lo mas mínimo. Ella no tenía que depender del poder de su futuro esposo para poder mandar. No debería de ser así, deberían de respetarla por quien era y no por quien la acompañaba.

-No fue tan malo Kagome – dijo Kouga tratando de hacerla sentir mejor.

-Necesita manejo de prensa – dijo Sesshomaru.

-Lo tomaremos en cuenta para su preparación – dijo Bankotsu.

-¡Hey! No es tan malo – dijo Kouga – Si la prensa se hubiera comportado, Kagome no tendría por que…

-La prensa nunca se controla – dijo Sesshomaru – La princesa tendrá que aprender a manejarla, ahora más que nunca, y la próxima vez que te dirijas a la princesa hazlo con la deferencia que se requiere.

Kouga le vio estupefacto. Kagome era su amiga desde hacía mucho tiempo, el duque era su prometido, por compromiso cabe decir, desde hacía apenas unas semanas, y ahora pedía cosas por Kagome. Pensó en responder, pero sabía que no tenía ni el poder, ni la posición, y pondría a Kagome en un lugar difícil. Así que volteo hacía otro lado.

-Como sea – masculló molesto.

Kagome tomó el control de la televisión en la mano y estaba por apagarla cuando vio el cambio repentino de noticias.

De pronto en la pantalla apareció su hermana, bajaba de un coche, estaba justo afuera del palacio, lucía completamente bien, sonrió a los reporteros que estaban esperando por ella.

-¡Su majestad! Nos alegra verla, ¿Cómo esta de salud? – preguntó uno de los reporteros. Su hermana le vio atenta.

-Perfectamente recuperada – dijo sonriendo.

-¿Entonces el anuncio de hoy se verá revocado? – preguntó otro reportero.

-Digamos que me siento mas sana que nunca – dijo ella sonriendo.

Kagome palideció al verla, por supuesto que una parte de ella estaba aliviada de ver a su hermana bien y con vida, pero otra parte temía por lo que vendría. Kykio no cedería, su madre estaba de tour y no podría ayudar, su hermana crearía problemas.

Negó con la cabeza, quizás lo mejor era pensar de manera positiva, quizás Kykio no venía a crear problemas, quizás…

No, ella había dicho que estaba más sana que nunca. Lo dijo con la intención que el pueblo se diera cuenta de su perfecta salud, poniéndola a ella como una mentirosa y usurpadora.

Si tan solo su hermana no hubiera tomado una decisión tan drástica la corona hubiera podido ser suya. Pero su madre había dejado claro que no era apta para tomar la corona, y era su deber proteger el lugar que le había sido asignado.

Se puso de pie al escuchar pasos, y los demás le imitaron.

La puerta se abrió de par en par y ahí enfrente estaba Kykio, sonriendo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Hermanita – dijo en un tono meloso – Que cara, ¿no te alegras de verme?

-Kykio – dijo Kagome suspirando.

Tenía dos opciones, volver a su usual comportamiento, dejando que Kykio llevara el mando, o hacerle frente.

Lo más fácil hubiera sido volver a lo de antes, pero ella sería la reina. Aprendería a manejar a la prensa, pero antes tenía que hacerle frente a su hermana. No podría dejar que la pisoteara.

-A decir verdad no – dijo viéndola a los ojos y de manera firme.

Kykio dejó la sonrisa falsa y le vio enfadada.

Kagome supo que habría serios problemas. Kykio no le pondría fácil el asumir el trono, y se dio cuenta que ahora más que nunca, le gustara o no, necesitaría de Sesshomaru para hacerle frente a su hermana.


	7. Chapter 7

La prensa se había dado un festín la última semana con las imágenes de la princesa Kykio regresando al palacio. Kykio se había encargado de verse lo mas sana posible, salía a caminar, clases de equitación, si bien antes le huía a las actividades físicas por cuestión de decoro, ahora se había encargado de hacerse ver jugando tenis, haciendo ejercicio, todo para contradecir las noticias de su mala salud.

Para el final de la semana la prensa ya estaba especulando si todo no había sido una mentira para que Kagome se hiciera con el poder del trono. Todos sus esfuerzos para pulir su imagen, para tener una imagen limpia habían quedado manchados por los intentos de Kykio. Había pasado en cuestión de meses de ser una princesa demasiado infantil, a una joven mujer con un pretendiente para casarse digno de envidia, a una tramposa y mentirosa.

No la entendía, ella nunca le deseo el mal a Kykio, las dos llevaban toda la vida siendo educadas bajo las especiales reglas de la corona. Su hermana sabía que un aborto estaba dentro de las cosas que no se perdonarían, su madre podría llegar a ser muy dura, y aun habiendo gastado tiempo en la educación más severa de Kykio, no dudo ni un segundo en quitarla del trono.

Su madre había estado en contacto con ella y sus asesores, de cierta manera, sospechaba que ya estaba preparada para algo así. Dio instrucciones precisas de no caer en el juego de su hermana, Kagome tendría que seguir con su agenda tal cual, no lucir cansada, ni deprimida. Sesshomaru tendría que estar a su lado, mostrando un frente unido, si la reputación recién adquirida de Kagome no era suficiente, la de Sesshomaru forjada desde hacía muchos años tendría que servir.

Y así, después de dos días estaba sentada en el carro esperando a entrar en una ceremonia de lo más sencilla. Cada semana se hacía una ceremonia para escuchar a ciertos miembros del pueblo. Kouga y Miroku habían seleccionado cuidadosamente a los asistentes de esta semana. No tendría que ser complicado.

El auto se estacionó en las afueras del palacio menor, y Kagome se vio por última vez en el espejo de mano que siempre traía. Podía hacer esto, el duque estaba ya ahí en el lugar viendo por los preparativos, a decir verdad esto era lo único que calmaba a Kagome. De ninguna manera Sesshomaru permitiría que algo saliera mal, por lo que con seguridad, y pensando en esto, bajo del auto y camino hasta la sala de audiencias.

Adentro, para su sorpresa encontró a menos gente de la que esperaba. Su madre siempre decía que la sala estaba tan llena que tenían que dejar a gente afuera. Sin embargo, la sala estaba a media capacidad, pensó que quizás se trataba de una medida de seguridad impuesta por Sesshomaru o por su propio personal por lo que no comentó nada.

Cuando entró, todo el mundo se quedo en silencio, caminó hasta su lugar, donde para su sorpresa, una muy enfadada Kykio estaba esperando.

La silla que debería ocupar estaba vacía, y Kykio a pesar de estar sonriendo, estaba furiosa, Kagome podía verlo.

-Buen día hermanita, ¿llegando tarde a los compromisos para el pueblo? – preguntó Kykio. Su dulzona voz hizo eco en toda la habitación.

-No – dijo Kagome viendo el reloj de pared – Las audiencias siempre empiezan a las doce en punto, las cuales, acaban de marcar el reloj, como bien lo sabes, ¿Qué haces aquí?

La voz de Kagome sonó mucho más mesurada, y solo los que estaban a su alrededor pudieron escucharlas. Kagome se sentó el la silla, y Kykio le vio enfadada. Lo importante era hacer ver que todo era normal.

-La princesa Kykio vino a presentarle una visita – dijo el duque entrando por la puerta lateral – Me encargué que estuviera a su lado, como un lugar privilegiado, le ofrecí otro asiento sin embargo se negó en rotundo.

Para cualquiera el discurso pudo haberse escuchado cortés, y servicial. Pero Sesshomaru era todo menos cortés y servicial, Kagome lo sabía. Con esa simple acción, el duque se había encargado de dejar a Kykio en su lugar, como princesa que era, y resguardó su silla, que era el derecho exclusivo de la reina o la heredera al trono.

Sintió algo cálido en su interior y asintió en dirección al duque.

Kykio se quedó por unos minutos, durante las primeras audiencias. Kagome era buena para las audiencias, un par de veces había acompañado a su madre, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y era buena escuchando a la gente, sin embargo, si Kykio era excelente para los eventos sociales, y las galas, era pésima para responsabilidades como esta, confiaba en que se aburriría pronto y se fuera.

Y así fue.

Después de quince minutos, se retiró, sin despedirse de manera correcta, y salió por la putera principal.

Kagome suspiro aliviada, y continúo escuchando a la gente.

Dos horas después la audiencia terminó, Kagome se puso de pie y seguida de su gente, y del duque se retiró de la sala.

A la salida, a diferencia de la entrada había una pequeña multitud esperando. Kagome saludó como de costumbre, sin embargo, alcanzó a leer un par de pancartas.

" _ **Fuera a la falsa heredera"**_

" _ **Queremos a la legitima heredera"**_

Kagome no pudo detenerse, Kouga le empujo hacía delante, animándola a continuar, pero ya era tarde, los rostros enfadados de la gente que esperaba fuera del palacio le decían a Kagome que no habían estado esperando para saludarla.

Una vez dentro del auto, nadie dijo nada, Kagome fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó - ¿Qué tan malo fue?

-Su papel no fue malo – dijo Miroku – De hecho, todo su comportamiento fue ideal.

-Pero…- dijo Kagome sabiendo que había algo más.

-No fue suficiente – dijo el duque por todos – La audiencia estaba a la mitad, la gente que estaba prevista no vino, y aunque tu actitud fue perfecta, el pueblo no esta convencido por tu papel como heredera, no ahora que tu hermana regreso.

Kagome lo suponía. Nunca era suficiente, siempre estaba en segundo lugar, la mas desastrosa, la peor vestida, la que siempre estaba debajo de Kykio, y al parecer en esto, era igual o peor.

-¿Y que sugiere que hagamos su excelencia? – preguntó Kouga enfadado – La princesa hace todo lo que puede y…

-Un soberano hace más de lo que cualquier persona sería capaz, por eso carga la responsabilidad del pueblo sobre sus hombros – dijo Sesshomaru – Tendremos que esperar a que el pueblo pueda ver que hace falta mas que una bonita cabeza y un armario impecable para gobernar un país.

-¿Qué estas sugiriendo? – preguntó Kagome confundida.

-La princesa Kykio es egoísta, eso no se puede ocultar por mucho tiempo – dijo Sesshomaru – Eres más apta para ser la heredera a la corona que ella, solo tienes que creerlo.

"Solo tienes que creerlo" había dicho. Kagome se sonrojo y asintió sin decir nada más. En poco tiempo al parecer Sesshomaru había dado con el clavo. Ella no creía ser suficiente para ser la reina, pero tendría que serlo. No podía defraudar a su pueblo, ni a la gente que creía en ella, había tomado la decisión y dudando nunca llegaría a ningún lado.

En momentos como este era el que se preguntaba si es que Kami había puesto a Sesshomaru en su camino para guiarla por todo esto. Cada día se convencía más que así era.

….

Había regresado, lo vio en las noticias, y la vio de lejos en el palacio. No había querido ir a verla, o mejor dicho se negó a ir a verla. No era un tonto, sabía que si ella hubiera estado interesada en él le hubiera buscado desde el primer día de su regreso, no, no solo eso, si su idea era huir, la primera persona a la que debió haber acudido era él.

Le quedaba claro, que el no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Pero quería saber por qué.

¿No había sido suficiente para ella? Era un conde, tenía dinero, nunca llegaría a ser nada más, pero para muchas eso sería suficiente. Le hubiera sido fiel toda su vida, y de haber querido, su tiempo de vida sería el de ella.

Sabía que las respuestas a esa pregunta le dolerían, pero tenía que saber.

Y así, a pesar del dolor que sabía sufriría, estaba de pie, en el balcón de Kykio, esperando por ella.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, y de inmediato la habitación se inundó con el aroma que tanto le gustaba de Kykio.

Se recargó en el marco del ventanal y la vio quitarse el collar, y los aretes. Venía disgustada, pero ya se imaginaba que sería así, su hermano estaba decidido a casarse con Kagome, y no solo eso, a hacerla su compañera de vida. Era un hecho que haría todo lo imposible por protegerla y ayudarla, fueran las razones por las que lo hacía no importaba. Kykio no era rival para su hermano. No en esta vida.

-¿Las cosas no están saliendo como pensaste? – preguntó finalmente. Kykio le volteo a ver sorprendida.

-¡Inuyasha! – le dijo en un tono acusador - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No crees que merezco una explicación? – preguntó Inuyasha serio, enfadado – Al menos merezco un por qué.

-No sé de qué hablas – dijo Kykio fría. – Yo nunca hice promesas.

-No, pero yo si, y lo sabías, aun así huiste para…- dijo Inuyasha y se detuvo, tomo aire y le vio a los ojos - ¿Era mío?

Kykio dejo de verse en el espejo y de la forma más clara y fría le contestó.

-No.

Una parte de Inuyasha se rompió en esa habitación, si no fuera tan orgulloso quizás habría soltado una lágrima, pero en esta ocasión el mismo orgullo que le buscaba tantos problemas en otras ocasiones, ahora le salvaba de otra humillación.

-Perfecto- dijo poniéndose de pie recto – No necesito escuchar más.

-Si el bebe hubiera sido tuyo, de cualquier forma, lo hubiera abortado – dijo Kykio furiosa - ¿Creías que me quedaría contigo?, ¿Un conde?, ¿Soy la heredera a la corona!

-¡Eras! – le gritó Inuyasha satisfecho de ver el rostro de Kykio contorsionarse por la ira - ¿Crees que mi hermano permitirá que subas a la corona? Renunciaste a ese derecho desde que te metiste en la cama con otro hombre, y jamás subirás a ese trono, ¡Jamás!

-No sabes quien me ayuda, no sabes….

-Y tu no conoces a mi hermano – dijo Inuyasha – Y tampoco me conoces a mi como enemigo, desde hoy haré todo lo posible por que no subas al trono, no te lo mereces.

-¡¿Y una chiquilla insignificante si?! – preguntó Kykio fuera de si.

-Kagome es mucho más adecuada que tu – dijo Inuyasha dando la media vuelta – Y el mundo lo sabrá, ya lo verás.

Kykio le aventó el jarrón que tenía a su derecha, sin embargo, Inuyasha ya había saltado de la habitación.

En ese momento Inuyasha había hecho un juramento, y aunque le costara la vida, la dejaría atrás. Kykio no subiría al trono, y aún así tuviera que aliarse con Sesshomaru para lograrlo lo haría. Ya era hora de poner su lealtad donde realmente pertenecía, a lado de su mejor amiga, Kagome.

….

Desde la cena en la playa Kagome no había tenido tiempo de reflexionar acerca de lo que Sesshomaru le había dicho. Quería ofrecerle el último trato entre un youkai y su pareja, y eso era ser compañeros. Compartir una línea de vida que era 10 veces mas larga que la suya, tener un nivel de intimidad que nadie, ningún humano entendería.

No lograba entender por que lo hacía, pero sabía que hablaba en serio. Y como así era, ella estaba tomando en serio en tomar una decisión.

Con la ayuda de Rin, la bibliotecaria del palacio comenzó a leer acerca de los rituales youkai, y hasta el momento tenía una breve idea de lo que conllevaba esa unión. Después pensó que si se uniría a Sesshomaru también sería una Taisho, y como tal tenían una historia.

Quería saber la historia de Sesshomaru, de su familia. Por Inuyasha sabía ciertas partes, pero su amigo estaba demasiado joven como para saber todo lo que había pasado, y ella necesitaba saberlo.

Encontró un libro con la historia detallada del suceso.

Y hasta el momento encontró la historia de una familia poderosa, y honorable. Se hablaba del gran general, padre de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha como un youkai tan poderoso que pocos podrían vencerlo. Excepto su hermano menor, que llevaba la misma sangre en su interior.

Kagome casi podía ver a Sesshomaru en esa época, fuerte, y orgulloso, tratando de impresionar a su padre, y de ser un digno heredero del trono.

El libro era lo suficientemente detallado como para describir el entorno y las circunstancias del suceso. Se leía que el autor era un partidario de los Taisho, podía sentir su dolor a través de las líneas que describían la muerte del gran general.

Su hermano pequeño, aliado con otros traidores del reino, asesinó a su hermano, en busca del trono.

En ese entonces, según el libro, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha no contaban con la fuerza necesaria para la batalla contra su tío.

Por lo que en una táctica de retirada, y con el sacrificio de la gente mas leal del palacio, huyeron al país originario de su madre.

Una retirada era algo muy difícil de llevar a cabo sobre todo en alguien tan orgulloso como Sesshomaru. No se imaginó lo que tuvo que haber pasado para escapar de su tierra y vivir durante décadas en una tierra donde los demonios eran seres extraños, y la gente lo miraba con desconfianza.

-Es una historia muy triste – dijo Rin llevándole una taza de té a Kagome – Siempre que la leo lloró.

-Si es muy trágico lo que les sucedió – dijo Kagome cerrando el libro – Me da curiosidad hablar con el autor.

-Tengo entendido que es un demonio – dijo Rin señalándole el nombre – El apellido no es de nadie del reino, ya lo he buscado.

-¿Crees que pueda encargarte que sigas investigando el tema? – preguntó Kagome viendo el entusiasmo de la chica – Se que debes tener mucho que hacer pero…

-¡Oh no su majestad!, sería un placer, esta historia de verdad me intriga, y si puedo serle de ayuda – dijo Rin sonrojada.

-¡Por supuesto! – dijo Kagome complacida – Me serías de mucha ayuda.

-Cuente con ello su majestad.

-Gracias Rin.

No sabía porque pero creía que si hablaba con el autor entendería mucho mejor la historia de su mejor amigo y su futuro esposo, la forma en que estaba escrito era demasiado detallada, quizás el autor presenció todo, y si era así podría ayudar a Kagome a formarse una idea de lo que Sesshomaru había vivido en esa época.

…

No había sido un buen día. Creyó que al presentarse podría tomar el lugar de su hermana y poco a poco se vería quien era la verdadera heredera. Si Kagome hubiera estado sola seguramente así hubiera sido, pero el duque no se le separaba ni un centímetro. Su hermana era demasiado amable como para decir algo en público, demasiado inocente, pero el duque no. El duque tenía años de experiencia, y como tal, le demostró cual era su lugar de forma educada, y ella no encontró alguna replica que hacerle.

No podía seguir así, el idiota no se separaría de su hermana, y ella necesitaba la ayuda de él. No le gustaba recorrer a alguien más, pero le ayudó en el embarazo, la clínica no había sido la más indicada, pero al final todo salió bien, y ella regresó, solo para ver como su madre se encargó de desheredarla.

No le sorprendió, su madre era la mujer más fría y calculadora que había conocido, quizás era por ella que ella misma era de la misma manera. El le ayudaría, ya la había asegurado que algunos lores y señores estaban de su lado, ahora solo tenía que consultarle para los próximos eventos. No le fallaría, estaba segura.

El próximo evento sería el baile anual de caridad. Un evento aburrido, pero este año se aseguraría de dejar en ridículo a su hermana. La prensa se reiría de ella, y poco a poco su madre se vería obligada a regresarle su lugar.

No permitiría que nadie, ni nada se entrometiera entre ella y el trono.

…

El palacio a altas horas era silencioso y reinaba una cierta paz después de los ajetreados días. Le gustaba caminar de noche por los largos pasillos del palacio, y esta noche no era una excepción.

Se quedo de pie en una de las terrazas, era un hermoso lugar que en años anteriores le parecía mágico, aún seguía pensando que era un lugar hermoso, pero lentamente se convertía en su prisión. Antes corría libre por los jardines, y hace semanas que no podía hacerlo, y posiblemente nunca podría hacerlo.

Extrañaba esa parte suya.

-Kagome – dijo Kouga que venía desde el pasillo.

-Kouga, ¿Qué haces tan tarde por aquí? – preguntó Kagome sonriendo.

-Terminando de leer algunas cosas, la agenda debe estar actualizada, se acerca el baile anual de caridad, debemos elegir el vestido que usarás.

-Vaya – dijo Kagome mientras se recargaba en el barandal de la terraza – No soy buena en esos eventos, la vez pasada Sesshomaru me salvó, y últimamente siento que si no fuera por su presencia todo sería un desastre.

-¿Y eso es malo? – preguntó Kouga tratando de dejar el tono celoso de lado. No tenía derecho, lo sabía, pero era difícil.

-No me gusta depender de él todo el tiempo, quiero hacerme fuerte ¿sabes?

Kouga se posicionó a su lado y miro el paisaje con ella.

-¿Recuerdas cuando trepabas a los árboles y saltabas de uno a otro? – preguntó viendo hacía la vereda llena de árboles. – Las primeras veces caías y yo siempre tenía que atraparte antes que tocarás el suelo, pero después lo hacías a la perfección.

-Era divertido – dijo Kagome alzando los hombros – Y me gustaba la sensación del aire en mi rostro mientras saltaba, o cuando me cargabas y corrías.

-Para saltar así necesitas precisión y fuerza Kagome, pero tu lo lograste porque lo querías – dijo Kouga viéndola a los ojos – Puedes hacer esto, lo sé, eres perfecta para el puesto.

-No sé si soy perfecta, pero estoy decidida a hacer lo mejor posible, el pueblo se merece mi mejor esfuerzo y más.

-Y yo estaré ahí, cada paso que des – dijo Kouga sonriendo – No puedo ofrecerte cargarte, ese perro que tienes por prometido tiene el mejor olfato que haya visto, pero si puedo vigilar mientras trepas uno que otro árbol, me aseguraré que nadie esté alrededor.

Kagome le vio sorprendida, para después tener el impulso de abrazarlo.

Abrazar a Kouga siempre fue una sensación placentera, era como estar en casa, era uno de sus mejores amigos, de hecho el mejor sin contar al tonto de Inuyasha que siempre andaba detrás de su hermana.

-¡Gracias Kouga! – dijo contenta - ¡Iré a cambiarme!

Kouga le vio sonriendo mientras se retiraba a su habitación, sabía que estaba en problemas, el duque olería su aroma sobre Kagome a kilómetros, y por alguna razón eso le traía cierta satisfacción, aunque tuviera una golpiza como resultado. En ese preciso momento no podía importarle menos.

Se retiró a los jardines para quitar a ciertos guardias del sector mas alejado del palacio durante una media hora.

Minutos después Kagome apareció con unos leggins y una playera. Algo que hacía mucho no usaba, y el adoraba ver su figura en ese atuendo.

-¿No hay moros en la costa? – preguntó Kagome.

-No hay nadie – dijo Kouga sonriendo.

Kagome asintió y comenzó a trepar al primer árbol. Después de unos momentos se sintió ella misma, saltó a otra rama y rio alegre, que bien se sentía volver por unos instantes a ser ella misma.

Volvió a saltar una y otra vez, mientras que Kouga le veía y reía con ella.

En cierta rama tropezó y cayó al suelo, sin embargo, no temió por su caída, sabía que Kouga le atraparía, y así fue.

Los brazos de Kouga la atraparon y ella sonrió.

Era un momento feliz, un momento que no sabían presenciaba Sesshomaru.

Había ido al palacio para terminar de afinar los detalles de los sastres que había enviado al palacio para confeccionar el traje de Kagome, regresó por el jardín por que de vez en cuando le gustaba correr en lugar de usar coches o algún otro medio de transporte.

Se vio atraído por el aroma de Kagome.

Olía diferente, y algo no andaba bien.

Cuando llegó pudo oler que se trataba de Kouga, y su aroma sobre Kagome. Ella reía feliz, y Kouga también.

Al momento que ella cayó, por un instante tuvo el reflejo de atraparla, pero el lobo lo hizo segundos antes que el. No le gustó la imagen de Kagome y Kouga juntos, riendo.

No le gustó el aroma de Kouga sobre el de Kagome.

No le gustó el hecho que ella pudiera ser feliz y reír a lado de otro que no fuera él.

Su bestia interna clamaba por acción, y aunque muchas veces optó por silenciarla y dejar que el decoro y el orgullo reinaran su actitud, esta vez no estaba muy seguro de poder hacerlo.

Peor aún no quería hacerlo.

Kouga supo el instante en que Sesshomaru dejó su aroma al descubierto.

Bajo a Kagome tan de prisa como pudo, y volteo para ver los ojos rojos del duque y escuchar un rugido que temía fuera más de lo que pudiera manejar.


	8. Chapter 8

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

 _ **Quiero darles las gracias por todos los comentarios, algunos me hicieron reír, y otros me dieron sugerencias buenísimas, la verdad es que cuando estaba escribiendo el capítulo pasado, no sabía como terminaría, pero de alguna manera cuando menos me dí cuenta de cómo quería y debía terminar el capítulo, y tengo que confesar que me emociona escribir este octavo capítulo.**_

 _ **Espero lo disfruten.**_

 _En el capítulo anterior._

 _Su bestia interna clamaba por acción, y aunque muchas veces optó por silenciarla y dejar que el decoro y el orgullo reinaran su actitud, esta vez no estaba muy seguro de poder hacerlo._

 _Peor aún no quería hacerlo._

 _Kouga supo el instante en que Sesshomaru dejó su aroma al descubierto._

 _Bajo a Kagome tan de prisa como pudo, y volteo para ver los ojos rojos del duque y escuchar un rugido que temía fuera más de lo que pudiera manejar._

Kagome se extraño cuando Kouga la bajo tan de repente, su risa ceso de inmediato y su cuerpo se tensó, reconoció la posición de defensa, y al asomarse más allá pudo ver a Sesshomaru con la mirada fija en ellos, su ojos eran rojo carmesí, y sus colmillos sobresalían, el gruñido que lanzó le hizo erizar la piel, y se dio cuenta que nunca antes le vio como lo que era. Lo sabía, pero nunca le había visto actuar como un demonio, lo creyó demasiado civilizado como para eso, pero aquí estaba actuando al parecer por sus más oscuros instintos.

Se separó de Kouga en un intentó de calmarle, su corazón latía desbocado, había leído que los demonios eran muy posesivos con sus parejas, no creyó que aún aplicará para ellos, tenían muy poco, era un matrimonio por compromiso y ella todavía no daba su respuesta a si quería ser la compañera de vida del duque, pero eso ya no tenía importancia, no en esos momentos, tenóia que buscar la manera de frenar esto.

-Sesshomaru – dijo dando un paso hacía él. Kouga le detuvo con el brazo.

-No te acerques más Kagome – le dijo, pero fue un error.

Sesshomaru lanzó un gruñido y se lanzó al ataque al ver el brazo de Kouga tocando a Kagome.

Kouga apenas alcanzó a lanzar a Kagome a un lado para después poner los brazos en forma de defensa frente a él. Sesshomaru le lanzó hacía atrás y Kouga golpeo contra un árbol dejando la marca de su cuerpo en el tronco.

Kagome gritó pero fue inútil, Sesshomaru se lanzó a toda velocidad hacía Kouga y este se levantó de prisa evitando el golpe.

Kagome sabía que su amigo no era rival para Sesshomaru, no tardaría en salir más herido de lo que ya estaba, intento pensar desesperada en una forma de detenerlos, Sesshomaru finalmente logró alcanzar a Kouga y le tomó del cuello levantándole del suelo.

Este era el momento final.

Kagome no lo pensó, se lanzó hacía ellos, y en un momento de desesperación abrazó al duque por detrás.

-¡Basta! – le pidió en un grito – Por favor, basta.

Sesshomaru se detuvo, su mano dejo de apretar, podía sentir el aroma de Kagome cerca, su bestia podía oler las lágrimas y el temor que provenía de ella, y las prioridades cambiaron.

Su pareja estaba lastimada y asustada, tenía que cuidar de ella.

El yo racional de Sesshomaru volvió poco a poco, su mirada se normalizo y aún con dificultad soltó a Kouga, dejándolo caer al suelo.

Apenas podía contener la furia, sabía que si se quedaba perdería los estribos de nueva cuenta. Decidió salir de ahí, pero no lo haría sin ella.

Dio la media vuelta y tomó a Kagome de la muñeca al mismo tiempo que se lanzó en una carrera, en un movimiento fluido la cargo en brazos y en los pocos segundos que llegaron al palacio subió de un solo saltó a la ventana de la habitación de Kagome.

Al entrar, Sesshomaru bajo a Kagome, en la habitación predominaba el aroma de ella, sin embargo, aún podía oler trazos de Kouga sobre ella, y eso le estaba volviendo loco.

-Sesshomaru, no puedes atacar a …- comenzó Kagome comenzando a enfadarse cuando fue interrumpida por él.

-Nadie puede tocarte de esa manera – dijo en un tono que jamás le había escuchado. Kagome dio un paso hacía atrás al tiempo que el se acercaba.

Kagome se quedo muda de la sorpresa, no esperaba esa declaración tan abierta de celos, dio otros pasos atrás pero topó con pared y Sesshomaru se quedó a centímetros de ella, con una mano alzó su barbilla para que le viera a los ojos.

-El único aroma del que debe estar impregnado tu esencia es el mío – dijo rodeando su cintura y pegándole a él.

Y antes que pudiera responder cerró el espacio entre ellos, posando su boca sobre la de ella.

El beso fue arrasador, Kagome sintió un estallido de mariposas en su interior, jamás habóia sido besada de esta manera, la lengua de Sesshomaru era demandante y pronto sintió como se abría paso, su espalda estaba pegada a la pared y la rodilla de Sesshomaru sin saber cómo había llegado ahí, estaba entre sus piernas, casi sosteniéndola de no caer.

La boca de Sesshomaru se separó unos centímetros para después recorrer su mandíbula y su cuello poco a poco.

Quería dejar su aroma sobre el de cualquiera. Pudo escuchar el jadeo de Kagome al sentir su mano posarse ligeramente debajo de sus pechos, su pierna se levantó ligeramente, alzándola del piso, rozando la parte más íntima de Kagome, al escuchar el gemido involuntario que dio se dio cuenta que si no se detenía podría terminar marcándola esa misma noche.

El picante aroma de la excitación de Kagome le llegó a la nariz, y supo que si no hacía acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad las cosas irían más de prisa de lo que sabía ella estaba lista.

Con toda su fuerza de voluntad la soltó tajante, dio varios pasos atrás e intentó aguantar la respiración.

Kagome apenas se sostuvo en la pared, se llevó su mano al pecho en un intento de calmar el acelerado ritmo de su corazón.

-Si esto vuelve a repetirse no creo poder detenerme antes de matarlo o marcarte como mía – dijo en un tono severo – No me tientes.

Y después de haber dicho esto, saltó de la ventana abandonando la habitación de Kagome.

La chica entonces se dejó caer en el piso, jamás creyó que alguien la besaría con tanta pasión, que la hiciera sentir como las flamas le quemaban por dentro y perder por unos segundos la cordura.

No sabía si hubiera detenido a Sesshomaru si el no se hubiera separado de ella.

Sospechaba que no, no tendría esa fuerza de voluntad.

Entonces se dio cuenta que aunque su cabeza hacía unas hora seguía pensando en la decisión se dio cuenta que quizás ya no habría marcha atrás.

…

Esa noche Kagome no durmió demasiado, por la mañana se levantó cansada y con un dolor de cabeza, cuando Sango entró en la habitación escondió el rostro entre las almohadas y suspiró.

-¿No dormiste bien? – preguntó su amiga dejando la bandeja del desayuno - ¿Quieres que cambie el té de jazmin por café?

-No – dijo Kagome levantándose – Esta bien el té de Jazmín.

-¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó Sango viendo a su amiga extraña.

Kagome pensó por un segundo no decirle nada a su amiga, pero si no se lo contaba a ella, ¿a quién?

-El duque me besó ayer – soltó Kagome de repente. – Kouga salió conmigo a los jardines, y el duque nos vio.

-Kagome – dijo su amiga sentándose en el sofá

-Nunca lo había visto así, la mirada era la del mismo demonio, el casi lo mata – dijo Kagome suspirando – Por favor manda un guardia a averiguar por el estado de Kouga, se que ha de haber salido herido, ayer…ayer ya no pude pensar en nada más.

-Por supuesto – dijo Sango - ¿y tú estas bien?, ¿El duque fue violento contigo?

-No – dijo Kagome sonrojándose – Violento no, apasionado.

Sango se acercó y le tomó de la mano.

-Kagome, dime algo, ¿el duque ha hecho alguna insinuación que quiera que tu seas su compañera?

-Lo hablamos, si – dijo Kagome

-Tienes que tener cuidado Kagome – dijo su amiga preocupada – Cuando un demonio, en especial un Inu ha elegido a su compañera es posesivo, y puede ser violento con aquellos que cree ponen en riesgo a su compañera, o tienen otras intenciones.

-No lo pensé – dijo Kagome arrepentida – Solo, solo quería salir y olvidarme de todo un rato, yo lo abracé Sango, yo abrace a Kouga, y no sabía que lo estaba poniendo en riesgo.

-No tienes porque sentir culpa, tu apenas estas al tanto de todas las costumbres, pero Kouga no, él sabía que pasaría, y aún así – dijo Sango sirviendo el té – Pero si quieres mantenerlo seguro no puede repetirse algo así.

-Lo sé – dijo Kagome – Cuando hable con el duque me hizo ver que había una opción, pero después de ayer…no la hay, ¿cierto?

Sango se arrodillo y miro a los ojos a su amiga.

-No la hay, él puede pensar que si, pero es raro cuando un demonio desiste y por la intensidad con la que reacciono dudo mucho que desista.

-No me desagrado – confesó Kagome – El beso, solo me siento culpable por Kouga, es mi amigo, y salió herido por algo que yo quise.

-Solo debes tener más cuidado Kagome – dijo Sango conciliatoria – No pasa nada, vamos, desayuna, en una hora llegan los diseñadores para mostrarte los vestidos para la gala.

Kagome suspiró y asintió.

…

Entró en el palacio por la puerta principal, no era necesario entrar por la ventana de la habitación de Kagome, su hermano le había dejado bien claro que no quería que pasara de nuevo, usualmente hubiera ignorado su advertencia, pero su propósito era ayudar a su amiga, no perjudicarla, por lo que se resistió a hacer enfadar a su hermano.

Le anunciaron y llevaron hasta donde estaba Kagome. Y para su sorpresa la encontró en mitad de una habitación llena de bocetos de vestidos, con tres diseñadores que hablaban y sugerían sin detenerse.

Podía ver el estrés de su amiga, nunca había sido muy buena para elegir ropa, o para encargarse del atuendo que llevaría. Bankotsu y Miroku estaban opinando al respecto, pero ninguno se había percatado del rostro de pánico de Kagome.

Carraspeo para anunciar su presencia, los tres levantaron el rostro y Kagome sonrió. Estaba seguro que estuvo a punto de saludarle como siempre pero se detuvo al ver a los tres diseñadores y demás personal.

-Conde, que alegría verlo – dijo Kagome sonriendo.

-Su majestad – dijo Inuyasha inclinando su cabeza – Veo que se encuentra en un predicamento.

-El vestido del baile – dijo Miroku – Pensamos que algo más llamativo, pero no sabemos si a su majestad le gustará.

-No me gusta – dijo Kagome – Es demasiado.

Inuyasha se asomó a ver la foto del vestido. Era un hermoso vestido color rojo, como se necesitaba, tenía que ser más tradicional, por lo que tenía que ser en línea A, con un escote en corazón, que dejaba ver los atributos de su amiga un poco más que de costumbre. Si mal no recordaba siempre usaba vestidos algo mas infantiles, en tonos claros, y sin escote de ninguna forma.

-No es escandaloso – dijo Inuyasha - ¿Les pudo pedir caballeros que salgan para tener una conversación privada con su majestad?

Todo el personal asintió y Kagome suspiro. Se sentó en el sofá y vio la foto del vestido.

-No es mi estilo – dijo Kagome

-Kagome, tu estilo es algo infantil – dijo Inuyasha ganándose un golpe con un cojín - ¡Es cierto!, no te gusta llamar la atención y ese es el problema, debes llamar la atención, eres una chica con una figura linda, ¿Por qué no presumirla?

Kagome bufó y volteo hacía la ventana.

-¿Y quién la apreciaría? – preguntó – Lo importante son mis acciones, el que tan buena soberana puedo ser será demostrado por mis acciones no por mi vestido.

-Te equivocas, tu imagen es parte de todo, lo sabes, si no te ves lo suficientemente adulta, no confiarán en ti, todo lo que se ha hecho es por eso – dijo Inuyasha.

-Esto es algo que usaría Kykio – dijo Kagome – Puedo verla en este vestido.

Inuyasha reconoció que era algo factible, Kykio podría usar algo así y llamar la atención de todos de manera inmediata. Inuyasha vio entre los bosquejos y encontró un vestido azul turquesa, no cumplía al 100% el estricto decoro, pero no era demasiado. El escote corazón estaba cubierto por un encaje, el vestido era amplio en la parte de abajo y en la espalda, ahí estaba la sorpresa., era un escote profundo, que dejaba al descubierto gran parte de la espalda de Kagome, estaba seguro que causaría conmoción.

-Este –dijo Inuyasha. Kagome le vio dudosa

-El color me gusta – concedió.

-Y mi hermano no podrá quitarte los ojos de encima – dijo Inuyasha sonriendo. Kagome se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza.

-Eso no lo sabes – dijo Kagome un poco enfadada.

-La otra vez lo vi entrar a su habitación por su ventana, hacía mucho no lo hacía, y ¿sabes que?, tu aroma en su cuerpo era tan fuerte, que por un momento pensé que venías con él, así que, si, si lo sé.

Kagome no tuvo tiempo de contestar, la puerta se abrió e Inuyasha se puso de pie y les mostró el vestido.

-Este es el indicado – dijo entregándolo a Miroku.

-Tengo que admitir que tiene clase, y estilo – dijo Miroku sonriendo. – Me gusta.

Kagome dejó la conversación a ellos, los detalles no le importaban demasiado, en su lugar su mente viajo a los eventos de la noche anterior, y junto con la vergüenza vino la culpa. Tenía que ver a Kouga.

-Tengo que retirarme, les dejo los detalles de mi atuendo – dijo Kagome poniéndose de pie. El resto de la sala se puso de pie y la despidió con una inclinación de cabeza.

Estaba segura que su amigo estaba sano y salvo, pero de cualquier forma quería ir a verlo, los golpes de Sesshomaru no podrían llamarse suaves, y las cosas habían escalado a un punto donde no debió de haber llegado. Le debía una disculpa.

Al llegar a su habitación, decidió entrar por una de las puertas laterales, afortunadamente no había nadie con él.

Kouga estaba medio dormido, pero cuando la sintió llegar abrió los ojos lentamente e intento ponerse de pie pero se le veía aún adolorido.

-Kagome – dijo haciendo un esfuerzo.

-No te pares Kouga – dijo Kagome apresurada – Debe dolerte mucho.

-Nada que no vaya a sanar en unas horas – dijo Kouga alzando los hombros – Estaba preocupado por ti, no pude ir tras de ti…yo…

-No era necesario – le cortó Kagome – El duque nunca me haría daño.

-No lo parecía – dijo Kouga – Debes tener cuidado con él Kagome.

-Voy a ser su compañera Kouga, nunca me lastimaría – dijo Kagome suavemente. Kouga le vio confundido.

-¿Estas diciendo que no solo te vas a casar con él? ¿Vas a ser su compañera?, ¡¿Por qué?! , ¿Sabes realmente lo que significa?

-Lo sé – dijo Kagome – Estuve leyendo, se que es por mucho mas que un matrimonio.

-¿Entonces por qué lo vas hacer? – preguntó Kouga incapaz de absorber la nueva información.

-Si puedo ofrecerle al país una mayor estabilidad lo haré, aunque signifique una unión con Sesshomaru de esta manera,

-Vas a vivir por 600, o quizás más, ¿estas lista para eso?. ¿Para ver morir a tus seres queridos, mientras tu vives por años?

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto? – preguntó Kagome frustrada.

-Porque te amo, por eso – dijo Kouga serio. Kagome le vio sorprendida. – S que no tengo oportunidad, pero no puedo quedarme callado mientras tomas una decisión de la que te arrepentirás.

-Eso no lo sabes – dijo Kagome más suave. – Y tampoco puedo corresponder tus sentimientos, yo…

-Eso lo se – dijo Kouga sonriendo al ver la incomodidad de Kagome – Que tu te preocupes por mi es suficiente, estar a tu lado es suficiente, solo piensa en la decisión que estas por tomar.

Kagome sonrió, Kouga era un buen amigo, y quizás, si ella no fuera una princesa hubieran sido una pareja feliz. Pero las cosas no eran así, y lo único que podía hacer era ser su amiga, y esperar que eso fuera suficiente. Todas las cosas que Kouga le había dicho era cierto, vería morir a sus seres queridos, viviría más que cualquier humano, pero cada día se convencía más que ese era el camino a tomar.

-Gracias Kouga, no se que haría sin ti – dijo sinceramente Kagome.

Kouga sonrió, Kagome era muy dulce, y mientras el pudiera haría todo lo posible por que ella fuera feliz.

-Recupérate pronto – dijo Kagome.

-Mañana estaré contigo, a primera hora – dijo Kouga sonriendo.

-De acuerdo, voy a necesitar ayuda con el baile – dijo Kagome sonriendo. – Mañana tengo repaso de clase de baile.

Kagome salió de la habitación de Kouga y se dirigió a la suya. Tenía dos horas libres y pensaba aprovecharlas para hacer algo de equitación.

Entró en su habitación y saco su traje, comenzó a cambiarse cuando escuchó la ventana de su habitación abrirse. Se puso su saco y vio a Inuyasha recargado en la pared.

-¡Inuyasha! – dijo Kagome sonrojada.

-No voy a entrar más a tu habitación, no queremos un drama de mi hermano ¿cierto? – preguntó Inuyasha sonriendo – Venía a decirte algo.

-Mas vale que sea importante, si me hubieras sorprendido en ropa interior no te hubiera ido muy bien – dijo Kagome.

-No, creo no – dijo Inuyasha sonriendo – Desde hoy te apoyaré a ti.

Kagome le vio sorprendida. Inuyasha hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen y ella lo entendía, que le apoyara a ella era una decisión importante.

-Se que Kykio no se merece el trono, no después de lo que ha hecho, tu eres la correcta para subir al trono – dijo Inuyasha. Kagome pudo ver el dolor en su mirada, esta decisión había sido un parteaguas para su amigo.

-Se lo que significa – dijo Kagome – De verdad lo siento.

-Ella nunca fue quien yo creí – dijo Inuyasha con las orejas caídas. – ahora lo veo.

-Muchas gracias por apoyarme Inuyasha – dijo Kagome de corazón – Tenerte como mi amigo, a mi lado significa mucho para mi.

-Haré todo lo posible por ayudarte Kag – dijo Inuyasha – Ahora ve a distraerte un poco, si no me equivoco escuché a Bankotsu buscando unos papeles que quería que firmaras.

Kagome asintió, le dio una última vista a su amigo y salió de su habitación.

A su salida entró Sango a terminar de recoger, encontró a Inuyasha saliendo por la ventana.

-Espero no le vaya a crear problemas a su majestad – dijo Sango enfadada – El duque va a estar molesto si se entera que usted entró en la habitación de la princesa.

-Pero no se va a enterar ¿cierto? – dijo Inuyasha serio – Estamos del mismo lado, los dos queremos que Kagome gane.

-No es una competencia – dijo Sango

-Oh creme, lo es – dijo Inuyasha – Tu no conoces a Kykio como yo, esto es una competencia.

Sango vio salir al conde y suspiro. Su amiga tenía el corazón muy grande, no estaba segura si estaba lista para una competencia, sin embargo, sabía que el duque y el conde estaban más que listos.

Esperaba de todo corazón que el baile resultara bien.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos!**

 **Espero les guste este capítulo, creo que en alguna parte Sesshomaru esta un poco fuera de carácter, pero a situaciones desesperadas, acciones desesperadas.**

Estaba nerviosa, las estilistas habían dejado su cabello recogido, sutilmente, nada demasiado complicado, aplicaron maquillaje de manera pesada y marcada, se sacarían fotos por lo que el maquillaje marcado era una regla. No le gustaba, ella nunca se maquillaba, pero de todos modos decidió dejarlo así, su mirada estaba resaltada con sombras oscuras, sus pestañas lucían más largas de lo que ella creyó posible, y si, tenía que admitir que en fotos, sacadas con celulares, el maquillaje no lucía ni cargado, ni pesado, su piel lucía lisa y sin imperfecciones, y sus labios suaves y esponjosos.

Era una versión adulta de si misma. Sofisticada.

Sango entró en la habitación con su abrigo y su bolso.

-Luces hermosa – le dijo dejando las cosas en la cama.

-No me siento yo misma, es raro – dijo Kagome mirando su reflejo.

-No eres tu misma – dijo Sango – Recuerda que hasta hace poco tu arreglo y tus vestidos eran mas juveniles, ahora debes ser otra persona.

-¿Crees que al duque le guste? – preguntó Kagome.

-Kagome, con ese escote en la espalda, lo vas a matar – dijo Sango sonriendo.

Una doncella entró en la habitación después de tocar la puerta.

-Su majestad la reina desea verla, su alteza – dijo la doncella con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Kagome suspiro, se levantó y se aliso el vestido. Sango le animo con una sonrisa y Kagome asintió.

Salió de la habitación, sus pasos retumbaban en los grandes pasillos, anunciando su presencia a los que estaban en los alrededores. Dos o tres doncellas se asomaron a verla y Kagome pudo ver sus rostros de sorpresa.

Llegó a la habitación de su madre y tocó la puerta. La voz suave pero firme de su madre le permitió pasar.

Al entrar pudo ver a un ejercito similar al que le había arreglado, terminando los detalles con su madre.

Su vestido era dorado, siempre dorado. Su madre lucía hermosa, y ajena a todo estrés a su alrededor. A veces se preguntaba como lo hacía, si era algo que había desarrollado con el tiempo, esperaba sinceramente que si, así ella tenía una posibilidad de ser como ella.

-Madre – dijo Kagome sonriendo.

-Kagome – dijo la reina sonriendo al verla – Mírate nada más, estas bellísima, quien diría que hace dos años estabas escapándote a los jardines porque te aburrías.

-Bueno, que me vea así no significa que no vaya a aburrirme – dijo Kagome

-Te equivocas querida, ahora serás el centro de atención, así que no te aburrirás – dijo la reina haciendo una señal para que el personal se fuera.

Esperaron unos momentos hasta que la habitación quedo vacía, solo con ellas dos.

-Comprenderás, que en un evento de este tipo, tu hermana planeara algo con lo que sabotearte – dijo la reina mas seria – Debes estar lista para todo esto.

-Me siento a ciegas, como si no supiera a que me enfrento – confesó Kagome – Eso me preocupa.

Su madre dejó su postura por un momento, era diferente el ser reina y madre, llevaba tanto tiempo siendo reina que a veces olvidaba que sus hijas necesitaban una madre que las guiara. Quizás era muy tarde para Kykio, aunque como madre no perdía la esperanza, en cambio Kagome necesitaba de su apoyo, y aunque sus intereses de regente se oponían a los de madre, debía apoyar a Kagome.

-Kagome – le dijo en un tono dulce – No tienes porque sentir miedo, Kykio es decidida y segura porque así la críe desde pequeña, quizás debí aplicar lo mismo contigo, pero temo que eso te habría quitado el gran corazón que tienes.

-Madre – dijo Kagome conmovida.

-Necesitas ese corazón para servir a tu pueblo, se que lo harás bien – dijo la reina sonriendo – ¿Sabes porque organicé el matrimonio con el duque? Una de las principales razones es su carácter fuerte, vas a necesitar de eso, si tu no puedes ser dura, el lo será por ti.

-Lo sé – confesó Kagome – No quiero depender de el demasiado madre, quiero ser fuerte por mi cuenta.

-Una reina no rige sola, cuando vivía tu padre, ambos reinábamos a la par, uno como el apoyo del otro, complementando nuestras debilidades y fortalezas, eso es lo que harás con el duque.

-¿Crees que en el baile todo salga bien? – preguntó Kagome preocupada

-Es un baile Kagome, debes preocuparte menos y sonreír un poco más, si piensas demasiado las cosas te mostraras preocupada y distraída, lidiaremos con tu hermana – dijo la reina segura – Ahora ve a darle un repaso a la logística de la noche, es importante que lo sepas.

-Por supuesto – dijo Kagome un poco más tranquila – Gracias madre.

La reina vio a Kagome retirarse, generalmente no se detenía a pensar en sus arrepentimientos, pero sabía en el fondo que el haber traído al mundo a Kagome y a Kykio había sido su mejor logro, y lamentaba que hubieran nacido en la familia real. Quizás si hubieran sido una familia promedio Kykio hubiera sido una estudiante estrella y Kagome un alma libre para hacer lo que mas deseara. Nunca lo diría, y nadie lo adivinaría, pero en el fondo reconocía que ella como madre lamentaba que sus hijas tuvieran que vivir la vida que tenían.

…

Estaba más tranquila, estando ahí su madre su hermana no podría hacer nada muy drástico, además, si era sincera, tenía a Sesshomaru y tenía una curiosidad tremenda por saber que haría cuando la viera con el vestido que llevaba.

Entró a la sala azul en el segundo piso, desde ahí si se asomaba por la ventana podía ver a los invitados llegar y ser recibidos por el personal.

Miroku cerró la cortina y le vio sonriendo.

-Vaya su majestad, usted se ve radiante – dijo sincero – El conde tenía razón al elegir ese vestido.

-Este es el intinerario de la noche – dijo Bankotsu – El primer baile lo tiene con el embajador de Reino Unido, Lord Hastings, le recomiendo mantener su distancia con él.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Kagome viendo el plan de la noche.

-No es por ser chismoso su majestad, pero las malas lenguas dicen que suele ser…mano larga – dijo Miroku viendo como Kagome se sonrojaba.

-Pero yo que usted no me preocuparía – dijo Bankotsu viendo a Miroku de reojo – No creo que haga nada inapropiado, estamos en un evento oficial.

Kagome asintió poco convencida, siguió leyendo la lista de los invitados y las notas a lado de cada uno de ellos. Conocía a la mayoría, o al menos había escuchado de ellos, al menos podría establecer una conversación decente.

Escuchó las voces llenando el salón y su estómago se revolvió solo con la idea de bajar. La idea era bajar acompañada del duque, lo cual la ponía nerviosa pero de igual manera le daba cierta paz, podría apoyarse en él cuando algo le fallara, y estaba segura que Lord Hastings no haría nada inapropiado en presencia del duque.

-Su presentación esta programada para dentro de 30 minutos, su majestad la reina bajará una hora después – dijo Miroku viendo hacía la ventana.

-¿Ya llegó el duque? – preguntó Kagome

-No su majestad, pero no ha de tardar en llegar, es una persona muy puntual – dijo Bankotsu pasando de hoja a las siguientes anotaciones.

…

Estaba a 5 minutos de bajar por las escaleras y hacer su presentación y el duque no había llegado. Podía ver el rostro tenso de Miroku y Bankotsu los cuales veían por la ventana una y otra vez, mientras que ella refrenó el impulso de gritarles. Su teléfono celular estaba en su habitación ya que en eventos oficiales no le estaba permitido el llevarlos encima, y aunque lo trajera se negaba a marcarle, el debería de estar presente, sabía lo importante que era para ella.

-Miroku – dijo Kagome poniéndose de pie - ¿Aun tienes el dispositivo de audio?

Miroku le vio confundido para después asentir.

-¡Por supuesto! – dijo convencido – Si usted lleva un chícharo en su oreja, podemos indicarle algunas notas si es que las necesita.

-¿Chícharo? – preguntó Kagome curiosa. Solo sabía del dispositivo de audio por su madre, algunas veces decía necesitarlo en eventos donde acudían invitados que no eran tan conocidos, o cuando necesitaba información constante.

-Así se le dice al pequeño audífono que le ponemos en el oído – contestó Miroku mientras buscaba una pequeña caja que encontró en una de las gavetas del escritorio - ¡Aquí esta!

Miroku se acerco a Kagome con un pequeño, casi invisible audífono, con el permiso de la princesa lo coloco en el oído y satisfecho vio que apenas y se veía.

-Este audífono esta conectado al mío, yo le indicaré algunas notas, la estaré guiando paso a paso de ser necesario – dijo Miroku sonriendo satisfecho.

Kagome asintió, vio la hora y se dio cuenta que faltaba un minuto. Bien, tendría que bajar sin él.

-Bien, ha llegado la hora – dijo nerviosa pero decidida.

-Su majestad, ¿no desea esperar otros cinco minutos? – sugirió Bankotsu.

-No, la corona no espera a nadie, ni siquiera al duque – dijo Kagome enfadada. – Kouga, vamos.

Kagome salió de la habitación seguida de Kouga, mientras bajaba las escaleras podía escuchar las voces y la música cada vez mas fuerte, su corazón latía a mil por hora, podía sentir su pulso acelerado, y estaba segura que Kouga podía escuchar y oler su nerviosismo.

Al llegar a la planta baja Kouga le sonrió para tranquilizarla y paso justo enfrente de ella. Entró al salón y anunció en voz alta.

"Su majestad La princesa heredera, Kagome Higurashi"

El salón se quedo en silencio y Kagome entró con la espalda bien recta y la cabeza bien alzada. Por un segundo todo quedo en silencio, sintió las miradas de todos sobre ella, y así de rápido como empezó, todo termino cuando Lord Hastings se acerco a saludarla.

El hombre era un hombre de cuarenta y tantos, con entradas pronunciadas en el cabello, y una que otra cana. Le sonrió al acercarse y Kagome tuvo que reprimir el impulso de correr, Kouga se colocó detrás de ella con las manos cruzadas, en forma de guardia.

-Su majestad – dijo Lord Hastings – Es un placer conocerla.

-Muchas gracias Lord Hastings, tengo entendido que tengo el gusto de bailar la primera pieza con usted – dijo Kagome sonriendo.

-Por supuesto su majestad, el gusto es mío, en Inglaterra tenemos excelentes eventos donde suelen salir a relucir mis habilidades de baile las cuales usted podrá constatar de primera mano – dijo el hombre orgulloso.

-No lo dudo – dijo Kagome - ¿Y como estuvo el viaje?, espero que no haya sido muy pesado.

-No, por supuesto que no, solo son algunas horas, y este es un país hermoso – dijo el embajador viendo alrededor – Si me disculpa su majestad, tengo algunas amistades que saludar.

El hombre se alejo y Kagome suspiro, podía ver a otras personas acercándose a saludarla, personas que nunca había conocido, o que antes le ignoraban por ser la princesa pequeña.

Mujeres que creían ser superiores le veían criticando su atuendo. Aún no se quitaba el chal que se había puesto encima. Era una pieza fina de seda, que realmente no cubría demasiado, solo el escote que ocultaba.

"Tu hermana no ha aparecido, estamos tratando de rastrearla" le dijo Miroku al oído. Kagome se tocó el oído como señal que le había escuchado.

Pasaron 15 minutos, en los que saludó a más gente de la que se acordaba, sabía que sería una noche larga, pero el no ver a Kykio le provocaba más estrés. Estaba sumida en una incertidumbre por no ver a su hermana y por no tener al duque de lado.

Se enfadó consigo misma por ser tan dependiente. No sabía que razones tenía el duque para no asistir, pero sabía que debía de ser un asunto de gravedad. Debería de serlo, no se imaginaba al duque faltando a su palabra solo porque sí.

Aun así, dolía su ausencia, lentamente sentía como si fuera una traición.

En unos minutos comenzaría el primer baile, Kagome vio a Lord Hastings riendo con algunos de sus invitados, bien, si se calmaba podría bailar como era debido, su madre entraría durante el baile por que no le gustaba ser anunciada, posiblemente el primer baile sería interrumpido lo cual sería bueno para ella.

Cuando faltaron solo un minuto para el baile, Lord Hastings se dirigió hacia ella, Kagome se quitó el chal que llevaba encima y dejo al descubierto su hermoso vestido.

Escuchó los murmullos de sus invitados y ella levantó la cabeza, orgullosa aunque su corazón estuviera latiendo a mil por hora, y sentía sus manos sudar debajo de los guantes.

-Usted luce hermosa su majestad – dijo Lord Hastings sonriendo.

Kagome asintió sin poder articular ninguna palabra.

La música comenzó y el baile comenzó.

Lord Hastings era un bailarín consumado, podía relajarse al sentir como la guiaba con seguridad, y a pesar de los comentarios de Bankotsu y Miroku, mantuvo sus manos en el lugar apropiado en todo momento.

A media pieza escuchó el anunció de su madre y los bailarines se detuvieron para recibir a la reina.

Su madre sonrió y pasó entre sus invitados, saludando a algunos e indicando a los músicos que por favor prosiguieran con el baile. Lord Hastings estaba por volver a su posición cuando alguien a su lado carraspeo.

Para sorpresa de Kagome era Sesshomaru quien estaba a un lado.

Había algo raro en él, iba perfectamente ataviado, su traje era impecable y la corbata usada estaba impoluta, su cabello perfectamente atado en una coleta, y a pesar de eso pudo distinguir cierta discrepancia con su usual carácter en paz.

-Espero no le moleste que continué el baile con su majestad – dijo el duque. Lord Hastings negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

-Por supuesto que no duque, es un honor – dijo el hombre.

Sesshomaru le tomó de la mano y puso su mano en su cintura. Kagome sintió cosquillas en el lugar que su mano se colocó, algo raro ya que con Lord Hastings no sucedió. La música comenzó y Kagome pudo sentir las miradas de los demás sobre ellos.

Era raro seguir una pieza con una pareja diferente a la original, el duque era conocido por su decoro y modales intachables.

Kagome se concentró en no mirarle demasiado, ansiaba por preguntarle donde estaba, porque le había dejado sola cuando le necesitaba, pero parte de su orgullo le impedía el preguntar, no tenía que pedir lo que el tendría que ofrecer de manera libre.

-Hay un inconveniente – dijo el duque pegándole ligeramente hacía él – Necesito hablar contigo en privado, ahora.

Kagome le vio con atención, el tono de voz del duque era raro, algo pasaba, por lo que dejo por un momento su orgullo y asintió

La pieza terminó y Sesshomaru le guío con una mano hasta una terraza donde estaban solos.

Kagome suspiro y se sintió tensa, estaba segura que lo que estaba por escuchar no le gustaría.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó.

-Hoy en la tarde recibí un reporte inquietante, uno de mis informantes me pasó el reporte que mi tío Kurogane Taisho vendría al baile, el actual rey de Westvalley.

Kagome le vio sorprendida. El rey del país vecino no iba usualmente a ningún baile, o evento de otro país, por supuesto que las invitaciones siempre se enviaban pero nunca esperaban respuesta.

-Tuve que ir a investigar- dijo Sesshomaru y Kagome entendió que esa era la razón del que llegaba tarde – No viene solo.

-Kykio – dijo Kagome sin pensarlo. Solo ella podía ser el complemento de la mala noticia.

Sesshomaru asintió y Kagome se llevó una mano a la frente.

Eran muy malas noticias, si Kykio era la acompañante del Rey Taisho significaba que apoyaba su reclamación como heredera, dejándola a ella como impostora. Sabía que algo sucedería, pero no imagino que esto.

-Todo se viene abajo – dijo Kagome – Tenemos que hacer algo, lo que sea.

El aroma de la decepción y del estrés le llegaban a su sensible nariz. Era un aroma que no le agradaba, no en Kagome. Desde que recibió el informe se puso a pensar en como disminuir el impacto del movimiento de Kykio.

Era algo bajo pero realmente inteligente lo que había hecho, pero él llevaba mucho tiempo preparándose para enfrentar a su tío, no perdería y tampoco dejaría que lastimaran a Kagome de ninguna manera.

-¿Confías en mi? – preguntó Sesshomaru.

Kagome le vio sorprendida- El duque le tomó del codo y le pedía su atención. Era curioso como preguntaba, y aún así sin pensarlo contestó.

-Si.

-Bien – dijo Sesshomaru complacido – En el siguiente baile Kykio querrá hacer su entrada, será en ese momento que tu y yo robaremos la atención.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Kagome

-Déjamelo a mi.

Kagome estaba por agregar algo más cuando escuchó que la banda comenzaba a prepararse, por lo que decidieron regresar al salón.

Alcanzó a entrar de manera desapercibida, se coloco junto a un grupo de damas que discutían la importancia de las organizaciones benéficas, o algo parecido, Kagome no les estaba prestando realmente atención, veía hacía la entrada, solo para ver a su hermana.

Kykio entraba al salón ataviada con un traje rojo, justo como el que le habían recomendado, Kagome se sintió un poco mejor al pensar que al menos había atinado al elegir algo diferente. El demonio que iba de lado de su hermana era de otra categoría.

Exudaba el mismo tipo de aura que Sesshomaru, lucía alto e imponente, con el cabello plateado característico de los Taisho cortado a la moda de las revistas. Su traje era de la mejor calidad, y su porte podía competir con el de Sesshomaru.

Su mirada a diferencia del dorado de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha era de un azul tan profundo que se confundía con el de su traje. Sonreía pero sus instintos le decían que era todo menos amigable.

Los invitados al notar quien era comenzaron a reunirse a su alrededor, su hermana se regodeaba en la atención que recibía, podía verla sonriendo, y por un pequeño instante sus miradas se cruzaron y Kykio le vio sonriendo.

Kagome sintió que la sangre le hervía de furia.

Fue en ese momento que el duque le tomó de la mano. Kagome le vio sorprendida, Sesshomaru le vio por un instante para después jalarla hasta el centro de la pista.

No podían bailar la siguiente pista juntos, ya habían bailado la primera, o eso dictaba el decoro. Sin embargo al comenzar la pieza Kagome se encontró en los brazos de Sesshomaru.

Se dio cuenta que la canción había cambiado al plan original de la banda. Si no se equivocaba era una balada romántica la que sonaba.

Podía ver de reojo que los invitados se dividían entre verlos a ellos con rareza por la audacia de bailar dos piezas seguidas, o a su hermana y su gran acompañante.

Su hermana estaba ganando y eso le distraía, necesitaban algo mejor que esto para poder salir bien del embrollo en el que estaban.

-Mírame a mí – dijo Sesshomaru – En unos momentos todos dejarán de observarla.

-Pero…- dijo Kagome sintiendo como la mano que Sesshomaru tenía en su cintura acariciaba la piel de su espalda con un dedo.

Kagome se sonrojo e intento mirar a su alrededor, Sesshomaru le regresó con un suave gesto el rostro hacía él.

-Pensé que los escotes estaban restringidos para la realeza – dijo en un tono suave.

-Quise arriesgarme – dijo Kagome carraspeando, no sabía que era lo que pasaba, Sesshomaru nunca era tan dulce y tan cariñoso en público - ¿Esta mal?

-Luces perfecta – dijo Sesshomaru y Kagome sintió su corazón acelerarse.

Por un momento olvidó a su hermana y el estrés que le estaba causando. No pensó en nada más que en el duque y ella, en ese momento, bailando al ritmo de la música.

Cuando la pista estaba por terminar Sesshomaru se acercó lentamente, y a pesar que pensó que todo era un sueño, la besó.

Fue apenas un roce de labios, pero suficiente para que su ya acelerado corazón latiera mas de prisa, pudo escuchar el grito de sorpresa de los invitados. Y cómo se tratara de un sueño, de un movimiento fluido Sesshomaru sacó una cajita negra de su traje y se puso en una rodilla.

-Su majestad, he esperado por un tiempo por el momento perfecto para hacerle esta pregunta, pero en cuanto la vi esta noche supe que era hoy – dijo el duque abriendo la caja mostrando un anillo con un diamante que dejó a Kagome sin aliento.

No estaban preparados, se suponía que anunciarían su compromiso en un año, o dos quizás, estaban acelerando todo el proceso, y aunque su mente pensaba que era algo imprudente decir si en tan poco tiempo, su corazón parecía mas inclinado a decir que si.

-Por lo que le preguntó – continuo el duque - ¿Me haría el honor de ser mi esposa?

Y fue cuando el tiempo se detuvo, Kagome se vio extendiendo la mano antes de poder decir algo, el salón se había quedado en silencio, esperando su respuesta.

Creyó que no podría decir nada, pero de manera sorpresiva se encontró diciendo fuerte y claro.

-Si.

El duque colocó el anillo en su mano y el salón aplaudió como si de una película romántica se tratara.

Kykio y el rey de Westvalley quedaron olvidados en la entrada del salón.

 **¿Qué tal? La verdad es que no tenía pensado que el compromiso sucediera aún, pero de alguna forma se me ocurrió que era la única manera de frenar lo que Kykio planeo.**

 **La canción que bailaron fue la de Perfect de Ed Sheeran**

 **Y el discurso fue algo parecido a como me lo propusieron a mi jaja así que no pude evitarlo el ponerlo de esa manera.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar, a partir de aquí espero la historia vaya creciendo en momentos tensos, después de todo, Kagome comprometida, y Kykio muriendo de celos no puede ser algo bueno ¿cierto?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos!**

 **Lamento la tardanza, pero he tenido un mundo de cosas que hacer jeje, pero aquí esta el capítulo, espero les agrade.**

 **Saludos!**

Estaba furiosa, des un principio todo había estado destinado a salir mal. El vestido que había elegido era el correcto, llamativo, sensual, nadie podría ignorarla con ese vestido, se había encargado de ello. Su contacto le había conseguido un trato especial, pero no se enteró de ello hasta el día del baile, lo cual la puso bastante tensa.

Cuando estuvo vestida y lista la llevaron hacía la mansión veraniega de un noble, el cual desconocía. La llevaron a una sala y le sirvieron te, nunca había estado en esa situación, siempre era la que hacía esperar, y esta vez tuvo que quedarse sentada por 30 minutos, tratando de tragarse su coraje y furia por verse tratada con tal indignidad. Era la heredera al trono después de todo.

Entendió todo cuando al cuarto entró nada más y nada menos que Kurogane Taisho, el rey de Westvalley.

Nunca lo había visto en persona, pero al verlo supo que por sus venas corría la misma sangre que la del duque, su cabello plateado lo llevaba corto y estilizado a la moda, sus ojos a diferencia del ambar de Inuyasha, eran de un azul profundo, su mirada era gélida, y orgullosa, y al verla no hizo ningún ademán ni nada, como si no estuviera ahí, volteo hacía un lado donde estaba su asistente, le susurro algo y después regreso a verla.

-Tengo entendido que nuestro contacto en común le ha explicado todo – dijo en un tono de voz frío.

Kykio se puso de pie y se sintió inclinada a defenderse y mostrar que no había diferencia entre ellos, que eran del mismo nivel.

-Me indico que alguien me acompañaría al baile, no sabía que tendría el placer de asistir a su lado.

La ausencia del término correcto era una falta de respeto a menos que se hablaran entre iguales. Kykio sonrió, pero el rey no le devolvió el gesto, al contrario hizo una mueca de fastidio y se llevó una mano a la frente.

-Las reglas son así, asistiremos al baile juntos, sin embargo eso no significa que seamos pareja, ni que haya posibilidad alguna.

-Eso no sabe, quizás después pueda llegar a cambiar de opinión…- comenzó Kykio, pero fue interrumpida por el rey quien le alzó el rostro con un dedo y la acerco a él.

-Quiero que entiendas una cosa, tu presencia solo es una molestia para mi, me vi obligado a tratar contigo por que no puedo permitir que el inútil de mi sobrino llegué a la corona, por ningún motivo.

Kykio se soltó del agarre del rey y le vio enfadada. Nunca jamás en la vida se había sentido tan ofendida, era como si ella no fuera nada para el rey de WestValley, lo mas interesante y frustrante fue que mientras mas era ignorada por el, más esfuerzo ponía para llamar su atención, y cada que fallaba, lo cual tenía que admitir era lo más común, se sentía mal, y se encontró inmersa en un ciclo sin fin.

Cuando llegaron al baile, e hicieron su entrada triunfal, pudo ver por un momento el rostro compungido de Kagome, se regocijo en ello, la gente le veía sorprendida y eso le agrado, en ese momento no le importó lo frío que podía ser el rey, estaba sirviendo con el fin de quitarle el trono a Kagome.

Su momento no duró mucho, el duque contra ataco con una estrategia tan magistral que ni siquiera Kurogane Taisho pudo hacer nada para impedirlo. Los medios de comunicación perdieron de vista su entrada y de quien venía acompañada, y se volcaron en entrevistar a su hermana y al duque.

Y ahí estaba, unos días después, viendo las fotos de su hermana con el duque, ahora le seguían a todos lados, siempre sonriendo, y luciendo tan enamorada que enfermaba.

Necesitaba hacer algo y no lograba ver que tenía que hacer. Él le había dicho que se calmara, que pensaría en algo para poder estar a la par, pero no lograba ver que podían hacer. Al final el rey Kurogane se retiró media hora después, dejándola sola y enfurecida.

Esa noche necesitaba consuelo y algo con lo que olvidar lo que estaba pasando. Quedo de verse con Lord Onigumo, generalmente no accedía a sus encuentros, pero el Lord era joven y tenía experiencia en como distraerla y hacerle pasar un buen rato.

Cuando el Lord entró y le vio, Kykio pudo ver el destello de deseo en su mirada y ella sonrió, quizás no era deseada por el rey de West Valley, pero había muchos hombres que rogaban por tenerla.

Al final, ella no le rogaba a nadie.

…

Estaba agotada, no tenía idea que compartir la noticia de estar comprometida atraía mas atención y mas compromisos que antes. Todo el mundo quería saber como había sido, que había sentido, como era su anillo, cuando se casaban, y ella no tenía respuesta para nada.

¿Qué había sentido? Confusión, alegría, miedo, hubo tantas emociones en ese momento que a la fecha no sabía como realmente se sentía. A ratos estaba contenta, veía el anillo en su dedo y sonreía, y otros días lo veía con fastidio, generalmente cuando había tantos compromisos que tenía que dejar uno para asistir a otro, era en estos días que odiaba estar comprometida, odiaba a Sesshomaru por no encontrar otra salida, y a todo el mundo en general.

Hoy era uno de esos días. Edran apenas las 12 del día y ya había asistido a un desayuno, y dos brunch en donde no hizo más que tomar té con algunas personas demasiado tercas como para dejar de escuchar su relato, una vez más.

Los últimos 3 días habían sido así, de hecho el día anterior ni siquiera se acordaba si había comido o no. Estaba segura que Kouga le había dado un ligero almuerzo, pero no recordaba algo mas consistente.

Por la noche estaba tan cansada que lo único que quiso llegar hacer era tirarse en la cama y dormir, y eso hizo.

Ahora estaba en el coche, su estómago le dolía, o mejor dicho sentía un vacío en la boca del estómago, estaba segura que era por falta de alimento, o algo así, pero Bankotsu tenía un control tan estricto de la agenda que no dejo salida para comer algo real. Kouga que iba sentado a su lado, llevaba siempre futa y refrigerios sencillos, pero realmente no tenía muchas ganas de comer.

Llegaron a una casa hogar, tenía que visitarla, hablar con algunos niños y retirarse. Este tipo de eventos eran del tipo que trataba de tomar con mas calma y paciencia, le gustaba ver a los niños, hablar con ellos, de vez en cuando ella programaba una visita, y si, aunque no estuviera al 100% los niños no tenían la culpa por lo que antes de salir respiro profundo.

-¿Te sientes bien Kagome? – preguntó Kouga ligeramente preocupado – Te vez un poco pálida.

-No es nada – dijo Kagome segura – Vamos, llevamos creo algunos minutos de retraso.

Kouga asintió, sin embargo tomo nota para no perder de vista a la princesa, no podía dejar que algo le sucediera solo por su estado emocional.

Tenía que aceptar que el ver en vivo la propuesta de matrimonio fue un golpe bajo hacía él. Toda la escena parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas, y le carcomía por dentro la imagen de Sesshomaru y Kagome abrazados.

Tenía que aceptar que no había estado poniendo especial atención, se sentía traicionado aunque no tenía derecho, por lo que hacía todo lo posible por estar distante de Kagome. Estar a su lado a pesar de todo era algo que el había decidido, así que haría frente a las consecuencias de su acto, aunque doliera como un demonio.

Bajaron del auto y los niños sonrieron al ver a la princesa. Kagome sonrió feliz y les saludó con una mano.

Caminó hacía el interior de la casa hogar y saludó a las asistentes y encargadas del cuidado de la casa hogar.

-Su majestad, es un placer tenerla aquí – dijo la mujer sonriendo – Nuestros niños no hicieron otra cosa que hablar de hoy.

-Es un placer para mi – dijo Kagome sonriendo.

-Le mostraré el interior – dijo la directora.

La casa hogar era de mediano tamaño, tenía salones de clase y un gran comedor, al menos podía albergar a 50 niños, y las habitaciones estaban saturadas de pequeñas camitas en literas.

Los niños corrían por todo el lugar, su ropa, aunque limpia lucía desgastada y a veces rota. Kagome hizo la anotación mental de dar una donación a la casa hogar.

Las clases de los niños estaban por terminar, por lo que al sonar el timbre Kagome pudo ver como una multitud de niños salían y corrían de un lado a otro.

Trataron de formarse como disciplina pero algunos niños se asomaban para verla y esto la hizo sonreír.

-Su majestad, quiero que conozca a un par de nuestros niños más afectos a verla por televisión – dijo la directora.

Kagome volteo hacía abajo y vio a una niña de unos 8 años, con el cabello negro y una coleta de lado, a su lado había para su sorpresa un pequeño niño demonio zorro. Kagome volteo a ver con sorpresa a la directora quien le vio segura de su respuesta.

-Aquí no discriminamos a ningún niño – dijo segura. Kagome sonrió realmente satisfecha con esa respuesta.

-Hola, su majestad, yo soy Rin y él es Shippo – dijo Rin sonriendo – El no habla mucho, pero yo hablo por los dos.

-Muy bien, ¿les gusta ver los eventos de la corona en televisión? – preguntó Kagome

-Todos los días – dijo Rin sonriendo – Me gustó el vestido que uso en el baile, parecía de una princesa, pero por supuesto usted es una princesa real así que…

-Rin – la reprendió la directora. Kagome sonrió.

-Déjela, esta bien – dijo Kagome al ver a la pequeña hablando en exceso.

-Shippo decía que usted no vendría, y yo le dije que si usted lo había prometido, usted tendría que venir – dijo Rin orgullosa.

-Por supuesto, cumplir mi palabra es muy importante – aseguró Kagome

-Le escribimos todos los días pero no hemos recibió respuesta, pero no importa ya esta aquí .- dijo Rin sonriendo.

-Tengo muchas cartas que me llegan diario, pero hagamos una cosa, si tienen una que darme las recibiré el día de hoy – dijo Kagome. Rin soltó un gritito de sorpresa y Shippo le vio con los ojos abiertos.

-¡Voy por ellas! – dijo Rin saliendo corriendo. Shippo se quedo en su lugar viendo a la princesa con curiosidad.

Cuando Rin regreso y loe dio un par de cartas, una con mas dibujos que la otra Kagome las vio con detenimiento. Una de ellas tenía dibujos bastante bien elaborados y volteo a ver a ambos niños.

-Esa la hizo Shippo, le gusta dibujar – dijo Rin dándole un codazo a Shippo – Dile Shippo.

-Shippo, tu dibujas muy bien – dijo Kagome agachándose a la altura del pequeño – Leeré con atención tu carta, y cuando quieran mandarme más me aseguraré de leerlas.

Shippo se sonrojo y asintió, Kagome se puso de pie pero al momento de hacerlo se mareo, la directora notó como Kagome perdía el color y se acerco a ella preocupada.

-Su majestad ¿se siente bien?, ¿quiere un vaso de agua? – preguntó la mujer.

Al escuchar esto Kouga atravesó la sala solo para ser detenido por la mano de Kagome.

-Si, solo me levante muy pronto – dijo ella – Lamentablemente tengo que retirarme, pero me aseguraré de mandar recursos a la casa hogar.

-Muchas gracias su majestad – dijo la mujer agradecida.

-Nos vemos Rin, Shippo – dijo Kagome sonriendo.

Con todo su esfuerzo camino derecho hasta el auto, podía sentir sus piernas flaquear, y dio gracias a que el conductor abrió de prisa la puerta. Al entrar se sentó en el coche y descanso la cabeza en el asiento.

Kouga entró en el auto y la vio preocupado.

-Tenemos que cancelar las demás citas – dijo viendo a Bankotsu quien parecía estar revisando.

-Quizás si su majestad se recupera, por la tarde podemos retomar uno o dos compromisos – dijo el hombre viendo la agenda. – Su majestad la reina fue muy clara cuando nos comentó que la mayoría de las citas deberían de llevarse a cabo.

-No acosta e la salud de su hija – dijo Kouga enfadado.

-Escucha, se que te preocupa su majestad, pero debemos hacer un esfuerzo, realizar este tipo de eventos, aún en las condiciones mas adversas son cualidades que solo un verdadero líder puede hacer – dijo Bankotsu.

Kouga le vio furioso, ¿acaso estaba insinuando que Kagome no era una buena líder?, ¿Cómo se atrevía?

-Basta – dijo Kagome – Solo necesito descansar un poco, no te preocupes Kouga, Bankotsu tiene razón, no podemos darnos el lujo de no ir.

Kagome recostó la cabeza en el asiento y cerró los ojos, solo un poco de descanso y quizás una siesta podría hacer maravillas. Estaba segura que asistiría a los compromisos por la tarde sin problema.

Lo que la princesa no vio fue a Kouga teclear en el teléfono de prisa.

Por su cuenta corría que Kagome pudiera tener más descanso, tuviera que llamar a quien tuviera que llamar.

…

Al llegar al palacio Kagome pudo darse cuenta de dos cosas, uno, que su asistente era un chismoso y dos, que posiblemente no podría ir a sus eventos en la tarde. Cuando bajo del coche, se encontró con Sesshomaru, de hecho un muy enojado Sesshomaru, que le extendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

-No me siento tan mal – dijo Kagome haciendo lo posible por no quejarse del dolor de cabeza que comenzaba.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste? – preguntó Sesshomaru olvidando los formalismos en público.

-Ayer por la tarde – contestó Kouga por ella desde atrás.

Kagome le volteo a ver de manera no muy amigable. Kouga alzó los hombros y vio al duque.

-Casi se desmaya en la casa hogar – dijo el lobo.

Kagome se enfado aún más, pero no pudo decir nada ya que el duque la levantó en brazos y Kagome casi muere de la vergüenza.

-Yo puedo caminar sola – dijo viendo a los sirvientes murmurando.

-Según tu asistente no, y resulta que mi olfato tampoco se equivoca – dijo Sesshomaru – Bakkotsu quiero hablar contigo.

Kouga vio al publicista palidecer y el tuvo que sonreír al verle.

-Si me hubieras hecho caso…

Kagome pronto se dio cuenta que era peor si luchaba ya que no lograría bajar y llamaría más la atención, así que simplemente se quedo en silencio hasta que llegaron a su habitación.

-No puedes entrar – dijo tajante. Sesshomaru le vio con una ceja alzada, dio la vuelta a la manija de la puerta y entró con ella en brazos. – Te dije que no podías entrar, nos pueden ver.

-La otra noche no pareció molestarte – dijo Sesshomaru depositándola en la cama - ¿O que pensaste que iba a hacer?

Kagome se sonrojo y volteo el rostro, una mezcla de enfado, vergüenza y deseo se apoderó de ella, haciendo el momento más difícil.

Sesshomaru se inclino sobre de ella y Kagome pudo sentir los plateados cabellos del duque haciéndole cosquillas en la mejilla.

-Quizás pensaste que haríamos algo más interesante – dijo Sesshomaru.

-No lo harías – dijo Kagome sonrojada – Esta fuera de las leyes del decoro, tenemos que esperar hasta la noche de boda.

-¿Y quien dice que yo respeto las reglas del decoro todo el tiempo?

Kagome abrió la boca sorprendida, antes que pudiera decir algo el duque se quito de encima y volteo a ver a la doncella que entraba con agua.

-Asegúrate que su majestad descanse el resto de la tarde – dijo Sesshomaru a la doncella.

-Pero tengo eventos en la tarde – se quejo Kagome.

-Tenías – corrigió Sesshomaru saliendo de la habitación.

Aún no podía creer que gente tan poco profesional tenía Kagome a su lado, si no hubiera sido por el lobo, la hubieran dejado trabajar hasta quedar exhausta, no le importaba las reglas de la reina, Kagome estaba a punto de ser suya, y la responsabilidad de su salud no era de nadie más que de él.

Entró en el salón azul, donde le esperaba un nervioso Bankotsu. Ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de sentarse.

Se encamino directamente hasta el, y lo tomó del cuello, pesé a los intentos de escape del publicista.

-Que no se repita lo de hoy, la princesa tendrá un desayuno, una comida y una cena propios, si me entero que la han hecho trabajar más de lo que puede aguantar no habrá nadie que pueda salvar tu cuello.

Sesshomaru le soltó y Bankotsu sintió el aire regresar a sus pulmones. El duque vio como el publicista se puso de pie y masajeaba su cuello, quizás pensando en lo que diría.

-Hay eventos no sociales, que deben cubrirse – dijo el publicista – No hacerlo podría resultar contra producente para la princesa.

-Bien, yo lo haré – dijo el duque.

Bankotsu dudó por un segundo, pero la mirada gélida del duque le hizo moverse y mostrarle la agenda.

-Hasta que la princesa pueda equilibrar todo, vendrás a mi por este tipo de eventos – dijo Sesshomaru viendo la cantidad de citas por hacer.

-Pero señor, su majestad debe…

-Lo que debe o no hacer la princesa es mi asunto, obedecerás.

Y ahí estaba, no había espacio para una réplica o para contestar de manera negativa. Bankotsu se retiró después de unos minutos, dejando solo a un pensativo duque, había algo que no le gustaba pero quizás aún era muy pronto para adivinar de que se trataba. Viendo los asuntos de la princesa se dio cuenta que le habían saturado de eventos sin importancia, no sabía a que se debía, sobre exponer a Kagome a la prensa no le ayudaría.

Se encargaría de todo, aunque tuviera que hablar con la reina.

…

Después de comer algo se sintió mucho mejor. Gracias a las estrictas ordenes del duque tenía la tarde libre, no es que no estuviera agradecida, pero le molestaba que Sesshomaru se metiera de esa manera, sabía que debería de esforzarse, pero como lo haría si no le permitían esforzarse.

El médico había recetado descanso de dos días, y una dieta en especial para evitar cuadros de gastritis. Nada serio, debía comer algo por las mañanas si no quería que la presión se le bajara como en la mañana. No era gran cosa, pero tenía la impresión que Kouga y el duque harían una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

Tendría que hablar con el duque, era de gran ayuda, y estaba segura que tenía mucha mas experiencia que ella, pero no podía permitir que se metiera de esa manera en asuntos de la corona, ella tenía que hacerse fuerte, y si la sobreprotegían no lo lograría.

-Deberías de estar descansando – le dijo Kouga detrás de ella.

Kagome suspiro, estaba molesta, Kouga tenía que aprender su lugar, estaba ahí para ayudarle y confiar en ella, no para ir corriendo con Sesshomaru cuando no estuvieran de acuerdo.

-Solo era la presión baja, no soy de cristal y no tengo que quedarme en cama por eso – dijo Kagome molesta.

-Tu salud es más importante que…

-Detente – dijo Kagome seria. Kouga le vio serio, nunca había visto a Kagome enfadada, no con él – Eres mi asistente, tu deber es cuidar de mi, asegurarte que este bien, pero también tienes que asegurarte que cumpla con mi deber, y no lo estas haciendo.

-Kagome, me importa una mierda tus deberes si tu estas enferma yo…

-A mi no – dijo Kagome - ¿Cómo voy a ser una heredera digna al trono si no me dejan hacerme fuerte?, ¿Cuándo has visto a mi madre faltar a un evento por algo tan simple?, la única vez que ha faltado es cuando nos tuvo a mi y a Kykio.

-Kagome…

-No necesito que le llames al duque cada que contradigo algo de lo que tu dices, el y yo vamos a estar casados, sin embargo la reina seré yo, tu deber es conmigo, no con él, ¿esta claro?

-No voy a arriesgar tu salud por nada, ni siquiera por la corona – dijo Kouga molesto acercándose a Kagome a pasos agigantados, le tomo del brazo y le dijo -¿Por qué no entiendes que eres mas importante que una corona?

-Soy importante porque portaré la corona – dijo Kagome – Debo cumplir con mis deberes, y disculpa, pero si no crees ser capaz de cumplir tus deberes y anteponer las necesidades de la corona entonces creo que debes pensar si puedes cumplir con tu puesto.

Kouga le vio asombrado. No podía estar escuchando esto de Kagome, la soltó como si le quemara, el solo quería protegerla, podía oler lágrimas proviniendo de Kagome, pero también podía ver la determinación en ella. Su espalda recta y su cabeza erguida le decían que se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer diferente a la Kagome de la que se enamoro, desgraciadamente no significaba que sus sentimientos disminuyeran, la mujer que tenía enfrente le acababa de poner en su lugar y se había ganado su respeto.

-Espero tu respuesta mañana por la mañana – dijo Kagome antes de retirarse.

Kouga le vio hasta que Kagome entró en el palacio.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que todo el momento había sido captado en cámara.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hola a todos!**_

 _ **Lamento la tardanza, estoy a finales de semestre, estoy a un mes de casarme, entonces es todo un caos jeje, pero he aquí el capítulo, quizás no tan largo como me gustaría, pero deja ver bastantes cosas que deja ver que la historia esta a punto de complicarse aún más.**_

 _ **¡Disfrútenlo!**_

 _ **¡TRIANGULO AMOROSO EN EL PALACIO!**_

 _El día de ayer, una fuente anónima nos hizo llegar el video, y las fotos de un momento incómodo entre su majestad, la princesa Kagome Higurashi, y su asistente. Al parecer, una relación más cercana de lo permitido se desarrolló en el pasado entre la princesa y el que es ahora su mayordomo. En las fotos se puede apreciar las posturas de enfado y enojo de ambos, al parecer la princesa tuvo algún episodio de salud, y el asistente preocupado por la princesa le indica que no hay nada más importante que ella._

 _Nuestra fuente nos asegura que hubo algo mas entre la princesa y el mayordono, y preocupado por el futuro matrimonio del duque, se acerca a esclarecer la verdad, y poner en evidencia la relación prohibida de la princesa._

 _Para ver el video, entra a nuestra página ._

El periódico llegaba por las mañanas sin falta. Generalmente eran noticias de Kagome, así que no le sorprendió encontrar el nombre de ella escrito en la primer plana, lo que le sorprendió fue que el también estuviera involucrado, por eso leyó con avidez, y cuando terminó volvió a leer para ver si no se había equivocado. Vio el video y con horror que todo había quedado registrado. Sabía lo que significaba y lo que tenía que hacer.

Lamentablemente no podía echarle la culpa a nadie más, la misma Kagome le había dicho que si sus emociones interferían quizás no sea apto para el trabajo, y que la noticia saliera a flote solo hacía mas notorio su incapacidad para ejercer su puesto sin interferir.

Se levantó con pesadez, se dio un baño y al salir se vistió con su ropa habitual, puso especial atención en su apariencia, quizás sería la última vez que la viera.

Empacó sus pertenencias en un par de maletas y las dejo encima de la cama. No se iría sin despedirse ni decir adiós. Daría la cara, se disculparía y se iría.

Salió por el pasillo y escuchó claramente los murmuros de los demás. No hacía falta tener su oído ni su olfato para darse cuenta que todos sabían lo que había pasado.

Sin ser llamado se presentó en el cuarto azul donde todas las reuniones se llevaban a cabo, por lo menos todas las privadas.

Sabía que sería llamado y prefería estar listo.

Media hora después bajó Myoga el mayordomo de la reina, al verle se sorprendió, sin embargo no tardo demasiado en abrir la puerta y dejarle entrar.

-Hay muchacho – dijo el anciano ofreciéndole un té. Kouga se negó. - ¿Qué estabas pensando?

-En nada – dijo Kouga – Aparentemente la princesa tenía razón, al parecer mis emociones están interviniendo en mi deber.

-La reina está muy enfadada – dijo el anciano.

-¿Y la princesa? – preguntó Kouga preocupado.

-Preocupada, el duque viene en camino – dijo el anciano viendo a Kouga quien asintió. – Bankotsu y Miroku están en junta con la reina para determinar que es lo mejor.

-Estaré listo para irme cuando me lo indiquen- dijo Kouga serio. Myoga le vio negando la cabeza.

-No lo entiendes, si te vas esto solo empeorara, no por lo menos en estos momentos, tienes que quedarte, están programando lo que se debe seguir.

-¡El duque va llegando! – dijo una de las doncellas entrando en la habitación.

Ambos voltearon a verla, Myoga se puso de pie lentamente y Kouga se puso en alerta. Minutos después entró el duque, sin anunciarse, Myoga se inclino en modo de saludo y Kouga muy a su pesar le imitó.

Segundos después llegó Kagome, seguida de su madre. Kagome lucía estresada, algo pálida, y aunque a Kouga le hubiera gustado preguntar por su salud sabía que en estos momentos no sería bien recibido.

La reina se sentó en la silla real, cruzó las manos, y vio a todos en la sala.

-Bien, creo que todos estamos enterados de que esta pasando, tenemos un problema, y debemos asegurarnos de que no se salga de nuestras manos – dijo la reina – Escucho.

Miroku fue el primero en hablar.

-Podemos hacer una conferencia de prensa – sugirió – El duque y la princesa podrían…

-No – dijo el duque – La corona no puede hacer una conferencia de prensa cada que haya una noticia negativa.

-Estoy de acuerdo – dijo la reina.

-Podemos mandar a Kouga a una comisión en el extranjero – dijo Bankotsu. Kouga ni siquiera le volteo a ver, en su lugar centró su atención en Kagome.

-No por ahora – dijo la reina – Mandarlo lejos dará un mensaje erróneo.

La mesa se quedo en silencio, Sesshomaru sabía Que Kagome no estaba del todo bien, su prioridad era hacer que ella descansará lo mejor posible, pero gracias a cierto lobo no podían hacer eso por que había una noticia bomba.

Había una sola idea que se le ocurría, pero aún así, no sabía si Kagome estaba lista, al comienzo habían planeado su compromiso con dos años de antelación, ahora habían reducido el tiempo, y quizás tuvieran que reducirlo de nueva cuenta.

-Nos casaremos – dijo Kagome de repente. Todos en la sala le voltearon a ver – Continuamos en los planes de boda, dejamos que vean como preparamos las cosas, como será el vestido, quien atenderá, el duque y yo nos dejaremos ver mas fuertes que nunca.

La reina asintió.

-No parece haber otra opción, manejaremos la boda para dentro de seis meses – dijo la reina – Miroku será el encargado de las noticias que lleguen a los medios, previa autorización mía.

-Por supuesto su majestad – dijo Miroku serio.

-Kouga seguirá siendo el mayordomo de Kagome, sin embargo será supervisado por Myoga, y cualquier actitud fuera de lugar será reportado, espero su completa cooperación y su palabra que esto no ocurrirá de nueva cuenta, debe manejarse con mi hija en todo momento con propiedad y decoro.

-Por supuesto, le doy mi palabra su majestad – dijo Kouga inclinándose.

Kagome se puso de pie, quería decir algo, Kouga era su amigo, solo buscaba su bienestar, realmente se sentía mal por todo lo que estaba pasando, sintió la mano del duque sobre su hombro y volteo a verlo.

-Ve a descansar – le dijo en un tono suave. Kagome volteo a ver a Kouga por una vez más y después asintió.

-De acuerdo.

Kagome paso a un lado de Kouga, ninguno de los dos volteo a verse entre si.

La sala se quedo vacía hasta que solo el duque y Kouga quedaron solos. El duque se acercó a Kouga, quien le vio desafiante, esperando por su reprimenda, sus gritos, algo. Lo que no esperaba fue que el duque, sin detenerse un poco, levantó su mano con sus afiladas garras y le atravesó el hombro derecho, limpiamente.

Bajo la vista incrédulo por un segundo hasta que el ramalazo del dolor le llegó y gruño instintivamente.

-No habrá una segunda oportunidad – le dijo el duque para después salir de la habitación.

Kouga cayó al suelo sosteniendo su herida, la quemazón del veneno de Sesshomaru corría por sus venas, sabía que esa herida tardaría en sanar, últimamente había sido herido mucho más que en años anteriores, era eso o quizá estaba haciéndose más débil, quizás había pasado mucho tiempo entre la civilización humana.

Eso no le gustó. El. Sentirse inferior a Sesshomaru, ambos eran demonios, el en su clan era un príncipe, o lo había sido, pero ahí los estatus eran totalmente diferentes, y no le agradaba.

No le agradaba para nada.

…

Camino por los pasillos con la mano ensangrentada abajo. El olor a la sangre de Kouga le había acelerado, hacía mucho que no mataba o se enzarzaba en una pelea, y no solo eso, su youkai estaba inquieto, no, esa no era la palabra, estaba fuera de control, solo su férrea determinación había logrado que no cometiera actos mucho peores, aún así había deslices, sobre todo cuando se trataba de Kagome.

Esa mañana cuando vio el periódico, tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no matar a Kouga. Por las leyes youkai tenía el derecho, otro macho estaba pretendiendo a la que él ya había declarado como su futura compañera, eso solo significaba un reto, y estaba seguro que Kouga era mucho mas débil que él, esas leyes eran imperecederas y eternas, estaban basadas en sus instintos más básicos. Sin embargo, su lado civilizado controló la situación justo a penas.

No podría hacerlo por mucho tiempo más. Necesitaba algo para calmar a su demonio, de lo contrario terminaría marcando a Kagome antes de lo previsto, y eso no era bueno, nada bueno.

Kagome era humana, necesitaba de cortejo y tiempo para aceptar todo. Y si bien su matrimonio era por conveniencia, ella tendría que aceptar ser su compañera por convicción propia.

-¿Sesshomaru?

El duque volteo hacia la derecha y vio a Kagome de pie en el pasillo. Había estado tan concentrado que no la había detectado. Se coloco estratégicamente para ocultar su mano ensangrentada de ella.

-Se que en la junta propuse lo de la boda sin consultarte pero…

-El tiempo es una formalidad para nosotros – dijo Sesshomaru – Ya te he elegido como compañera, si me dijeras que la boda se llevaría acabo mañana yo no pondría ninguna objeción.

Kagome se sonrojo y asintió un poco cohibida. Por la mañana había pensado mil formas de salvar la situación. Kouga había actuado por cariño, quizás amor hacía ella, pero ella no le ponía un alto o no le ponía las cosas fáciles. Se había apoyado demasiado en él, dándole falsas esperanzas, y eso no estaba bien. Su amigo se merecía una mujer que lo amara por completo, y esa mujer no podría ser ella, y mientras antes se diera cuenta mejor para él.

Por otro lado la única solución que encontró fue el adelantar la boda, sin embargo estaba nerviosa de saber como lo tomaba el duque.

-Sesshomaru – dijo Kagome sintiendo su proximidad – Estamos en un pasillo

-Puedo visitar tu habitación, si deseas tener esta conversación en un lugar mas privado – dijo Sesshomaru serio.

Kagome enrojeció más, de ser posible.

-¡No es necesario! – dijo con una chocante voz – eso era todo lo que tenía que decirte.

Kagome se dio la media vuelta y Sesshomaru no resistió el tomarla con la mano libre de la cintura y darle la media vuelta. La princesa sorprendida levantó la cabeza y Sesshomaru le besó, esta vez con calma, y de manera lenta y pausada.

-Así es como deberías despedirte de tu prometido – dijo Sesshomaru.

Kagome sintió su corazón latiendo a velocidades insospechadas, la única forma que encontró de guardar su dignidad fue el dar la media vuelta y salir caminando, aunque lo primero que quería hacer era correr.

Sesshomaru era demasiado intenso, hacía unos meses ella juraba que estaba enamorada de Inuyasha, siempre había sido así, y ahora, cada que veía al duque se ponía nerviosa, era tan intenso que a veces asustaba.

Era muy pronto para enamorarse de nuevo, o eso pensó, quería creer que todo era producto de su imaginación, pero los latidos de su corazón le decían otra cosa, comenzaba a agradarle bastante el contacto con Sesshomaru.

…

Había olido la sangre de Kouga enseguida entró su hermano, levantó la cabeza y le vio pasar enfrente del pasillo, salió curioso, vio la mano ensangrentada de Sesshomaru, supo que no era demasiada sangre como para sumir que el lobo estaba muerto, eso no le preocupaba, lo que le preocupaba es que hacía muchos años que no le veía perder el control.

-Asumo que Kouga sigue vivo – dijo Inuyasha – Aunque tardará en sanar al menos una o dos semanas.

-Kagome no puede enterarse – dijo Sesshomaru secando la mano con una toalla – No le parecería correcto.

-Al tú de hace unos meses tampoco – dijo Inuyasha – En este momento eres una mezcla del Sesshomaru de hace siglos y el duque del presente.

Sesshomaru no respondió, sin embargo sabía que lo que decía su hermano era cierto, de alguna forma estaba descontrolándose su demonio, estaba inquieto, impaciente, podía presumir que su autocontrol era mayor que el de cualquier demonio, pero solo había alguien que podía destruir ese autocontrol y al parecer era si mismo.

-¿Es ella? – preguntó Inuyasha.

-Mi youkai esta impaciente – admitió Sesshomaru. – No es natural esperar tanto después de elegir pareja.

No, no lo era, en la antigüedad cuando se elegía compañera, era cuestión de días para que se consumara el acto, un demonio no estaba acostumbrado a esperar, y un demonio de la categoría de su hermano menos.

-¿No crees que deberías decirle a Kagome? – preguntó Inuyasha.

-Puedo controlarlo – dijo Sesshomaru seguro.

Inuyasha bufó incrédulo, su hermano no podría esperar los seis meses, y posiblemente el carácter de Kagome no estaba ayudando demasiado. Dio sabía que su amiga era demasiado amigable con todos, incluidos hombres, y para un demonio debía de ser un infierno mantenerse a raya.

Sesshomaru se retiro sin añadir nada más e Inuyasha le dejo irse sin insistirle, si veía que la situación iba más allá tendría que alertar a Kagome.

…

Sabía que tendrían que hacer algo más antes que viniera otro ataque. No era tonta, sabía que su hija estaba obteniendo ayuda de un tercero, y sospechaba quien era. No había nadie que se viera mas beneficiado por eso que Kurogane Taisho, su presencia en el baile solo lo había confirmado.

No se quedaría esperando, la idea de Kagome era buena pero no lo suficiente para vencer a un Taisho, no a este al menos.

-Su majestad – dijo Myoga llevándole una bandeja con una pastilla y un vaso de agua. La reina tomó la pastilla y dio un sorbo al agua.

-¿Tenemos las fotos? – preguntó mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente.

-Por su puesto su majestad, pero no querrá…

-Manda traer a Kykio mañana por la mañana – dijo la reina segura.

-No cederá su majestad – dijo Myoga.

-No hay otra opción, si no cede tengo que proteger a la corona Myoga – dijo la reina – Me pregunto que habré hecho mal con KyKio, quizás fue una educación demasiado estricta.

-Si me permite decirlo, la princesa siempre demostró tener una naturaleza ambiciosa.

La reina suspiró y vio hacía la ventana, Kagome conversaba con Sango en el jardín, parecía mas tranquila, quizás demasiado para todo lo que venía.

No estaba segura que estuviera lista para tomar el mando, pero tendría que estarlo. No quedaba mucho tiempo, Sesshomaru tendría que guiarla, y ella tendría que hacer algo que una madre nunca tendría que hacer.

Elegir a una hija sobre otra.

-Dios quiera, Kykio acepte mañana – dijo la reina mostrando debilidad por tan solo un segundo.

-Su majestad, quizás debería decirle al duque…

La reina lo sopesó por unos minutos, había guardado el secreto por años, pero ya no podría hacerlo más, Kagome no era lo suficientemente fuerte, no aún. No le quedaba otra opción.

-Mañana mándalo llamar – dijo la reina finalmente.

Myoga asintió y lo apunto en su libreta.

-Reserva los boletos para Estados Unidos, Kagome irá en mi lugar a la reunión con el embajador – dijo la reina.

-De acuerdo, ¿Cree que este lista?

-No, pero tiene que aprender, le daremos dos días para que descanse, no le agendes nada, y avísale del viaje.

-Por supuesto – dijo Myoga - ¿Se le ofrece otra cosa?

-No, puedes retirarte.

Su mayordomo se retiró y la reina siguió viendo hacía la ventana, se acercaban tiempos mas difíciles para su hija, y temía que quizás no estuviera para ayudarla.


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Lo siento! Se que estoy tardando demasiado, pero no lo he abandonado, ni lo haré, tengo muchas ideas para esta historia, así que espero les este gustando.**

 **¡Disfrútenlo!**

No estaba segura que estaba pasando, su madre le avisó que tenía que tomar su lugar en el viaje a Estados Unidos, temprano, muy temprano. Sango había hecho sus maletas un día antes, así que solo se encontró tomando un baño, y cambiándose velozmente, su mente estaba medio adormilada, había estudiado inglés, le gustaban los idiomas, pero nunca había tenido una reunión diplomática, creía que tardaría un poco más en tener que aprender, pero al parecer tenía que hacerlo en cuestión de horas.

Recordaba haber leído algún libro sobre relaciones diplomáticas, Estados Unidos era un país mucho mas liberal que nosotros, no quería verme demasiado estirada, pero tampoco muy flexible, traté de recordar donde estaba el libro pero no podía recordar nada.

¿Tenía tiempo de desayunar? Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con Sesshomaru hablando con Myoga en el pasillo. ¿Sesshomaru iría con ella? Lucía elegante como siempre, al verla, una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro y por un momento olvidó sus preocupaciones.

-Princesa – dijo Myoga al ver a Kagome – Su desayuno está servido, por favor no se vaya sin tomar algo.

-Gracias Myoga – dijo Kagome sonriendo - ¿A qué hora es el vuelo?

-En dos horas su majestad, pero tiene tiempo de tomar un leve refrigerio – dijo Myoga.

-¿Vas a ir conmigo? – preguntó Kagome al duque, quien asintió.

La comida realmente no le supo demasiado, estaba nerviosa, se sentía un ambiente tenso, el duque se sentó a un lado de ella, abrió el periódico y Kagome se sintió incomoda, el silencio no ayudaba a disminuir los nervios, una visita al extranjero, de manera oficial no era cualquier cosa, no si se hablaba de algún tema que podría impactar en el bien estar del país. Se preguntó que razones tendría su madre para evitar el viaje, sabía que las cosas estaban tensas, la noticia de Kouga no tenía mucho de haber salido, ¿salir del país era lo mejor?

-No deberías preocuparte, todo va a salir bien – dijo el duque cerrando el periódico – Es una visita de rutina, no es un congreso.

-Disculpa si me pongo nerviosa, hace mucho que no hablo inglés – dijo cerrando los ojos – No recuerdo el protocolo…

-Se les paso el protocolo a seguir, solo tienes que seguir lo que normalmente se hace cuando viajas por el interior – dijo Sesshomaru – Ellos tienen que reacomodarse a nuestro protocolo.

Kagome asintió, saldría todo bien, Sango tenía buen gusto para la ropa y Sesshomaru tenía experiencia. Si su madre le mandaba era porque creía que estaba lista.

-Su majestad – dijo Myoga – Tiene que salir para no llegar tarde.

Kagome asintió, se puso de pie y dejo la servilleta en la mesa. Las maletas ya estaban en el coche, se preguntó si Kouga iría en el viaje, en teoría en los viajes oficiales, podría asistir el mayordomo, pero como estaban las cosas no sabía si era lo adecuado.

-Bien, dile al lobo que nos avise cuando vaya para allá – dijo Sesshomaru.

Kagome levantó la vista hacía la escalera, estaba un poco preocupada por Kouga, los últimos dos días después de la reunión no le había visto, sabía que las cosas cambiarían, pero eso no significaba que dejara de importarle.

Myoga notó su mirada desviada hacía las escaleras.

-Kouga se encuentra bien su majestad – dijo en tono conciliador – Solo tiene algunos pendientes, pero en cuanto los termine irá a Estados Unidos con ustedes.

-De acuerdo – dijo Kagome mas tranquila.

Myoga odiaba mentirle a la princesa, era demasiado fácil, sin embargo la reina consideraba que la atención de Kagome debería estar en sus responsabilidades y no en la salud del lobo, lo cual el estaba de acuerdo, no podía decirle que se encontraba recuperando de un hoyo en el pecho causado por el duque. La recuperación estaba siendo mas lenta de lo esperado, cuando el médico le examino le indico que el golpe había sido dado de tal manera de crear el mayor daño posible, y que debido al veneno la recuperación sería muy lenta y dolorosa.

Quedaría cicatriz, un eterno recordatorio que aunque el duque puede llegar a ser muy civilizado, es un youkai, y uno de los mas letales que habitan actualmente.

Eso era algo que la princesa descubriría y asumiría a su tiempo, no era su papel hacérselo ver.

…

Vio por la ventana a su hija partir con el duque, suspiro, sabía que Kagome estaría nerviosa, en realidad no estaba lista, pero confiaba en la experiencia del duque para que todo saliera bien. Su plática en la mañana fue mejor de lo que esperaba, el duque era un ser de principios sencillos, y la lealtad era uno de ellos. Por alguna razón du deber hacía con su hija iba más allá de lo que ella esperaba, y sabía que quizás había atado a Kagome a un demonio que no la dejaría tan fácilmente. Era un precio que había obligado a su hija a pagar, y quizás todo lo que le estaba pasando era el precio que la vida le había puesto por todas sus decisiones.

No le importaba realmente, su deber como soberana era dejar el país en las mejores manos, y esas eran las manos de su hija, de Kagome. Haría lo que ninguna madre debería estar dispuesta a hacer, destrozaría a una de sus hijas si eso significaba salvar a la otra.

El duque lo entendió a la perfección, le indico la situación y el plan a seguir, la difícil situación que se acercaba y lo que vendría para ellos.

Su respuesta fue clara.

 _"Haré lo que sea necesario para proteger a la princesa, a cualquier costo"_

Cuando alguien como el duque indicaba que sin importar el costo era algo serio, y lo sabía, nadie mas que alguien que ha vivido cientos de años sabe cual puede llegar a ser el precio, y si estaba dispuesto a pagar cualquier cosa, ella se quedaba tranquila por Kagome.

-La princesa Kykio ha llegado – dijo Myoga al entrar en la habitación.

-Bien, hazla pasar – dijo la reina segura. Ya no había marcha atrás.

Kykio paso a la habitación, volteo a ver a Myoga y después a su madre. No sabía para que había sido llevada pero estaba segura que sus esfuerzos rendían frutos, con la mala reputación que Kagome estaba adquiriendo ella era la única opción segura.

-Madre – dijo ella al sentarse.

-Kykio – dijo la reina – Quiero hablar contigo un asunto muy serio.

-¿La noticia de mi hermana? – preguntó Kykio sonriendo – Vaya que me enteré, sabía que Kouga y Kagome eran cercanos pero…

-Tu fuiste quien saco la noticia –dijo la reina sin rodeos. Kykio le vio y fingió sorpresa y verse ofendida.

-Madre, me ofende que tu pienses que yo…

-Basta de teatros – dijo la reina – Se que las fotos son tuyas, dejarás de atacar a tu hermana.

-No hasta que me devuelva lo que es mío – dijo Kykio enfadada – Ese trono es ¡Mío!

-Tu lo perdiste en el momento que decidiste abortar – dijo la reina seria – Antepusiste tus caprichos a lo que se te pedía, el ser parte de la corona significa sacrificio, y eso es algo que tu nunca entendiste.

-¿Y Kagome si? No la veo sacrificándose, viaja y se va a casar con el duque, el mejor partido que hay en el país y…

-No te llame para discutir lo que pudiste tener – dijo la reina tajante – Te traje para pedirte que dejes de atacar a tu hermana, de lo contrario me veré en la necesidad de intervenir.

-No lo harás – dijo Kykio orgullosa – También soy tu hija, no serías capaz, ninguna madre lo sería.

-Antes que ser madre soy reina, y si pones en peligro la estabilidad del país, me obligas a actuar- dijo la reina.

-¡No tienes nada! – gritó Kykio.

\- Tu visita a la clínica no paso desapercibida – dijo la reina – Tengo pruebas, y antes que puedas atacar a tu hermana las pasaré a la prensa.

Kykio palideció al escuchar las palabras de su madre, se puso de pie sin saber realmente que hacer, miro a su madre y sopeso lo que haría.

Llegó a la conclusión que su madre estaba haciendo un vano intento por detenerla, no le atacaría, no podría, siempre le había protegido, no podría ahora solo ponerse en su contra y atacarle.

-Piénsalo Kykio – dijo su madre – No me subestimes.

Kykio estaba enfadada, se espero de todo, pero no que su madre tomara partido, no de esta manera, este tipo de chantaje lo espero del duque, no de su madre, le vio furiosa, se puso de pie y azoto las manos en el escritorio que la separaba de su madre.

-¡Tu siempre la preferiste! – dijo Kykio – Tu perfecta Kagome siempre fue la preferida, solo te faltaba una excusa para ponerla al trono.

-¿Crees que echaría por la borda años de educación por una razón tan estúpida?, Tu decidiste anteponer tus caprichos a las necesidades del pueblo, no te estaba pidiendo que fueras una santa Kykio, pero por lo menos que te cuidaras.

Kykio enrojeció por una mezcla de vergüenza y furia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso?, ella no sabía todo lo que había pasado para volver a tomar su lugar, había sacrificado mucho, su madre siempre requería sacrificios, y ella los había hecho todos sin rechistar. No tuvo una niñez normal porque tenía mas lecciones que Kagome, así que mientras su hermana corría y trepaba árboles ella estaba dentro tomando clases, se perdió el colegio normal y tuvo que ir al internado de chicas, porque era tradición, no tuvo amigas, su círculo de conocidos era diminuto, siempre había estado rodeada de Inuyasha, Kagome, Kouga, nadie más, ella había hecho los sacrificios necesarios, y no le quitarían su lugar.

-¡Siempre antepuse las necesidades de todos excepto las mías! – gritó Kykio – Fui a un maldito internado por que era tradición, nunca me dejabas jugar porque tenía lecciones, no tuve amigas, ¡hice todos los malditos sacrificios!

-Nacer en esta familia requiere muchos sacrificios, más que los de cualquier familia, yo hice sacrificios, no eres la única que los ha hecho Kykio, si no estás dispuesta a hacerlos entonces renuncia a tus derechos de la nobleza.

Kykio le vio ofendida, ¿Cómo podía decirle eso? No podía entenderlo, su propia madre le estaba diciendo que renunciara a su nombre y dejara la familia.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? – preguntó Kykio ofendida. – Veo que ya tienes tomada la decisión, no vas a desistir.

-No soy yo quien tiene que hacerlo Kykio, la que está pidiendo algo imposible eres tu – dijo la reina tratando de controlar su respiración.

-Bien, yo tampoco desistiré entonces – dijo Kykio enfadada.

La reina se puso de pie y Kykio le vio desafiante.

-Nos estaremos viendo madre – dijo antes de darse la media vuelta y salir.

Fue entonces cuando la reina se sentó de nuevo en su sillón, se llevó la mano a la cabeza y presiono un botón en el escritorio. Segundos después, Myoga entró en la habitación y al verla corrió a su lado.

-¡Su majestad!, ¿se encuentra bien? – Preguntó el mayordomo – Lo mejor será que suba a descansar.

-Lleva a cabo lo que habíamos planeado – dijo la reina con dificultad. Myoga le vio sorprendido.

-Pero su majestad…

-Hazlo – dijo la reina – Llama al doctor, necesitaré una inyección.

-De acuerdo su majestad. – dijo Myoga

Myoga y otro sirviente ayudaron a la reina a llegar a su habitación por medio de los pasajes escondidos. Nadie notó su ausencia o su malestar, así como en los meses anteriores, Myoga había escondido todo, pero sabía que tarde o temprano saldría todo a la luz, solo esperaba que todo se solucionara como su majestad lo querría.

…

El avión llegó puntual, la prensa estaba ya esperando por ellos, Kagome se asomo por la ventana del avión y vio a los reporteros listos con las cámaras, suspiró, se vio en el espejo, se retoco su maquillaje y cerró la persiana de la pequeña ventana del avión.

Kagome no se dio cuenta que el duque la veía desde su asiento, desde hace unos días podía ver como el estrés hacía mella en ella, sabía que si estuvieran marcados y ella fuera su compañera, el estrés no le afectaría de la misma manera, el podría cargar parte de la carga, y si era necesario podía llevar la carga completa del estrés que Kagome llevaba en los hombros, por años había llevado cargas similares, podía hacerlo por ella, sabía que faltaban algunos meses para la boda, pero con la última conversación de la reina le había dejado al borde.

Su youkai apenas podía mantenerse en paz, le estaba costando todo su autocontrol el mantener la imagen calmada, el instinto de protección hacía su pareja potencial era demasiado fuerte como para mantenerlo a raya, si salía la noticia que esperaba, si algo sucedía, entonces no podría esperar.

Las asistentes del vuelo, anunciaron su llegada, dieron las últimas instrucciones y abrieron la puerta del avión. Sesshomaru dejó pasar a Kagome primero, como correspondía el protocolo, ella salió primero, enseguida escuchó los flashes disparar y él le siguió de cerca. En cuanto terminaron de bajar las escaleras él le tomó de la mano a Kagome, ella le vio y la sintió relajarse, esto al mismo tiempo le ayudo a relajarse a el también.

Tomaron algunas fotos de ellos como pareja y de inmediato, personal de la embajada, les acompaño a un coche oficial, al momento de cerrar la puerta el ruido del exterior se perdió y ambos se relajaron en el asiento trasero.

-Bueno, estuvieron muy amables – dijo Kagome después de unos minutos.

-Era una pequeña comitiva – dijo Sesshomaru – Quizás mas adelante haya mas reporteros, aquí suelen ser más insistentes, no conocen los protocolos y tampoco tienen mucho respeto por la corona.

-¿Has tenido malas experiencias? – preguntó Kagome distrayéndose por un momento de los nervios, el duque parecía tener cierta animosidad contra la prensa.

-Rumores – dijo el duque, pero cuando vio a Kagome esperando algo mas elaborado suspiro – Hace unos años, cada mujer que veía salía en la prensa, era ciertamente molesto.

-Vaya – dijo Kagome sin imaginarse a Sesshomaru en los periódicos de chismes – No recuerdo haber visto nada.

No lo había visto por que aún no había nacido, a veces olvidaba lo insultantemente joven que era.

-No habías nacido – dijo Sesshomaru sin darle importancia – Fue en los 80, a principios.

Kagome le vio sorprendida, eso ya tenía al menos 30 años, quizás casi 40 años, después de eso no hubo nada, o al menos no que recordara, ¿eso significaba que en esos 40 años no había salido con nadie por la prensa?

-¿Qué estas pensando? – preguntó Sesshomaru al verla con un rostro pensativo. Dudaba que Kagome fuera de las mujeres que se enfadaban por el pasado de sus parejas, pero algo estaba pensando y quería saberlo.

-¿Eso significa que no has salido con nadie en estos treinta y tantos años hasta que comenzamos nosotros? – preguntó Kagome y el por primera vez le vio sorprendido.

-Fui discreto – dijo después de unos segundos – Nada de importancia.

No era necesario que supiera que eran encuentros ocasionales, generalmente de otras mujeres demonio, quienes no buscaban pareja seria, algunas trataron de amarrarlo, pero no lo lograron, ninguna había incentivado demasiado a su lado youkai, solo lograban satisfacer una necesidad y nada más.

-Vaya, bueno es interesante, es decir estoy segura que has conocido el proceso de cortejo de muchas épocas ¿no? – preguntó Kagome curiosa – Por que no era lo mismo hace un siglo que ahorita.

Sesshomaru se llevó la mano a la cabeza, Kagome le ponía difícil el conversar, aunque ciertamente prefería este tipo de conversación relajada a una Kagome estresada y nerviosa.

-No siempre estuve interesado en mantener relaciones de ningún tipo – dijo Sesshomaru – Cuando nos sacaron de Westvalley no me interesaba demasiado otra cosa que no fuera la venganza y regresar a mi país.

Kagome sintió como su corazón dolió un poco. Sesshomaru era la viva imagen de la fortaleza y el orgullo, pero imaginarlo en una situación tan horrible como la que pasó la hacía querer llorar por él. Cuanto había sufrido, cuanto perdió, su corazón dolía por él y por su amigo Inuyasha, que aunque estaba pequeño sabía que había sufrido al ser exiliado de su país.

Volteo sorprendida cuando la mano de Sesshomaru se poso sobre la suya.

Estaba por decir algo cuando la puerta se abrió. El chofer le ayudó a bajar del coche, y Kagome espero a que Sesshomaru estuviera a su lado.

-¡Su majestad! – dijo un hombre entusiasmado.

Kagome reconoció al hombre como el embajador, un hombre que andaba dentro de los treinta y tantos, aún lucía atractivo, en las fotos que le habían mostrado, siempre lucía bien vestido, con una sonrisa afable en el rostro, la cual mostraba en ese justo momento.

-Bienvenida sea – dijo tomando su mano y besándole el dorso. Era el gesto que la mayoría de la gente hacía, pero algo había en él que tenía agitado al demonio interno del duque. – Cuando me notificaron que venía la princesa en lugar de la reina hice algunas modificaciones al programa, espero no le moleste.

-El previo programa fue autorizado por la reina – dijo Sesshomaru haciéndose notar.

-Oh por supuesto – dijo el embajador sonriendo – Pero supuse que a la princesa no le agradaría algunos de los entretenimientos que habíamos planeado, le aseguro que son cambios inofensivos, una obra por otra, un restaurante por otro, por supuesto que notificamos a los lugares para que se lleve el protocolo adecuado.

-Esta bien, muchas gracias – dijo Kagome antes que Sesshomaru dijera algo más.

-Ahora si me permiten, los guiaré por mi humilde casa – dijo el embajador sonriendo – Aunque claro que de humilde no tiene nada, es una casa demasiado grande para un hombre soltero, ¿Qué hago yo con 10 habitaciones?

Kagome sonrió al escuchar el comentario, ciertamente le habían advertido que el embajador era un hombre que hablaba demasiado, a su madre le exasperaba, pero es que su madre era mucho mas practica que ella. Afortunadamente la primera impresión era buena, y a ella no le importaba en lo mas mínimo que el embajador hablara demasiado.

Entraron en una salita, donde les sirvieron algunos refrigerios, y Kagome dio gracias al cielo por la comida, en el avión no había querido comer gran cosa, pero ahora tenía hambre.

-Deben estar agotados, el viaje es largo – dijo el embajador – El día de hoy no tenemos eventos públicos, arreglé una cena aquí en la casa, mañana comenzaremos con todas las actividades.

-¿Se notifico de la seguridad requerida en el lugar? – preguntó Sesshomaru ignorando la comida.

-Por supuesto, tenemos los mejores hombres disponibles para la seguridad de su majestad, aunque supongo que traen un pequeño equipo – dijo el hombre buscando alrededor como si de la nada fueran aparecer 10 hombres armados.

-No, conmigo es suficiente – dijo Sesshomaru dando un sorbo a su taza de té.

Kagome trato de no sonreír al ver el rostro sorprendido del embajador. Miroku le dijo que en Estados Unidos no estaban muy acostumbrados a los youkai, había pocos, por lo que realmente no tenían una cultura hacía ellos. Al parecer la mayoría de los demonios preferían el continente al ruidoso Estados Unidos, aunque estaba segura que en algún lado había leído algo acerca de youkais en centro América.

-El duque es un tai-youkai señor Dumbford , es un youkai de primera clase, le aseguro que antes que cualquiera de sus hombres detecte un peligro, el duque podrá detectarlo mucho antes – dijo Kagome orgullosa.

-Vaya- dijo el embajador sonriendo – Disculpe, aquí en América no tenemos muchos youkais, somos inclusivos por supuesto, pero no hay muchos demonios por aquí.

Sesshomaru asintió, se sintió mejor al escuchar las palabras de orgullo de Kagome, aunque eso no mejoraba la cuestión que el embajador tenía un aroma particular, parecía gustar demasiado de la princesa, tendría que tener un ojo sobre él.

-Bueno, mi personal los llevará a sus habitaciones, en dos horas se servirá la cena – dijo el embajador.

Kagome y Sesshomaru se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo. Una mujer les esperaba saliendo de la habitación, con un ademán les pidió que los siguiera, Kagome agradecía que pudiera descansar, si podía dormir una hora, tendría tiempo suficiente para bañarse y vestirse, o mejor aún, primero se bañaría y después podría dormir un poco.

Su habitación estaba en el ala oeste, una hermosa habitación decorada en tonos pastel, con un increíble armario, con su ropa ya descolgada.

-Muchas gracias – le dijo a la mujer quien se inclino y salió de la habitación.

La habitación de Sesshomaru estaba cruzando el pasillo, una habitación de madera, decorada en tonos azules y grises, si no fuera por que estaba en el extranjero estaría cómodo en esa habitación, sin embargo sus sentidos se negaban a estar relajados en una tierra que no era la suya.

Kagome tomó un baño, y decidió que usaría el vestido floreado, era formal, pero no tanto como para algún evento fuera de la casa del embajador, saco los accesorios, y el poco maquillaje que había llevado. Sango le había mostrado lo básico, así que podría hacerlo.

Se sentó en la cama y se dejo caer hacía atrás, su cabello quedo en la almohada y aunque su intención era poner una toalla para evitar que la almohada se mojara pronto el cansancio la alcanzó y se quedo dormida.

….

Unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron abrir los ojos. Se levantó y escuchó la voz de Sesshomaru del otro lado.

"Ya casi es hora" le dijo detrás de la puerta. Kagome miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que había dormido casi las dos horas.

Sesshomaru escuchó el momento exacto en el que el corazón de Kagome comenzó a latir mucho mas de prisa, y escuchó algo que sonó como un "Dame cinco minutos".

Sabía que no serían cinco minutos, sin embargo se quedo recargado en la pared, esperaría por ella el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Kagome corrió y se puso el vestido, afortunadamente ya había dejado todo afuera, se puso los aretes, se cepillo el cabello y se lo recogió en un moño sencillo y fácil de hacer, que Sango le había enseñado, ahora el maquillaje, se tomo el tiempo para hacerlo, no era experta y no quería quedar mal, así que después de 20 minutos abrió la puerta y Sesshomaru le vio.

Se veía hermosa, con su piel levemente sonrojada, y el vestido acentuando su figura.

Sesshomaru levantó el brazo y Kagome lo tomo encantada. No era necesario que Sesshomaru dijera nada, lo había visto en su mirada. Le había gustado su imagen.

Al bajar las escaleras, se dio cuenta que no solo le había gustado su imagen al duque, el embajador al verla sonrió y Kagome se sintió un poco cohibida.

Lo que no espero fue el ligero apretón de la mano de Sesshomaru sobre la suya. Lo que Kagome no sabía era que el duque había percibido el aroma de la lujuria que provenía del embajador.

Sesshomaru sabía que no sería una cena agradable.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hola a todos!**_

 _ **Lamento la tardanza, ha sido un tiempo de locos, pero, ¡me casé este sábado! , fue un día de locos, súper nerviosa y emocionada, y después por supuesto, la luna de miel , y ya aquí de regreso, después de todo el lío que fue quiero que sepan que no he abandonado la historia, que sigo escribiendo y que si me tardo es por esto que les he estado contando en los últimos capítulos.**_

 _ **Ahora sigue la mudanza, pero eso ya es otra historia jajaja, mientras entremos en la historia.**_

 _ **Ahora de la historia, se vienen los momentos que todos esperamos, si le hubiera puesto un título a este capítulo sería "Celos", así es, y en el próximo, posiblemente el duque marque a Kagome, espero jaja, a veces planeo lo que quiero escribir, y al momento de escribirlo sale algo totalmente diferente, pero bueno, les dejo este capítulo, espero les guste!**_

La cena estaba deliciosa, o al menos se veía deliciosa, olía bien, de hecho, el problema es que no podía concentrarse en su cena con la tensión que se sentía en la habitación. Sesshomaru lucía perfectamente calmado, para cualquiera que no le conociera era la viva imagen de un caballero , pero ella podía ver ese brillo en su mirada, esa ligera, pero inconfundible forma de realizar sus movimientos mas marcados, con un poco mas de fuerza. Sesshomaru estaba molesto pero ella no sabía que estaba pasando, se daba cuenta que la amabilidad y la forma de trato del embajador hacía ella era algo insistente, ciertamente le hacía sentir incomoda, y quizás eso era lo que le molestaba a Sesshomaru.

Suspiro y partió otro pedazo de su carne cuando uno de los mayordomos anunció a Katherine Dumbford. Entonces entró una mujer rubia platinada, con un vestido rojo que se pegaba como una segunda piel, llevaba un sofisticado moño y lucía despampanante. De pronto su vestido floreado y su sencillo moño le hicieron sentirse insulsa.

-¡Hermana! – dijo el embajador emocionado. – Su majestad, su excelencia, permítanme presentarles a mi querida hermana, Katherine Dumbford, Katherine, ella es la princesa Kagome Higurashi y el duque Sesshomaru Taisho.

-Freddy – dijo la mujer fingiendo azoramiento – Me hubieras dicho que tenías compañía.

Kagome le vio sonriendo, sin embargo dudaba mucho que la mujer se vistiera así solo para ver a su hermano.

-Su majestad – dijo la mujer – Es un honor conocerla.

-Igualmente – dijo Kagome fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Duque, es un placer conocerle – dijo la mujer en un sedoso tono de voz. Sesshomaru asintió y se sentó de nuevo.

Los asistentes acomodaron otro lugar en la cena. Kagome lamento realmente el estar frente a Sesshomaru y no a su lado, ya que Katherine había quedado junto al duque.

-Por favor, disculpen el haber llegado de improvisto – dijo la mujer sonriendo – Pero siempre es un placer conocer a gente tan distinguida como usted duque.

Estaba coqueteando como él, quizás era muy inocente, pero sabía ver cuando una mujer estaba interesada en un hombre, y la hermana del embajador estaba interesada por Sesshomaru.

-El día de mañana tenemos una exposición de artes marciales – dijo el embajador ignorando la tensión existente – Habíamos planeado una exposición de poesía, pero supuse que siendo más joven la princesa preferiría una muestra un poco mas activa.

-Gracias – dijo Kagome poniendo su atención en el embajador – Será interesante, ¿Qué arte marcial será?

-Oh, arreglamos un poco de todo – dijo el embajador riendo – Le aseguro que no se aburrirá, mi meta es que en este viaje no lo vea como una obligación, si no como un viaje de placer.

Kagome se sorprendió por la directa y absurda forma de coquetear con ella. Ni siquiera se sonrojo, simplemente vio al hombre como si estuviera loco, en cambio Sesshomaru dejo sus cubiertos de forma abrupta.

-Los viajes de la corona siempre son viajes de negocios, los viajes de placer son reservados para familia y conyugues – dijo Sesshomaru viendo directamente al embajador – No tiene que preocuparse por eso, tenemos un viaje de "placer" planeado a las Maldivas dentro de poco.

Toda la sala se quedo en silencio por unos segundos. Kagome se sorprendió y se sonrojo al escuchar al duque. Había sido extremadamente directo, rayando en lo grosero con el embajador y de paso había marcado su posición, y territorio.

Trágame tierra pensó Kagome en esos momentos.

El embajador pareció tomar las cosas con humor ya que soltó una carcajada rompiendo el silencio de la sala.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto – dijo el hombre - Me imagino que la corona debe ser muy reservada con sus viajes.

-Aunque es una lástima que este no pueda ser un viaje de placer para usted Duque, usted no pertenece aún a la corona – dijo Katherine guiñando un ojo en tono de broma – Si desea dar un tour turístico por la zona puedo acompañarlo con gusto.

-Kat – dijo el embajador sonriendo con afecto – No debe tomárselo muy a pecho su majestad, mi hermana es una excelente guía turística, es una pena que no puedan tomar un tiempo para hacer un tour.

-Por supuesto – dijo Kagome en un tono mucho mas forzado.

Sesshomaru decidió usar este momento para ponerse de pie.

-Si nos disculpan, acompañare a la princesa a sus habitaciones, ha sido un día largo y necesita descansar.

Kagome se puso de pie y le dio las gracias al embajador, volteo a ver a Katherine y con un ligero movimiento de cabeza se despidió de ella.

Estando ya en las escaleras se fue relajando un poco. En casa también había mujeres como Katherine, pero si era sincera, todas ellas guardaban un poco de respeto a la corona, en cambio aquí, al parecer a Katherine le importaba poco el que ella fuera princesa, al parecer quería pasar sobre todos para estar con Sesshomaru, o al menos esa impresión le dio, quizás estaba exagerando…

Llegando a su habitación Kagome se dio la media vuelta para despedirse de Sesshomaru cuando este abrió la puerta y la empujo hacía dentro seguida de él. Apenas dentro Kagome volteo a verle molesta cuando los impacientes labios de Sesshomaru le impidieron decir nada.

La recargo en la pared y le besaba con pasión, sin reservas. Sus manos en su cintura y ella pronto se encontraron entrelazando sus dedos detrás de su cuello.

Esta noche Sesshomaru estaba siendo demandante, apenas podía respirar, pero tampoco podía dejarlo ir, la odiosa voz de Katherine, la tensión del momento, todo se acumulo y simplemente se dejo ir.

Se aferro a Sesshonmaru y rodeo su cintura con sus piernas. El espacio entre ellos desapareció y las manos del demonio viajaron hasta su trasero, Kagome respingo al sentir el frío contacto, pero fue silenciada con otro beso.

Los labios de Sesshomaru viajaron de sus labios a la mandíbula, el oído, su cuello, mientras que sus manos acariciaban sus piernas y ella sentía como algo en su interior se encendía.

Podía sentir la lujuria de Kagome exhalando por sus poros. Era un aroma delicioso, tentador y prometedor. No había planeado el ir más allá, pero su autocontrol no era el mismo de siempre, la voz del embajador y su indudable lujuria hacía Kagome le tenían al límite, pero sobre todo los celos de Kagome eso solo ayudo a enorgullecer y hacer mas difícil el controlar su demonio.

Encontró el cierre del vestido y lo bajo, Kagome estaba por protestar cuando él la volvió a besar. Por una vez no quería entrar en razón, quería seguir sus instintos, así que le quito el vestido y al verla en ropa interior se sintió inflamar.

No podría detenerse, no si iba más allá.

-No voy a poder detenerme – dijo separándose de Kagome.

Kagome sintió sus piernas flaquear, apenas pudo detenerse recargada en la pared. Frente a ella estaba Sesshomaru, respirando de prisa, tratando de controlarse por su bien, y ella no podía pensar en algo sensato que decir, o que hacer.

¿Quería detenerse? No estaba segura. Este demonio sería su esposo, y aunque al principio esta noticia no fue bien recibida hoy se daba cuenta que quizás no era tan malo. Sesshomaru realmente se preocupaba por ella, y ella comenzaba a sentir algo hacía el.

-Yo…- dijo Kagome acercándose hacía Sesshomaru y apenas en un susurro le dijo– Quizás no quiera que te detengas.

Sesshomaru estaba a punto de responder cuando percibió el aroma del embajador detrás de la puerta. Escudo a Kagome detrás de él, un gruñido comenzó a escucharse y Kagome vio hacía la puerta cuando se escuchó la voz del embajador.

"Su majestad" dijo detrás de la puerta "Disculpe el atrevimiento pero deseo hablar con usted" dijo el hombre.

Kagome detuvo a Sesshomaru quien estaba a punto de abrir la puerta.

-No – le dijo con un tono de urgencia – No lo hagas, si abres vamos a estar en problemas.

-¿Te avergüenzas de mi, de nosotros? – preguntó Sesshomaru.

Normalmente no preguntaría esto, no una pregunta tan vulnerable, pero su demonio estaba a flor de piel, y deseaba mas que nunca el dejar claro que ella seria su compañera, nadie más.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – dijo Kagome deprisa.

Sesshomaru no pudo detectar rastro de mentira, lo que le tranquilizo un poco.

-Entonces lidiaremos con las consecuencias – dijo Sesshomaru, haciendo a un lado a Kagome.

Y justo antes que Kagome pudiera hacer algo, Sesshomaru abrió la puerta y el embajador le vio sorprendido, por una vez sin palabras.

-¿Su excelencia? – preguntó para después dar un paso hacia atrás – Disculpe creo que he interrumpido algo, no sabía que su relación fuera…

-Estamos comprometidos – dijo Sesshomaru – Es algo natural.

-Por supuesto – dijo el hombre azorado – Solo quería disculparme con la princesa por algún comentario que pudo haberla ofendido.

-Disculpa aceptada – dijo el duque sin tardanza – Ahora si me disculpa.

-Por supuesto, linda noche.

Al momento que Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta Kagome estaba buscando su pijama con movimientos bruscos, podía oler el enfado a kilómetros de distancia, y a pesar que sabía que podía ser contraproducente se acerco a ella por detrás, y le rodeo la cintura.

Kagome le quitó las manos, furiosa.

-No tenías que hacer eso – dijo Kagome quitándose la ropa, sin darse cuenta que Sesshomaru estaba presente, adorando la imagen – Ahora no se como voy a verle a la cara mañana.

-Lo más normal posible – dijo Sesshomaru intentando tocarle. Kagome dio un paso atrás.

-No – dijo rotundamente – Dices normalmente, ajá, y luego cuando vaya con la prensa ¿Qué?, ¡Ni siquiera pensaste en eso!

-Es un embajador – dijo Sesshomaru – No irá con la prensa, sin que le pregunten que hacía a las 11 de la noche tocando tu habitación.

-¡No iba abrirle! – dijo Kagome exasperada - ¿O crees que soy una presa tan fácil?

El rostro de Sesshomaru lo dijo todo, Kagome le aventó lo que tenía en la mano, una blusa.

-¡Lo crees! – dijo furiosa – Sabes que, vete, no quiero verte.

Sesshomaru no intento detenerla, ni pedirle perdón, no lo haría porque tenía razón, y por que no dejaría que el imbécil del embajador se saliera con la suya. Se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

-No le abras a nadie que no sea yo – dijo antes de abrir la puerta – Lo sabré si es así.

Salió y cerró la puerta, no sin antes escuchar el gemido exasperado de la princesa.

Por alguna razón, el verla furiosa, y agresiva le excito más allá de lo que pensó que podría. Su demonio interior estaba ya saboreando el cuerpo de Kagome, y aunque el tuviera un autocontrol superior al de cualquier demonio sabía que no podría retrasarlo no más.

La pregunta del viaje no era si pasaría, la pregunta era cuando.

…

Estaba cansada, no había dormido bien, dio vueltas en la cama y después pudo medio conciliar el sueño. Se levantó temprano, lo que le dio tiempo de maquillarse, tuvo que buscar un tutorial para tapar las ojeras, ojala hubiera traído a Sango, pero su madre y el duque insistieron en una política de viajes austeros, y ahí estaba ella, maquillando un desastre sin saber realmente si estaba haciéndolo bien.

Se vio al espejo y vio que estaba decente, se peino el cabello hacía atrás y se hizo una coleta. Eligió un outfit de vestido y tacones no muy altos. Tenían la demostración de artes marciales, así que seguro serviría para el evento.

Salió de su habitación y se encontró con Sesshomaru en el pasillo, esperando por ella.

Le vio furiosa, e ignoro el brazo que le ofrecía, pasando de largo. Sesshomaru caminó a su lado y le detuvo del codo.

-Los problemas son solo nuestros, nadie más tiene que enterarse – dijo serio.

-Lo sé muy bien, gracias – dijo Kagome soltando su codo – Vamos a desayunar, tengo hambre.

Bajaron a la par y entraron al comedor, juntos, como si todo estuviera muy bien. Kagome sonrió a pesar de ver a Katherine, la hermana del embajador, con una blusa semitransparente, sonriendo al verlos.

-Buen día – dijo la mujer viendo directamente a Sesshomaru, quien asintió sin decir más.

-Buenos días su majestad – dijo el embajador sonriendo – Luce usted espectacular.

-Gracias señor Dumbford – dijo Kagome sonriendo.

El desayuno transcurrió entre pláticas superficiales, al parecer todos querían iniciar el día sin ninguna discusión ya que Katherine, estuvo muy atenta y sonriente a Kagome, como si coquetear con su prometido fuera algo sumamente natural y nada por lo que ofenderse. Claro que su hermano, el embajador, tenía la misma actitud hacía Sesshomaru, y ella simplemente no podía entender si era ella la única que estaba sorprendida por la desfachatez de ambos.

Al terminar el desayuno, el embajador se puso de pie.

-Bien, hemos programado la demostración dentro de dos horas, si gustan podemos dar una vuelta por el jardín mientras alistan los coches para marcharnos.

El jardín a pesar de ser hermoso, y perfectamente mantenido, no era nada que no hubiera visto Kagome, a pesar de eso se encontró sonriendo y alabando las rosas del jardín.

En cambio, detrás de ellos, Katherine, o "Kat" como dulcemente la llamaba su hermano, estaba presumiendo sobre sus dotes sociales, y a quienes o quienes no conocía, Sesshomaru parecía estar prestando atención, lo que le causo más molestia aún.

Algunos minutos después, un par de coches llegaron, Kagome suspiro, sería un día largo, y difícil.

…

Tedio era la palabra que definía lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento. Katherine era una mujer superficial, demasiado pagada de si misma, y mostrando demasiado fácil que sentía envidia de Kagome.

No podía ocultarlo, cada comentario, cada mirada, incluso la forma de vestirse para llamar la atención era demasiado. A pesar de todo eso había algo que no le gustaba, algo por debajo de todo eso que hacía que la mujer le crispara los nervios, algo en su aroma le decía que mentía, el problema era saber en que.

Por otro lado el embajador era tan transparente como inocente, lo cual también le resultaba odioso. Odioso por que su gusto por Kagome era real, cada mirada, cada sonrisa era sincera, el hombre se había enamorado de su prometida, podía verlo, y resultaba complicado el ver los intentos de avance hacía ella, y los pobres intentos de ella de persuadirlo a dejar el tema.

Si no hubiera sido por Katherine, su atención estaría en el embajador y en Kagome, sin embargo, debido a las circunstancias tenía que poner atención a Katherine y en lo que quería decir u obtener.

Para el anochecer, podía oler el enfado de Kagome, supuso que era debido a la falta de atención de él hacía ella, Kagome podía ser muy tranquila, pero era una mujer, y una humana también, así que el verle con alguien más le provocaba celos, lo cual, aunque fuera infantil le resultaba alentador.

Por la noche revisó que Kagome estuviera sana y salva en su habitación, pensó en buscarla, pero podía ver su postura rígida, aún no era momento, y aunque apenas guardaban las apariencias frente al embajador, frente a la hermana no era tan sencillo.

Ya frente a la puerta de su habitación se detuvo justo antes de entrar, pudo detectar el aroma de Katherine en su habitación, no caería en su trampa, podía escuchar sus movimientos, casi podía verlo, quizás estaba en la cama, esperando por el en lencería o poca ropa.

Abrió la puerta de golpe, y se encontró con Katherine en ropa interior un poco sorprendida por su forma de entrar.

-Me parece que en algún punto confundiste cordialidad con interés, no tengo interés en una mujer como tú – dijo Sesshomaru frío, recargado en la pared, viéndola fríamente.

-¿Cómo supiste…

-Ustedes los americanos olvidan lo diferente que podemos llegar a ser, mi olfato es 100 veces mejor que el tuyo, así como también puedo detectar que algo me escondes – dijo Sesshomaru y Katherine le vio sorprendida para después enfadarse.

-Es estúpido, no puedes detectar ese tipo de cosas por el olor – dijo mientras se vestía – Si no te atraigo entonces no tienes que ser grosero.

-No me atraen mujeres vulgares – dijo Sesshomaru, y por el aroma de Katherine se dio cuenta que finalmente la mujer dejaba de lado cualquier pretensión.

Katherine se puso de pie furiosa.

-Nadie nunca me había humillado de esta manera – dijo la mujer – Vas a pagarlo.

Sesshomaru vio como la mujer paso a su lado furiosa, y el suspiro tranquilo, el aroma de esa mujer lo crispaba los nervios, de hecho su youkai interior estaba inquieto, el no tener contacto con Kagome le afectaba demasiado.

No se había dado cuenta hasta que punto ella influía en su capacidad para controlarse.

Podría pasar por la habitación de Kagome, pero se negaba a esperar, en las sombras, y absorber el aroma de la que sería su mujer, como si estuviera mal.

Se recostó en la cama, esa mujer estaba poniendo su mundo de cabeza.

…

Al día siguiente cuando Kagome bajó a desayunar pudo percibir que algo estaba diferente, algo había pasado que tenía al personal tensos, podía escuchar murmullos, y era igual cuando en el palacio pasaba algo, los sirvientes hacían lo posible por mantener la compostura, pero a veces les era difícil, y era una sensación muy incómoda el saber que había algo que no sabía. En palacio era Sango quien la ponía al tanto, pero aquí no tenía esa ventaja.

Camino por los largos pasillos, mantenía sus pasos ligeros y despreocupados, había aprendido que la mejor forma de enterarse de las cosas era ser discreta. Y en efecto resulto, dio la vuelta rumbo al comedor, cuando escucho a un grupo de sirvientes hablando, obviamente no se percataron que ella estaba ahí, así que se quedo en silencio.

"¿Crees que sea cierto"

"Sabes que si, Lucia la vio saliendo del cuarto del duque"

"Además estaba medio desvestida"

"Lástima, la princesa me cae bien, pero no se compara con la señorita Katherine"

"Señorita…esa es más zorra que cualquiera, me hubiera gustado ver como alguien la rechazaba, ¿se acuerdan cuando se metió con el hermano de…

Kagome no pudo escuchar más. Sabía lo que significaban esos comentarios, y le sorprendió el repentino dolor al escuchar que Sesshomaru se había acostado con Katherine. Se dio la media vuelta y subió las escaleras esperando que nadie la hubiera visto.

Cuando se encontró en su habitación cerró la puerta con cuidado y se recargo en la pared, cerró los ojos y se concentró en su respiración.

Debería haber una explicación lógica para lo que había visto el personal de la casa. Había leído sobre los demonios inu, había leído sobre su posesividad, y su determinación cuando se elegía una compañera, y Sesshomaru le había dicho en mas de una ocasión que ella sería su compañera.

¿Entonces que estaba sucediendo? Por las reglas humanas ellos tenían un compromiso, pero por las reglas youkai no tenían nada aún.

¿Eso significaba que Sesshomaru podía acostarse con Katherine sin sentir ninguna culpa?

Ella le había ignorado por que estaba enfadada, con situaciones diplomáticas no podían realizar ese tipo de escenas, y él lo sabía. A pesar de eso lo había hecho y no encontraba nada malo.

Y ahora estaba esto.

Tenía que pensar con detenimiento, no podía ir corriendo a reclamarle a Sesshomaru, no sin saber exactamente qué había pasado. Quería creer que había sido todo un malentendido, necesitaba creer que había algo más que solo el compromiso que habían creado.

"Su majestad" dijo una chica detrás de la puerta. "El desayuno esta servido"

Kagome suspiro y respondió "Me siento un poco indispuesta, por favor manda mis disculpas al embajador"

Generalmente hubiera hecho un esfuerzo por salir y soportar todo, pero en esta ocasión no podía hacerlo, no podía ver a Katherine sin querer reclamarle el por qué había estado en el cuarto de su prometido a altas horas de la noche.

Y por esa misma razón tampoco podía ver a Sesshomaru, no cuando le había sorprendido el dolor que sintió al escuchar que se había acostado con otra mujer. Creía que solo había atracción y cariño entre ellos, es decir, él le había ayudado en todo lo que podía, y no podía negar que había mucha atracción entre ellos, le respetaba y buscaba su consejo, pero no estaba enamorada.

O eso pensó.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había pensado en Inuyasha? Había sido su amor platónico desde hacía algunos años, recordaba pensar en el constantemente, y ahora no podía recordar la última vez que le llamó o pensó en el cómo lo solía hacer.

¿Tan de prisa se había olvidado de él y enamorado de su hermano?

Quizás no había sido de prisa, quizás cuando Sesshomaru entró en su vida ella ya estaba resignada a no ser correspondida.

Quizás era esto lo que la había llevado a donde estaba en esos momentos.

"Kagome"

Escuchó la voz de Sesshomaru detrás de la puerta, hubiera podido quedarse en silencio pero sabía que el duque no creería lo que le dijera. Aún así no sabía que decir, seguramente si le decía que se sentía mal no sería creíble.

"Se que no estás enferma" le dijo el duque detrás de la puerta.

Kagome entonces se decidió, esconderse no serviría de nada, quizás estaba enamorándose de él, quizás la situación era muy diferente a la que ella pensaba, pero no conseguía nada escondiéndose en su habitación, quería respuestas, y Sesshomaru las tenía.

Se puso de pie y abrió la puerta de golpe.

Y ahí estaba Sesshomaru de pie, viéndola, analizándola.

-Esta enfadada – dijo en primera instancia. – Espero no esté relacionado con rumores infundados.

Kagome se sonrojo, sin embargo no bajo la mirada.

-Rumores en los que comentan que vieron a Katherine saliendo de tu habitación de madrugada, en ropa interior – dijo Kagome.

Sesshomaru le vio asombrado, los celos en Kagome eran inesperados y bienvenidos, no era algo que fuera a ser común, o que fuera positivo en toda relación, pero en esos momentos eran bienvenidos, significaba que Kagome tenía interés más allá de lo pensado, más allá de la atracción y el compromiso entre ellos.

-¿Celosa?

Kagome le vio furiosa, el duque estaba jugando con ella, tenía que ser así , no podía concebir por que parecía complacido, o satisfecho. Para su sorpresa el duque dio un paso hacía su cuarto y cerro la puerta tras de él.

Kagome le vio furiosa, el duque estaba tomándose libertades que quizás en ese momento no le parecían, sin embargo, esto no le molestaba tanto como el pensar que alguien más pudo haber sido receptora de estas libertades, o de la atención del duque de esta manera.

Entonces, el duque dijo algo que no pudo ignorar, ni pudo rebatir.

-Quizás si te marcara estas discusiones no tendrían lugar – dijo Sesshomaru.

Y Kagome le vio aún furiosa, pero había algo más, sabía que si la marcaba en esos momentos, tendrían una conexión más allá de lo que podría imaginar, y entonces no habría nadie más para ella, y nadie más para él.

Tenía que tomar una decisión, no por la corona, no por las relaciones públicas, o por su imagen. Por ella.

¿Qué es lo que realmente quería?


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola chicos!**

 **Primero que nada, gracias por sus comentarios y buenos deseos, créanme que todo es bien recibido.**

 **Segundo, este capítulo ha sido el que todos estábamos esperando, así que espero sus comentarios, reacciones, expectativas, de todo.**

 **Y solo una aclaración, este capitulo contienen escenas sexuales por lo que quienes gusten pueden saltar estas escenas y continuar leyendo, no les digo que se salten el capítulo por que hay otras cosas importantes más allá de las escenas de sexo.**

 **Habiendo dicho esto…**

 **Espero lo disfruten**

 _En el capitulo anterior._

 _Entonces, el duque dijo algo que no pudo ignorar, ni pudo rebatir._

 _-Quizás si te marcara estas discusiones no tendrían lugar – dijo Sesshomaru._

 _Y Kagome le vio aún furiosa, pero había algo más, sabía que si la marcaba en esos momentos, tendrían una conexión más allá de lo que podría imaginar, y entonces no habría nadie más para ella, y nadie más para él._

 _Tenía que tomar una decisión, no por la corona, no por las relaciones públicas, o por su imagen. Por ella._

 _¿Qué es lo que realmente quería?_

Lo supo en cuanto entraron en la sala de espera especial. Para todos los humanos era imperceptible, algo intangible, pero para él era como una gran señalización, el aroma siempre dulce de Kagome había cambiado a uno más acentuado, fuerte, que combinaba perfectamente con el aroma amaderado de Sesshomaru, era un aroma en conjunto, y eso solo significaba que Kagome y Sesshomaru eran compañeros, de manera oficial en el mundo Youkai.

No supo cómo reaccionar al principio, el dolor fue lo primero que sintió, había tenido tiempo para aceptar su destino, y la pérdida de Kagome, sin embargo el enfrentarse al hecho era diferente. Sesshomaru le vio de manera distante, y Kagome veía a la prensa, nerviosa, sin embargo cuando miraba a la prensa, lucía segura y confiada, pero su aroma decía otra cosa, y mientras se iban acercando sus instintos básicos entraron en acción.

Kagome estaba fuera de alcance, así que dio un paso hacia atrás, se inclino levemente en forma de saludo y con la mano señalo el camino a seguir.

No pudieron decir gran cosa, pero el se concentró en seguir el protocolo al pie de la letra, mirada fija al frente y espalda recta.

Kagome y el duque le seguían detrás, y él se aseguró de que todo estuviera en orden a pesar que en su interior estuviera todo hecho un caos.

Abrió la puerta del auto oficial y dejo entrar a la pareja.

Dio gracias a que como mayordomo de la princesa no tenía que acompañarle en el auto, si no en uno detrás de ellos. Fue un respiro que pudo tomar para seguir a adelante.

…

Estaba nerviosa, Sesshomaru lo sabía, y trato de calmar sus nervios tomándole de la mano, la energía que paso a través del reciente lazo que compartían fue una sorpresa. Kagome miro sus manos sobresaltada, sorprendida de la cantidad de emociones que podían pasar a través del lazo.

Sesshomaru estaba tratando de calmarle los nervios, de infundirle calma y tranquilidad, y en cierta parte lo lograba, ahora el era su familia, quizás por leyes humanas aún no lo era, pero por cuestiones youkai ya lo eran, y eso era lo que realmente importaba, y lo que al final les traería problemas.

No podía imaginar lo que diría su madre, o como solucionarían el asunto del dormitorio.

Cerró los ojos y los recuerdos de esa noche vinieron a su mente.

Al momento que Sesshomaru le propuso marcarla esa noche su mente y su corazón entraron en conflicto, tendrían problemas por completar el ritual youkai antes que la boda, su madre no estaría muy contenta, y sería un escándalo, a decir verdad eso es lo que menos necesitaba, y aún así su corazón le decía otra cosa, por alguna razón sentía que era la decisión correcta, sus dudas y temores terminarían.

El duque percibió sus dudas y estaba por retirarse cuando Kagome le detuvo de la mano.

"Esta bien" le dijo en un tono suave pero firme.

Sesshomaru le volteo a ver sorprendido, y era la primera vez que Kagome veía una expresión así en él, sin pensarlo demasiado, le pareció que era adorable.

-¿Estas segura? – preguntó el duque viéndola a los ojos – No se podrá revertir, no es un compromiso humano.

-Lo sé – le dijo Kagome segura. – Estoy segura.

Y por un momento maravilloso, las barreras del duque cayeron por completo, y Kagome pudo ver una mirada dulce. Sesshomaru acarició su mejilla con la mano derecha, no dijo nada, y tampoco fue necesario, Kagome pudo ver todo lo que el duque había callado en su mirada, y la intensidad de todo el momento fue lo que le hizo confirmar su decisión, era lo correcto.

Se acercaron y Kagome se levantó en las puntas de los pies para besarle. Sesshomaru rodeo su cintura con sus manos y la levantó sin esfuerzo alguno.

Una de sus manos acariciaba la suave mejilla de la princesa mientras que la otra la sostenía de la cintura, llevándola hacía la cama, y recostándola con suavidad.

Kagome suspiro al separarse de él, y Sesshomaru continuo un camino de besos , desde la comisura de sus labios, la mandíbula, el cuello, y sus manos lentamente fueron acariciando por debajo de la ropa, tocando su abdomen y subiendo lentamente.

La princesa se sonrojo al sentir las manos del duque en sus pechos, el dulce aroma de la excitación de Kagome le hizo sonreír al duque. Con su mano libre siguió su camino hasta las piernas, desde un principio sus piernas eran algo que siempre le gustaron, volvió a subir su rostro y se fundió en un beso arrebatador.

Poco a poco Kagome se encontró acariciando el cabello del duque, atrayéndolo más hacía ella, pidiendo más de el, dejando suelto todos sus instintos, las caricias de Sesshomaru quemaban por dentro, encogió sus piernas, acomodando a Sesshomaru.

Kagome no se dio cuenta en que momento su ropa desapareció, sus manos encontraron el camino hasta la camisa de Sesshomaru y desabotono con inquietud y desesperación los botones.

Sesshomaru sonrió momentáneamente hasta que el mismo se quito la camisa de un solo movimiento, haciendo saltar los botones por el suelo.

-No tenías que hacer eso – dijo Kagome sonrojada.

-Disculpa si no soy muy paciente en estos momentos, ya lo he sido – dijo Sesshomaru volviendo a capturar sus labios y Kagome no pudo estar mas de acuerdo.

Nadie nunca le había visto completamente desnuda, por un momento estuvo tentada a cubrirse con las manos, pero la mirada ardiente del demonio le hizo saber que la vista era mas que agradable para el.

-Eres perfecta – dijo en un susurro Sesshomaru.

Kagome se sonrojo y estuvo a punto de negarlo cuando sintió los labios de Sesshomaru sobre su parte íntima, aquél lugar donde nadie le había tocado, y donde todo comenzaba y estallaba.

Sintió un calor que le consumía por dentro, de pronto los movimientos de la lengua de Sesshomaru se vieron complementados por la cadera de Kagome, sus manos apretaban las cobijas de la cama, cada movimiento, cada embestida era demasiado, la llevaba al borde de algo que desconocía, algo nuevo.

Y cuando el ritmo aceleró el calor abrasador regreso con mas fuerza, haciéndolo estallar todo.

Por un momento perdió noción de todo, solo podía sentir la lengua de Sesshomaru, quería más, mucho más.

Y fue entonces cuando sintió la intrusión del miembro de Sesshomaru.

En medio del placer se abrió paso el dolor, no pudo evitar gritar, y abrir los ojos para verle sobre ella.

Sesshomaru acerco sus labios hacía su oído y con palabras dulces le aseguraba que todo pasaría pronto. Comenzó a moverse lentamente, ayudándola a que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a él.

Poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo, y poco a poco el dolor fue cediendo. Cerró los ojos cuando el calor comenzó a llenarla de nuevo, no sentía otra cosa, solo estaban ellos dos y nada más.

El ritmo aceleró y ella se perdió entre el placer y el dolor que era ya algo que se hacía cada vez más lejano.

En medio de todo, sintió la explosión de antes, acompañada de otra sensación. Algo nuevo, era una avalancha de sentimientos, y emociones que se abrían paso.

Al principio estuvo confundida, todo lo que estaba sintiendo era demasiado, se sentía confundida y temerosa, y al mismo tiempo, había en un rincón algo de orgullo, y paciencia, que reconoció que no provenían de su interior, no eran sentimientos propios, y sin embargo ahí estaban.

-Soy yo – le dijo Sesshomaru al verla en silencio y confundida. – Todo lo que estas sintiendo es el lazo, que se está creando.

-¿Puedo sentir lo que tu sientes? – preguntó Kagome sentándose, olvidándose por un momento de su desnudez.

-Puedes sentir lo que yo siento, algunas veces trataré de influir para que te calmes o dejes de tener miedo, tu puedes hacer lo mismo con practica – dijo Sesshomaru.

-Es muy raro – dijo Kagome.

Sesshomaru le abrazo por detrás y Kagome se sintió extrañamente excitada. Era algo que provenía del lazo, la forma en la que su propio cuerpo afectaba a Sesshomaru.

Se sonrojo al sentir la mano de Sesshomaru vagando por su entrepierna.

-Acabamos de hacerlo – dijo sonrojada.

-Podemos hacerlo cuantas veces quieras, nosotros los youkai tenemos una recuperación más rápida que la de cualquier humano – dijo orgulloso Sesshomaru y Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Tampoco usamos protección – dijo Kagome un poco preocupada, un bebe sería lo menos indicado en esos momentos.

-No hice el proceso para tener un bebe – dijo Sesshomaru – Para eso debo quedarme dentro de ti un poco más.

Kagome asintió sonrojada.

-Mi madre nos mata si salgo embarazada – aclaró Kagome.

-Lo sé – dijo Sesshomaru – No va a pasar hasta que nosotros lo decidamos.

-Perfecto.

-Mientras eso sucede, podemos dedicarnos a estrechar el lazo – dijo Sesshomaru en voz seductora.

Kagome apenas pudo hablar después de eso.

A la mañana siguiente, aparentemente todo era igual para los demás, sin embargo, había un nuevo sentimiento de compañerismo entre ella y Sesshomaru, ya los intentos de seducción por parte de Katherine eran estúpidos, ahora podía sentir lo poco que le atraía a Sesshomaru, y podía sentir cuanto le molestaba como le miraba el embajador.

De alguna manera ambos hermanos se dieron cuenta que todo había cambiado, sin saber realmente que era.

Para el último día, Kagome empacó todo y bajo a despedirse del embajador, para su sorpresa estaba el duque y Katherine quien estaba bastante cercana de su ahora compañero.

Si no hubieran estado conectados la situación hubiera sido bastante comprometedora. Ella casi encima de él, sin embargo podía sentir el enojo de Sesshomaru y el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por contenerse y no lastimar a Katherine.

-No es lo que parece – dijo ella en un tono fingido de pudor. Kagome sonrió y se acerco a ellos.

-Por supuesto que no – dijo Kagome segura – Lo sé, ¿esta el embajador, tenemos que irnos pronto?

-¿No vas a decir nada? – preguntó Katherine molesta – Nos encontraste en una posición que…

-Lo que encontré fue a una mujer desesperada por la atención de un hombre, eso fue lo que encontré – dijo Kagome - Un poco mas de dignidad te podrían ser de mucha ayuda.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a…?!

-Como te atreves tu, ¿sabes con quien has estado tratando?, podré no ser tan imponente como mi madre, la reina, pero algún día ese será mi papel, y espero que no se te olvide – dijo Kagome en una manera orgullosa.

Tuvo que controlar su rostro al sentir la excitación de Sesshomaru. La cual disminuyo considerablemente cuando el embajador decidió que la manera mas amigable posible de despedirse de Kagome era con un abrazo.

Y ahí estaban, camino a enfrentar a su madre, quien seguramente le miraría con reproche, había sido irresponsable, pero no se arrepentía de nada.

Llegaron al palacio en tiempo record, quien le abrió la puerta fue el propio Kouga, quien le vio directamente, de manera fría y distante, si no tuviera en su mente la idea de enfrentar a su madre le hubiera dolido la actitud de Kouga, sin embargo sabía que esto llegaría más tarde, cuando el asunto mas apremiante se solucionara.

Caminaron por los largos pasillos del castillo hasta que llegaron a la habitación azul, donde estaba su madre.

Al abrir la puerta quien los recibió fue el mayordomo de su madre, el anciano Myoga.

Inmediatamente al verlos, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, Kagome pudo ver la lucha interna que tuvo entre reprocharle por su comportamiento, lo cual provenía de la educación humana que había recibido hacía siglos, o, sus instintos youkai de inclinarse ante el youkai mas poderoso y felicitarle por su más reciente enlace.

Ganó al final lo último, se inclino hacia ellos en una profunda reverencia y Kagome se sintió incomoda.

Cuando el anciano levantó la vista entonces pudo ver el reproche.

-A su madre no va a gustarle – dijo sin censura.

-¿Qué no va a gustarme? – preguntó su madre al entrar en la habitación.

En cuanto entró, percibió la sorpresa y la preocupación que provenía por parte de Sesshomaru, Kagome sospecho que se trataba del enfrentamiento que se avecinaba, pero si no había tenido nervios, ¿Por qué ahora si?

-Su majestad – dijo el anciano Myoga nervioso – Bueno…

-La princesa y yo completamos la unión youkai – dijo Sesshomaru sin rodeos.

La reina les vio por unos segundos antes de sentarse.

-Ya veo – dijo de manera seca y sin añadir nada más – Myoga por favor trae la carpeta con los documentos que tenemos pendientes.

-Por supuesto majestad – dijo el anciano sin decir otra cosa.

-Madre – dijo Kagome acercándose. - ¿No vas a decir nada?

-Ya tomaste tu decisión, no hay marcha atrás – dijo la reina – Confió en que Sesshomaru sabrá como manejar la situación.

Kagome le vio sorprendida, su madre, quien siempre insistía en manejar todo, dejaba un asunto tan delicado como este, en manos de Sesshomaru. Que por supuesto tenía la misma, o incluso mas experiencia que su madre, pero para que ella cediera el poder de esta manera era algo raro.

-Madre, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Kagome preocupada.

-Por supuesto – dijo su madre sonriendo – Lo que sucede es que tenemos asuntos mas apremiantes, y su unión puede que resulte beneficiosa en estos momentos.

-¿De que estas hablando? – preguntó Kagome sentándose en frente de su madre.

-Me han confirmado que Kykio ha interpuesto una queja formal ante el Tribunal para revocar la decisión de tu herencia al trono – dijo la reina sin rodeos – El tribunal revisará los antecedentes, y saldrá el aborto a la luz pública.

-Pero…

-No hay vuelta atrás Kagome, me hubiera gustado guardar el secreto, pero si tu hermana insiste en seguir con esto no habrá otra opción, mañana saldrá en los periódicos las fotos y toda la información el aborto, es todo o nada – dijo la reina. Y Kagome pudo ver que su madre lucía cansada.

-Eso dejaría a Kykio en los suelos – dijo Kagome temerosa por su hermana. Podía haber hecho muchas cosas, pero era su hermana, crecieron juntas y hacerle tal daño era algo que le parecía mal.

-Kagome – dijo su madre, en un tono aprehensivo – Se que tienes un gran corazón, es tu mayor fortaleza y tu gran debilidad, tienes que recordar que como soberana tu prioridad es el pueblo, no tu familia, el pueblo, es una gran carga, pero es necesario que lo hagas.

Kagome cerró los ojos y sintió el apoyo de Sesshomaru por medio del lazo.

Defender su lugar al trono era una cosa, pero hacerle daño a Kykio deliberadamente para poder acceder al trono era otra cosa.

-La reina debe tener otros pendientes – Interrumpió Sesshomaru – Tienes que descansar.

-De acuerdo – dijo Kagome aún algo aturdida – Voy adelantándome para solicitar los cambios en el dormitorio.

Sesshomaru asintió, y la reina suspiro.

Sesshomaru supo que la reina moría, en cuanto abrió la puerta su olor la delato, le quedaba poco tiempo, por eso su unión no le fue indiferente, sospechaba que su plan había sido que esto pasara desde un principio.

-No puedes decirlo – dijo la reina.

-Con todo respeto su majestad, la unión entre su hija y yo va mas alla de lo que humanamente se comprende, sabrá lo que está mal antes que pueda mentirle – dijo Sesshomaru

-Kagome no lo soportara ella…

-Ella es una mujer que ha pasado por mucho los últimos meses y ha sabido aceptarlo con dignidad – dijo Sesshomaru orgulloso – Kagome es mas fuerte de lo que usted piensa.

-Eso espero, de corazón eso espero, sé que es la menos indicada para ser reina, muchas veces las decisiones que tendrá que tomar le romperán el corazón pero…

-Yo tomaré esas decisiones por ella – dijo Sesshomaru seguro – Yo cargaré con ese peso.

La reina le vio por unos momentos. Su deseo de proteger a su hija hasta el último minuto le llevaba a tomar seguramente la última decisión que tomaría como reina.

-Myoga – dijo la reina con dificultad – Emite un comunicado en la toma de poder de Kagome, el poder del soberano, será por igual entre ella y su conyugue.

-¡Pero su majestad eso es…

-Hazlo – dijo la reina segura – Por tu honor Sesshomaru que harás lo imposible para proteger y ayudar a mi hija en su deber.

-Lo haré – dijo Sesshomaru sin dudar un momento.

Estaba decidido, Sesshomaru tendría el mismo poder que Kagome, estaba seguro que habría algunas clausulas para asegurar el poder de Kagome, pero no le importaba, este poder le aseguraba libertad para protegerla cuando mas lo necesitara, estaba seguro que habría ocasiones en las que ella sentiría que lo odiaría, pero cargaría con las decisiones mas duras, si eso se aseguraba de proteger el corazón de Kagome lo haría.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bueno chicos, lamento la tardanza, pero no sabía cómo escribirlo, así que me tarde un poco.**

 **Este es un capítulo triste, por lo que tuve que inspirarme, poner la música adecuada y dejar que todo fluyera.**

 **Así que aquí esta, espero les guste.**

La noticia había salido en todos los diarios, en todas las redes sociales y era el tema de conversación de cada programa en la televisión. El personal de la mansión quería ocultarlo pero no había forma de hacerlo. Ella en cambio se alegraba de tener que llevarle las noticias a la princesa. Nunca le había caído my bien, y moría por ver su rostro al leer las noticias.

Llevaba la bandeja con los periódicos, camino orgullosa por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de la princesa.

Tocó la puerta y la encontró sentada en una de las sillas frente a la mesita, con su desayuno, parecía tranquila, lo que significaba que aún no había leído nada.

-Buenos días su excelencia – dijo la chica dejando la bandeja en un espacio libre en la mesa.

-¿Algo bueno en las noticias? – preguntó la princesa tomando el primer diario.

La chica pudo ver con satisfacción como el rostro de la princesa iba perdiendo color hasta ser del color de la pared, blanco. Desesperada tiro ese diario al piso y tomo el siguiente, y el siguiente, hasta que terminó con todos los diarios de la bandeja.

Busco el control de la televisión y la prendió encontrando la misma noticia.

" _Salen pruebas del aborto de la princesa Kykio"_

 _"La princesa Kykio abortó de manera ilegal"_

 _"La asociación Pro-vida le retira su apoyo a la princesa"_

Cada programa, cada titular era una forma diferente de decir lo mismo. Habían fotos, de ella saliendo de la clínica, escapando y en compañía de un desconocido. Todas delatando su proceso.

No lo entendía, ella había sido cuidadosa, Naraku le había asegurado que todo estaría bien, que su gemelo les cubriría y que no tendría que haber problema. Toda la coartada había sido perfecta, Onigumo se había presentado a los eventos de Naraku y a los propios, pero nada había sido suficiente.

Esto no podía ser obra más que de su madre.

Furiosa aventó todo lo que había en la mesa, y la chica se hizo hacía atrás sorprendida.

-Consígueme una cita con mi madre…¡AHORA! – Gritó la princesa.

La chica asintió y salió apresurada. Al cerrar la puerta sonrió, muchas veces no se hacía justicia, y su trabajo en el palacio y en las mansiones reales no eran la gran cosa, pero solo ver el rostro de la altiva princesa lo valía todo.

De buen humor se dirigió a la cocina y mientras tarareaba una canción le comentó al mayordomo en turno que la princesa deseaba ver a la reina.

Al parecer sería todo un muy buen día.

…

Tan solo al despertarse se enteró de la noticia. Ver las fotos y la información en la televisión removió un poco el dolor que ya había enterrado. Si fuera como antes, hubiera corrido a ver como estaba Kykio, vamos, si ella hubiera aceptado el embarazo, si ella…

Ya no tenía chiste pensar en eso. No había sido posible y punto.

Al final esto serviría para su propósito y pondría Kagome a la delantera en la opinión pública. Su amiga jamás haría algo de esa magnitud, y tenía el corazón más grande que había conocido, se merecía ser la reina.

Supo que había llegado el día anterior, pero no había querido ir a verla. Hoy iría, su hermano estaría presente, por lo que serviría para tratar algunos asuntos y algunos rumores que había escuchado.

Se vistió de manera informal y después de un copioso desayuno subió a su mustang rojo para dirigirse al palacio.

Al llegar, le recibieron el auto, y el camino con calma hasta el palacio. Como de costumbre le anunciaron y le hicieron pasar a una sala de espera.

El primero en entrar fue su hermano, y al instante se dio cuenta.

Durante el viaje se habían emparejado, Kagome y su hermano.

Por un instante le vio sorprendido, pensó que esperarían un poco más, ahora no era un buen momento, ni siquiera se habían casado por las leyes humanas.

-No luzcas tan sorprendido Inuyasha – dijo su hermano al momento de sentarse – Te agradecería no menciones el asunto, aun incomoda un poco a Kagome.

-¿Incomoda? – preguntó Inuyasha saliendo de su estupor - ¡Pero si no es el reporte del clima bastardo!, ¡Por supuesto que le va a dar pena!, es decir, ella es humana, estoy seguro que hubiera preferido casarse por sus leyes y después las nuestras.

-Ya esta hecho – dijo Sesshomaru – Además tenemos asuntos mas apremiantes.

-Por supuesto – dijo Inuyasha – La noticia de Kykio.

-No, eso solo es una tapadera, la verdadera crisis es aquí, ¿hace cuanto que no visitas a la reina?

Inuyasha le vio confundido, ya eran unas cuatro semanas que no visitaba a la madre de Kagome, pero no podía ver cuál era la relación, y porque eso era una crisis mayor que la de Kykio.

-Un mes mas o menos.

-Ayer que nos recibió pude percibir el aroma de la muerte sobre ella – dijo Sesshomaru – Kagome no lo sabe, y al parecer la reina esta ocultándoselo.

Inuyasha le vio sorprendido, ¿La reina estaba muriendo?, pero era imposible, si hubiera tenido alguna enfermedad él o su hermano se hubieran enterado hacía meses.

-¿La reina está muriendo?

-Al parecer tiene la habilidad suficiente como para ocultar su aroma, hasta ahora, posiblemente ya esté lo suficientemente débil como para hacerlo – dijo Sesshomaru – Cáncer al parecer.

-¿Y cuándo vas a decírselo a Kagome? – preguntó Inuyasha – Esto la va a dejar devastada.

-La reina no va a poder mantener su mentira por mucho tiempo – dijo Sesshomaru. – Se lo diré hoy.

Inuyasha se pasó la mano por el cabello pensando en que hacer. ¿Qué podría hacer?, sería un golpe mortal para Kagome, había pasado por mucho, la pérdida de su libertad, el compromiso con su hermano, la pérdida de su hermana, y ahora perdería a su madre también.

-Estaré ahí – dijo Inuyasha.

-Yo soy su compañero – dijo Sesshomaru.

-Y yo su amigo desde mucho antes que tu por lo que necesitará de ambos, no solo de ti, no seas pretencioso – dijo Inuyasha molesto. Sesshomaru le vio furioso.

-Cuidado con lo que dices hanyou – dijo conteniéndose.

-¿Volvemos a hanyou? – preguntó Inuyasha – Kagome es humana, no siente el apego inmediato que los demonios, ella necesita otra cosa a parte de ti.

Sesshomaru le gruño pero sabía que Inuyasha tenía razón, la noticia sería un golpe para Kagome.

Había sido una noche difícil, las complicaciones de la reina cada vez eran más, el doctor que le atendía había tenido que mudarse momentáneamente al palacio, la reina seguía con la idea de mentir, pero estaba seguro que la princesa no tardaría en darse cuenta, la palidez era obvia, y este compañero suyo ya lo sabía, tenía uno de los mejores olfatos, seguro obtuvo un diagnostico mas certero en segundos que ellos con todos los médicos que acudieron en un principio.

Actualmente la reina pasaba por la última etapa de un cáncer mas agresivo de lo que alguna vez había visto en un humano. Los doctores se sorprendían de cuanta fortaleza y fuerza de voluntad tenía, el por otro lado no se sorprendía, la reina era una humana excepcional, el se enorgullecía de haberle servido, y estaba seguro que la princesa sería una reina especial.

Esa mañana la reina ya estaba lista para recibir a Kykio. Estaba vestida en un atuendo informal y despreocupado, se había esmerado en su arreglo personal, de sus hijas, Kykio era la última a la que la reina quería confiarle su secreto.

Se aseguró que la reina estuviera lista antes de abrir la puerta.

La princesa estaba lívida, parecía furiosa, y él sabía porque, la noticia había salido el día de hoy. Se hizo a un lado y la dejo pasar a los aposentos de la reina. Los demás sirvientes salieron de la habitación.

-Tu pusiste esto – dijo Kykio mostrándole un periódico con la noticia.

-Por supuesto – dijo la reina – No me dejaste otra opción.

-¡Nadie tenía que enterarse de eso!, ¡¿Por qué lo haces?!, ¡¿Tanto me odias?!, ¡También soy tu hija! – le gritó Kykio.

-Y yo soy la reina, parece que frecuentemente olvidas que el deber que tenemos con el pueblo va primero que nada, tu no eres candidata para gobernar, tarde en darme cuenta pero no voy a dejar que subas al trono – dijo la reina segura.

-Así que finalmente vas a dejarle todo a tu amada Kagome – dijo Kykio con odio – Siempre la preferiste a ella que a mi, ella va a ser reina ¿y yo? ¿no te importa cierto?

-Kykio, tiene sla libertad de elegir el futuro que quieras para ti – dijo la reina – No lo desperdicies.

-No – dijo Kykio enfadada – Yo seré la reina, cueste lo que cueste, y va a llegar el día en el que me veas subir al trono.

Kykio se dio la vuelta furiosa y la reina suspiro, estaba agotada, el doctor le había dicho que los encuentros de este tipo le hacían mal, pero ¿Qué podía ser peor? Iba a morir, y por lo que sospechaba sería en unos días, antes de eso tendría muchas cosas que hacer, y el morir por un berrinche de Kykio no estaba en sus planes.

En su lugar suspiro y mando llamar a Myoga, tenían mucho trabajo, y no tenía tiempo que perder.

…

Estaba inquieta, al principio creyó que era por la noticia de Kykio en los medios de comunicación, creyó escucharla, y en lugar de dar la cara simplemente se quedó en su habitación, no quería ver a su hermana, ni escuchar cómo le había quitado el trono, quizás era de cobardes, pero no tuvo el valor para salir y enfrentarla.

Cuando eran pequeñas, Kykio siempre era la número uno en todo, pero a pesar de eso, podía recordar momentos en los que jugaban juntas, y su hermana era amable y cálida con ella. Podía recordar como le advirtió a Inuyasha que la cuidara, o como la defendía de cualquiera que pudiera hacerle daño.

Ahora era ella quien le hacía daño, y sabía que era su deber, pero aún no tenía el valor ni las agallas de su madre para verla a la cara y decirle que se lo merecía. Podía haber perdido el trono, pero el ser humillada de esa manera, el que todo mundo supiera de algo tan delicado…

Estaba segura que esto era parte de lo que la hacía sentir inquieta, pero era algo más.

Desde que se había emparejado con Sesshomaru se había formado una especie de conexión entre ellos, todavía no aprendía muy bien como funcionaba, lo único que sabía es que podía sentir las emociones de Sesshomaru, y había algo que lo tenía inquieto, algo que no le había dicho.

Después de un rato decidió bajar a dar la cara al mundo. Quería evitar encontrarse con Kouga, tenía que hablar con él, pero aún no se decidía el que decirle, o como lo tomaría Sesshomaru.

Entró en el invernadero, y encontró a Sesshomaru con Inuyasha.

-¡Inuyasha! – dijo Kagome sorprendida y contenta de verle – Siento que hace mucho no te veía.

-Bueno, después de la gira que tu y mi hermano hicieron…- dijo Inuyasha alzando los hombros – Te ves bien Kag.

-Gracias – dijo Kagome sonriendo - ¿A qué debo el honor que ambos estén juntos?

Y ahí estaba la incomodidad, se aumento exponencialmente, Kagome volteo a ver a Sesshomaru y a pesar de verlo tranquilo ahora sabía que algo pasaba.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó de inmediato preocupada.

-Tenemos que hablar – dijo Sesshomaru enfrentándola.

-Me estas ocultando algo – adivinó Kagome. A través de la conexión vino otro sentimiento que reconoció como culpa.

-Cuando vimos a tu madre el otro día – comenzó Sesshomaru – Percibí un aroma en ella.

-¿Un aroma?

-No lo entiendes Kagome, nosotros podemos saber muchas cosas por medio del aroma, estado de ánimo, donde han estado, mentiras, y el estado de salud – le explico Inuyasha.

-¿Y que pasa con este aroma? – preguntó Kagome preocupada.

-Tu madre esta muriendo – dijo Sesshomaru sin rodeos. Kagome le vio sorprendida y negó con la cabeza.

-Ya me lo hubiera dicho – dijo ella segura – Debes haberte equivocado.

-Nuestro olfato nunca se equivoca Kag – dijo Inuyasha – Es cáncer.

Kagome negó con la cabeza y dio un paso atrás.

-No es cierto – dijo Kagome alterada. Se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación de prisa.

No podía ser cierto, su madre siempre había sido un roble, era la persona mas fuerte que conocía, no podía estar enferma de gravedad, no de esa manera. Subió las escaleras corriendo, sabía que si su madre la hubiera visto le reprendería, pero no le importaba, no en ese momento.

Recorrió a paso veloz el pasillo. Se detuvo enfrente de la habitación de su madre, sabiendo que Sesshomaru e Inuyasha estaban justo detrás de ella.

Abrió la puerta y encontró a su madre en una silla, enfrente de su escritorio, todo parecía normal, pero podía ver que vía intravenosa llevaba algo inyectado, ahora lucía pálida y demacrada.

Se cubrió la boca con la mano, al mismo tiempo que su madre le veía, su mirada parecía decirlo todo, triste, resignada.

-Oh Kagome – dijo la reina, volteo alrededor y dijo un débil – Dejenos solas.

Todos salieron de la habitación, al final, solo Kagome y su madre quedaron en la habitación, y cuando la puerta se cerró, Kagome corrió y abrazo a su madre quien le recibió con brazos abiertos, acariciando el cabello de Kagome.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste? – preguntó Kagome – Pude haberte ayudado, ¿hace cuanto?

-Un año – confesó la reina- Ayúdame a llegar a la cama.

Kagome le ayudó a su madre a llegar a la cama, y se dio cuenta de lo frágil que era, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de su palidez?, Había estado inmersa en sus asuntos, nunca notó el sufrimiento de su madre.

-No quise que tu ni nadie se diera cuenta – confesó la reina – Ahora comprender la urgencia que todo quedará listo.

-Madre, podemos hacer algo, podemos…

-Estoy en la etapa final Kagome, solo queda esperar – dijo la reina sonriendo – Esta bien, ya tengo mi conciencia tranquila, puedo irme en paz, sabiendo que tu subirás al trono.

Kagome sollozó y bajó la cabeza sin poder creer a su madre.

-¿Estarás cuando Sesshomaru y yo…

-No – dijo la reina sin rodeos – Y se que te he pedido mucho, pero tengo que pedirte un último favor Kagome.

-Lo que quieras madre – dijo Kagome.

La reina jaló a Kagome suavemente del cuello y al oído le susurro su último deseo. Kagome le miró sorprendida, sin embargo no dijo nada, simplemente tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza.

-Gracias Kagome, siempre has sido la mejor de la familia ¿lo sabías? – dijo su madre – Tienes un gran corazón y espero que eso te ayude a gobernar con sabiduría.

-No te vayas madre – suplico Kagome.

-Lamento no haber sido una madre normal, había veces cuando era de noche, cuando todos dormían, que imaginaba como hubiera sido nuestra vida en una familia normal – dijo su madre sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de Kagome – Tu hubieras ido a la secundaria, y tu hermana sería una gran estudiante, tu padre quizás seguiría vivo, y yo cocinaría para ustedes.

Kagome sollozó y negó con la cabeza mientras veía a su madre con dulzura.

-No madre, tu no fuiste hecha para ser una mujer normal – dijo Kagome sonriendo – Fuiste la mejor madre que una princesa pudo haber tenido, me enseñaste a ser fuerte, a tener compasión cuando es necesario y a ser imparcial, hiciste un trabajo increíble.

La reina sonrió con dulzura y amor a su hija.

-¿kykio ya lo sabe? – preguntó Kagome - ¿Quieres que le diga?, puedo…

-No, no debe saberlo – dijo su madre con pesar.

-Pero madre…

-Es un sacrificio que tendré que hacer, el último posiblemente, espero que algún día, Kykio pueda entenderme y perdonarme, pero por el momento, debe seguir así, Kykio no puede saber que pronto me iré, ¿me escuchas Kagome?

-Ella merece saberlo – dijo Kagome intentando convencer a su madre – Merece despedirse de ti.

La reina negó con la cabeza y acarició la mejillas de Kagome.

-Ella solo tiene odio y amargura en su corazón, en estos momentos tu hermana esta consumida por la ambición – dijo su madre segura – No puede saberlo.

Kagome asintió soltando algunas lágrimas. Su madre suspiro.

-Ahora ve a terminar tus deberes de hoy, necesito descansar – le dijo la reina.

-¿Me llamarás cualquier cosa? – preguntó Kagome insegura.

-Por supuesto – dijo la reina – Anda ve.

Kagome se paro de la cama con reticencia, volteo a ver a su madre, quizás esa imagen nunca se le borraría, su madre en la cama y dispuesta a dar el último sacrificio por el país. Su madre era la imagen y el ejemplo del sacrificio, y en ese momento se juró que no la defraudaría, haría lo mejor para su país.

Salió de la habitación, se secó las lágrimas y encontró a Sesshomaru y a Inuyasha en el pasillo. Al verla salir ambos le vieron con atención, y ella negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien – dijo – Solo necesito tiempo para estar sola.

Sesshomaru asintió, su primer instinto fue el de abrazarla e intentar quitarle y borrar todo su sufrimiento, pero percibió que por el momento Kagome prefería la distancia, y probablemente fuera por temor a derrumbarse frente a los demás.

Hizo el acopio de toda su fuerza para quedarse en su lugar mientras ella se daba la media vuelta y caminaba con la espalda bien recta por el pasillo.

-No volverá a ser la misma – dijo Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru no pudo negarlo. El último trozo de inocencia de su compañera había quedado en esa habitación. Kagome había tenido que madurar en tan solo unos meses, y el lamentó el no poder hacer más por ella.

-Estaremos ahí cuando lo necesite – dijo Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha le vio sorprendido.

-¿Ambos?

-Prometiste serle leal y ayudarla a reinar – dijo Sesshomaru.

-Con mi vida – dijo Inuyasha serio y sincero.

Sesshomaru asintió , Kagome necesitaría de todo el apoyo que pudiera obtener, Inuyasha le había hecho una sabía observación. A diferencia de los demonios, Kagome, una humana, necesitaba del apoyo de más personas a parte de él, así que el le daría todo el apoyo que necesitará, le daría todo una red de apoyo, y se aseguraría que él, y esa red de seguridad estuvieran siempre listos para protegerla.

…

De una manera extraña e irónica, la vida en el palacio continuo como si nada por el resto del día. Los sirvientes hicieron su trabajo, el ajetreo normal no se detuvo, y Kagome no pudo afrontar al resto del personal, no ese día.

Su mas grande deseo era tirarse en la cama y llorar, estaba por perder a su madre, y el solo pensar que en cualquier momento se iría le partía el corazón. Pero tenía un juramento que cumplir, y una promesa que no podía dejar de lado.

Así que ahí estaba, sentada en el escritorio de su habitación, buscando un hueco en su agenda.

Llegar a Escocia le llevaría menos de cuatro horas, dentro de dos días tenía la tarde libre, por lo que podría ir, ambos.

No era su idea del evento, pero quizás era mejor así.

Sintió a Sesshomaru detrás de ella. El la encontró con la laptop encendida, y un cuaderno abierto.

-Debes descansar – dijo Sesshomaru.

-Mi madre me pidió un último deseo – dijo Kagome sin verle, terminando de anotar en el cuaderno. Sesshomaru espero paciente a saber cual era este último deseo.

Kagome cerró el cuaderno y se paro para dar la media vuelta y verle.

-Nos casaremos el miércoles, iremos a Escocia de incognito y nos casaremos.

Sesshomaru tenía varios argumentos para negarse a la boda en tan poco tiempo. Kagome no estaba lista, no mientras sufría la partida de su madre, ambos eran de la realeza, una boda implicaba labor de meses, y finalmente todo sería un escándalo cuando se supiera.

Lo pensó todo de manera detallada, pero nada de eso serviría, porque había sido el último deseo de la madre de Kagome, y seguramente tenía su razón de ser, por lo que solo le quedo asentir.

-Lo prometí – dijo Kagome bajando la cabeza – Ella quiere, ella…

Sesshomaru pudo percibir el aroma salado de las lágrimas de Kagome, así que se acercó, la rodeo con los brazos y le acaricio mientras ella lloraba la inminente pérdida de su madre.

Lloraría en ese momento por que cuando muriera no podría hacerlo, no en público.

Una reina jamás llora en público.

Una reina jamás solloza.

Así que en ese momento, en la soledad de su habitación se aferró a Sesshomaru y lloró lo que no podría hacer después, gritó por la injusticia, por el dolor y por el futuro que se les venía.

Solo por esa noche.


	16. Chapter 16

_Hola a todos!_

 _Lamento la tardanza, pero me paso la pesadilla de todos, me robaron mi USB donde tenía todos mis capítulos._

 _Casi muero, es decir, no se si les ha pasado, pero una vez se pierde lo que se tenía escrito, cuando se quiere volver a escribir, ya no sale igual, simplemente no sale._

 _Así que me demoré un poco más, hasta que quede satisfecha con el capítulo._

 _Espero a ustedes les guste también._

 _¡Disfrutenlo!_

No estaba segura de que era lo que esperaba. Quizás había leído demasiadas novelas románticas, donde la pareja llegaba a un bello paraje y eran casados en una iglesia de ensueño. No podía negar que Escocia era hermoso, los paisajes eran mucho más verdes que en casa, las carretera estaban llenas de bellos paisajes, de terrenos con bosques y verdes praderas que se extendían por todo el horizonte, se podía respirar un aire mucho mas limpio. La ciudad no tenía nada de nuevo ni de diferente a otras ciudades de Europa, ella había visto algunas, y la ciudad en la que estaban no cambiaba demasiado, sin embargo, el casarse en una oficina no era lo que esperaba.

El edificio era nuevo, con grandes ventanales, escritorios y turnos para ser atendidos. Se sintió fuera de lugar, estaba por casarse con Sesshomaru, y hacerlo en un registro publico de esta manera era raro.

Al llegar al registro tomaron un turno y tomaron asiento. Ambos llevaban un bajo perfil, por lo que Sesshomaru había conseguido un encantamiento de disfraz, dejando su cabello de un negro azabache, y ella se había encargado de esconder su cabello detrás de un gorro, perfectamente justificado por el frío que hacía. El invierno aún no llegaba, pero en Escocia parecía que el frío era permanente.

Se sentía inquieta, sabía que estaba casándose por petición de su madre, y a decir verdad, la boda ya era en lo que menos pensaba, la salud de su madre era un asunto mucho mas urgente. No podía entender como no lo había visto, o como es que su madre había sido capaz de esconder todo por tanto tiempo. De solo pensar en que la perdería pronto le entraban ganas de llorar, por lo que se negaba a pasar demasiado tiempo pensando en eso.

Sintió la mano de Sesshomaru sobre la suya y de pronto se sintió mas tranquila. El lazo que compartían funcionaba de maneras extrañas y maravillosas. Sesshomaru podía sentir cuando ella estaba inquieta, y con un solo toque, como una caricia con las manos, lograba transmitirle un poco de paz y tranquilidad, era como comunicarse sin palabras con alguien, era abrumador, pero al mismo tiempo muy reconfortante el saber que no estaba sola.

-Es raro – dijo finalmente Kagome después de un largo silencio – En las novelas se casan en una herrería, con un bello paisaje de fondo.

\- Lo de la herrería es correcto, pero el paisaje no era bello ni reconfortante, la ciudad estaba llena de excremento de caballo, había ruido y suciedad todo el tiempo, y si no me equivoco, este edificio esta ubicado exactamente en la herrería mas antigua – dijo Sesshomaru viéndose aburrido.

-¿Tu conociste Escocia en esos tiempos? – preguntó Kagome asombrada. A veces se sorprendía de la edad que tenía su pronto esposo.

-En esos tiempos, por cuestiones políticas, tuve que recorrer al servicio de un herrero – dijo Sesshomary y Kagome le vio sorprendida.

-¿Te casaste? – preguntó olvidando por un momento todo lo demás.

-Cuestiones territoriales, era una estrategia por parte de mi padre – dijo Sesshomaru – En ese entonces tenía el equivalente a 20 años humanos, y tuve que obedecer.

-¿Y tu y ella…

-No me vincule con ella como contigo – dijo el duque adivinando el pensamiento de su compañera – Eso solo se hace una vez en la vida. Un demonio puede casarse mil veces, pero obtener una compañera es de por vida.

Kagome asintió con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Cómo se llamaba? – pregunto Kagome curiosa.

-Sarah – dijo Sesshomaru. Usualmente no contaba tanto de su vida, pero su compañera necesitaba distraerse de sus pensamientos – Era una princesa, y al igual que tu tenía obligaciones, solo que esa ocasión mi misión era evitar que contrajera matrimonio con el elegido, eso nos quitaría poder, por lo que la convencí para casarnos en secreto.

-Madre santa, ¿Y qué dijo su padre cuando se enteró? – preguntó Kagome curiosa.

-Me reto a duelo, por supuesto fue uno de sus caballeros quienes se lanzaron, al final gané y tuvieron que reconocer el matrimonio – dijo Sesshomaru – De cualquier manera la estrategia duro, poco, Sarah murió por la peste.

Kagome no podía imaginar lo que tuvo que haber sido para un demonio como Sesshomaru un tiempo en el que el aroma a muerte era perceptible incluso para los humanos.

-No puedo imaginar lo que fue para ti esa época – dijo Kagome

-Era difícil estar en un poblado – acepto Sesshomaru – Evitamos a los humanos esos años.

-¿Ustedes podían contagiarse?

-No – dijo Sesshomaru – Nuestra raza, no, pero supe de demonios de clase baja que si contrajeron la enfermedad.

-¿Y en la segunda guerra mundial? – preguntó Kagome.

-Volvimos a evitar a los humanos, fue difícil, dejamos Japón para no vernos involucrados, mi padre evitaba los conflictos humanos a toda costa.

-¿Y tu porque no lo hiciste? – preguntó Kagome.

-Evitar a los humanos fue lo que al final nos derroco en WestValley, los humanos nos ganan en número, debemos convivir e involucrarnos en el mundo como es para poder mantenernos a flote, somos pocos demonios, tenemos que convivir, mezclarnos y entender los cambios del mundo.

Ella había aprendido de los cambios de la historia con profesores, imágenes, películas, sin embargo, Sesshomaru, había aprendido todo de primera mano. No se había detenido a pensar en eso, y si no se equivocaba…

-¿Yo compartiré tu tiempo de vida? – preguntó Kagome. Sesshomaru le vio de reojo y después vio al horizonte.

-Así es – dijo el duque.

Kagome asintió y trató de no verse abrumada por lo que acababa de pensar. Vería cambios, sería parte de esos cambios.

-Aprenderás a lidiar con ello – dijo Sesshomaru suavemente.

Antes que pudieran decir otra cosa, escucharon sus nombres. Kagome se puso de pie y sacudió su abrigo, estaba por casarse, y estaba segura que debería de sentir otra cosa que esa angustia, y la imagen de su madre en la cama.

Sesshomaru le tomó de la mano, y le besó el dorso.

"Todo va a estar bien" quería decir. Kagome asintió porque entendía sin decir palabra alguna.

Todo saldría bien, de alguna manera, lo superaría, estaba segura.

…

No era muy afecto a recibir llamadas antes de las doce del día, y sin embargo una furiosa princesa le distrajo de sus ejercicios matutinos. Al contestar por teléfono, se dio cuenta que Kykio ya sabía de la noticia, y estaba repercutiendo en sus planes para regresar al trono. Una princesa que se fugó por amor era una cosa, una princesa que se fugó para abortar era algo inaceptable.

Tenía que aceptar que en todos sus siglos de existencia, pocas veces vio a una reina, y humana tan magnifica. Sakura Higurashi era una mujer excepcional, no todas las madres sacrificaban a una hija por la corona. Dudaba mucho que Kykio le llegara a los talones, pero desgraciadamente era necesario.

-No es necesario gritar – dijo Kurogane Taisho después de escuchar cinco minutos de incoherencias – Ya estoy al tanto de las noticias.

-¡Fue mi madre! – dijo Kykio alterada – He recibido las llamadas de…

-Lo sé – dijo Kurogane aburrido.

-Dijiste que me ayudarías – dijo Kykio.

-Un enviado mío te contactará, hay un baile en WestValley, es parte del festival del día de la nación, vendrás, y mi enviado te dará las instrucciones claras.

-Un baile no creo que ayude a…

-Cualquier duda, podrás preguntarle a Johan – dijo Kurogane, para después colgar.

Daba gracias a que tenía una larga vida por delante, juraría que esa mujer le quitaría al menos 10 años de vida.

…

Había sido demasiado de prisa. Sabía que el ser compañeros de vida era mucho mas significativo que casarse, pero de alguna manera en su mente humana, siempre imagino una boda de manera mas emotiva. El juez anunció algunas palabras, ella escuchó la mitad, quizás menos, le indicaron donde firmar, y eso fue todo.

Salió de ese edifico casada, y perteneciéndole a Sesshomaru por todas las leyes existentes.

El plan estaba en marcha. No podía verse afligida, o preocupada, quizás había fotógrafos, habían logrado pasar desapercibidos, sin embargo no sería descabellado que algún fotógrafo lograra sacar algunas fotos.

Al salir del edificio, tomó la mano de Sesshomaru y sonrió. Fue una de las sonrisas que mas trabajo le costó, y sin embargo confiaba que se viera real.

Caminaron a paso lento hasta el auto del duque, el le abrió la puerta y ella entró sonriendo.

Era una pena que su primer viaje en coche, sola, sin seguridad, no le importara en lo mas mínimo, la presión y la angustia de regresar a ver a su madre era mucha.

Mantuvieron la farsa hasta salir de la ciudad, donde Kagome se recargó en su asiento y respiro mas tranquila.

-¿Crees que este bien?- preguntó Kagome después de unos minutos.

-Aún le quedan unos días – dijo Sesshomaru – Me aseguraré de que tu agenda este limpia hasta que suceda.

-Gracias, eso significa mucho para mi – dijo Kagome negándose a llorar. De nuevo.

Sesshomaru lo sabía, el que su esposa pasara los últimos días de su madre era importante, le ayudaría a sanar mas de prisa cuando la reina falleciera.

El camino fue silencioso después de eso.

….

No estaba seguro de en que momento se había convertido en el aliado de su hermano. Hace cincuenta años, el que alguien le dijera, que llegaría el día en que se pararía junto a su hermano, y le apoyaría, le llamaría loco a esa persona, posiblemente le insultaría y le diría que eso nunca pasaría.

Y ahí estaba, revisando documentos, haciéndose cargo de la tierra que les pertenecía a ambos. Era aburrido, horriblemente aburrido, hacía años que no veía nada relacionado con las tierras, había recibido la educación, si, pero su hermano siempre se hacía cargo de todo, y ahora, el tenía que recuperar esas memorias, y hacer el trabajo de Sesshomaru.

Había visto a Kykio después de que la noticia había salido. Lucía perfecta a los ojos de cualquiera. Si había alguien que sabía fingir perfectamente era ella, pero para él, podía ver las señales de estrés.

Su piel no lucía tan prístina como siempre, podía ver leves señales de ojeras debajo de su maquillaje, su sonrisa era demasiado estirada. La reina le acababa de dar un golpe mortal a Kykio, de eso estaba seguro. Ninguna asociación le había respaldado después de la noticia.

Una parte de él aún le pertenecía y si era sincero quizás le pertenecería por siempre. Kykio había sido su primer amor, intenso y no correspondido. Había vivido en círculos durante años, el amando a Kykio, Kagome amándolo a él, y ninguno de los tres había salido del ciclo, hasta Kagome.

Su amiga había pasado por mucho, cosas que le había obligado salir del ciclo y fijarse en su hermano. Ahora parecía estar bien, de lo contrario nunca hubiera aceptado ser su compañera, la historia seria diferente si el se hubiera enamorado de ella.

Últimamente no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Si el se hubiera fijado en Kagome, probablemente ya hubieran estado prometidos, esperando que Kykio se casara para que ellos lo hicieran después. No la hubiera dejado ir, pero a diferencia de su hermano el hubiera esperado por la ceremonia humana y después la hubiera hecho su compañera.

No, debía dejar de lado esos pensamientos. Quizás era el hecho que ya se había visualizado con una compañera a estas alturas de su vida. Era lógico que su hermano hubiera tomado a una, sin embargo el …

-Pensar tan profundo no le queda a un perro como tu – dijo alguien en la entrada.

Inuyasha levantó la cabeza, irritado.

-Kouga, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto con fastidio.

-Traigo documentos para el duque – dijo el lobo mostrando una carpeta.

Si le veía sin prestarle demasiada atención podía ver que estaba bien, casi normal. Sin embargo sus sentidos aumentados le decían otra cosa. Estaba pálido, parecía un poco débil por el latido ralentizado de su corazón.

Kouga no estaba bien. Usualmente peleaban pero se conocían desde pequeños, y su amigo no estaba pasando por un buen momento.

-¿Cómo lo estas llevando? – preguntó dejando de lado las discusiones.

-Como puedo – dijo Kouga dejando los documentos en el escritorio – Aunque la pregunta debería hacerla yo, Kykio no resulto lo que tu esperabas, y para eso, lo estas llevando sorprendentemente bien.

-Kykio no va a burlarse de mí, el orgullo de los Taisho esta en juego, y Kagome necesita mi ayuda – dijo Inuyasha.

-La reina está muriendo – dijo Kouga – Ahora más que nunca Kagome necesitará ayuda, no puedo acercarme como su amigo, no con Sesshomaru a su lado, pero como su mayordomo haré todo lo posible.

Los demonios evitaban enamorarse de los humanos precisamente porque sus sentimientos perduraban siglos. Kouga sería leal a Kagome por algún tiempo, y el le pertenecería a Kykio por otro tanto, de alguna manera sospechaba que las cosas habían sido de manera mucho mas intensa con su hermano.

Para su hermano no habría nadie más que Kagome, había decidido ser marcado, y aunque físicamente quien portaba la marca era su amiga, el alma de su hermano era quien había sido marcada para siempre.

…

El doctor diagnosticaba uno o dos días máximo. La reina estaba ya muy débil, desde hacía dos días ya no había salido de la cama, estaba conectada a un respirador, y con suero intravenoso. Su olfato no era muy bueno, pero ya la habitación apestaba a muerte. Podía ver como la reina con trabajo se mantenía despierta, la morfina estaba haciendo su trabajo y le quitaba el dolor, sin embargo, sabía bien que la reina estaba esperando a la última oportunidad de ver a sus hijas.

-Myoga – le dijo débilmente la reina.

Myoga se acerco a la cama y le tomó de la mano.

-¿Qué necesita su majestad? – preguntó el anciano.

-¿Crees que me perdone algún día? – preguntó la reina.

Sabía que el arrepiento mas grande de la reina era hacía Kykio. Era su hija, y aún así, de manera deliberada, la reina había puesto al país por encima de ambas de sus hijas. Kagome tenía un corazón enorme, y a pesar de haber recibido un peso tan grande, ya había perdonado todo, en cambio la princesa Kykio era rencorosa, y su madre se había encargado de encararla y dar macha atrás en todo.

-Eventualmente su majestad – dijo Myoga.

Sabía que algún día la princesa entendería, un día muy lejano seguramente, perdonaría a su madre, sin embargo la reina ya no podría verlo, y no había forma que el pudiera asegurarle que pasaría.

-La princesa Kagome esta regresando – dijo Myoga – Ya no debe tardar, vendrá inmediatamente.

La reina asintió levemente y Myoga temió que la princesa ya no alcanzara a verla.

-Aguante un poco mas su majestad – dijo con fe.

Sabía que si había alguien que pudiera hacer esperar a la muerte por algunos minutos era Sakura Higurashi.

…

El viaje había sido eterno. Venía con los nervios a flor de piel, estaba segura que su esposo había tratado de aliviar su tensión, y estaba segura que se sentiría mucho peor de no ser por la ayuda de Sesshomaru.

Aún así, en cuanto llegaron al palacio se bajo del auto de manera rápida y nerviosa. Usualmente le pedían que se manejara con lentitud, sin embargo, por esta ocasión olvido todo decoro y entró a la casa a un paso veloz, casi corriendo.

Pasó los pasillos comunes hasta llegar a las escaleras, subió corriendo los cuatro pisos, sintiendo ardor en las piernas por el ejercicio, y al llegar a la habitación de su madre vio a Myoga en la entrada.

Al verla, un cierto alivio se mostro en su rostro.

La hizo pasar de manera inmediata, y Kagome entró a la habitación.

Todo se detuvo, el ritmo veloz al que había ido, se detuvo en la puerta, y vio a una mujer extraña en la cama. Nunca había visto a su madre enferma, no de esta manera.

En el camino se había hecho prometer a si misma que no lloraría, se vería fuerte con su madre, porque tenía que irse tranquila que dejaba su pesada carga en buenas manos.

Una reina no se desmoronaba.

Así que se acerco a la cama y tomó de la mano a su madre que al sentir el contacto abrió los ojos.

-Madre – dijo Kagome con emoción en la voz.

-Kagome – dijo la reina con una débil voz.

-Ya esta hecho – dijo Kagome seria – Ya no hay marcha atrás.

-Bien – dijo la reina con una débil sonrisa – Lamento haber hecho que tu boda sea de esta manera.

-No importa, era necesario – dijo Kagome sincera.

-Es una criatura muy sabia, solo no dejes que…que te absorba totalmente, sigue a tu corazón Kagome – dijo la reina.

-Lo haré, tu me enseñaste como – dijo Kagome haciendo todo un esfuerzo por no llorar.

-Kag….

Kagome podía ver el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo su madre. Estaba segura que quería decirle todo lo que tenía que hacer, pero sería un esfuerzo muy grande. Su madre merecía descansar, e irse en paz.

-Puedes dejar tu carga conmigo madre, lo haré bien, puedes descansar.

En ese momento, la mirada de la reina se relajo, Kagome pudo ver como la tensión abandonaba el cuerpo de su madre.

-Me quedaré contigo todo el tiempo – dijo Kagome sincera.

Reinaba un ambiente lúgubre en el palacio. Los sirvientes habían sido avisados de lo que venía, andaban de aquí para allá, alistando las cosas para el funeral. Se habían avisado a los medios de comunicación para que estuvieran listos en cuanto sucediera.

Miroku y Bankotsu trabajaron en lo que era la versión oficial de la muerta de la reina. Por expresos deseos de la reina, se omitiría su enfermedad, y en su lugar se daría la versión de un infarto al corazón.

Manejarían una salud débil, debido a esto para finalizar la historia con un infarto fulminante.

Había miles de cosas que se tenían que hacer, pero estaban en espera por que la reina estaba con vida.

Era irónico, pero a pesar del mundo de cosas que se tenían que hacer, todo estaba en pausa, esperando, simplemente esperando lo peor.

Kagome se quedó en esa habitación por horas. Sesshomaru le dio su espacio, ver fallecer a un familiar era algo muy privado, y a veces se necesitaba estar solo para poder pasarlo. Gracias a su conexión podía saber cuando su esposa realmente necesitaba de su presencia, pero por el momento sabía que estaba conforme con quedarse con su madre en sus últimas horas.

Eso no significaba que no estaba haciendo nada.

Alistaba todo para el desastre que se avecinaba con el parlamento. Tratarían de quitarle a Kagome su derecho, pero el estaba ya preparado para todo lo que podría venir.

Lamentablemente sabía que esto sería muy difícil para Kagome, pero el sería su fortaleza, y nada le impediría que ella llegara al trono, como debería de ser.

-¿Cómo esta? – preguntó Inuyasha al entrar a la habitación.

-Bien – dijo Sesshomaru – Aguantando todo.

-Estas quitándole parte – adivinó Inuyasha.

-Para mi no es gran cosa – dijo Sesshomaru.

-Tengo registros que me indican que la princesa Kykio aún no sabe de todo esto – dijo Inuyasha - ¿No deberían de decírselo?

-Nadie quiere hablar con ella – dijo Sesshomaru.

-Lo haré yo- dijo Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru le vio por un instante sin decir nada más. Inuyasha se dio la media vuelta y dejo a su hermano atendiendo sus asuntos.

Ambos sabían que la tarea que se había autoimpuesto Inuyasha no sería nada agradable.

…

Jonah estaba por llegar, le había notificado por mensaje que ocurriría. Estaba ansiosa, algo tendría que hacer, no perdería de esa manera, si Kurogane le ayudaba estaba segura que podría hacer algo.

Se levantó de su silla y de reojo vio a una figura de pie en la ventana.

No necesito cerciorarse de quien era, solo había una persona que hacía eso, y sonrió al pensar que al final, regresaría.

-Inuyasha – dijo con una voz melosa – Que sorpresa verte.

Al darse la media vuelta no se encontró con la mirada atormentada que esperaba, sin embargo, no esperaba que el hanyou cediera ante su orgullo tan fácil.

-No es una visita de placer – dijo Inuyasha al entrar a la habitación.

Kykio le vio curiosa.

-Seguro que no – dijo Kykio - ¿Por qué no te sientas y me dices que necesitas?

-No tardaré, de pie estoy bien – dijo Inuyasha tensó. Kykio le afectaba los sentidos, podía percibir su dulce aroma, era tan atrayente que estaba seguro que no podría resistirse por mucho tiempo. – Vengo a darte una noticia, que al parecer nadie se ha tomado la molestia de darte.

-Bien, escucho.

-Tu madre, la reina esta muriendo – dijo Inuyasha sin rodeos. Por unos instantes vio a Kykio sorprendida para después soltar una carcajada seca.

-Que clase de broma es esta, mi madre es la mujer mas fuerte que conozco, seguro muero yo primero –dijo Kykio sin humor.

-A menos que caigas muerta en las próximas horas, podrías morir antes – dijo Inuyasha serio – Le quedan unas horas.

El perfil de Kykio cambio y vio a Inuyasha muy seria, incrédula.

-No es cierto, mi madre no esta muriendo – dijo muy seria, creyendo lo que decía.

-Como quieras, si tienes algo que decirle ve a hacerlo ahora, no te queda mucho tiempo – dijo Inuyasha acercándose hacía la ventana.

Espero a que Kykio le dijera otra cosa, pero no ocurrió, por primera vez la mujer se quedo en silencio, pensativa.

En otros momentos la hubiera consolado, pero no en estos momentos. No le gustaba verla sufrir, pero su orgullo le impedía hacer otra cosa, y se alegraba por eso.

-Hasta nunca Kykio – dijo Inuyasha sin esperar a verla de nuevo.

Salto por la ventana y dejo a la atribulada mujer a solas.

Kykio se quedo sentada, sin saber realmente que hacer hasta que unos minutos después entró Jonah, el enviado de Kurogane.

Entonces hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer. Fingió estar bien y sonrió al enviado del rey de West Valley.

Se recordó que su madre ya no era una prioridad, había dejado de serlo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Su madre le había traicionado, le quito la corona, su derecho que obtuvo al nacer primero, y le dio la espalda.

Ella no iría, si es que realmente estaba muriendo, lo cual dudaba.

Se obligo a quedarse sentada y concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer, sin saber que quizás sería la peor decisión que tomaría en su vida.

…

Kagome Y Kykio jugaban en el jardín, su esposo prefería, que su hija mayor estudiara un poco más, y ella generalmente accedía, pero sabía que de vez en cuando debía dejarla jugar. Ya llevaba una vida lo suficientemente sola como para negarle jugar con su hermana.

Kykio era un alma solitaria, su propio lugar y futuro la mantenía alejada de todos los demás. Le preocupaba, su hija necesitaría de ayuda cuando subiera al trono dentro de muchos años. Actualmente solo el pequeño Inuyasha jugaba con ella, y estaba segura que era por que tenía un pequeño enamoramiento de su hija.

Kagome en cambio era todo lo contrario. Su pequeña podía jugar y hacerse amiga de cualquier niña de alrededor. Su afable carácter le permitía ser querida y adorada por muchos, y eso le tranquilizaba. En parte, algunas veces pensaba que si Kagome fuera la mayor, no tendría dificultades para obtener ayuda, sin embargo sufriría porque era un alma libre, por algo había nacido en segundo lugar, su futuro sería suyo, y eso era lo que mas quería en este mundo.

Verlas felices, jugando en el patio, sin ninguna preocupación en su mente, y ella cuidándolas de lejos, eso era lo que quería, que se detuviera el tiempo y ella pudiera cuidarlas por siempre.

-Querida, vamos, tenemos que irnos – le dijo su esposo por detrás, sonriéndole.

-Quisiera quedarme un poco más – dijo Sakura viendo a sus pequeñas.

-Estarán bien – dijo su esposo – Vamos querida, te he extrañado.

Sakura vio a su esposo y le sonrió con ternura.

-Yo también cielo, yo también, vamos, es momento de irnos.

Sakura dio un último vistazo a sus pequeñas, dio la media vuelta y tomó la mano de su esposo, era momento de irse, ya habían pasado suficiente tiempo lejos.

Dentro de su corazón estaba en paz, finalmente estaba en paz.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola a todos!**

 **Lamento la tardanza…again. Ya saben como es esto, pero igualmente, les aseguro que aquí sigo, no he abandonado la historia, ni lo haré, así que espero les guste el capítulo, ya saben , comentarios y sugerencias, son bien recibidos!**

No estaba segura de cómo había sobrevivido a todo, ver morir a su madre había sido algo extraño. En algún punto pensó que sentiría la pérdida de inmediato, pero fue ver como simplemente su madre dormía, aunque sabía que no era así.

Le besó la mejilla para despedirse, y le hizo la promesa de seguir sus pasos, y gobernar con sabiduría, de no defraudarla.

Después de eso empezó un frenesí de actividades. Como si todo hubiera estado en pausa y al morir la reina todo se reanudo.

Myoga fue a buscarla para comenzar con los preparativos del funeral, tenía casi todo listo, pero Kagome se negó a dejarlo así, quería ver como es que se llevaría a cabo, que flores le pondrían, como sería.

Hizo algunos cambios a las flores, y a aspectos de la ceremonia, Myoga le insistió en que no deberían de cambiar nada, pero ella le dejo claro que así se haría, firmó los documentos de los cambios y se los dio a Kouga, claro momento, en el que la batuta de mayordomo pasaba de uno a otro.

Myoga había sido sabio y fiel a su madre, pero ella ya había hecho elección de mayordomo, y cumplía su palabra. Myoga sería jubilado, si es que así lo deseaba, o podría tomar el papel de asesor, ya que sus conocimientos le serían sumamente útiles.

Cuando hubo terminado con los preparativos, y subió a su habitación, estaba Miroku y Bankotsu, con tres elecciones de vestuario.

Kagome vio los tres vestidos negros, en realidad no le importaba que vestido, o que zapatos, o que peinado. Solo quería estar sola y llorar un poco, antes de la ceremonia, antes de todo.

Les prometió elegir un vestido y comenzar a vestirse cuando fuera tiempo, quería tiempo a solas, o con Sesshomaru de ser posible.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación y se tiró en la cama.

Espero que el llanto viniera, pero nada. Lo único que pensaba era en todo lo que tenía que hacer, la ceremonia, la entrevista, las fotografías, el anuncio de su matrimonio con Sesshomaru, y demás cuestiones que tendría que hacer.

No había tristeza, no había sentimiento de pérdida solo un vacío que había en su interior y que no le dejaba en paz. Era como si estuviera hundida en una neblina tan terrible, que nublaba todos sus sentidos, todos sus pensamientos.

¿No debería de llorar la muerte de su madre?

Se sintió culpable, su madre acababa de morir, y no podía llorar.

Se sentó en la cama, era mejor estar ocupada. Si estaba ocupada no pensaría en nada, y podría permanecer serena.

Tomó un cuaderno y comenzó a escribir un discurso para el funeral. Pensó que entonces podría sentir algo de tristeza, o pérdida. Pero encontró que la neblina nublaba también es aparte, y escribió el discurso, pensando en el papel de su madre como soberana, que en realidad era como tenía que ser escrito.

Sangó entró minutos después, venía con todo listo para prepararla, y una bandeja de comida.

Podría pensar que el hambre no vendría, pero Kagome se encontró con que tenía hambre, y quería comer.

-Kagome, lamento la pérdida de tu madre – le dijo Sango viéndola con cuidado.

-Lo sé – dijo Kagome comenzando a comer un poco de sopa - ¿Esta todo listo para el funeral?

-Kouga esta revisando los últimos detalles, y Myoga parece estar dificultando su trabajo.

-Tengo que hablar con él – dijo Kagome concentrada en comer – Dile que lo veré en una hora, ¿crees que sea tiempo suficiente para prepararme?

-Por supuesto – dijo Sango confundida. Había visto a Kagome triste, feliz, confundida, y muchos estados de ánimo, y cuando creyó que la encontraría hecha un mar de lágrimas, ahí estaba, sentada y comiendo como si nada hubiera sucedido.

-¿Ya se enteró Kykio? – preguntó Kagome dejando el plato de la sopa de un lado.

-No lo se, pero supongo que si – dijo Sango - ¿Kagome estas bien?

-Bien – dijo Kagome seria – Necesito prepararme, ¿puedes elegir un vestido?, el que sea está bien, voy a darme un baño rápido.

-De acuerdo – dijo Sango sin hacer mas preguntas.

Cuando Kagome salió de bañarse, Sango le ayudo con el vestido, y los detalles. Ni siquiera vio que tipo de vestido era, o que zapatos llevaba, simplemente se dejo ayudar, y al final cuando su amiga le dijo que estaba lista, salió de su habitación.

Miroku le estaba esperando en el pasillo, y cuando le vio se acerco a ella.

-Su majestad – dijo con una tablet en la mano – El consejo, esta esperando por usted en la sala principal.

-Por supuesto, no pueden esperar a reclamar el trono, supongo – dijo Kagome - ¿Esta el duque ahí?

-Ya esta esperando por usted, al igual que la princesa Kykio – dijo Miroku. Kagome asintió.

-Dile a Myoga que al terminar la reunión tengo que hablar con él – dijo Kagome bajando las escaleras.

-Por supuesto, su majestad – dijo Miroku con una leve inclinación.

Kagome bajo las escaleras, y entró a la sala principal de juntas. En ella ya estaba todo el consejo reunido, como suponía, había estado ya desde hacía un rato, discutiendo, el futuro del país.

Sesshomaru estaba de pie al frente de la mesa, y Kykio del otro lado, tan esbelta y perfecta como siempre.

-Bien, espero la reunión no demore mucho, tenemos un funeral al que atender – dijo Kagome un poco molesta.

Los ahí reunidos le vieron sorprendidos. El miembro de mas rango se levanto y carraspeo un poco.

-Como sabemos, su majestad, dejo documentos en los que la princesa Kagome sube al trono en lugar de la princesa Kykio, el consejo, nos dimos a la tarea de revisar los documentos, y a pesar que son reales, y legales, hay un impedimento que no se ha cruzado, y debemos de hablarlo, como saben, la reina, debe estar casada al tomar el trono, cosa que, usted, princesa Kagome, no lo ha hecho, y a pesar que el duque seguramente ya presentó una propuesta, el consejo cree que es mejor que se arregle un matrimonio con algún país externo y se forme una alianza.

Kagome vio como los miembros satisfechos se veían entre sí, Kykio lucía extraña, para los demás pudiera lucir como siempre, pero Kagome la conocía.

-Existe otra posibilidad, puedo quedarme en el trono, ya tengo un compromiso con el rey Taisho, Kurogane – dijo Kykio sonriendo satisfecha – Si es necesario podemos apresurar la boda.

Los miembros del consejo murmuraron entre si, Kagome pudo ver como algunos asentían y otros parecían revisar la propuesta, creyó que era el momento adecuado para indicar su situación.

-Bueno – dijo atrayendo la atención de todos en la sala – Siendo que el matrimonio es un requisito, con gusto les informo que el duque y yo ya estamos casados.

Sesshomaru les extendió varias copias del acta de matrimonio, los miembros del consejo las tomaron de inmediato.

-¡Eso es inaudito! – dijo un miembro del consejo.

-¡No puede ser!

-El protocolo indica que el consorte de la futura reina debe ser aprobado por el consejo o el soberano en turno, y siendo que su majestad ha fallecido…

-¡Nosotros tenemos que aprobar el matrimonio!

-El matrimonio es legal – dijo Kagome seria – Mi madre lo aprobó, quien era la soberana en turno, por lo que todo esta en orden.

-¡Esto no es regular! – dijo otro anciano.

-Bueno, el país va a sufrir algunos cambios para bien, así que espero no empecemos con el pie izquierdo ya que necesitaré de su amplio conocimiento para llevar el país por el buen camino – dijo Kagome sin dar pie a otro comentario.

-Si eso es todo, nos retiramos – dijo Sesshomaru.

Kagome pudo ver como Kykio estaba pálida, seguramente furiosa por los eventos que acababan de ocurrir. Salió de la oficina, y Kykio le siguió de cerca.

-¡Esto no se va a quedar así! – dijo Kykio en el pasillo.

-El matrimonio está en regla Kykio – dijo Kagome cansada. – Puedes mandarlo a revisar cuando quieras, pero esta en regla.

-¿Tanto me odiaba mi madre como para asegurarse que no subiera al trono? – preguntó Kykio con lágrimas en las mejillas, furiosa.

-No, tanto la decepcionaste, tú fuiste quien corrió a una clínica clandestina, tú fuiste quien tuvo uno o dos romances sin protección – dijo Kagome enfadada – Así que esto lo buscaste tu sola.

-Vamos – dijo Sesshomaru tomándola del hombro.

Kagome dio la media vuelta y Sesshomaru le guió hasta su habitación. Cerraron la puerta y Kagome suspiro.

Sesshomaru estaba orgulloso de cómo había contestado y manejado la situación Kagome. Al final podría haber intervenido, pero el consejo necesitaba ver que Kagome era fuerte y firme, la fuerza tenía que venir de ella, los miembros del consejo pensarían dos veces para volver a intentar pasar encima de ella, y si no entendían siempre estaba él, y siempre se encargaría que los deseos de Kagome se hicieran realidad, por las buenas o por las malas.

Su primer instinto fue el de sanar el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Sin embargo se dio cuenta que lo estaba embotellando, y que probablemente por el momento no necesitaba desahogarse, no en ese momento.

-No quiero pensar en nada – dijo Kagome cerrando los ojos.

-Kagome…

-Tómame – dijo Kagome recargando su cabeza en su torso – No quiero pensar, solo quiero sentir algo.

Sesshomaru le abrazo y la besó con pasión.

Quizás no era el momento indicado, pero comprendía el deseo de pensar en otra cosa, de ocupar su mente y deshacerse de todo lo que pensaba. Tuvo momentos oscuros, e hizo sacrificios para seguir adelante.

Si Kagome necesitaba que él le ayudara a olvidar, el lo haría, y no preguntaría si era lo correcto, por que lo que su compañera necesitaba era olvidar, no saber si eso era lo correcto o no.

Así que la beso, y la bestia en su interior se regocijo por poder tomar a su compañera.

Kagome pudo sentir la pasión por medio del lazo. Se dejo llevar por el sentimiento abrazador, su cuerpo se encendió con cada caricia que Sesshomaru le daba, con cada beso, y con cada prenda que le quitaba.

Se aferró fuertemente a él cuando sintió que le quitaba su ropa interior, y le abrazo por el cuello cuando sintió la primera embestida.

A lo lejos escuchaba que alguien tocaba la puerta, no le importo, simplemente sintió el ritmo de Sesshomaru aumentó, y ella podía sentir su orgasmo acercarse.

Cuando su climax llegó, Sesshomaru terminó al mismo tiempo, y Kagome se dejó llevar por ese dulce olvido, y su mente por unos instantes se quedo en blanco.

Sesshomaru la depósito en la cama, y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Una doncella está afuera- dijo Sesshomaru – Arréglate, veré que quiere.

Kagome asintió y Sesshomaru fue a abrir la puerta.

La doncella al ver al duque se quedo en silencio por un momento, Sesshomaru sabía que a veces infundía temor, pero otras veces había mujeres que tenían otro tipo de reacción, como esta doncella, que al verle enmudeció y se sonrojo por un momento.

-Se le solicita a su majestad en la sala principal, para la rueda de prensa – dijo la chica después de unos momentos.

-Irá enseguida, gracias – dijo Sesshomaru para después cerrar la puerta.

Kagome estaba enfrente del espejo, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, pero lucía serena, y pulcra. Volteo a verle, y Sesshomaru hizo una última inspección para revisar que todo estuviera en su lugar.

Asintió, y Kagome suspiro.

Sesshomaru bajó por las escaleras detrás de ella, cuidando su espalda, y revisando todos los comentarios que lograba escuchar. Al parecer la noticia del matrimonio ya se había sabido. Los ancianos del consejo seguramente no pudieron guardar el secreto, y posiblemente algunos llamaron a la prensa.

Kagome entró en la sala principal, donde estaban varios reporteros, y cámaras esperando por ella.

Las fotografías comenzaron de inmediato, y ella se coloco en el lugar para dar el aviso oficial.

"El día de hoy, su majestad, Sakura Higurashi, falleció en su cama, víctima de un ataque al corazón. Es lamentable los hechos, que hoy nos ha tocado vivir, ver el ocaso de un reinado implacable, y ver partir no solo a una reina que antepuso a su país frente a todo, si no a una mujer que amó con todo el corazón, y lo dio todo por la gente del país.

Hoy, la dejamos partir en paz, sabiendo que hizo todo lo posible por reinar con sabiduría, y con dolor en el corazón, tomó mi lugar como heredera del reino.

A las 15 horas del día de hoy, se da por comenzado el funeral de su majestad"

La mayoría de las manos se levantaron para hacer preguntas, y algunos ni siquiera levantaron la mano, solo hicieron la pregunta al aire, esperando que se respondiera.

Sesshomaru tomó el mando, y dejó que Kagome partiera para poder enlistarse para la ceremonia.

"No se contestarán preguntas de otra índole, terminada la ceremonia del funeral, se hará otra conferencia de prensa para dar mas detalles de la toma de poder de su alteza"

Sesshomaru se dio la media vuelta y salió de la sala, dejando a todos los reporteros insatisfechos.

…

Había visto el anunció en la televisión, y con eso supo que tendría que encontrar otro camino, y ahora tendría que revisar si en efecto, la alianza con la princesa caída era suficiente para sus planes.

Al dar Kagome el anunció se daba mas información que la que estaban dando por medio del discurso.

Se daba a conocer que oficialmente ella era la heredera, que planeaba subir al trono, y con la intervención de Sesshomaru, se confirmaba que el subiría con ella. Para que una princesa pudiera subir al poder, necesitaba estar casada, por lo que suponía que su sobrino ya se había encargado de ese pequeño trámite.

Que el se casara con Kykio ahora no traería ningún beneficio, o al menos no uno que se le ocurriera por el momento.

-Señor – dijo su mayordomo – La princesa Kykio esta en la línea.

-Dile que estoy ocupado – dijo Kurogane desganado.

Kykio era una pieza de arte, y tratarla requería de mucha energía. Por ese inconveniente, ella tendría que darle algo que pudiera ayudar para que el obtuviera el poder.

Había subestimado a su sobrino. Lo creyó un cachorro, con dientes afilados, pero al parecer estaba frente a un contrincante duro.

No cedería, al contrario, esto solo lo hacía mas entretenido, un reto que hacía mucho no se le presentaba, no desde que le quito el poder a Toga, aunque sospechaba que Sesshomaru sería un poco menos ingenuo que su padre.

Solo se preguntaba si tendría el poder para hacerle frente a el.

Sonrió al pensar en el juego que se le avecinaba.

…

La ceremonia del funeral estaba saliendo a la perfección. Tenía que admitir que la princesa Kagome había dado en un acierto al encargarse personalmente de los detalles. La gente comenzaba a hablar de lo humana que había sido.

Las fotos de ella con el duque eran perfectas. Mostraba el equilibrio perfecto entre tristeza y dignidad, su semblante era el de una persona triste, sin embargo ni una lágrima caía por sus mejillas. El duque, con una mano en el hombro, o un toque en el codo demostró su apoyo en todo momento.

Habían crecido como pareja. La princesa estaba aprendiendo como manejar a la prensa.

Su anunció de hacía unas horas había sido claro. No acepto preguntas, y tampoco se preocupo por las manos alzadas, simplemente, como debería de ser una reina, dio su discurso, y se dio la media vuelta.

Los medios comenzarían a respetarla y a entender la dinámica, y si no lo hacían estaba segura que el duque se los haría entender.

-Dios, el duque se ve deli-cioso – dijo Yakotsu a su oído.

-El negro le queda bien – dijo Yura tomando fotos.

-¿Bien?, está hecho para llevarlo – dijo Yakotsu sonriendo – Pero es como una sombra sobre la princesa.

-Una sombra que no te molestaría llevar a cuestas – dijo Yura.

-Por supuesto que no – dijo Yakotsu – Por un rato, por mas guapo que este no me imagino a un hombre las 24 horas del día, ahí, al tanto de todo lo que hago, no, que horror.

-A ella no parece molestarle –dijo Yura tomando otra foto.

-La que parece que no la calienta ni el sol, es la princesa Kykio – dijo Yakotsu viendo a la lúgubre figura en una esquina. – Y pensar que hace unos meses era la imagen de la perfección.

-¿Nunca supimos de quien era el padre del bebe que aborto? – preguntó Yura pensativa.

Yakotsu la volteo a ver y sonrió.

-Puedo investigar.

…

No le contestaba, había llamado al menos diez veces y Kurogane no le contestaba. Hoy había contactado con el jefe del consejo, Kagome había presentado un documento oficial de matrimonio con Sesshomaru.

El documento ya había sido revisado, y autorizado. El consejo por supuesto, no estaba muy feliz de tener que renunciar al derecho de formar una pareja adecuada para la reina, Kagome les había quitado ese derecho, y había asumido el rol de reina sin preguntar.

Como lo hubiera hecho ella.

Quizás eso era lo que le molestaba, Kagome se había vuelto mas fuerte, mas resistente, y ella sospechaba que era por Sesshomaru.

Se sentó en el sofá mientras inconscientemente jugaba con la punta de sus afiladas uñas. Algo tenía que hacer, se le estaba escapando el trono de las manos. Su madre se había encargado de eso, su madre que…

No, se negaba a pensar en eso. Si realmente hubiera sido importante para su madre, le hubiera mandado llamar, Kagome estuvo ahí todo el tiempo.

Su madre no le había querido ahí, de ninguna manera, lo sabía. Y realmente no le importaba, lo que le interesaba era volver a tener el control del trono, y para eso necesitaba a Kurogane Taisho, y haría lo que fuera por tenerlo como aliado.

-¿Pensando en como quitarle el trono a tu hermana?

Kykio volteo a ver hacía la ventana y vio a Naraku, aquel demonio con el cual había comenzado todo.

Cuando tenía 17, y le veía tan galante en los bailes y eventos benéficos, le pareció la criatura mas interesante del planeta, su atención en ella y su forma de ver las cosas fue definitivamente lo que terminó por convencerla que él era alguien especial para ella. Siempre había tenido dudas acerca de si era normal el pensar que ella era un ser superior por ser heredera al trono, Kagome no tenía nada de especial, y creía que si ella había nacido primero era por algo. Naraku coincidió con ella en eso, y en sus más oscuros pensamientos.

Su percepción había cambiado con el tiempo. Naraku era oscuro, y tenía su propia agenda, cuando le ofrecía ayuda había una razón detrás, y en cada visita también.

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Kykio con cautela – No estoy de humor para soportarte, hoy no.

-Pero princesa, si soy yo el que traigo planes para usted y su futuro en el trono – dijo Naraku sonriendo. Kykio le vio de reojo.

-¿Y que ganas tu con eso?

-Dígamos que Sesshomaru como rey no me conviene, una cosa es lidiar con una reina humana, y otra con un tai-youkai.

Kykio le vio de reojo, pensativa, desconfiada.

-Cuando me embaracé no hiciste mucho por ayudar – dijo Kykio enfadada – Necesito que Kurogane Taisho este de nuestro lado.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo.


	18. Chapter 18

**Y bien aquí un regalo de Navidad. Se que estoy tardando, pero espero les guste el capítulo, y la historia como esta desarrollándose, puedo decir que Sesshomaru no fue de mi agrado en este momento, pero todo pasa por algo, ya lo verán ustedes, tengo que admitir que he pensado en muchas situaciones para esta pareja, así que probablemente habrá mucho drama.**

 **¡Disfrutenlo!**

No quería levantarse. Sería un día largo y tedioso, estaba segura. Tenía junta con el consejo, y no sería agradable. Quería quedarse el día en la cama, llorar por su pérdida, permitirse sentir el dolor. Sin embargo no podía, y lo sabía, por lo que no le veía el chiste el quedarse en la cama un momento más.

Al momento de sentarse un brazo le rodeo la cintura y ella sintió la calidez proveniente de Sesshomaru, quien le obligó a volver a recostarse en la cama. Kagome sintió las manos de Sesshomaru viajando por su espalda, hasta llegar a su trasero.

-Tengo que levantarme – dijo Kagome dejando de besarle. Sesshomaru le atrajo den nueva cuenta.

Le abrazo con delicadeza y pasión, le colocó encima de él, y la beso hasta que sintió el cuerpo de Kagome relajarse. Fue en ese momento que supo que había dejado ir esa tristeza por un momento, y si estaba en él, el deshacerse de ese obscuro sentimiento al menos por unos momentos, lo haría.

Así que la besó hasta que se relajo y comenzó a participar de manera activa, le tocó hasta que la sintió derretirse, y le hizo el amor hasta que Kagome no sintiera nada más que placer.

Cuando finalmente Kagome pudo levantarse se sentía un poco mas ligera, hacer el amor con Sesshomaru siempre le hacía sentir amada, segura, y ligera. No sabía si era así para todas las parejas o era algo de compañeros, pero le gustaba el cambio, le ayudaba a empezar mejor el día.

Desde la muerte de su madre, la cercanía de Sesshomaru fue clave para ayudarle a recuperarse poco a poco. El contacto físico era algo que le ayudaba, y no solo hacer el amor, pequeños toques en las manos, en los brazos cuando pasaban, caricias tímidas que compartían, era todo nuevo, y en cierta pare le ayudaba a sobre llevar el día.

Esta ocasión no fue diferente, pudo levantarse sin tanto pesar, se coloco la bata y se dirigió al baño.

En el camino, la interceptó Sango, venía con un par de vestidos.

-Buenos días su majestad – dijo Sango de manera profesional. Kagome rodó los ojos.

-Ya te dije que al duque no le importa mientras sea en privado – dijo Kagome viendo ambos vestidos.

-No me acostumbro – confesó Sango – El duque me intimida un poco.

-No pasa nada – dijo Kagome – Prepara el vestido azul, voy a bañarme, por favor dile al personal de la cocina que desayunaremos aquí.

-De acuerdo – dijo Sango.

…

Estaba molesto, mejor dicho, ofendido. En todos sus años de vida no habían roto el protocolo de la manera que la princesa Kagome, lo había hecho. Se negaba a reconocerla como la heredera al trono, ella había sido una segunda hija, no había recibido la educación especial, ni la rigidez que se requería para ser reina. La princesa Kykio por otro lado era el ideal perfecto para el puesto, siempre actuaba con rectitud, era perfecta, y si, había tenido un desliz, pero en su opinión había hecho lo correcto al irse a deshacer del bebe, ¿para que necesitaba un bebe si tenía un reino que le esperaba? Siendo franco nunca espero que la reina Higurashi la desheredara, había aplicado el mas riguroso papel en todo el meollo.

No, la chiquilla no era la ideal, y el haría todo lo posible por que se rectificara el error de la difunta reina Higurashi. Además un demonio en el poder era ridículo, eran seres que estaban destinados a desaparecer, eran mas bestias que humanos.

-¿Lord Cadwell? – preguntó su ayudante – Es tiempo, nos piden pasar a la sala de juntas.

El anciano se puso de pie, y se aseguro de llevar la corbata bien firme. Estaba dispuesto a decirle lo que pensaba a la chiquilla, si tenía suerte se presentaría sin ese marido suyo.

Se sentó en su usual puesto, y pidió un café. A su lado, Lord Hans estaba tomando un té, parecía tranquilo.

-Los refrigerios son un cambio agradable, la reina Higurashi, que en paz descanse, odiaba los refrigerios en las reuniones – dijo Lord Hans tomando un pequeño trozo de tarta.

-A mi parecer la reina al final realizo varios errores – dijo Lord Cadwell – Tengo que admitir que tengo mis dudas de la princesa Kagome.

-Es una chiquilla encantadora – dijo lord Hans diplomático – En cambio ese marido suyo…

-Es un noble de excelencia – dijo Lady Juliet – Mi abuelo sirvió a su lado, y siempre dijo que era un ser extraordinario.

-No es natural tener a un demonio en el trono – dijo Lord Cadwell.

Lady Juliet estaba por añadir algo cuando anunciaron la entrada de su majestad. Todos guardaron silencio, y vieron entrar a Kagomem seguida de Sesshomarul, ambos tomaron asiento, y Lord Cadwell gruño por lo bajo.

-Espero no tenga ningún inconveniente con mi presencia en la sala Lord Cadwell – dijo el duque tomando una taza de té.

El anciano tosió de la sorpresa para después negar con la cabeza. Maldito oído youkai, no podía olvidar estos detalles.

-Estamos aquí para tratar los asuntos del día – comenzó Lord Hans – Comenzaremos con el asunto de…

-Tengo el tiempo recortado – dijo Kagome – Disculpe que lo interrumpa Lord Hans, tengo entendido que mi madre pasaba gran parte de su mañana con ustedes, sin embargo, de ahora en adelante, solo se trataran los temas que necesiten del apoyo del consejo, o en su defecto que yo desee consultar con ustedes, creo que los temas como protocolo de cocina, o comidas es un tema que se puede tratar en otra ocasión.

Los murmullos se escucharon, la mayoría de enfado, sin embargo Kagome carraspeo y la sala se fue silenciando.

-Comprendo que el consejo siempre ha sido de suma utilidad…

-¡El consejo es la base de todo el país! – dijo Lord Cadwell ofendido.

-Basta – dijo el duque en unan voz autoritaria – Su majestad tiene prioridad al momento de hablar, le recomiendo Lord Cadwell que lo recuerde la próxima vez que hable en un tono inapropiado.

-¡Yo estuve antes del inicio del reinado de Lord Higurashi! – dijo el anciano - ¡No puede hablarme así sin…

-Ustedes los Cadwell al parecen tienen delirio de grandeza, su padre era igual, y su abuelo…- dijo Sesshomaru en un tono aburrido – Sin embargo en este consejo no se tolerara las faltas de respeto hacía su majestad, si no puede hablar con propiedad, no será recibido en el consejo.

-¡Esto es un atropello!, Mi familia tiene raíces en los fundadores de…

-Lord Cadwell – intervino Kagome – Su apoyo siempre ha sido importante para la corona, pero como usted bien sabe, existe un protocolo para dirigirse a cualquier miembro de la familia real, si no puede atenerse a ello, le pido se retire.

La sala quedo en silencio. Lord Cadwell siempre había sido un miembro de lo mas tradicionalista, sin embargo no esperaban que fuera sacado de la sala. Le vieron asombrados y nerviosos, la reina Higurashi siempre había tenido una mano firme pero flexible cuando era necesario. Sin embargo no era lo mismo a la mano de hierro del duque.

Nadie levanto la voz cuando el anciano salió dando un portazo, todos los miembros del consejo carraspearon y fingieron estar de acuerdo con lo sucedido.

-Bien – dijo Lord Hans retomando el control de la reunión – Como decía, tenemos pendiente la invitación a la Convención Internacional de Paz.

-¿Ya enviaron la invitación? – preguntó Lady Juliet. – El año pasado fue en Francia.

-Este año es en WestValley.

La sala se quedo en silencio, todos sabían la historia del duque, hacía años que no regresaba a su país de origen, por lo que esperaron alguna reacción de su parte, sin embargo su rostro no cambió ni un ápice.

-Kouga se hará cargo de los detalles – dijo Kagome sin darle importancia al momento incomodo - ¿Cuánto durara la visita?

-Una semana – dijo Lady Juliet – Se esperan ciertos eventos culturales propios del país.

-De acuerdo, Lord Taisho y yo partiremos en dos días – dijo Kagome.

-Su majestad – dijo Lord Hans – Si me permite preguntar, el duque tiene cierto pasado y si no me falla la memoria, estaba vetado de volver a…

-Lo único que nos interesa es evitar un conflicto internacional- intervino Lady Juliet.

-Estoy vetado como miembro de la familia Taisho, sin embargo al casarme con su majestad, el rango de la reina supera al de cualquier Lord, su apellido supera al mío, por lo que soy miembro de la familia Higurashi, de esta forma no estoy vetado, no como un Higurashi.

-¿Usted asumirá el apellido Higurashi?- preguntó otro noble, ciertamente sorprendido. Asumir el apellido de la esposa era algo que no muchos nobles accederían.

-Lo hice al momento de casarme con la reina – dijo el duque sin mostrar ningún sentimiento en el rostro.

-Necesito una lista de los asuntos que necesitamos tratar con otros diplomáticos, tengo entendido que mi madre solicitaba algo similar, por lo que espero un informe – dijo Kagome poniéndose de pie.

El resto de la sala se puso de pie y Kagome se retiro seguida de Sesshomaru. Parecía tranquila, pero Sesshomaru sabía que estaba nerviosa y temerosa de ir a Westvalley.

Al llegar a su habitación se sentó en la cama y cerró los ojos por unos momentos.

-¿Estás seguro que podrás ser aceptado en Westvalley sin problema? – preguntó Kagome preocupada.

-Seguramente mi tío se encargara de hacerme la vida imposible, pero nada que no pueda manejar.

-¿Estas seguro de querer volver? Seguramente trae recuerdos desagradables – dijo Kagome

-Puedo manejarlo – dijo Sesshomaru seguro.

Kagome suspiro, su esposo nunca demostraba debilidad, y en momentos como la guerra, y las juntas del consejo agradecía su fortaleza, sin embargo, en momentos como este, cuando solo estaban juntos, esperaba sinceridad, honestidad.

-Esta molesta – dijo Sesshomaru sintiendo la mirada de su esposa.

-Decepcionada también, espero un poco de sinceridad de tu parte – dijo Kagome seria – Westvalley es el lugar donde una etapa de tu vida termino.

-No pienso hablar del tema – dijo el duque poniéndose de pie.

-No puedes no sentir nada, soy tu esposa – dijo Kagome acercándose, apoyando una mano en su brazo – Quiero apoyarte como tu lo haces conmigo.

-No voy a hablar del tema Kagome – dijo Sesshomaru firme – No insistas.

Kagome le vio dar la media vuelta y salir de la habitación enfadado. Kagome suspiro, no era justo, Sesshomaru sabía todo de ella, le conocía lo suficiente para saber cuándo necesitaba apoyo, sin siquiera decírselo. Ella se apoyaba en su esposo para tener el poder que le hacía falta por inexperiencia, de alguna manera se había abierto por completo a él, y por un momento pensó que ella le conocía de igual manera, pero ahora podía ver claramente que había partes de Sesshomaru que no conocía, había sido tonta en creer que lo conocía bien, eran años de haber vivido solo, conocía únicamente la superficie.

Quería ser su apoyo, su soporte, y conocerlo mejor que nadie, ser su fortaleza, necesitaba conocerlo, saber su historia, conocer más de él.

Sopesó la idea de quedarse unos momentos a solas, pero prefería mantenerse ocupada, buscaría Sesshomaru mas tarde y volvería a hablar con el.

Se levantó y fue en busca de Kouga, tenían asuntos pendientes, y sería mejor tratarlos con él.

…

Quizás no había sido una buena idea buscar a Kouga. Llevaba siete horas atrapada en su oficina con un muy serio Kouga. Los asuntos a tratar en la convención eran demasiados, tuvo que repasar los títulos de las personas que irían, Kouga había hecho un análisis extenso de relaciones, y una lista enorme de temas que tratar.

Era incomodo, pensó en retomar su amistad con Kouga, pero sería incomodo, y peligroso, Sesshomaru había dejado todo muy claro.

¿Dónde estaría?, No lo había visto en todo el día. Los asuntos a tratar habían sido tan extensos que pidió de comer en la oficina, y ahora estaba inquieta por que no sabía donde estaba su esposo. Por medio del lazo no sentía nada, estaba en silencio, por lo que sospechaba su esposo había silenciado todo.

-Kouga – dijo Kagome de repente. - ¿Sabes donde esta el duque?

El lobo se quedo en silencio, parecía concentrado, después de unos momentos se enderezo.

-No, su majestad, no esta en el palacio – dijo Kouga.

Kagome suspiro frustrada. ¿Por qué había salido?, tenían que hablar, y si no estaba en el palacio ella estaba incomoda, sobre todo con asuntos sin terminar.

-¿Algo le molesta su majestad? . preguntó Kouga notando la incomodidad de Kagome.

-Me preocupa que todo sea en Westvalley – confesó Kagome – El duque dice que mi apellido siendo mayor no habrá problema porque el irá como parte de la familia Higurashi.

-Pero sabes que eso no es lo que te preocupa – dijo Kouga olvidando por un momento las formalidades. Kagome negó con la cabeza.

-No – dijo Kagome – Temó que Kurogane Taisho este tramando algo.

-Seguro lo está – dijo Kouga – Pero debes confiar en el duque, habla con él.

-Esta mañana lo intente – dijo Kagome suspirando – Se molestó.

Kouga suspiro, no quería meterse demasiado en los asuntos de Kagome. Le dolía aún verla con el duque, mantener sus distancias siempre lo mejor, sin embargo ella era su amiga, y lo había sido durante mucho tiempo, mantenerse alejado no siempre era fácil.

-El nunca le rindió cuentas a nadie durante siglos – dijo Kouga – WestValley es una época violenta, y el duque no era el mismo, en ese entonces la fuerza y el poder eran lo mas importante, y la familia de Sesshomaru era la mas poderosa de todas.

-¿Kourogane Taisho es igual de poderoso que Sesshomaru?

-Posiblemente – dijo Kouga – Es equilibrio entre el poder de Kurogane Taisho que es un segundo hijo, y Sesshomaru que es un primer hijo.

-Y…

-Su majestad – dijo Kouga regresando a las formalidades – Si tiene dudas acerca del duque le aconsejo hablar con él.

Kagome reconoció el tono definitivo de Kouga y se dio por vencida. Las respuestas de Kouga solo habían ayudado a mantenerla mas incomoda, mas inquieta.

Salió de la oficina después de leer algunos otros documentos, tenía que despejar la mente, aunque dudaba mucho que algo funcionada, conforme pasaban las horas se sentía mas molesta, la preocupación había cambiado por enojo, era poco probable que a Sesshomaru le pasase algo, lo mas seguro es que no quería ir al palacio.

Todo empeoro cuando se encontró a Inuyasha camino a su oficina. Estaba concentrado en algunos documentos que llevaba en la mano, solo al estar casi enfrente de ella se detuvo.

-Kagome, ¿no has visto al bastardo de mi hermano? – preguntó Inuyasha – Tengo que ver esto con él y se desapareció.

-No, llevó buscándolo desde medio día – confesó Kagome enfadada – Si lo ves dile que tengo que hablar con él.

Inuyasha asintió viendo a Kagome pasar, sin duda su hermano estaría en problemas cuando llegase a casa.

No quería estar en su lugar.

Kagome se enfado muchísimo más cuando tuvo que cenar sola, estresada, y llena de documentos por firmar y leer. No estaba contenta, Sesshomaru tendría que haber estado ahí preparando la visita, y en cambio estuvo huyendo, escapando de sus responsabilidades.

Kagome espero, y espero, sin embargo con resignación y enojo se dio cuenta que su esposo no iría a dormir esa noche.

Nunca había estado tan furiosa.

…

Al día siguiente los rumores de la ausencia del duque se hicieron presentes, se sospechaba de una pelea, de infidelidades, Kagome en otros momentos hubiera tolerado los rumores, sin embargo, en su estado de estrés, silencio a los guardias que encontró hablando en el pasillo, y se encerró en su oficina, y dio instrucciones de no molestarle.

Sango se encargo de la maleta de Kagome, y Miroku se encargó de la maleta del duque. Una vez listas las dejaron en el cuarto adyacente a la recepción de la casa para que se subieran al coche.

-Kagome esta furiosa – dijo Sango dejando las maletas.

-Fue un mal momento para pelear, necesitan verse unidos en la convención – dijo Miroku suspirando.

-El duque no debió haber desaparecido – dijo Sango molesta.

-Bueno, quizás su majestad no debió haberle presionado – dijo Miroku – Todos hablan de cuanto lo presiono, hay un par de sirvientes que escucharon…

-Son rumores Miroku – dijo Sango exasperada – Tiene responsabilidades.

-¿Te imaginas tener que volver al lugar donde tu familia murió? – preguntó Miroku

-¡Lo hice! – dijo Sango enfadada – Cuando arrestaron a mi hermano tuve que volver, ¡Lo hice!, el es un youkai de miles de años, uno creería que tendría mas madurez.

-Todos tienen defectos Sango, nadie es perfecto – dijo Miroku – Tu no eres una mujer ordinaria.

-Lo único que hace es poner a Kagome en una situación peligrosa – dijo Sango enfada –Si tu fueras mi marido y desaparecieras por dos días…

-Bueno, si yo fuera tu marido te obedecería en todo – dijo Miroku sonriendo.

Sango se sonrojo y volteo el rostro.

…

Era hora de partir, fingió que todo está bien, se vistió, se maquillo, y repaso con Miroku y Bankotsu el protocolo que seguiría al llegar. Como si fuera sola, porque hasta el momento eso es lo que pensaba, que al final iría sola, incluso ya tenía la excusa perfecta, para evitar conflictos internacionales se decidió que el duque quedaría como responsable en su ausencia, y ella estaría en WestValley, una excusa perfectamente creíble.

Bajo las escaleras mientras daba las últimas instrucciones a Miroku.

-Kykio es quien debe asistir a los eventos en mi ausencia – dijo Kagome suspirando con pesar – Trata de mantener los eventos al mínimo, solo que sean los que son imposibles de cancelar, no sería de esta manera, pero el protocolo, es el protocolo.

-Bankotsu ya está trabajando en la agenda para evitar los problemas – dijo Miroku anotando todo en su ipad.

-Kouga estará siempre al pendiente, el me avisará cuando surja algo importante – dijo Kagome.

Al llegar al borde de las escaleras pudo ver a su esposo, de pie, perfectamente vestido, como si nada hubiera pasado. Jaken estaba a su lado, y ella no pudo evitar sentirse furiosa.

No le miro, no le dio la mano, no sonrió y no fingió que todo estaba bien, solo estaban ellos y el personal, no había necesidad.

-Kouga, el duque y yo seguiremos el protocolo de dos viajes, el irá en el segundo coche con su asistente – dijo Kagome, quien subió al primer coche, Kouga le siguió y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

El protocolo de dos viajes hacía mucho que no se aplicaba, en parte porque la reina Sakura viajaba sola con el anciano Myoga, y Kagome era conocida por su flexibilidad, sin embargo en este momento estaba furiosa, y el tener la oportunidad de viajar en dos coches diferentes le daba la oportunidad de estar sola durante el tiempo que necesitase, de hecho estaba seguro que de haber podido se hubiera aplicado de igual manera en el vuelo, pero eso era extremista y visto de manera negativa ahora mas que nunca, por lo que viajarían en un mismo vuelo.

Tenía que reconocer que Kagome había madurado desde la última vez que lo pensó. Tiempo atrás estaría hecha un manojo de nervios, en cambio ahora se encontraba serena, repasando los documentos, y escuchando algo de música, quizás era la furia la que le ayudaba a serenarse y controlarse, sin embargo era admirable.

Llegaron al aeropuerto, y pasaron por todas las puertas de control para el puerto independiente de la corona.

Ahí, un representante de WestValley los estaba esperando para llevarlos al aeropuerto de su país, y darles la bienvenida de la manera adecuada. Kagome bajo del coche, y vio al demonio vestido de rojo, el color característico de aquel país, y sonrió diplomáticamente.

-Buen día su majestad, mi nombre es Gadriel, seré su guía y enlace, por favor síganme.

Kagome asintió, había puesto su careta de nueva cuenta, Sesshomaru le siguió, y para cualquiera que no les conociera lo tomaría como alguien frío y desinteresado, sin embargo el podía ver su nerviosismo, veía a su esposa cuando pensaba que nadie le veía, y su aroma estaba disfrazado, al igual que el de Kagome, pero años de experiencia, le decía que Sesshomaru sabía que estaba en problemas, y quizás por primera vez lo resentía.

Les esperaba un vuelo largo y tedioso, estaba seguro.

Los acomodos del avión, fueron de lo mas inoportunos, dejando a Kagome en un asiento que daba la cara al duque, sin embargo, de manera muy inteligente, Kagome saco un antifaz para dormir de su equipaje de mano, y se lo coloco.

El resto del vuelo paso entre miradas nada furtivas del duque y una Kagome indiferente.

Kouga suspiro aliviado cuando llegaron al aeropuerto de WestValley, el avión aterrizo, y en cuanto se acercaron al lugar definitivo, el duque se envaro y tomo del brazo a Kagome que por un instante le vio furiosa.

Solo un instante, pero algo en el lazo que compartían le dijo que no era el momento para hacer ver su enfado.

-Vamos cariño – dijo Kagome sabiendo que algo inquieto a su esposo, algo lo suficientemente fuerte para tener que compartirlo en el lazo de manera tan insistente.

Bajaron del avión, y ahí enfrente, estaba Kurogane Taisho, esperando. Tan alto como el duque, con facciones y características tan similares que podrían pasar por hermanos. Sin embargo su fría mirada azul bastaba para darse cuenta que era muy diferente.

-Lord Taisho, no sabía que tendríamos el gusto de ser recibidos por usted – dijo Kagome sonriendo diplomáticamente.

-Lady Taisho, es un gusto verla – dijo Kurogane Taisho. Y Kagome lo entendió. No quería que Sesshomaru pisara WestValley, y pensaba que ella había adquirido el apellido de su esposo. Sonrió al pensar en cómo reaccionaría el rey al darse cuenta de lo contrario.

-Oh no – dijo Kagome como si fuera algo sin importancia – No soy Lady Taisho, mi esposo y yo somos Lord y Lady Higurashi, mantuvimos mi apellido, pensé que lo sabía Lord Taisho.

Sesshomaru pudo ver el exacto momento en el que el inútil intento de su tío por evitar que el entrara el país había fallado. Sus facciones no cambiaron, sin embargo su aroma si.

-Entonces bienvenidos, Lord y Lady Higurashi.

Sesshomaru tomó de la mano a Kagome y avanzó, hacía el país que alguna vez fue su hogar.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Y que mejor manera de iniciar año, que con nuevo capítulo. Puedo decir que las cpsas claramente no mejoran para los dos, es complicado para ellos el pelear y tener que fingir que todo esta bien, por lo que el drama continua.**_

 _ **Espero les guste!**_

Disimular y fingir que todo estaba bien fue complicado, el tener a Sesshomaru de lado, tan cerca y tan lejos que dolía. Quería extender su mano para tocarle, sin embargo una parte de ella le restringía, la parte de su cerebro que recordaba las noches sin sueño, su abandono y su falta de respuesta, entonces volvía a enfadarse y el contacto físico le era imposible.

Apenas pudo disimular perfectamente ya que les dejaron en sus habitaciones apenas llegaron a su destino. En cuanto entraron a su habitación Kagome se dirigió al dormitorio principal, escuchó a Sesshomaru llamarle, pero ella estaba molesta, estaba furiosa, y si hablaba con él seguramente le gritaría, y no podían darse ese lujo con oídos Youkai de por medio. Así que se encerró en el dormitorio, y esperaba que su esposo pudiera entender el mensaje, que en esos momentos no era buena idea hablar.

Horas después escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta, se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta del dormitorio principal, Sesshomaru ya estaba abriendo la puerta de la entrada a la suite, Kagome no alcanzó a escuchar que es lo que sucedió, pero en cuanto Sesshomaru cerró la puerta vio un sobre en sus manos.

-Es una invitación a una cena – dijo Sesshomaru – A las siete, en el salón principal.

Kagome asintió, estaba por entrar al dormitorio cuando vio el perfil de su esposo. Parecía solitario, ahí, frente a la ventana, por supuesto tenía su máscara de indiferencia, pero ella lo conocía un poco más, como para saber que solo era eso, una máscara.

Suspiro y se acerco.

-Se que debe ser difícil para ti – comenzó – Solo quiero saber que pasa por tu cabeza.

-No es el momento – dijo Sesshomaru tenso. Kagome dio un paso atrás.

-No, ni tampoco en casa era el momento, no importa cuánto quiera ayudarte, si tu no me lo permites – dijo Kagome molesta.

-Dije que no era el momento Kagome – dijo el duque molesto.

-No volveré a buscar el momento – dijo Kagome firme ante la puerta del dormitorio – Si quieres aclarar las cosas tendrás que hacerlo tú.

Kagome cerró la puerta y se concentró en buscar el vestido que se pondría. No podía llorar, no ahí, se negaba a dejar ver que había llorado.

Cuando estuvo lista, Kouga la estaba esperando en la sala de la habitación de sala estar. Sesshomaru estaba en silencio, con los hombros rectos, podía ver su molestia. En otra ocasión Kagome hubiera cedido, pero ya había cedido dos veces, dos veces le preguntó que pasaba, dos veces quiso estar para él y Sesshomaru la rechazó, dos veces, por lo que no le interesó quedarse a discutir y ser rechazada una tercera vez.

-Vamos Kouga, repasaremos el plan en el jardín – dijo Kagome tomando su bolso.

-Lo apropiado es que salgas conmigo y lleguemos al salón juntos – dijo Sesshomaru.

-No estaremos en el salón, estaremos en el jardín, ahí te veré y llegaremos juntos al salón – dijo Kagome caminando hacia la puerta.

-Estas en territorio extranjero, no estoy de acuerdo en…

-Antes que llegaras a mi vida podía sobrevivir, y creo que unos minutos en el jardín no me harán daño, Kouga puede protegerme, vamos Kouga – dijo Kagome molesta.

La reina salió de la habitación, y el duque soltó un golpe en una mesita de centro partiéndola en dos.

…

No estaba segura de cómo paso, pero estaba segura que había sido intencionado, no había nadie alrededor, y en una tierra donde los demonios tienen un súper oído, era claro que el silencio y la soledad del lugar eran parte fundamental del plan.

Había un par de bancas de madera alrededor, Kurogane Taisho estaba recargado en un muro de piedra, viendo la reacción de Kagome, analizando cada movimiento.

-Lamento el inconveniente Kagome, está claro que mi personal cometió un error – dijo Kurogane Taisho sonriendo.

-Me parece que no le conozco lo suficiente para tutearnos, soy Lady Kagome, o su majestad, si se siente más cómodo – dijo Kagome tratando de calmar su pulso.

Kurogane Taisho sonrió ante la insolencia de la chica. Era una humana muy interesante, a diferencia de su hermana, que era mas predecible que otra cosa, Kagome tenía un aura interesante y una personalidad de lo mas cautivadora, comenzaba a entender por que su sobrino la eligió como compañera.

-Por supuesto – dijo el cruzando los brazos – Me parece muy interesante que estando en una isla desierta, con un poderoso demonio no se encuentre más nerviosa.

-He convivido con demonios toda mi vida, y estoy casada con uno – dijo Kagome paseando por las bancas – No me impresiona demasiado.

-Usted es una criatura difícil de impresionar – dijo Kurogane sonriendo – Permítame darle mi abrigo, es una noche fría y usted una criatura delicada.

Kagome le fulmino con la mirada y se alejo otro poco.

-No lo necesito muchas gracias – dijo cruzando los brazos para ocultar el frío que tenía.

-Usted puede ser muy dura, pero es humana, no será bien visto si cuando vengan por nosotros, usted padece de hipotermia, o peor – dijo Kurogane – Después de todo, no sabemos cuando vengan por nosotros.

-Dudo mucho que su ausencia no sea notada de inmediata, la ausencia de un rey y una reina siempre será rápida – dijo Kagome viendo hacía el horizonte.

-Cierto – dijo Kurogane acercándose – O quizás espera que mi sobrino venga por usted.

-No tengo por que compartir que espero o no – dijo Kagome.

-¿No cree que prefiere estar un poco en compañía de sus compatriotas? – preguntó Kurogane – Hacía años que no estaba aquí, y disculpe que se lo diga pero las mujeres de aquí son diferentes a las de su país, el vigor de un demonio es mucho mayor al de un humano.

Kagome se sonrojo, y se puso furiosa, no podía quejarse de lo inapropiado que era que le dijera esas palabras, se vería como la criatura delicada que era.

-Por lo que tengo entendido, mi esposo fue exiliado por sus propios compatriotas, por lo que dudo mucho que les tenga algún aprecio, además es mi compañero, se como funcionan las cosas – dijo Kagome viéndole a los ojos – No me insulte tratando de hacerme pensar mal de mi esposo.

Kurogane Taisho alzó los hombros y vio hacía el horizonte.

-No fue mi intención, quizás usted esta mejor informada que la mayoría, eso es todo – dijo Kurogane – Es usted muy interesante.

Kagome vio como se acerco a ella, y ella dio unos pasos atrás.

-Entiendo porque mi sobrino se caso con usted – dijo el demonio acercándose otro poco.

-Y yo entiendo porque la gente dice que usted puede ser muy persuasivo – dijo Kagome dando un paso atrás.

-Carismático, encantador…persuasivo me parecer una palabra muy alejada de la realidad.

-Mi madre podía ser carismática y encantadora cuando quería, pero en realidad era muy persuasiva, así como lo es usted, manipula, y juega a su favor todos los sentidos que tiene como demonio – dijo Kagome viendo al rey de Westvalley con una mirada dura – No se equivoque, mi madre pudo haber sido mas suave en mi educación, pero le aseguro que reconozco una manipulación cuando la veo

La mirada de Kurogane Taisho endureció por un momento para después ver a Kagome interesado. Ciertamente era una criatura interesante, si fuera un demonio, retaría a su sobrino a duelo y ganaría, ella tendría que quedarse con él ganador, sin embargo, esta mujer era humana, su lealtad radicaba en sus creencias, y en sus sentimientos, probablemente aunque le ganara a Sesshomaru ella no se inclinaría a quedarse con él. Lo cual la hacía mas tentadora.

-Admito que esta situación ha sido preparada con anticipación.

Kagome se puso incluso mas en alerta, sus músculos se tensaron y se maldijo por ser tan orgullosa y salir de su habitación sin Sesshomaru.

-Tengo que admitir, que pensé que usted sería parecida a su hermana – dijo Kurogane acercándose a ella, acorralándola poco a poco junto a la pared – Pero usted es infinitamente más interesante, mucho mas interesante.

-No se acerque – dijo Kagome seria.

-Usted podría tener a alguien mucho mas interesante – dijo Kurogane acariciando su mejilla con su garra.

-¿La ley de los Youkai no significa nada para usted?, ¿Es tan arrogante como para ignorar las leyes de su propia especie?

Kurogane se tensó al escuchar las palabras de Kagome. Era una humana muy inteligente, más de lo que pensó.

-¿Qué sabe una pequeña humana de las leyes de los youkai? – preguntó Kurogane sonriendo burlón.

-Sé que esta tratando de impregnarme de su olor para molestar a mi esposo, y se que no puede insinuarme cosas como las que esta diciendo a menos que quiera retar a mi esposo – dijo Kagome seria.

-Puedo ganarle – dijo Kurogane confiado.

-No estoy tan segura, Sesshomaru es un primer hijo, y usted un segundo, tengo entendido que eso influye – dijo Kagome.

El rostro del rey se torció. Su lugar en el trono como segundo hijo era un asunto delicado. Nadie tocaba el tema en la corte, y sin embargo venía esta pequeña humana y lo decía sin miedo y sin reparos.

-Eres una humana muy impertinente – dijo Kurogane molesto – Quizás acabe contigo antes que alguien pueda encontrarnos.

Kagome estaba buscando algún medio de escape cuando una luz blanca bajo del cielo y se materializo su esposo delante de ella, en posición de defensa.

-Sobrino – dijo Kurogane sonriendo afable – Que bueno que nos encontraste, la reina y yo estábamos teniendo una conversación de lo mas encantadora.

-Seguro que si – dijo Sesshomaru apenas controlando su bestia.

-Comienzo a entender por que una pequeña humana como ella puede hacer una compañera tan deliciosa – dijo Kurogane sonriendo de manera poco amable – Aunque si me lo preguntas, yo la hubiera elegido para ser mi amante, o mi concubina, estoy seguro que tiene un cuerpo perfecto para…

Kagome sabía lo que estaba haciendo, buscaba exiliar a Sesshomaru nuevamente, buscaba molestarlo a tal punto que tuviera que reaccionar, por lo que paso a continuación ella no pudo detenerlo, simplemente reaccionó por instinto.

Dio un paso al frente y le dio un golpe en la nariz al rey Taisho. Estaba segura que a ella le dolía mas que a él, pero en esos momentos ni siquiera lo sintió.

-¡BASTA!- le gritó furiosa - ¿Cree que puede manipularnos a su antojo? Soy la reina de Astria, su país vecino, no una prostituta o una mujer a la que pueda hablarle de esa manera, así que le pido no se comporte como el salvaje que todos dicen que es.

El silencio que se hizo a continuación fue ensordecedor, Kagome suspiro y se dio la vuelta a su esposo.

-Vamos, regresemos – dijo Firme.

Sesshomaru reaccionó a la sensación de los brazos de su esposa rodeando su cuello. Le rodeo la cintura y emprendió el vuelo.

Llegaron a la suite en menos de cinco minutos. En cuanto Kagome tocó el piso sintió sus piernas debilitarse así que se recargo en la pared y cerró los ojos.

Le había hecho frente a uno de los youkais mas poderosos, no solo le había hecho frente, le había golpeado. Volteo a ver su mano, comenzaba a inflamarse.

-Traeré hielo – dijo Sesshomaru. Abrió el frigobar, y sacó un paquete de hielo, lo envolvió en una toalla y se lo paso a Kagome.

Se arrodillo a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-No me toques – dijo Kagome molesta. - ¿Crees que por que fuiste a salvarme voy a olvidar los últimos días?

-¿Qué quieres de mi Kagome? – preguntó exasperado Sesshomaru – Dime lo que quieres y lo haré.

-Quiero que me expliques porque desapareciste por días- dijo Kagome esperando una respuesta. Sesshomaru se levantó.

-No lo entenderías – dijo Sesshomaru – Insistes en preguntar algo que no entenderías.

-¿No lo entendería? – preguntó Kagome poniéndose de pie – Pues será mejor que lo intentes explicar, por que nadie desaparece por días sin decir nada, merezco una explicación.

-No es momento para provocarme mujer – dijo Sesshomaru respirando con dificultad.

-¿Provocar?, no, te equivocas, yo solo estoy exigiendo una explicación, lo que hizo tu tío eso si es provocar y si yo no hubiera intervenido…

-Si tu no hubieras salido sin mi, nada hubiera pasado – dijo Sesshomaru empujándola contra la pared. Le tomó de ambos brazos - ¿Sabes lo que pensé cuando desapareciste en la cena? Estaba dispuesto a todo, estuve a punto de convertirme, apenas puedo soportar su olor en tu piel.

-Sesshomaru…

-Eres mi compañera – siseo Sesshomaru furioso. Sus ojos se tornaron rojos y encajó sus garras en la delicada piel de Kagome - ¡MÍA!

Kagome sintió el ardor en las heridas en sus brazos, miró a su esposo que en esos momentos era un desconocido para ella, sentía su cuerpo apretado contra el suyo, su lengua sobre su cuello, y entonces tuvo la certeza que Sesshomaru no podría detenerse.

Su pulso se acelero y se sintió indefensa, vulnerable, ni siquiera el rey Taisho la hizo sentir de esta manera. El miedo que se apodero de ella fue absoluto, se quedo quieta, sin mover un solo dedo, sin embargo soltó un sollozo antes de dejar salir sus lágrimas.

Miedo, terror. Un aroma agrio le llegó a su nariz haciéndole regresar en sí. La nube roja de la ira desapareció hasta que el aroma de la sangre de su compañera llegó hasta él. Bajó la vista y vio con horror que sus propias manos eran las que habían causado las heridas.

Se apartó de ella como si el solo contacto de su piel le quemara.

-Kagome-dijo con una voz ajena a el.

Kagome vio a Sesshomaru frente a ella, sus sentidos confundidos, solo vieron la mano extendida de Sesshomaru, y el miedo regreso. Coloco sus manos cruzadas enfrente de ella como una inútil defensa. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, y el contacto que esperaba nunca llegó.

Sesshomaru retiró su mano. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió avergonzado de si mismo. La culpa y la vergüenza se apoderaron de él, había lastimado a su compañera, a la única persona que había jurado proteger le había herido. Su compañera le temía.

No pudo soportar el aroma agrio que comenzaba a asfixiarle. El aroma del miedo de su compañera.

-Traeré a alguien para que te curé tus heridas – dijo Sesshomaru para salir de la habitación.

…

El primer instinto que tuvo fue el de buscar a Inuyasha. Su hermano era lo suficientemente fuerte como para herirlo de gravedad, era lo suficientemente fuerte para infringirle el dolor que su youkai estaba buscando desesperadamente.

Pero no podía irse, no buscaría mas problemas de los que había, no huiría, estaban ahí y tenían que hacer su labor. Así que el siguiente que se le ocurrió fue Kouga.

El lobo traía un asunto pendiente con él, quizás con el aroma de Kagome en sus garras era suficiente para hacerlo enfurecer.

Lo encontró en el bosque, a solas, afortunadamente.

En cuanto el lobo olfateo el ambiente se puso de pie y gruño.

-Tienes un asunto pendiente conmigo – dijo Sesshomaru – No me defenderé, esto es entre tu y yo, sin títulos, sin nada.

Kouga no necesito otra cosa. El había lastimado a la mujer que amaba, y aunque fuera en silencio, ese amor no desaparecería, y el solo pensar que su propio compañero le había herido era lo suficiente para hacerlo enloquecer.

Le golpeo con fuerza, e hizo que el duque volteara el rostro, no se detuvo, golpe tras golpe, hasta enviar al duque de una patada contra un árbol. Kouga corrió hasta él y le propinó una patada en el pecho.

Golpe tras golpe, el lobo se fue agotando, llegó el momento en el que se detuvo, el taiyoukai se levantó con dificultad, ciertamente no se había defendido, y a pesar de eso Kouga sabía que sus golpes, y heridas estarían sanadas al día siguiente. No podía herirlo de gravedad, a pesar de saber que Kagome había salido herida en el fondo sabía que no había sido a propósito, también estaba consciente que si lo hería de gravedad, Kagome nunca se lo perdonaría.

-Mañana a esta misma hora – dijo el duque. Kouga le vio sorprendido.

-Espera yo…

-No mencionaras nada de esto a Kagome, queda entre tú y yo hasta que yo esté satisfecho – dijo Sesshomaru.

Kouga le vio partir, y no negaba que el golpearlo al principio le propino una satisfacción instantánea, después vino el cansancio, y después la pena. Herir a su compañera era uno de los peores dolores, el mismo youkai interior lo forzaría a buscar formas de causarse dolor para resarcir el daño hecho.

Se preguntaba como estaría Kagome.

…

No estaba segura de cómo afrontarían ese día. Sesshomaru no había ido a dormir, y lo agradecía, necesito un tiempo a solas para calmarse. Sesshomaru estaba furioso, y lo entendía, sabía que sus instintos eran mucho mas salvajes que en cualquier otro demonio, pero también sabía que separados no podrían afrontar a Kurogane Taisho, no en su territorio. Así que se levantó temprano y mando a llamar a Kouga.

El demonio llegó en tiempo record y entró a la habitación con el desayuno. Kagome no tenía hambre, pero si quería afrontar el día tenía que comer. Se sentó en la pequeña mesita y notó que Kouga la analizaba con atención.

-Kouga, quiero que busques al duque y le digas que me urge hablar con él – dijo Kagome seria – Tiene que ser antes del evento de las doce por lo que tienes que darte prisa.

-¿Esta segura su majestad? El duque puede ser muy elusivo – dijo Kouga

-Si, es urgente Kouga, necesito que uses tus sentidos y lo localices cuanto antes – dijo Kagome seria.

-De acuerdo su majestad.

Kouga salió de prisa de la habitación, pudo ver lo preocupada que estaba Kagome, pero el aroma del miedo que esperó encontrar no estaba. Kagome estaba estresada y preocupada, pero no con miedo. El sabía que su amiga era mas dura de lo que se veía, y quizás Sesshomaru tenía que aprenderlo también.

Se despojó de su ropa formal y suspiro. La forma mas efectiva y rápida de encontrar a Sesshomaru era en forma de lobo. Hacía décadas que no se convertía, por lo que el cambio se sintió bien, liberador.

Sintió el pelaje erizarse por el aire fresco de la mañana, y enseguida sus sentidos se agudizaron. El aroma del duque era característico, era el mas obvio y su aura no podía esconderse fácilmente.

Comenzó a correr por los alrededores, pronto tuvo un rastro del duque y emprendió la carrera. No sabía que tan lejos había ido, pero esperaba que lo hubiera hecho por tierra de lo contrario no lo encontraría a tiempo.

…

Sintió la llegada del lobo mucho antes que llegara. Podría haber escapado pero si el lobo se había tomado la molestia de convertirse es que algo había sucedido, y su mente enseguida pensó en Kagome.

Quizás había infringido mas daño del que había visto, quizás había inyectado veneno y no se había dado cuenta.

Saltó de la rama en la que estaba y llegó hasta el lobo sin mucho esfuerzo.

Kouga al verlo se transformó en su forma humana y se sacudió un poco.

-Su majestad tiene que hablar contigo, dice que es urgente, antes del evento de las doce – dijo Kouga.

Sesshomaru pareció sopesar la mejor acción a tomar.

-Escucha, ella no es tan frágil como piensas – dijo Kouga olvidando las formalidades – En otras circunstancias odiaría tener que decirte esto, pero ella es mas dura.

Sesshomaru partió de inmediato, y Kouga suspiró, había sido un viaje largo en poco tiempo, su lobo se alegro de haber podido salir a correr un poco, pero ahora se sentía un poco aletargado, lo que decía que necesitaba salir a correr mas seguido.

…

Las ventanas se abrieron de par en par. Kagome volteo a ver y vio a Sesshomaru de pie junto a la ventana, parecía a punto de huir de nueva cuenta.

-Sesshomaru – dijo Kagome sin hacer el intento de acercarse, sabía que no sería bien recibida. – Necesitamos estar juntos, no podemos enfrentar a Kurogane Taisho separados.

Sesshomaru le hizo una seña con la mano para que guardara silencio. Kagome vio el perfil de Sesshomaru, estaba alerta. De pronto coloco su mano sobre su brazo, la energía que circulaba entre ellos le hizo sonrojar, y después la ventana se abrió de par en par, y una youkai entró.

Era una mujer hermosa, con el cabello rubio, sus ojos eran de un azul profundo, y vestida de blanco parecía un ángel. Sus alas de color marrón destellaban con el sol, de colores rojos y marrones.

Era una belleza, y Kagome se sintió ordinaria, sin chiste.

-Alana – dijo Sesshomaru en forma de saludo – Que buena sorpresa.

El rostro de la mujer se ilumino con una sonrisa, y sin previo aviso corrió y abrazo a Sesshomaru.

-¡Sessh!, pensé que no te vería de nuevo, cuando me enteré que habías venido fue raro, pensé que finalmente venías a tomar tu lugar pero…

-Alana…

-No hay nadie alrededor, nadie de importancia – dijo Alana separándose de Sesshomaru para verlo mejor - ¿Qué haces aquí? , ¡Si Kurogane Taisho te ve…¿Cómo pudiste entrar?

-Esa sería mi culpa – dijo Kagome seria. Sonrió diplomáticamente, al ver que la mujer no la reconocía, Kagome se vio en la rara oportunidad de presentarse a si misma – Kagome Higurashi.

-Mi compañera – dijo Sesshomaru pasando un brazo por los hombros de Kagome.

La mujer pareció haber recibido malas noticias, por un instante su rostro se vio sorprendido y entristecido, fue un momento tan pequeño que Kagome dudó de haberlo visto, pero estaba segura de lo que había visto.

-¡Felicidades Sessh!, No puedo creer que te casaste, pero no entiendo, ¿Cómo es que el estar casado ayuda a que estés aquí?

-¿Vives debajo de una roca? – preguntó Sesshomaru exasperado. Era una frase corta, pero que denotaba que se conocían. Alana sonrió, se sonrojo.

-Ya sabes que no nos gusta bajar del nido – dijo la mujer avergonzada.

-No pasa nada – dijo Kagome sonriendo con dificultad – Si fuera cualquier persona hubiera importado poco, pero resulta que soy la reina de Alves, y Sesshomaru como mi compañero, adoptó mi apellido, por lo que verás, está aquí como un Higurashi, y no como un Taisho.

Alana vio a Kagome con sorpresa, y Kagome levantó el mentón orgullosa. Sabía lo que estaba pensando la mujer, que ella no era lo suficiente, que apenas creía que ella fuera una reina, pero era su orgullo lo que la mantenía, por lo que le miró a los ojos.

-Alana, si nos disculpas, tenemos asuntos que atender de la agenda – dijo Sesshomaru tomando a Kagome de la cintura.

La mujer asintió y su rostro volvía a componerse, ahora volvía a ser delicada, y educada.

-Nos estaremos viendo, soy la representante de mi padre en la conferencia – dijo ella sonriendo sin malicia.

Kagome supo en ese instante que esa mujer había estado enamorada de su esposo, quizás aún lo estaba, y tenían un pasado que Sesshomaru no le había contado. Una cosa más que su esposo no le contaba, algo más que le ocultaba y se presentaba para ponerlos a prueba.

Caminaron hasta el jardín, alejados de todos y Kagome se soltó molesta, confundida, dolida.

-Escúchame bien, me debes muchas explicaciones, pero no es el momento, no te equivoques, vas a explicarme, sin rodeos, sin excusas.

Sesshomaru podía oler su dolor, y sus lágrimas. Kagome había sido lo suficientemente orgullosa para no derramar ni una sola lágrima enfrente de él, y él solo se seguía hundiendo en su pasado, en sus acciones, en sus errores. Comenzaban a apilarse uno tras otro antes de poder solucionarlos.

Su demonio estaba inquieto, rayando en la desesperación, sabía que esta noche necesitaría otra ronda con Kouga, su bestia interior requería resarcir el dolor que estaba causando, Kagome no tenía la manera de infringirlo, como una mujer youkai lo hubiera hecho en su lugar, era su propia obligación causarse ese dolor hasta que quedara resarcido el dolor que había infringido a su compañera.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hola chicas!**_

 _ **Gracias por todos sus comentarios! Tengo que admitir que la historia va cambiando conforme lo primero que pensé cuando la comencé a escribir. En este capítulo Sesshomaru toma una decisión que regirá la forma en la que se dirigirá, algunas veces les parecerá crudo, pero de alguna manera encuentro mas atractivo el personaje que borra los límites de lo bueno y lo malo para proteger a su amada.**_

 _ **De igual manera me hicieron algunos comentarios acerca de la historia, uno de ellos es de la bestia de Sesshomaru. Hasta el momento no estoy segura que tenga un nombre, hace un tiempo me leí todo el manga pero no recuerdo todos los detalles, de cualquier manera, en esta historia, Sesshomaru y su bestia interior son uno mismo, se refiere a su demonio interior como un ser aparte porque algunas veces es mas fuerte que la parte consciente de Sesshomaru, su bestia es la parte que se rige por los instintos, y es gran parte de lo que es Sesshomaru, eso no significa, como hemos visto en estos capítulos que no entren en conflicto de vez en cuando.**_

 _ **Aclarados todos los puntos, las dejo con el capítulo, espero lo disfruten!**_

Fiel a su palabra, Alana había asistido a todos los eventos, generó sorpresa, por lo que Kagome supo que no había confirmado su asistencia, lo que confirmaba sus sospechas, la youkai había tenido un pasado con Sesshomaru.

En cada evento lucía elegante, sonreía como un mismo ángel, y parecía amble con todos. Kagome desconfió de ella desde el principio, sin embargo se guardó sus sospechas, no las compartiría con Sesshomaru, y le parecían infundadas por los celos.

Tenía que admitir que Sesshomaru se quedo a su lado todo el tiempo. Estaba a su lado cuando bajaba al desayuno, y durante cada evento estaba a su lado. Sin embargo parecía disperso, su mente en otro lado.

Cada evento que pasaba Kagome pensaba que había sido un error acceder a que Sesshomaru regresara a WestValley, estaba claro que no estaba listo, quizás los recuerdos eran demasiados, había ocasiones en las que le miraba de reojo y el se veía distante, pero en cuanto el se daba cuenta, volvía su atención como si nada hubiera pasado.

Esa mañana estaban en un evento en un estadio. Eran eventos deportivos, había palcos especiales, pero la mayoría se mantenía de pie y circulaba alrededor de todas las exhibiciones. La mayoría eran youkai, o tenían zapatos cómodos, ella llevaba tacones, y le dolían los pies, sin embargo mantenía su sonrisa.

-¿Quieres descansar? – preguntó Sesshomaru a su lado. Kagome negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-No, estoy bien – dijo Kagome viendo una exhibición de tiro con arco.

-Kagome…

-¡Sessh! – dijo Alana sonriendo – Hace años que no veía una exhibición, es maravilloso, ¿no lo crees? ¿Recuerdas cuando teníamos carreras?

-No fueron justas hasta que desarrollé mi habilidad de vuelo – dijo Sesshomaru mirando la exhibición.

-Tu esposo era mucho mas lento que yo – dijo Alana a Kagome como si fueran amigas. Kagome tuvo que aceptar que no se imaginaba a Sesshomaru perdiendo.

-Me es difícil pensar en Sesshomaru perder en algo – acepto Kagome.

-Solo porque hoy en día es el gran taiyoukai que es, pero cuando era un cachorro era algo torpe – dijo Alana sonriendo.

-No es necesario que ventiles cada una de mis debilidades en ese entonces Alana – dijo Sesshomaru seco.

-Por favor, eras adorable – dijo Alana sonriendo.

Kagome se sintió fuera de lugar, estaban hablando de tiempos diferentes, de mundos diferentes, podía ver que Sesshomaru recordaba con cariño esos tiempos, quizás su rostro decía otra cosa, pero por medio del lazo ella sabía que su niñez, y su juventud las recordaba con cariño, después de todo vivió como un príncipe, y Alana había sido parte de ese mundo.

Alana formaba parte de un mundo en el que Sesshomaru había sido feliz sin preocupaciones reales. Un mundo que ella solo podía imaginar.

-¿Kagome estas bien? – preguntó Alana sonriendo. Kagome le vio rápidamente.

-Por supuesto – dijo Kagome incomoda.

Era horriblemente incomodo, Sesshomaru estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, era solicito y atento a sus necesidades, quien quiera que los viera podría decir que eran un matrimonio estable, y que estaban bien. Sin embargo estaban rodeados de seres que tenían sentidos superiores, Kagome no estaba segura de a cuántos de ellos habían podido engañar, no a muchos, eso era seguro, a Alana no obviamente.

Necesitaba saber y la única fuente que se le ocurría era Inuyasha. Buscó una oportunidad para escribirle, y así, durante un descanso, le mando un mensaje.

"¿Qué tanto sabes de la vida de Sesshomaru antes del golpe de estado?"

Dejó su celular en la cama mientras trataba de elegir que vestido elegir para el baile de la noche. Llevaba tres opciones, dos de ellas seguras, clásicas, con las cuales no fallaría, y el tercero era un vestido ajustado, largo, de color uva con brillantes. El vestido tenía un escote en la espalda muy amplio, y Kagome sabía que si quería impresionar ese era el indicado.

El tono de su celular le indico que le había llegado mensaje, volvió a sentarse en la cama.

"Bastante, ¿por qué?, ¿Qué hizo el bastardo?"

Kagome sonrió levemente, si Inuyasha estuviera en persona sería mucho mejor.

"¿Quién es Alana?"

Espero, y no llegó nada, así que sacó el vestido uva y lo extendió en su cama. Era hermoso, solo no estaba segura de estar lista para portarlo.

Su celular volvió a sonar, y vio el mensaje que había llegado.

"¿Fue Alana?, Ella fue la prometida de Sesshomaru cuando sucedió el golpe de estado, fue quien nos ayudó a salir"

Kagome tuvo que leer el mensaje dos veces más. Había sido prometida de Sesshomaru. Podría preguntar, si había sido un matrimonio arreglado o por elección, pero por alguna razón podía imaginarse a un Sesshomaru diferente, mas optimista, eligiendo a su amiga de toda la vida como compañera de vida. Podía verlo, y también podía ver el dolor al partir, al dejarla no solo a ella, si no a su tierra y su lugar como heredero.

¿Estaba tratando de recuperar WestValley por Alana?, No, eso no era, de haber sido así no la hubiera hecho su compañera.

A menos que hubiera pensado que no había mas opción, que necesitaba tiempo ilimitado sus recursos, y la única forma de asegurarlo era haciéndola su compañera.

No, no podía pensar tan negativo, Sesshomaru le debía explicaciones, pero estas tendrían que esperar, aunque eso le causara ansiedad. De inmediato cerró el vínculo de su lado, sabía que Sesshomaru sabría que algo pasaba, pero prefería eso a que notara lo ansiosa que estaba.

¿Qué podía hacer?, sentía como si pudiera perderlo, como si todo lo que hubieran pasado no fuera nada comparado con lo que paso con Alana.

Una ligera corriente de aire le hizo voltear hacía su vestido, sabía que Sesshomaru estaba justo detrás de ella. Fingió estar analizando su vestido.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó demandante. Kagome suspiro, y volteo a verlo.

-Ahora no – dijo – Lo sabes.

-Necesito saber que sucede – dijo Sesshomaru en un tono que denotaba su preocupación.

-No, lo que necesitas es estar listo para el baile, es el último evento – dijo Kagome avanzando por la habitación. Sesshomaru le detuvo del brazo.

-Kagome…

-No – dijo Kagome firme – Si hacemos esto no….necesito estar bien para el baile, necesito que estés ahí conmigo y después podremos hablar.

Sesshomaru asintió sin insistir, había visto lo importante que era para Kagome esto, impuso su voluntad a su bestia interior, cada día era mas difícil, las visitas a Kouga no eran suficientes, sanaba por las mañanas, y el dolor que se infringía era poco, con cada día que notaba a Kagome distante, confundida, adolorida, su demonio interior se inquietaba, y el tenía que aplicar mas fuerza para controlarse.

Aún así, asintió al deseo de Kagome, aguantaría por ella, estaría al límite, pero podría hacerlo por ella.

…

Al final eligió uno de los otros vestidos, uno azul marino, con corte princesa. Se sentía mas cómoda, y lo último que quería era estar pensando en si su vestido estaba en su lugar o no.

Salió de su habitación y ahí estaba Sesshomaru, con un traje de gala negro, tan guapo como siempre, con su cabello trenzado. Le ofreció su brazo y Kagome lo tomo.

Bajaron las escaleras del palacio, y poco a poco escucharon la música de la banda tocando, las voces de los demás invitados llenando el espacio, los flashes de los fotógrafos. Llegaron a planta baja y un flash de una cámara los deslumbro. Sintió el brazo de Sesshomaru alrededor de su cintura, y ella sonrió por inercia.

Avanzaron hacía los salones principales, embajadores, y presidentes estaban ya llegando al lugar. Kagome saludo a algunos cuantos, cuando dio a Alana llegando.

Su vestido era de un plateado deslumbrante, parecía estar flotando, y a diferencia de ella, Alana parecía haberse atrevido con un escote en V al frente. Lucía como una criatura mítica, y la hizo sentir ordinaria.

-Luces preciosa – dijo Sesshomaru viendo el rostro de Kagome –No dejes que te haga sentir mal, suele hacer eso con todas las mujeres alrededor.

-Pues lo hace bien – dijo Kagome tomando una copa de vino.

El baile estaba comenzando, Kagome podía ver a las parejas reunirse en la pista, sabía que tenía que formar parte de esas parejas, sin embargo antes que pudiera indicarle algo a Sesshomaru, un hombre de mediana edad, embajador de un país vecino se acerco y le solicito el primer baile.

Su primer instinto fue el de voltear a ver a su esposo, sin embargo se reprimió y asintió con una sonrisa.

El hombre parecía no darse cuenta de la tensión que había a su alrededor. Kagome pensó que Sesshomaru estaba admirando el baile, sin embargo el hombre que la acompañaba, silbó en voz baja, admirando a la pareja que se acababa de unir a la pista.

Sesshomaru y Alana hacían una pareja perfecta. Ambos parecían seres míticos, flotando en lugar de bailando, Kagome los vio con envidia, ella nunca podría verse así con Sesshomaru, ella nunca sería la que supiera toda la historia de él.

Kagome notó entonces que había una falla en la escena de la pareja perfecta, Alana miraba a Sesshomaru, denotando que por parte de ella había mas que una amistad, sin embargo Sesshomaru le miraba fijamente a ella, podía sentir la intensidad de su mirada, y se sonrojo, el calor comenzó a expandirse por todo su cuerpo y tuvo que evadir la mirada aunque podía sentir la mirada penetrante del duque sobre ella.

La pieza cambio, y se hizo un giro para cambio de pareja, Kagome perdió de vista por un momento a Sesshomaru y se encontró con la fría mirada de Kurogane Taisho.

En ese instante Kagome olvidó cualquier cosa relacionada con Alana y Sesshomaru, se concentró por completo en el rey, no podía enfrentarle con la mente en otro lado.

-Baila delicioso lady Kagome – dijo el rey con un falso acento educado.

-Gracias – dijo Kagome sintiéndose incomoda.

-Eres una mujer muy interesante – le dijo Kurogane olvidando la formalidad – Puedo robarte de mi sobrino, ¿lo sabías?

Kagome apretó la mano y sonrió para el resto de la gente, fingiendo que todo estaba bien, de reojo vio a Sesshomaru enfadado, siguiéndolos con la mirada y Alana a un lado diciendo algo.

-No lo creo – dijo Kagome viendo al rey a los ojos – Hace años que no enfrentas a Sesshomaru, y ¿te conformarías con ser plato de segunda mesa? Porque eso es lo que serías.

Kurogane sonrió ante el intento de pulla de la chica, subió su mano hasta el borde de la cintura. Kagome se tensó.

-Podrías cambiar de opinión – dijo Kurogane al oído.

-¿Y qué me ofrecerías?, ¿ser reina? Ya lo soy, además existe algo llamado lealtad, pero por tu historia se que no conoces el termino – dijo Kagome enfadada.

-Mi sobrino no nos quita la mirada de encima – dijo Kurogane sonriendo de manera desagradable. Se acercó al oído de Kagome y le susurro – sería muy fácil empujarlo al límite, su bestia ya está al borde…

Kagome vio de reojo a Sesshomaru, apretando la mandíbula, podía sentir su furia del otro lado del lazo. Kurogane estaba chantajeándola, para no hacer un escándalo.

Estaba confundida, no sabía que sería lo mejor, tenía que evitar que su esposo explotara, ¿Cuál sería el mal menor? Si Sesshomaru explotaba y atacaba sería una batalla a muerte con Kurogane, lo sabía.

Solo se le ocurrió una salida.

-Sabes que siempre obtengo lo que quiero – le dijo Kurogane sonriendo victorioso.

Y fue en ese momento que Kagome se decidió, alzó la mano y le dio una cachetada al rey. Un golpe que se escuchó en todo el salón e hizo un eco de silencio.

-No voy a aceptar comentarios de esa índole, rey Kurogane, me parece que hemos llegado a un punto en el que no puedo mantener una relación diplomática con usted – dijo Kagome sonrojada, con su mano en el pecho y la respiración agitada.

La gente a su alrededor comenzó a susurrar, ella se dio la media vuelta, y sin mirar atrás comenzó a caminar hacía la salida.

Sesshomaru podía sentir el miedo y la agitación proviniendo de Kagome. Volteo a ver a su tío, y después a la salida. Se dio la media vuelta y siguió a su esposa, dejando atrás a su tío y a la gente que alguna vez le dio la espalda a él.

Kagome continuó caminando a paso veloz, sus tacones le impedían alejarse a mayor velocidad, por lo que se los quito y los cargo en la mano.

Escuchó los pasos de su esposo detrás de ella. Sabía que le estaba dando su espacio ya que podía alcanzarla sin esfuerzo alguno.

Odio ese espacio, odio que a pesar que el contacto con Sesshomaru le calmaría, imágenes de él y Alana le impedían buscar ese consuelo.

-Kagome – dijo Sesshomaru alcanzándola - ¿Estás bien?

-No me toques – dijo Kagome harta de todos los secretos.

-Si mi tío te hizo algo…

-No, no más de lo que tú me has hecho – dijo Kagome furiosa.

-Kagome – dijo Sesshomaru apretando los puños – Mi tío es capaz de todo.

-Si pero no fue él quien se fue sin decir a donde iba por días, no es él quien oculta su pasado, ¡me tuve que enterar que estuviste prometido aquí! , ¿con que derecho te crees para lastimarme de esa manera? – gritó Kagome con lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Sesshomaru sentía su bestia inquieta, le lastimaba el dolor de Kagome, le dolía el saber que fue él quien lo causo. En su momento pensó que no habría problema, que todo tenía un sentido…

-Déjame explicarte – dijo Sesshomaru en un tono impropio de él.

-No – dijo Kagome secando sus lágrimas con enojo – Quiero irme, y cuando estemos lejos de aquí, quizás quiera escuchar lo que quieres decir, hoy no.

No hubo más que agregar. Sesshomaru pudo sentir la decisión de Kagome, el dolor y la decepción. Fue la primera vez que hubiera preferido que Kagome cerrara el lazo y le impidiera sentir todo lo que pasaba. Preferiría la incertidumbre a la sensación de haber fallado.

Regresaron a sus habitaciones en total silencio, Kagome luchaba por no dejar salir las lágrimas, caminaba con la frente en alto y cada paso que daba Sesshomaru la sentía más lejos, mas herida.

…

Kouga ya no estaba disponible, no hacía nada por calmar a su bestia, sabía que era el mismo quien había causado todo. Debió haber tomado mejores decisiones, recibir la oportunidad de volver a WestValley había nublado su juicio, desapareció tres días para poder investigar si podría hacerse algo, contacto a todos sus conocidos, viajo por todo el país recolectando información solo para encontrar que aún no era el momento, que su visita sería en vano, estaría ahí, pero no podría hacer nada, su tío tenía al parlamento de su lado y de esa manera no podría tomar posesión, su frustración solo le hizo obviar el enojo de su compañera, y cuando se dio cuenta de su error, era ya muy tarde.

Se puso de pie al saber que Alana estaba ahí, llegando.

Alana que brillaba en la luz nocturna, aquella mujer alguna vez fue su opción número uno para compañera, era todo lo que el buscaba, le conocía tan bien que no sería necesario el explicar cuando necesitará tiempo a solas, era fuerte, tenía un linaje impecable, era hermosa y tendrían hijos fuertes.

Todas esas cualidades seguían siendo valiosas para muchos demonios, pero ya no para él. Kagome era todo lo contrario, no tenía una belleza etérea, era una humana hermosa, pero nada fuera de lo común, hablaba demasiado, sus emociones se desbordaban algunas veces, le conocía poco, y le entendía menos, y aún así no la cambiaría por nada, su voz era el sonido mas hermoso que había escuchado y se encontró anhelando escuchar su plática, sus ojos reflejaban exactamente lo que sentía, incluso cuando estaba enfadada, su corazón era demasiado bondadoso, y su instinto protector se volcó en protegerla.

Ya no necesitaba a otra mujer, necesitaba a Kagome.

-Estas sufriendo – dijo Alana – Esa mujer no entiende…

-No te entrometas Alana – dijo Sesshomaru frío.

-Yo te entiendo mejor que nadie, Sessh, yo te espere, todos estos años yo te espere, tu y yo éramos, no, somos perfectos el uno para el otro. – dijo Alana tomándole del brazo.

-Alana, tengo una compañera – dijo Sesshomaru señalando lo obvio.

-Tiene solución – dijo Alana desesperada – Yo puedo hacerlo Sessh, se que será doloroso para ti, pero lo superarás y entenderás que yo soy la opción correcta…

"Tiene solución" había dicho Alana, y una parte de su cerebro se negaba a entender que su amiga de la infancia acabará de sugerir matar a su compañera. Por una fracción de segundo no creyó que fuera posible, sin embargo, su instinto surgió casi de inmediato.

Antes que pudiera razonar lo que hacía sus mano estaba en el cuello de Alana, y sus garras supuraban veneno que caía en los hombros de Alana creando quemaduras.

-No cometeré otro error – dijo Sesshomaru furioso – No dejaré una amenaza hacia mi compañera pendiente.

Alana encajo sus garras en las manos de Sesshomaru, trataba de aligerar la presión, sus afiladas garras parecían no ser nada para Sesshomaru, con terror vio como la mano libre de su una vez amigo de la infancia se levanto en el aire.

-No lo hagas – dijo Alana entrecortado.

Sesshomaru detecto el aroma de Kagome, por un instante pensó en detenerse, pero su bestia interior exigía la muerte de Alana, y gran parte de él sabía que era lo mas seguro.

-Sesshomaru…- le llamo Kagome al verlo en el jardín, estaba distraída – Kouga me dijo que estabas aquí, mañana…

Kagome se detuvo al ver la escena, Sesshomaru tenía a Alana del cuello, con una mano en el aire, y el rostro de la demonio ya morado por la falta de aire, podía ver las heridas que estaba provocando el veneno de Sesshomaru.

-¿¡Que haces?! – le gritó.

Sesshomaru bajo la mano, por un instante Kagome pensó que también bajaría a Alana, pero un segundo después, la mano que tenía en el cuello apretó con fuerza, y en medio del jardín escuchó el crujido del cuello de Alana al romperse.

El cuerpo inerte cayó en el suelo y se hizo un silencio incomodo, lleno de miedo e incertidumbre entre los dos.

-Amenazó con matarte – dijo Sesshomaru – No entendió que mi prioridad eres tú, no hay segundas opciones, no importa que tu actualmente estés molesta conmigo, podrías odiarme y aún así velaré por tu seguridad, sin importar las consecuencias o el precio.

-¡Estaba enamorada de ti! – le gritó Kagome - ¿Vas a matar a todas las mujeres que se enamoren de ti?, era una embajadora, Sesshomaru esto es grave, no puedo creer que tu…

-Soy un demonio, mis instintos siempre van a dirigirse a protegerte, ella no solo estaba enamorada de mi, Alana podía ser tan peligrosa como para tomarla en serio, no cometeré otro error, tenía que hacerlo.

Olvidaba que era un demonio. Su esposo, del que estaba enamorada, era un demonio, y aunque era de lo mas civilizado, había costumbres que no conocía, tradiciones con las que no estaba de acuerdo, tenía un pasado oscuro, e instintos superiores. Sesshomaru era un ser que tenía las armas para ser letal, incluso para otros demonios, y ella había accedido a ser su prioridad, en convertirse en la razón por la cual el estaba dispuesto a olvidar su lado civilizado y hacer lo necesario.

Por un instante pensó si había sido una buena idea.

Sin embargo, aunque estaba molesta con él, y estaban atravesando un momento difícil sabía que no se habría enamorado de él si fuera una criatura maligna. Tenía que dar un paso de fe y creer en su amor, en lo que ella creía para poder salir juntos de lo que estaban atravesando.

-Tenemos que irnos – dijo Kagome con una voz extraña.

No podían mover el cuerpo, entre más de prisa se fueran mejor para ellos. Afortunadamente había creado una razón perfecta para hacerlo. Todos en el baile creían que el rey Kurogane había hecho un comentario inapropiado, era una razón suficiente, habían roto lazos diplomáticos.

Su corazón se sentía pesado al saber que estaba por abandonar el cuerpo de una mujer en medio de la nada.

Esto no era lo que ella quería, esto no era quien era ella en realidad.

Pero era lo que se tenía que hacer.

Era un sacrificio que como reina tenía que hacer para proteger su puesto y la estabilidad de su país.

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía se dio la media vuelta, y un paso tras otro se fue alejando de la escena.

El cuerpo inerte de Alana era algo que se había quedado grabado en su mente, y posiblemente no sería la misma.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que Sesshomaru había estado listo para pagar el precio y las consecuencias que fueran necesarias para protegerla, pero ella no estaba lista, y dudaba mucho que en algún punto lo estuviera.

Su compañera era fuerte, a pesar de sus prejuicios humanos, había dado la media vuelta e hizo lo necesario. Si hubieran sido otras circunstancias estaría orgulloso de ella, sin embargo sospechaba que le había quitado una parte de ella, y lamento que hubiera resultado así.

Camino detrás de ella, viendo su pequeña figura en la oscuridad, era una perfecta analogía de lo que pasarían durante años. Les esperaban tiempos difíciles, y Kagome siempre tendría que hacerles frente como reina y soberana. Y él estaría detrás, siendo su sombra y protector, supo que habría algunas veces en las que no le parecería lo que el tendría que hacer, pero aún así lo haría si eso la protegería.

Sería el monstruo que fuera necesario para protegerla.

Y si volver a ser el mas temido youkai le aseguraba su protección lo sería.

Le amaría y le protegería hasta las últimas consecuencias.


	21. Chapter 21

La noticia estaba en todos los noticieros, redes sociales y programas. El video de la cachetada de la reina hacía el rey Taisho estaba repitiéndose una y otra vez, el consejo estaba furioso, estresado, y ella no estaba en óptimas condiciones para enfrentarlos, y sin embargo tendría que hacerlo.

Entró al cuarto, y no tuvo dudas que fue la costumbre de respetar las tradiciones lo que impidió que los miembros del consejo estallaran en murmullos y quejas acerca de la situación.

Kagome se sentó en la silla con calma y Sesshomaru permaneció de pie detrás de ella.

-Como saben la situación diplomática entre WestValley y Astria se ha roto – comenzó Kagome – Tenemos una situación que afrontar, por lo que escuchó opiniones.

-Con todo respeto su majestad – comenzó un anciano que con trabajo se puso de pie – Romper relaciones diplomáticas no es lo mejor, yo sugiero una junta de conciliación con el rey Taisho y enmendar la situación.

-No – dijo Kagome aunque Sesshomaru estaba por dar la misma respuesta – El rey Taisho nunca tuvo la intención de tener una buena relación entre países, desde el inicio de la visita provoco al duque, mi marido, para que lo enfrentara, esa era su intención desde el principio.

Los murmullos comenzaron de nuevo y otra mujer se puso de pie.

-Westvalley es el país con políticas mas agresivas, le sugiero pensar de nueva cuenta la situación su majestad – dijo la mujer – Una guerra es lo que menos le conviene al país.

-¿Qué este país está lleno de cobardes? – preguntó un hombre poniéndose de pie – Insultan a la reina, insultan al país, y lo que sugieren es disculparse, arrastrándonos y perdiendo toda la dignidad, ¿eso es lo que están sugiriendo?

-Estamos viendo por la seguridad de nuestro pueblo – dijo otro hombre.

-¿Nuestro pueblo?, ¿era tu pueblo cuando sugeriste un aumento de impuestos injustificado? – preguntó una mujer enfadada.

-Basta – dijo el duque con voz firme – Tenemos que establecer un plan de acción, sugiero enviar instrucciones a nuestros embajadores en el extranjero para dar un reporte de la situación con los otros países, hacer un sondeo en la población y reforzamiento en el ejército.

El silencio en el salón fue raro, y tenso, finalmente uno de los hombres habló con el rostro un poco pálido y voz insegura.

-Excelencia, ¿usted cree que lleguemos a una guerra?

-Espero que no, pero es mejor prepararnos para el peor escenario, me haré cargo del plan de la armada, se creará un programa de entrenamiento especial.

-Con todo respeto su excelencia, sus obligaciones en la corona ya son muchas, ¿cree usted tener el tiempo y la dedicación para hacerse cargo de tal tarea? El ejército no es cualquier cosa.

-He estado en el ejército en múltiples ocasiones, he liderado batallas, se lo que es estar en el ejército, y si por alguna situación yo no puedo hacerme cargo, mi hermano, el conde Inuyasha tomará el cargo.

-La reputación del conde no es la mejor – opinó una mujer algo insegura.

-No, pero yo lo entrené – dijo Sesshomaru seguro – Se de lo que es capaz.

-Damas y Caballeros, el duque ha estado en múltiples batallas, Astria lleva mucho tiempo en paz, lamentablemente ninguno de nuestros generales tiene experiencia militar activa, por lo que no podemos dudar de la capacidad de alguien que si la tiene.

Nadie pudo contestar a su afirmación, Kagome le agradeció en silencio, ella estaba agotada física y mentalmente, sus ojos se cerraban, tenía que pellizcarse para seguir despierta, le dolía su cabeza, y estaba un poco mareada, rogaba por llegar a un acuerdo de prisa.

La fría mano de Sesshomaru se poso en su hombro y de alguna manera sabía que estaba al tanto de cómo se sentía.

-Se dará una rueda de prensa por la tarde – dijo el duque – Esperaremos las opciones para el informe.

Kagome se puso de pie para retirarse, y el piso se le movió, podía sentir como estaba perdiendo la conciencia, estiro la mano para agarrarse de lo primero que tenía a la mano, pero antes de que cayera, el brazo de su esposo detuvo su caída.

Los miembros del consejo se levantaron alarmados, pero Sesshomaru levanto la mano que tenía libre para hacer silencio.

-Es agotamiento – dijo el duque cargando a la reina – Manden una bandeja con comida, llevare a la reina a la habitación.

Poder abrazarla era algo que hacia unas semanas no podía. Camino a la habitación inhalo su aroma, necesitaba su cercanía, pero en esos momentos no se lo merecía, estaba agotada por que el no había sido el apoyo que necesitaba, aportó una carga más en lugar de quitarle peso de encima, y ahora estaba agotada.

La depósito en la cama con suavidad, y retiro sus cabellos de su rostro. La tapó con una manta y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

A veces olvidaba lo frágil que podía ser.

Acarició su mejilla y le dio un beso en la frente.

Se encargaría de ser su apoyo, ya no había cabida para errores.

…

Su hermano le había citado a medio día. Estaba esperándolo en su oficina dentro del palacio, podía percibirlo acercándose, estaba preocupado, y percibió un aroma que hacía mucho no tenía su hermano. Cansancio.

No cualquier cansancio, este era real, era similar al olor que expedía cuando partieron de Westvalley, en ese entonces las largas noches y jornadas de trabajo hacían que su hermano siempre estuviera cansado, la gente no lo percibía, pero el podía verlo en su rostro. Sesshomaru estaba cansado.

-¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Inuyasha en cuanto Sesshomaru entró en la habitación.

-¿No lo has visto en las noticias? – preguntó Sesshomaru sentándose en su escritorio.

-No me refiero a eso – dijo Inuyasha.

-No es de tu incumbencia – dijo Sesshomaru sin verle – Te llamé para informarte que serás parte del entrenamiento que se le dará a los soldados.

-No tienes que estar solo – dijo Inuyasha molesto – Hace años yo era muy joven para poder apoyarte, pero no es el caso, solo tenías este aroma cuando nos fuimos de casa…

Sesshomaru vio hacía la venta y percibió la preocupación de su hermano.

-Le fallé – dijo con un tono de voz plano. – Me ausenté por tres días, le oculté que había estado prometido con Alana, perdí el control…has la lista.

Inuyasha le vio sorprendido. Era la lista mas larga de errores que su hermano había cometido. Generalmente era tan meticuloso que si llegaba a cometer un error era por algo que estaba fuera de su alcance.

-Debes amarla demasiado para cometer tantos errores – dijo Inuyasha sin pensarlo.

Sesshomaru le vio indiferente.

-No tiene sentido compadecerme – dijo Sesshomaru – Tengo que encontrar una solución.

-Kagome te perdonará – dijo Inuyasha – Ella tiene un corazón muy grande, solo debes ser constante.

Sesshomaru se quedó en silencio, no era su idea darse por vencido, era innecesario que su hermano le dijera que no se diera por vencido, era su compañera, no dejaría que esa brecha se extendiera. No si esperaba tener cachorros algún día.

-¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento quieres que comience? – preguntó Inuyasha cambiando de tema.

-Bastará con los básicos por el momento – dijo Sesshomaru – Tu y yo tendremos otro entrenamiento por las tardes, debemos estar preparados.

Inuyasha no le temía a la pelea en batalla, sabía que era su lugar pelear a lado de su hermano. Temía perder a quienes consideraba importantes.

Sabía que su hermano no permitiría que Kagome fuera herida, o lastimada, y aún así, el pensar en una guerra era algo que temía.

Sesshomaru percibió el temor en el aroma de Inuyasha, quizás no había pasado mucho tiempo con él, no últimamente, sin embargo sabía que era relativamente joven, no había tenido oportunidad de pelear en batalla, el le entrenó, y sabía de lo que era capaz, así como sabía que el reconocer su miedo sería una vergüenza para ambos, por lo que lo ignoro.

-Estaré al pendiente del entrenamiento – dijo Sesshomaru para después dar la media vuelta y retirarse.

…

Despertó descansada y relajada, Sango estaba a su lado preparando su ropa, y una bandeja de comida estaba en la mesita. Se sentó y se sintió un poco mareada.

-Tómalo con calma, te desmayaste, pero su excelencia dijo que solo era cansancio – dijo Sango – Me pidió que te trajera una bandeja de comida antes de la conferencia.

Kagome se dirigió a la mesita, y comenzó a comer, tenía hambre, y todo parecía estar delicioso.

-¿Sigues enfadada con el duque? – preguntó Sango alisando el vestido que usaría mas tarde.

Kagome suspiró y dejó el cubierto de un lado.

-Es complicado – dijo – No es enfado, siento que rompió mi confianza, me ocultó cosas, y por un momento perdió el control.

-¿Le tienes miedo? – preguntó Sango preocupada. Kagome negó con la cabeza.

-No es miedo, me sentí inútil, como si debería de haber hecho algo, pero solo pude quedarme ahí de pie, sin hacer nada – dijo Kagome.

-Mi familia debe tener un libro sobre los rituales de compañeros de los demonios, ¿quieres que lo busque?

-Por favor – dijo Kagome – No sé si lo que venga en un libro será de ayuda, pero podría ser la solución para entender mejor a Sesshomaru.

-¿Quieres entender mejor a mi hermano? – preguntó Inuyasha en la puerta de su habitación. – Supe que te desmayaste, tu esposo acaba de darme instrucciones.

-¿Crees que hice mas mal que bien? – preguntó Kagome dudando.

-No, si mi hermano hubiera explotado las cosas se hubieran salido de control – dijo Inuyasha sentándose en una de las sillas de la pequeña mesita.

-Cada vez siento que esta fuera de control, cuando lo conocí tenía una reputación intachable, ahora me da miedo que no pueda controlarse, puedo sentir sus emociones por el lazo, cada vez son mas intensas – dijo Kagome preocupada.

-Son mas intensas porque te ama – dijo Inuyasha. Kagome le vio sorprendida.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó

-Te eligió como compañera, estoy de acuerdo que fue algo de instinto, pero vamos Kag, solo hay dos emociones capaces de afectar a un demonio, y una es el odio, lo cual no es el caso, y otra el amor.

La amaba. Kagome no debería sentirse sorprendida, era su compañero, su esposo, pero en realidad nunca habían dicho que se amaban, había emociones muy intensas, pero la palabra amor no era una de esas, hasta ese momento.

-Escucha Kag, tengo algo que darte, te buscaré después de la conferencia – dijo Inuyasha serio – No te preocupes, no eres la única que ha pasado por esto, mi madre en algún punto lo hizo también.

Después de esto, Inuyasha salió de la habitación y dejo a Kagome mas sorprendida y confundida que antes. Era cierto, la madre de Inuyasha había estado con Inu No Taisho por elección, por amor, y el padre de Sesshomaru era igual o mas poderoso que su esposo, lo que significaba que el problema con las emociones estaban ahí, o estuvieron.

Quizás había algo que podrían hacer.

-Kagome, ya tenemos que prepararte – dijo Sango – Vamos.

…

La conferencia no fue una fácil. Podía ver que la gente estaba nerviosa respecto al futuro, deshacer una relación diplomática con un país vecino era muy peligroso, hasta el momento decidieron mantener los preparativos del ejército y planes ocultos, la gente sabría solo lo necesario, y Kagome pensaba que era lo más correcto.

Sin embargo el miedo y la confusión podían verse en el rostro de los reporteros. No los culpaba, ella misma temblaba solo de pensar en una guerra, todas las vidas que quedarían en sus manos, era para esto que su madre le había dicho que necesitaba endurecer su corazón, en cierta parte Sesshomaru era la parte de la corona que entraría a funcionar en esos momentos.

La seguridad del duque era lo que hacía el truco, Kagome le dejo liderar la conferencia, afortunadamente tenía experiencia militar, cosa que poca gente de Astria podía decir, por lo que confiaba en que sería suficiente para que el pueblo confiara en él.

Al terminar la conferencia suspiro, ella también tenía miedo, una guerra no era algo que tenía en mente en el primer año de su reinado, y no pudo evitar pensar que si su madre estuviera viva encontraría la manera de evitar todo esto.

Camino hacía su habitación, le sintió seguirla, siempre atrás, siguiendo sus pasos. Estaba cansada, quería que todo fuera como antes, poder apoyarse en Sesshomaru sin pensar en su pelea, sin tener que cuidar sus palabras.

Al entrar a la habitación sintió a Sesshomaru seguirse de frente, y ella suspiro, sin saber si se sentía aliviada o no.

-No tienes buena cara – dijo Inuyasha que estaba ya en su habitación.

-Si Sesshomaru te ve, aquí se enfadará – dijo Kagome cansada.

-Tiene otras cosas en mente – dijo Inuyasha que sacó un objeto de su saco – Tengo que darte esto.

Kagome tomó el objeto y se dio cuenta que era una daga, una preciosa daga con incrustaciones de diamantes. Vio a Inuyasha sin entender realmente el regalo, la daga era preciosa, pero no entendía la naturaleza del regalo.

-Mi padre se la dio a mi madre cuando se hicieron compañeros – dijo Inuyasha. Kagome le vio sorprendida.

-No puedo aceptarla, esto es para quien tu elijas como tu compañera – dijo Kagome confundida.

-No, es para ti, tu la necesitas, verás, no es una daga común, esta daga puede lastimar el youki de un demonio, es decir si un demonio va a transformarse de manera inminente, la daga detendrá su transformación de tajo, no morirá, solo le dolerá como un demonio – dijo Inuyasha.

-No voy a lastimar a Sesshomaru – dijo Kagome enfadada. Si estaba enfadada con su esposo, pero de eso a clavarle un puñal había mucha distancia.

-No, pero tendrías que ser capaz de hacerlo – explico Inuyasha – Cuando un par de demonios se emparejan, el hombre tiene la certeza que de alguna manera su compañera podrá defenderse de el mismo cuando sea necesario, el mismo youkai del demonio pedirá un castigo físico doloroso para resarcir el daño hecho, y eso le sucede a Sesshomaru.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Kagome preocupada.

-Investigué, y Kouga me dijo que después de lo que haya sucedido, Sesshomaru acudió a él todas las noches para que le diera una paliza, todas las noches Kagome – dijo Inuyasha – Si tu hubieras portado la daga, y le hubieras herido, ese impulso se hubiera detenido, le hubiera calmado, si, le dolería, pero sanaría en un par de días.

Ahora lo entendía, ella lo necesitaba por que se encontraba en la misma situación que la madre de Inuyasha en algún momento. Vio la daga con renovado interés, no tenía la intención de lastimar a Sesshomaru, pero estaban en una situación desesperada, ¿Sesshomaru querría eso?

-Habla con el bastardo de mi hermano – dijo Inuyasha dirigiéndose a la ventana.

Kagome le vio partir, y ella se sentó en la cama. Toda la situación era un lío, su orgullo estaba herido, y la confianza que tenía en su esposo estaba pendiendo de un hilo, lo que tenía en la mano podría ser un arma de dos filos.

¿Qué haría su madre en su lugar?

Y sin dudas, tuvo la respuesta, su madre le clavaria el puñal y le advertiría que nunca volviera a hacer lo mismo.

La pregunta era si ella sería capaz de hacerlo también.

…

Su youkai estaba inquieto, podía sentir la inquietud, la impotencia, su compañera estaba sufriendo, estaba estresada, y si su relación estuviera bien, ese estrés se recargaría en él, sin embargo, debido a sus múltiples, y estúpidos errores, Kagome cargaba todo sola.

Actualmente el entrenamiento le ayudaba a olvidar su situación, sin embargo, sabía que la situación no podría seguir así de manera indefinida.

La sintió acercarse, y no pudo evitar esperar con ansia el verla. Desde hacía días que ella no le buscaba.

Al verla cruzar la puerta del gimnasio no se molesto en cubrirse, vio su rostro sonrojarse levemente cuando le vio.

-Tenemos que hablar – dijo Kagome suspirando. – No podemos seguir así por siempre.

-Nombra lo que necesites para resarcir mi error – dijo Sesshomaru, sabiendo que estaba poniendo su vida en manos de su compañera.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – preguntó Kagome insegura – Si hubiera encontrado una manera en calmar a tu youkai, y resarcir tu error, ¿lo harías aunque significaría que dolería?

-Lo haría – dijo Sesshomaru sin duda.

-¿Me culparías por hacerlo? – preguntó Kagome sincera.

-Jamás podría culparte por tener que recurrir a ciertas acciones para resarcir un error mío – dijo Sesshomaru sin saber a donde se dirigía la conversación.

Fue entonces cuando vio que Kagome sacaba una daga, estaba diseñada por el orfebre de su padre, podría reconocer su trabajo en cualquier lado. Había visto la daga siglos atrás, su padre había sido herido con la daga, nada menos que por la madre de Inuyasha. Cuando se enteró se enfureció, sin embargo su padre le dijo que su compañera estaba en su derecho, y que se lo merecía.

Ahora lo entendía, seguramente esa daga tenía propiedades para lastimar el youki, había visto a su padre adolorido por dos o tres días.

-Me la dio Inuyasha – dijo Kagome – Me dijo que ayudaría, pero no quiero hacer peor la situación en la que estamos.

-Una compañera, una mujer tendría que ser capaz de defenderse – dijo Sesshomaru sacando la daga de su funda – Incluso de su compañero.

Kagome tomó la daga en sus manos y vio a Sesshomaru. Le veía con total confianza, podía ver su arrepentimiento, y pensó en que quizás eso era suficiente, quizás podría perdonarlo sin herirle.

-Hazlo – dijo Sesshomaru colocando la daga en su hombro izquierdo.

Kagome suspiró, era el momento, pero su mano no se movía, trató de tomar fuerza y empujar, pero no pudo.

-Estas enfadada – dijo Sesshomaru – Recuerda eso al empuñar la daga, piensa en todo el enojo que tienes, y déjalo ir cuando la claves.

Kagome pensó en el dolor que tenía, en lo que acababa de pasar, su herido orgullo, su confianza fragmentada, todo por lo que habían trabajo se estaba desmoronando, y la única manera de salvarlo era descargar su furia.

Y así, sin pensarlo más, empujo con fuerza la daga, en un movimiento.

Al principio el dolor de la herida fue como cualquier otra, dudo en la efectividad de la daga, pero unos segundos después sintió como si un veneno recorriera sus venas, caliente, haciendo daño, la sangre manaba por su herida, y por primera vez no sintió a su cuerpo sanar de inmediato.

Cayó de rodillas y sintió a Kagome a su lado, preocupada, asustada.

-Vas a tener que suturar – dijo rechinando los colmillos, dolía como el demonio.

-Pero, en unas horas vas a sanar y…

-No, no tan de prisa como siempre – dijo Sesshomaru – Para eso esta diseñada.

Kagome podría haber palidecido y llorar, pero ella lo había hecho, y había sido su decisión, se haría cargo de lo hecho.

Se levantó y busco el botiquín del gimnasio. Sabía que los botiquines en el palacio estaban bien surtidos, por lo que no se sorprendió al ver aguja e hilo especiales para sutura.

Los tomó con precaución, nunca lo había hecho, pero suponía que era como coser en tela.

Prefirió no ver a Sesshomaru, no su rostro al menos. Podía sentirlo controlando su voz, su dolor, y de alguna manera se sintió calmada al respecto, esto era lo que ambos necesitaban, y ella se encargaría de cuidarle y curarle.

-Va a quedar cicatriz – dijo cuando estaba por empezar.

-Lo se

Kagome decidió que hacer el trabajo de prisa era mejor que tardar y prolongar el dolor, así que dio puntada tras puntada, decidida a no llorar, y a no dejarse caer, habían pasado por mucho pero ella había hecho lo necesario para volver a la normalidad.

Estaba segura de poder hablar con Sesshomaru después de esto, de alguna manera su incomodidad estaba desapareciendo, y cuando terminó de dar las puntadas, limpió por completo, y puso una venda en el hombro de su esposo.

Fue entonces cuando le vio al rostro, por primera vez veía a Sesshomaru pálido, aguantando, y sin embargo el levantó la mano, y acarició su mejilla, finalmente su youkai estaba en silencio, satisfecho, cansado.

Kagome no lo dudo y le abrazo soltando las lágrimas que prometió no derramar.

-Lo siento – dijo Sesshomaru en un tono cansado.

-Promete que no lo volverás hacer – dijo Kagome preocupada – No puedo pasar por esto cada que te equivoques.

-Lo prometo – dijo Sesshomaru besando a Kagome.

Habían sido días sin ningún contacto, y a pesar del dolor pudo sentir el deseo por su esposa, sabía que no podría tomarla, no en las condiciones en las que estaba, pero saber que sería bien recibido cuando se sintiera mejor era suficiente.

-Vamos a la cama – dijo Sesshomaru – Tenemos suficiente estrés por hoy.

Kagome asintió y rodeo a su esposo con un brazo para ayudarle a levantarse.

Les esperaban tiempos difíciles, pero estaba segura que estarían bien, ya no había más inquietud, confiaba en Sesshomaru, y se dio cuenta que todo el enojo había desaparecido, dejando su alma mas liviana.


	22. Chapter 22

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Lamento la tardanza, han pasado una de cosas, y mis estudios van retrasados, pero bueno, quiero asegurarles que no abandonaré la historia, de hecho ya se como va a terminar todo, después de meses de esperar inspiración, ahora lo sé, finalmente.**

 **Por lo que quiero agradecer a todos lo que me leen y siguen mis actualizaciones a pesar de ser tan distanciadas, y quiero pedirles sigan la historia hasta el final.**

 **Espero disfruten del capítulo!**

La idea de la cena había sido de su esposo. Elaboró toda la agenda de la semana para poder tener una cena de dos a tres horas, sin interrupciones, lo cual era un lujo, si tomaban en cuenta el lío mediático en el que se habían metido con Westvalley. Miroku y Bankotsu manejaban las cuentas oficiales, y la información que deberían de tomar en cuenta, todos los días se reunía con el consejo, tenía conferencia cada dos días, y las juntas parecían interminables.

Llegadas las 4 de la tarde entró en su habitación y Sango ya le tenía preparada una comida ligera, y el baño para después. Hacía ya unas semanas que las cosas con Sesshomaru estaban raras, ahora que se habían entendido, y esperaban volver a lo que tenían antes se encontraba sintiéndose rara y nerviosa ante las perspectiva de tener una cita con su esposo.

Sango le preparó un hermoso vestido azul, sin embargo, se detuvo a pensar en si debería presentarse como "la reina" o la esposa de Sesshomaru. La reina se pondría el vestido, y bajaría perfectamente vestida, sin embargo ella usaría algo mas cómodo.

En su lugar, prefirió buscar en su antiguo guarda ropa, y encontró unos jeans y una blusa que le encantaba. Ya nunca podía vestir jeans, por lo que una cita, con su esposo sería el lugar ideal.

Comió poco, se baño, y se vistió, sintiéndose como aquella adolescente que trepaba árboles, fue una sensación de lo mas refrescante, y al salir de su habitación sonrió al sentirse ella misma por unos minutos.

Bajo las escaleras, hasta llegar al jardín, y al rincón recóndito que su esposo había preparado.

Camino por unos minutos hasta llegar a un grupo de árboles, fue viendo las luces que adornaban los árboles, y ahí, en medio había una mesa, adornada con velas, y su esposo, perfectamente vestido con un traje, de pie, esperando por ella.

Ahora se sintió ridícula, quizás debió usar el vestido.

-Creo que debí haber usado el vestido – dijo apenada. Sesshomaru le abrió la silla para que ella se sentara.

-No, quería una cita con mi esposa, no con la reina – dijo Sesshomaru totalmente solicito.

-Eso mismo pensé, pero al verte con traje…

-Este he sido yo desde el principio – dijo Sesshomaru – No tengo una personalidad despreocupada.

-Lo sé – dijo Kagome viendo el platillo. Tenía hambre.

-Quiero explicarte donde estuve los tres días – dijo Sesshomaru sirviendo el vino.

Kagome tomó un pequeño sorbo y asintió.

-No esperaba volver a Westvalley tan pronto, tengo que admitir que me desbalance y tuve que acudir a mis viejos contactos para tantear el terreno, solicitar información, hacer preparaciones, pero al final no sirvió de mucho, mi tío tenía todo firmemente calculado.

-Podrías habérmelo dicho – dijo Kagome dejando la copa en la mesa. No le apetecía mucho el vino.

-Pude, pero no lo hice, en su momento creí que añadiría presión, ahora sé que debí habértelo dicho para quitarte un poco de presión – dijo Sesshomaru.

-¿Piensas recuperar el control de Westvalley? – preguntó Kagome sincera.

-Se lo debo a mi padre – dijo Sesshomaru – De cualquier manera no será en los próximos 100 años, al menos no cómo están las cosas actualmente.

-¿100 años? ¿Y piensas que seguiremos en el poder tanto tiempo? – preguntó Kagome sonriendo.

-Espero que si, seremos la monarquía con más tiempo, hablando de humanos – dijo Sesshomaru – Mi padre tuvo la corona por 500 años al menos.

-Vaya, mi familia ha tenido la corona por más tiempo, pero hacía ya algunas generaciones que no vamos a guerra – dijo Kagome con pesar.

-Era inevitable, estando yo en el poder, mi tío buscaría la forma tarde o temprano – dijo Sesshomaru. – Cena, hoy no comiste como deberías.

-Kouga siempre trae refrigerios, pero no – dijo Kagome avergonzada –No he tenido mucha hambre.

Fue entonces que Sesshomaru se tomo el tiempo para analizar el aroma de su esposa. Podía diferenciar su característico aroma frutal con el cansancio físico, pero había algo más que no podía saber que era y eso lo puso inquieto.

-¿Cómo te comprometiste con Alana? – preguntó Kagome, regresando a su esposo a la realidad.

-Éramos jóvenes, su familia y la mía consideraron que unir a ambas familias era lo adecuado – dijo Sesshomaru – Mi padre mantenía el poder, su familia tenía más de la mitad de la fortuna del reino, era lo apropiado.

-Si su familia consideró apropiado eso, ¿Por qué tu tío obtuvo el poder?

-Al parecer al final su padre considero una mejor alianza con mi tío que con mi padre, Alana tampoco lo sabía, la noche del golpe de estado, ella corrió por nosotros, se encargo de crear una distracción hasta que Inuyasha y yo salimos.

-Parecía que ella te estuvo esperando – confesó Kagome pensando en la youkai.

-Es probable, pero nunca le di la mas leve inclinación que así sería – dijo Sesshomaru – Ella no era mi compañera, tú lo eres, lo supe desde el principio.

Kagome asintió, Sesshomaru estaba siendo totalmente abierto con ella, quería preguntar muchas cosas, pero en ese momento no se le venía nada específico.

-No tienes que preguntarme todo a la vez – dijo Sesshomaru adivinando su pensamiento – Podemos tener al menos una de estas cenas a la semana, es importante que estemos conectados en estos tiempos.

-Cierto – dijo Kagome tomando una copa de vino. Sesshomaru le tomó de la mano impidiendo que tomará vino.

-No has cenado suficiente, puede hacerte daño – dijo cambiando la copa por una de agua.

Kagome tomo un sorbo de agua un poco extrañada, quizás con su olfato increíble había captado que su salud no estaba en óptimas condiciones, lo cual no sería raro.

-Inuyasha encontró información de tu hermana – dijo Sesshomaru cambiando el tema – Se le ha visto asociada con facciones antinacionalistas, no se ha probado nada, pero de seguir así lo mejor será encontrar evidencia de traición y …

-Kykio no es tan imprudente – dijo Kagome desconcertada – No sería capaz, no solo estoy yo en el poder, tú lo estás también y….

-Y esta desesperada por quitarte el poder – dijo Sesshomaru – La mantendremos bajo vigilancia, pero si encontramos algo mas severo, me temo que las acciones a seguir no serán de tu agrado.

Kagome suspiro, odiaba la lucha por el poder que había comenzado su hermana. Ella se había visto en la necesidad de responder, y entrar en la batalla, sin embargo si de ella dependiera hubiera cedido la corona, y todo por estar bien con su único familiar vivo, su hermana.

Cuando eran niñas, y competían entre juegos, ella era la que siempre perdía, Kykio era astuta, y podía llevar hasta las últimas consecuencias, en ese caso, su madre, y ella siempre era mas temerosa. En este caso, fue la presión que se impuso, las responsabilidades, y por supuesto, la fuerza y fortaleza de su marido las cuales la mantenían en la corona, sabía que no solo era un juego, que estaba en riesgo el futuro de la población, y hoy en día no estaba segura si su hermana era la indicada para llevar la corona.

Al final eso no importa, no para ella, no importaba que hubiera pasado, en el fondo Kykio era su hermana, y tomar acciones de esa índole sería alejarla por siempre.

-No tenemos que tomar esa decisión ahora – dijo Sesshomaru percibiendo el dolor por medio del lazo.

-No, pero ella no cederá – dijo Kagome suspirando – La conozco, llevara esto a las últimas consecuencias, tengo que hablar con ella antes de esto.

-De acuerdo – dijo Sesshomaru sabiendo que tomar acciones en contra de un hermano, o en este caso hermana no era fácil.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo, Kagome pensó en algún tema para rellenar el silencio, quería dejar de lado el tema de su hermana, al menos por ese momento.

-¿Te dije que un miembro del consejo me preguntó cuando tendríamos un bebé? – preguntó Kagome recordando el incomodo momento. El anciano se acercó a ella para algunos temas, y al final, como si estuviera hablando del clima, le dijo que esperaban al primer heredero en el primer año, habían dejado a Kagome algo aturdida y después sonrió algo divertida. – Le dije que un bebe no era prioridad, no al menos en estos tiempos.

-Debió haberle dado una apoplejía – dijo Sesshomaru

-Un bebé en tiempos de guerra es una mala idea – dijo Kagome.

-Ha habido peores momentos – dijo Sesshomaru tomando un sorbo de vino.

-¿Peores que la guerra? – preguntó Kagome dudosa.

-No te sugestiones – le aconsejó Sesshomaru – No estamos en guerra aún, si tu pueblo te ve estresada y preocupada, ellos también lo estarán, si logramos alianzas poderosas, mi tío lo pensará dos veces.

Esta era una de esas escasas ocasiones en las que Kagome sabía que Sesshomaru le estaba mintiendo. Su tío no se detendría, era un youkai poderoso, cada uno de sus hombres valía por al menos 50 humanos, en cambio ellos no tenían muchos youkai en fila, estaban en desventaja en esa parte.

-No necesitas suavizar las cosas – dijo Kagome – Sé que estamos en desventaja, y sé que tu tío no se detendrá, prefiero pensar en las cosas como son, y la realidad es que vamos a ir a la guerra, me guste o no.

Sesshomaru odiaba verla estresada y asustada, pero durante los próximos meses así sería, Kagome necesitaba estar fuerte para lo que se avecinaba, y él necesitaba ser su fortaleza.

-Quiero entrenarte – dijo Sesshomaru de repente. Kagome le vio sorprendida.

-¿Entrenarme?

-Una de las tácticas que usaba mi tío era el acabar con el conflicto antes que iniciará, mandar asesinos para evitar la guerra, o para vencer mas rápido, quiero que estés lista para cualquier eventualidad.

Kagome no lo había pensado, pero si, su seguridad tenía que ser reforzada, y odiaba sentirse custodiada pero así sería.

-Kouga irá contigo cuando yo no pueda, e Inuyasha cuando sus labores se lo permitan – dijo Sesshomaru seguro. – Te ves cansada, vamos a que descanses.

Kagome asintió y se dejo guiar por él. Estaba cansada, todo el lío de la guerra la tenía cansada todo el tiempo, las reuniones del consejo eran mas una tortura que nada, y ahora tendría que entrenar con Sesshomaru mas temprano.

Hasta el momento, pensó que los protocolos de la corona eran sofocantes, ya había vivido de todo un poco, pero el escrutinio de su esposo era mucho mayor, mucho más sofocante, Kouga parecía estar de acuerdo con Sesshomaru, se convirtió en su sombra cuando Sesshomaru no estaba con ella, Inuyasha después de los entrenamientos aparecía casualmente por donde ella estaba.

Al principio fue un poco gracioso como la presencia de dos demonios siempre con ella influía con como el consejo hablaba con ella, generalmente se portaban muy discretos cuando estaba Sesshomaru, ahora con dos demonios se portaban discretos todo el tiempo, Kouga o Inuyasha podían decirle donde estaba su marido, e incluso sabían cuando tenía hambre antes que ella dijera algo. Después sintió un poco de claustrofobia, comenzaron a revisar de manera rigurosa todos los que pedían audiencia con ella, Kouga parecía atento y servicial, pero podía ver su mirada siguiendo los movimientos de los invitados, sus garras estaban presentes todo el tiempo, un leve indicativo que estaban en guerra y que no bajaba la guardia, e Inuyasha no era muy diferente.

Fueron Kouga e Inuyasha quienes estaban con ella cuando salió la noticia que cambiaría el rumbo de su país.

Se encontraba leyendo unos reportes, generalmente tenía la televisión encendida, así que estaba el canal de noticias cuando salió una nota de último minuto. Al parecer Kurogane Taisho acababa de dar una conferencia de prensa donde anunciaba que debido a fuentes fidedignas, estaba seguro que su sobrino, Sesshomaru Taisho tenía intenciones de quedarse con el trono de WestValley lo obligaba a entrar en guerra con ellos.

Kagome dejó el papel y subió el volumen del televisor, se puso de pie y se acerco a la pantalla, estaba pálida, Kouga e Inuyasha se acercaron para sostenerla, pero en esos momentos ella no quería ser tocada.

Se sentó en el sofá, sintió que sus rodillas no podrían sostenerla más. Cuando la nota terminó, y comenzaron a sacar una nota del nacimiento de un bebe panda, apago la televisión.

-Kagome – dijo Inuyasha preocupado.

-Inuyasha – dijo Kagome con una voz extraña, ajena a ella – Avisa en las fuerzas armadas, Kouga prepara un decreto, estamos en guerra oficialmente.

-Voy por mi hermano – dijo Inuyasha poniéndose en acción.

Kagome sintió como el mundo comenzó a ponerse en movimiento, se cubrió la cabeza con las manos y rogó para que nadie la viera así. Le faltaba el aire, podía sentir el aire abandonando sus pulmones, podía sentir la presencia de Sesshomaru a través del lazo, tratando de calmarla, se acercaba, pero no era lo suficientemente de prisa.

Cuando se abrió la puerta, ella estaba tratando por todos los medios de respirar, Sesshomaru le abrazó e inmediatamente sintió la calma llenándola, como una fuerza poderosa, el aire regresaba poco a poco, cerró los ojos y por unos segundos dejó de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar.

Pasados unos minutos, ella misma se separó de Sesshomaru y suspiro.

-Ya se esta emitiendo la alerta en el palacio – dijo Sesshomaru – Todo va a estar bien, no dejaremos que mi tío nos gané la partida.

-Quiero que mantengan a Kykio en arresto domiciliario – dijo Kagome segura – No puedo darme el lujo de ir pensando todos los días si será el momento en el que ella me traicione.

-Después de esto no habrá marcha atrás – dijo Sesshomaru.

-Desde que tomé la corona, no lo hay, ella tomó su camino, yo el mío, es momento de ver por el resto del país – dijo Kagome tratando de secar los restos de lágrimas de sus mejillas – Tengo que ver a Sango, tengo que retocar mi maquillaje.

-Veré el comunicado oficial – dijo Sesshomaru – Se arreglará una reunión con el consejo militar por la tarde.

-De acuerdo – dijo Kagome respirando profundo.

-No olvides de comer algo – dijo Sesshomaru muy serio – Si no, yo mismo llevaré una bandeja de comida a tu habitación.

-No lo olvidaré – dijo Kagome asintiendo.

Kagome nunca había sido muy religiosa, pero en esos momentos esperaba que el Dios que los protegía, se viera benevolente y no masacrara a la gente de su país por su culpa.

Tenía fe en que todo saldría lo mejor posible.

…

Sabía que esto sucedería, Kurogane le había informado de algo al respecto, tenía que admitir que su primera reacción fue negativa, una guerra en su país siempre había sido uno de los mayores temores de su madre, y por consiguiente uno de los suyos, sin embargo, después de analizar la situación, supo que era lo correcto para ella, Kagome había llevado al país a la guerra, la gente comenzaría a sufrir, tendrían hambre, y sus seres queridos partirían, entonces quizás se dieran cuenta que Kagome había tomado una mala decisión, y ella podría regresar, victoriosa, como la salvadora del pueblo.

Quizás había caído muy bajo en vender información del país a Kurogane, había buscado información útil, y se ofreció a pasar información, a cambio de asilo en su país, tenía fe en que Kurogane Taishi ganaría la guerra, y entonces, ella regresaría, si tenía suerte, podría convencer de los obvios beneficios de tenerla como esposa, y su reinado sería mas grande y longevo que el de su hermana.

Llegó al aeropuerto con tiempo contado, su jet privado le esperaba, un jet de una compañía privada, pero que tenía nexos con los Taisho, del lado de Kurogane por supuesto.

Westvalley era tan diferente a su propio país que por un momento se quedo pensando en si sería lo indicado. El chofer le abrió la puerta del auto y decidió que ya era tarde para retractarse, desde pequeña decidió que la corona era lo mas importante, y seguiría con su plan al final.

Kagome había decidido lo mismo por lo que no tenía por que sentirse culpable, en un principio cuando le dijeron que su madre le acababa de dar la corona a su hermana lo creyó estúpido e irreal, su hermana no quería el trono, su hermana quería ir libre y seguir viviendo como hasta ahora, o eso había pensado, pero cuando Kagome hizo todo lo posible por quedarse con la corona al extremo de casarse con un demonio entonces supo que su hermana había estado tras el trono todo el tiempo. Por lo que no se tentaría el corazón para quitarle lo que le correspondía por nacimiento.

Llegaron al palacio, un lugar exquisito y lleno de youkais, lo cual si era sincera le desagradaba un poco, pero ocultó su desagrado lo mejor que pudo y llegó al cuarto donde estaba Kurogane Taisho.

Al verlo su corazón se detuvo por un momento, en ese instante se olvido de lo grosero que podía ser, tenía que admitir que era terriblemente atractivo, y esa aura de poder que le rodeaba era atrayente.

-Kykio, espero llegues con la memoria fresca, necesito saber todo del palacio – dijo Kurogane al grano, sin rodeos ni complacencias.

-Bueno, que bueno verte también – dijo ella acercándose – Gracias por preguntar, tuve un vuelo exquisito.

-Kykio…

-Antes de decirte, quiero tu palabra que tendré asilo en tu país, con todas las comodidades, y cuando esto termine la corona será regresada a mi.

-Tienes mi palabra – dijo Kurogane harto – Ahora los planos.

Kykio entró una USB con los planes del palacio, era información que toda persona de la realeza tenía, solo la familia sabía de los pasajes, de que pasillo tomar cuando era una emergencia, y por cuales podrían desaparecer.

-¿Cómo piensas quitar a tu sobrino del poder? – preguntó Kykio.

-Es un juego largo querida – dijo Kurogane sonriendo – Lo haré sufrir y cuando esté mas débil le arrebataré el trono, fue la misma táctica que use con mi hermano.

-¿No sabrá entonces que esperar? – preguntó Kykio.

-No, nadie sabe lo que use, nadie sabe que sucedió en ese entonces, y nadie lo sabrá actualmente, cuando termine con el rogara por que lo mate.

Kykio vio con temor al demonio, si, era poderoso y era despiadado, era algo que no podía darse el lujo de olvidar.

No si quería sobrevivir a todo esto.


	23. Chapter 23

Temor era esa sensación en el pecho que hace latir el corazón a mil latidos por minutos, te hace sudar y cuestionarte el valor que tienes para enfrentar la situación, se puede sentir temor todos los días, y poder superarlo sin ningún problema. Pero no era temor lo que sentía, temor era lo que había sentido los últimos días, en ese justo momento estaba sintiendo pánico.

La sensación de haber perdido el control le llenaba, le invadía lentamente, sabía que algo andaba mal desde el inicio del día, lo sabía, solo que no pudo descifrar que era, puso seguridad extra, y el estuvo al pendiente, sin embargo la desaparición de Kykio le sumo estrés, ya podía imaginar donde estaba, y no era bueno. El bombardeo a la ciudad fronteriza fue la gota que derramó el vaso, las imágenes de niños corriendo, gente quemándose, edificios en llamas, era algo que se grababa en tu cerebro, y la mirada que Kagome tenía cuando se enteraron le hizo querer ocultarla de todo peligro.

Cuando ella pidió tiempo a solas, no tuvo problema en acceder, sabía que necesitaba tiempo para reponerse de lo que se venía, de lo que acababa de pasar, de saber como cargar ese peso que ahora estaba sobre sus hombros.

Lo que no predijo, es que estando en su habitación, sin que nadie entrara por las entradas principales, Kagome desaparecería.

Se dio cuenta apenas unos minutos después de que sucedió. El lazo con ella se corto de manera sorpresiva, y eso le hizo detener la reunión en la que estaba.

La busco con sus sentidos por todo el palacio, pero no había huella de ella, era como si se hubiera esfumado.

Entonces, Inuyasha Y kouga comenzaron a buscarla sin llamar demasiado la atención. El consejo pedía respuestas para lo que harían, Kagome no estaba, sus sentidos estaban en otro lado, y aunque su primer instinto fue el de matar a todos los presentes para poder ir a buscar a su esposa, recordó que eso no sería algo bien visto, que Kagome no necesitaba estrés extra, y que el era el responsable.

Solicitó unos momentos, se reunió con Inuyasha y Kouga a una sala de distancia.

Inuyasha lucía pálido, y Kouga no distaba mucho de ellos. Lo veían como si en cualquier momento fuera a explotar, y si era sincero, no estaba muy lejos de hacerlo.

-Quiero que armen equipos con sus hombres mas confiables, nadie puede saber de la desaparición de la reina – dijo en un tono que Inuyasha jamás le había escuchado.

-Myoga sabe de los pasadizos del palacio, quizás usaron uno de ellos – dijo Kouga.

\- Bien, revisen cada uno, busquen su rastro, tenemos que encontrarla antes que la trasladen mas lejos – dijo Sesshomaru severo. Desesperado.

Inuyasha y kouga se retiraron corriendo, y el reingreso a la sala donde esperaban instrucciones.

Mandó las primeras acciones recomendables, equipo de rescate, el ejército debería ir, y salvar a los civiles que estaban vivos, instalar un hospital de heridos si era necesario, y crear una estrategia militar, de la cual se encargarían los mandos militares, y el la aprobaría. Por el momento no tenía cabeza para crear una estrategia.

…

Estaba aún dentro de las inmediaciones del palacio, eso lo sabía, estaba con los ojos vendados, pero sabía que no habían salido, habían caminado poco, y usado uno de los túneles del palacio.

Estaba amordazada, pero escuchaba perfectamente que estaban preparando algo, no sabía que era, pero tenía que escapar antes que usaran cualquier truco en su contra.

-Su majestad – le dijeron. Era la voz de un hombre. – Procederemos, quítenle la mordaza.

Alguien detrás de ella le quito la mordaza de la boca y ella movió la mandíbula adolorida.

-Sesshomaru va hacerlos pedacitos cuando los encuentre – dijo Kagome. No pensaba negociar, las reinas no negocian con inferiores, eso se lo había enseñado su madre.

-Esperábamos negociar su majestad – dijo el hombre.

-Una reina no negocia con seres inferiores – dijo Kagome segura.

-Esperábamos que dijera eso – dijo el hombre muy serio – Y también sabemos que el duque posiblemente nos haga pedacitos, pero valdrá la pena.

¿Valdría la pena? ¿Planeaban matarla?

-Aunque me maten, el ya es soberano por igual, el tiene tanto poder como yo – dijo Kagome segura – No servirá si solo me matan a mi, y dudo mucho que tengan las habilidades para matarle a el.

-No – dijo el hombre acercándose. Kagome intento hacerse hacía atrás, pero la pared estaba a sus espaldas- Verá su majestad, mis habilidades no pueden ser comparadas con las de un Taiyoukai como su esposo, sin embargo habilidades como las mías, han derrocado dinastías.

Kagome se quedo quieta, en silencio, ¿Qué clase de habilidades podían derrocar dinastías?, el demonio lucía seguro de que funcionaria, al verlo ya enfrente de ella Kagome intento moverse hacía atrás, pero ya no podía, el demonio levantó las manos y las coloco junto a su cabeza.

-Será mejor que se despida de él, su majestad.

Kagome le miro asustada, su primer instinto era gritar pero su orgullo la detuvo, no podía darse por vencida, ganaría.

…

La había localizado, su olfato no le fallaba, estaba en uno de los pasadizos menos usados, corrió tan de prisa que sus pies apenas tocaban el suelo, Inuyasha iba tras de él, pero no le esperaría, tenía que verla.

La encontró sentada en una esquina, parecía bien físicamente, no podía oler sangre, pero algo en su mirada le dijo que algo muchas mas grave había pasado, estaba confundida, lucía perdida.

Se agacho para verla a los ojos, Kagome levantó la mirada, y Sesshomaru no pudo ver nada, la mujer con la que se había casado no estaba ahí, su compañera no estaba, la chica le veía con miedo, confundida.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? – preguntó Kagome tomando su cabeza – Me duele mi cabeza, ¿Qué esta haciendo usted aquí Duque?

Sesshomaru le vio en shock, bajo su mano como si el contacto con ella quemara.

-¿Kagome estas bien? – preguntó Inuyasha llegando. Kagome se levantó y sonrió aliviada.

-Inuyasha, ¡viniste por mi! – dijo Kagome emocionada. Inuyasha le vio confundido.

-Por supuesto que vendría tonta, ¿Qué esperabas?, Sesshomaru estaba muy preocupado – dijo Inuyasha

-¿Por qué estaría preocupado el duque? – preguntó Kagome confundida. Sesshomaru estaba por silenciar a Inuyasha, pero la boca de su hermano fue mucho mas veloz.

-Por que es tu compañero, tu esposo – dijo Inuyasha como si fuera algo obvio.

Solo al ver el rostro de Kagome se dio cuenta que no era obvio para ella. Se puso pálida, y les vio sorprendida.

-¿Cómo que mi esposo? – preguntó Kagome.

-Salgamos de aquí – dijo Sesshomaru tratando de mantener la calma por ella, solo por ella

-Vamos Kagome, te tiene que revisar un doctor – dijo Inuyasha y Kagome asintió, siguiéndolos porque no sabía que era lo que había pasado, y tenía la impresión que era algo grave.

…

Amnesia. El doctor dijo que de alguna forma, la reina padecía de alguna forma de amnesia, no tenía rastros de algún golpe, por lo que recomendó hacer llamar a una sacerdotisa en caso que esto fuera resultado de algún ataque de otra índole. Usualmente se recomienda no presionar al paciente, pero en este caso, la reina tenía que saber todo, eran tiempos difíciles, y nadie, pero nadie podía saber que es lo que estaba pasando.

Kagome vio al médico confundida, alguien la había atacado, alguien había borrado el último año de su vida, pero ella se sentía bien, como si nada hubiera pasado, pero bastaba ver el rostro de los tres youkais que la acompañaban para saber que era grave.

No le sorprendió ver a Inuyasha y a Kouga con ella, no era raro, lo que si encontró raro fue ver al duque ahí, de pie, con un semblante preocupado. El duque y ella no tenían mucho contacto, no de lo que recordaba, pero si estaba ahí es que en el último año se habían vuelto mucho mas cercanos. Inuyasha había mencionado la palabra esposo, ¿era el duque su esposo? No creía haberse enamorado de él, pero si lo pensaba bien, podría ser que su madre la hubiera casado, tenía que hablar con ella.

-Kagome – dijo Inuyasha llamando su atención – Usualmente te dejaríamos descansar, pero necesitas saber lo que esta pasando.

-Yo se lo diré – dijo Sesshomaru con un semblante de falsa serenidad.

Kagome vio al duque, quien se sentó en su cama, tomó su mano y esto por alguna extraña razón le calmo, le hizo sentir bien, por lo que no la retiro.

-Durante el último año han pasado muchas cosas, voy a tratar de resumirlo – dijo Sesshomaru – Para empezar, tu y yo estamos casados, y eres mi compañera, eso significa que compartirás mi línea de vida, esto se dio debido a que tu hermana se embarazo y abortó al bebe, por lo que tu madre te nombro heredera del trono.

Ah, ahora lo entendía, para ser reina tenía que estar casada. Pensó que esta idea le provocaría problemas, pero por alguna razón la encontró menos preocupante de lo que debería.

-Tu hermana huyo, y tu madre… - Sesshomaru se detuvo un instante, Inuyasha asintió y continuo – tu madre estuvo enferma por un tiempo, nadie lo supo hasta que ya no pudo ocultarlo más.

-¿Esta bien? – preguntó Kagome preocupada – Quizás debería ir a verla.

-Kag – dijo Inuyasha – Tu madre murió hace unas semanas.

Su madre había muerto, la noticia le golpeo como la primera vez, se soltó de la mano del duque y vio a los tres hombres buscando respuestas, como si se tratara de una broma cruel, pero los tres le veían con pena, y no vio mas que verdad.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó con los puños cerrados.

-Cáncer – dijo Sesshomaru.

Kagome le vio sorprendida, bajo la vista, y no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar, amaba a su madre, había sido una buena madre, quizás demasiado estricta, pero una buena madre.

-Los medios saben que fue un infarto, no quiso que se divulgara su enfermedad – dijo Kouga detrás.

Kagome asintió, se seco las lágrimas avergonzada, sabía que esto dolería mucho más, pero al parecer no habían terminado de decirle las cosas.

-Hay mas – adivinó.

-Ahora eres la reina – dijo Sesshomaru – Y estamos en guerra con Westvalley.

Kagome le vio sorprendida, hacía menos de unas semanas que era reina y ya estaban en guerra.

¿Qué clase de trabajo había estado haciendo?

Ella no tenía idea de cómo ser una reina, ella nunca pensó que llegaría a ese puesto, las cosas no eran así. Kykio debería de haber subido al trono, no ella.

Sesshomaru sintió el miedo y la confusión en su compañera, volvió a tomar su mano y esto hizo que Kagome le viera.

-Tu madre estaba de acuerdo con que necesitarías mi ayuda, yo fui criado para ser rey desde muy joven, y hasta ahora lo hemos hecho funcionar.

-¿Entonces como es que estamos en guerra? – preguntó Kagome.

-Mi tío lo busco – dijo Inuyasha – No es nada contra ti, es por que mi hermano subió al trono contigo.

Kagome volvió a retirar la mano y se tomó la cabeza. Comenzó a formarse un dolor de cabeza, era demasiado, no sabía que noticia le causaba mas dudas, estaba casada, era reina, su madre muerta, era una combinación de cosas que no pensó que pasarían en un solo año.

-Quizás debemos dejarla descansar – dijo Kouga viendo el rostro de Kagome.

Inuyasha y Kouga se levantaron y salieron de la habitación. Kagome solo esperaba que el duque lo hiciera igual, pero estaba ahí sentado, y su compañía era rara para ella.

-Quiero estar sola – dijo de repente y Sesshomaru le vio, y por un segundo Kagome creyó ver dolor en su mirada.

-Puedo aliviar tu dolor de cabeza – dijo Sesshomaru, pero Kagome negó con la cabeza.

-No, quiero que te vayas, eres mi esposo, pero no te recuerdo, es demasiado, solo quiero cerrar los ojos – dijo Kagome y al ver que Sesshomaru no movía ni un músculo añadió – Por favor.

Sesshomaru se puso de pie y con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía se dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

En cuanto salió pudo escuchar el llanto de Kagome, y aunque quería moverse, no pudo, se quedo detrás de la puerta, escuchando como su compañera lloraba y sufría, y esta vez el no podía hacer nada para ayudarla.

…

Inuyasha tomó el mando de la operación. Regresó a la oficina de Sesshomaru y vio a los mandos del ejercito esperando, su hermano no estaría en condiciones, no por el momento, había percibido su dolor, y nadie, ni siquiera el podría funcionar de manera normal con ese dolor.

Los generales le vieron escépticos, pero el se acerco con seguridad, había sido entrenado, era un conde, y era hora que le respetaran y hacer su papel.

-El duque se encuentra ocupado, pero me encargo revisar los avances que tenemos, ¿Cómo van los puestos de defensa?, ¿tenemos respuesta de alguno de los países vecinos?

Los generales le vieron por un instante para después comenzar a sacar la información requerida, reportaron pequeños ataques en las fronteras, ninguna respuesta de los países vecinos, los soldados estaban nerviosos.

Nadie podía saber del estado de Kagome, y para eso tenía que hacer frente a todo lo que se avecinaba.

No le fallaría a su amiga, ni a su hermano.

…

Despertó con el sonido de la voz de Sango, sentía todo lo pasado como si hubiera sido un sueño, pero sabía que no era así. Sango le dejaba una bandeja con el desayuno, se sentó en su cama, y suspiro.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Sango acercándose. – Se que no debe ser fácil.

-No puedo creer que hayan pasado tantas cosas en un año – dijo Kagome confundida – Es decir…no sé.

-¿Te duele algo? – preguntó Sango dejando el desayuno en la bandeja en la cama.

-No, ya no – dijo Kagome – Sango, ¿Cómo es que me case con el duque?, por más que lo pienso no me veo casada con él, yo…

-Tu madre lo decidió, pensó que sería buena idea, ibas a heredar el trono, no hay nadie con mayor experiencia que él – dijo Sango – Y al principio se planeo un compromiso largo de dos años, incluso se tuvieron citas, todo esta en los periódicos.

-¿Y yo…bueno y yo lo amo?, bueno mi yo anterior – dijo Kagome frustrada.

-Pienso que si – dijo Sango sincera – Sonríes cuando estas con él, te aligera la carga y realmente creo que es perfecto para ti.

-¿Hay fotos de la ceremonia? – preguntó la reina tomando un bocado del pan francés.

-No, no tuvieron ceremonia en si, el consejo no estaba de acuerdo con tu boda, por lo que tu y el duque se casaron en Escocia – dijo Sango – Si mal no recuerdo, dijiste que no había sido nada romántico.

-Aún no me imagino casada con él, luce tan frío – dijo Kagome nerviosa. Sango le recogió los platos vacíos del desayuno.

-Kagome, se que te vamos a exigir mucho, quizás para ti es raro, pero la gente del país depende de ti – dijo Sango seria – Toma eso en cuenta.

-Por supuesto – dijo Kagome. Sango le sonrió.

-Tu puedes apoyarte en Sesshomaru – dijo ella sincera – El puede ayudarte, se que lo ves frío, pero si algo tengo claro es que para el eres importante, el va ayudarte.

Sango era su amiga, tendría que confiar en ella, y si decía que Sesshomaru era de confianza y que podía apoyarse en él tendría que hacer eso.

…

Durante toda la noche estuvo recolectando datos, prefería mantenerse ocupado, si no lo hacía la imagen de desconcierto y de desconfianza de Kagome aparecía en su mente, tenía que creer que se recuperaría, el haría todo lo posible por recuperar sus memorias.

Estaba escuchando todo lo que platicaba con Sango, le fue inevitable quedarse y escucharla, quedarse aunque estuviera dormida, realmente no le importaba que dirían los demás, lo que realmente le interesaba era que su compañera regresara.

Escucho cuando Sango salió de la habitación, escuchó la respiración de Kagome tranquila, por un momento pensó en entrar por la entrada principal de la habitación, pero desechó esa idea, nadie necesitaba saber de lo que sucedía.

Bajo al balcón, e hizo ruido a propósito para que Kagome le volteara a ver.

Al verlo, Kagome se sorprendió por un momento, después tuvo el impulso de cubrirse.

-Supongo que es inútil cubrirme – dijo Kagome bajando los brazos.

-El impulso es natural, no tienes recuerdos de nosotros – dijo Sesshomaru. Extendió el sobre y ella lo tomó con curiosidad.

-Es toda la información que tengo de nosotros, hay fotos, y videos de mi seguridad privada – dijo Sesshomaru – Puedes verlo, y darte una idea de lo que era nuestra relación.

Kagome se sintió agradecida por las cosas, seguramente le serían de apoyo para intentar recordar que es lo que estaba pasando.

-Debe ser frustrante para ti – dijo Kagome sentándose en la cama – Estas acostumbrada a que yo sea de otra forma.

-Tu eres tú, aunque no recuerdes – dijo Sesshomaru sincero.

Kagome se sonrojo, al parecer el duque no era tan frío como lo pensaba.

-La miko que solicitamos y los resultados del médico están por llegar, te sugiero que te vistas – dijo Sesshomaru volviendo a la ventana.

Kagome asintió, el duque estaba por partir cuando ella le volvió a llamar.

-¿Vendrás por mi? – preguntó un poco avergonzada – Se el camino, el palacio ha sido mi casa desde siempre, pero no quiero enfrentar esto yo sola, tu presencia me calma.

Sesshomaru asintió satisfecho, por lo menos sabía que el lazo estaba funcionando, quizás muy en el fondo Kagome aún lo amaba, una parte de ella sabía que el era de fiar, que ella se sentía feliz estando con él.

Y que el tuviera esa clase de pensamientos fue mas raro aún. No solía aferrarse al sentimentalismo, pero sin duda el que se trate de su compañera le hacía tener esperanzas del sentimentalismo.

Saltó de la ventana, sería mejor que se ocupara en otra cosa, necesitaba la distracción.

…

Había sacado los estudios lo mas discreto posible, se quedo horas tarde para poder tenerlos, y ahora sabía que valía la pena, la información que llevaba en su maletín era confidencial.

Su cita con su majestad era hasta dentro de dos horas, pero dados los resultados consideró que sería mejor el adelantarse y ver la posibilidad de ver a su majestad antes.

Sabía que la miko que traerían estaría examinándola cuando el llegara, pero eso estaba bien, ella también podría sentir que es lo que estaba pasando.

Aceleró y espero que llegara a tiempo, entrar con la sacerdotisa o antes sería crucial.

….

Los protocolos del palacio nunca le habían agradado, cuando la reina Sakura vivía ella fue la encargada de revisarla y de atenderla cuando era necesario, sin embargo todo el protocolo a seguir era engorroso.

Cuando llegó al palacio, la recibió un youkai lobo, quien se presentó como el mayordomo de la reina. Kaede le vio por unos instantes y después siguió subiendo las escaleras, si no se equivocaba tendría que registrarse.

-En esta ocasión no – dijo el mayordomo al ver que se acercaba al área de registro – Si no es mucha molestia, nos gustaría tener esta visita confidencial.

Vaya eso era nuevo, debía ser algo grave si era confidencial.

-¿No necesitan registrarme? – preguntó Kaede. El mayordomo la guió por otro camino.

-Mi olfato es bueno, y puedo saber que usted no trae malas intenciones – dijo el apretando el botón para un elevador – El doctor de la reina, quiere hablar con usted antes que entre, llego temprano para entrar con usted.

-Vaya, eso es…

-Irregular – dijo el mayordomo – Pero dice que es de extrema urgencia.

Caminaron un largo trecho hasta que estuvieron frente a una habitación. El mayordomo abrió la puerta y ahí enfrente estaba un joven, que la anciana supuso era el médico.

-Le presento al doctor Hojo Ukeda – dijo el mayordomo – Los dejaré unos momentos, regresaré para llevarlos con su majestad.

El joven le vio partir, y Kaede vio el nerviosismo del doctor.

-Lamento interrumpir su visita de esta manera – se disculpo el doctor.

-Es usted muy joven para ser el médico real – dijo la anciana, el joven se sonrojo.

-Es de familia, mi padre era el médico de la reina Sakura, ahora es mi turno – dijo el joven orgulloso.

-Será quien sea, pero de una vez le digo que no necesito vigilantes para mi servicio con la reina – dijo la anciana molesta.

-¡No! – dijo el joven avergonzado – Por supuesto que no, yo jamás dudaría de su capacidad, mi interrupción es relacionada a los resultados de los análisis de la reina

Kaede se sentó en un mullido sillón, las rodillas ya no le funcionaban como antes y tanto caminar le había cansado un poco.

-Continua

-Verá, esto es el por que fuimos llamados, la reina fue vicitima de un ataque, ya se le revisó y se mandaron estudios, todo esta bien, sin embargo la reina no recuerda nada del último año, y siendo que no hay rastros de algún golpe, se intuye que la amnesia tiene otro origen – dijo el médico extendiendo los sobres.

-De acuerdo la revisaré para saber que es lo que sucedió. – dijo la anciana leyendo los análisis, se detuvo en cierta línea y volteo a ver al doctor - ¿Esta seguro?

-Yo mismo realicé los estudios, estoy seguro – dijo el joven doctor.

-Bien, entonces tendremos que asegurarnos que todo este bien – dijo la anciana – Vamos.

El mayordomo estaba esperándolos afuera, al verlos les guio hasta la habitación de espera de la reina.

Los anuncio con total propiedad, y ambos pasaron.

La reina estaba sentada en una silla bastante cómoda, a su derecha estaba el duque, su esposo, le sostenía de la mano y ella parecía un poco incomoda. Ahí sentada lucía mas joven de lo que alguien debería de verse para regir un país.

La anciana realizo una inclinación para saludar y se acerco a la reina.

Cuando extendió sus manos hacía la cabeza de su majestad, el duque le soltó la mano, y eso facilitó la conexión entre ella y la reina.

Después de unos minutos encontró lo que había salido en el estudio, y también encontró los rastros de una intervención de hipnosis.

-Su majestad fue vícitima de un ejercicio de hipnosis – dijo la anciana suspirando – Es intrincado y fue hecho por un experto, y aunque fue de esta manera se encuentra incompleto.

-¿Incompleto? – preguntó Inuyasha – Su majestad no recuerda nada del último año, ¿Cómo va a estar incompleto? Para mi tuvo bastante éxito.

-Inuyasha – le llamo la atención el duque.

-Incompleto porque hay la posibilidad que la reina recuerde todo – dijo la anciana – De hecho el doctor me compartió los resultados de los análisis, y esa es la razón del por que el ejercicio no funciono como debería.

-¿A que se refiere? – preguntó Kagome.

-Su majestad – dijo la anciana – Esta usted embarazada.


End file.
